Ces mois d'errance
by PKClarine
Summary: Comment les aventuriers ont-ils vécu tous ces mois d'errance après l'apocalypse déclenchée par Bob et comment se sont passées les premières retrouvailles ? (Inter-saison 2-3)
1. Chapitre 1 - L'éveil

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci à la communauté Aventures pour l'accueil!

Me sentant dans une vague d'inspiration, je continue sur ma lancée avec cette histoire. Il s'agit d'un multi-chapitres qui alternera les points de vue des quatre aventuriers, mais pas forcément de manière égale. Dans les faits, ça sera majoritairement du Grunlek et du Balthazar.

Petite info : me voyant obligée d'écrire à une seule main, je ne promets pas une rédaction ultra soutenue, même si l'inspiration est là ^^.  
Bon assez parlé de moi et place à l'histoire!

Elle prend place pendant l'inter-saison 2-3 qui personnellement m'avait hypé comme pas permis. J'avais beaucoup aimé les mini épisodes qui avaient servi d'introduction, mais j'avais tellement de questions que j'étais un peu frustrée au final de l'exposition des retrouvailles. Là où dans le trailer, Shin paraissait avoir pas mal bouffé psychologiquement, au final, des quatre, seul Théo avait vraiment changé de comportement en début de saison. Du coup la transition m'avait paru sèche. Cependant, avec le recul, je pense que cet espace laisse de la place pour imaginer ce qui s'est passé pour nos aventuriers. Et donc voici la version issue de mon cerveau malade XD.

Je préviens, ça sera un peu sombre (#euphémisme), surtout au début, alors accrochez-vous ...  
On commence tout de suite avec Grunlek ^^.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - L'éveil**

La première chose dont prit conscience Grunlek fut de l'odeur âcre qui flottait dans l'air et lui piquait la gorge. Le monde apparaissait tristement irréel autour de lui alors qu'il regardait au travers du flou magique de son bouclier. C'était un univers presque monochrome. Une neige grise et floconneuse flottait lentement dans les airs. Par endroit, elle avait recouvert le sol d'une couche légèrement plus claire mais ne masquait pas la terre calcinée. Seuls les incendies encore actifs émaillaient de rouge ce paysage dessiné au fusain.

Plus il reprenait contact avec le réel, plus cette vision l'emplissait d'effroi. Son bouclier de psyche se dissipa lentement. Il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long et intense cauchemar mais d'avoir toujours l'esprit balloté entre songe et réalité. Ses sens lui disaient pourtant qu'il ne rêvait pas. La terre exhalait par endroit une sorte de brume vaporeuse. Grunlek plissa des yeux pour mieux distinguer ce phénomène. Sa vue était troublée, à la fois, par cet air étrangement irritant et sa sortie progressive de la transe. La terre semblait avoir brûlé pendant des jours et ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était les restes encore fumants de la clairière où il avait livré combat avec ses amis. Bien que l'air était chaud et sec, il se mit à grelotter. Il ne reconnaissait rien ... La vie semblait avoir déserté ce lieu. La clairière était encerclée à perte de vue par les vestiges d'une forêt dont il ne restait que des silhouettes fuligineuses et torturées. Même la rivière s'était tarie ... Les seuls sons que le nain percevait était sa propre respiration et le crépitement des braises encore chaudes.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal et fit jouer ses articulations douloureuses. Il se sentait perclus de courbatures. C'était comme s'il avait fourni un effort trop intense sans y être préparé. Son bras robotique lui paraissait plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumée. Il tourna la tête pour examiner le réceptacle de gemmes de pouvoir. Son regard se figea une seconde sur une trace noire qui courrait sur toute la largeur de son épaulette. On aurait dit une main; une main griffue démesurément grande. Un souvenir fugace lui vrilla le cerveau :

 _De son bras mécanique émanait une puissance dont il ne se savait pas capable. Les filaments d'énergie formaient une barrière magique impénétrable tout autour de lui. Derrière elle, les morts vivants qui approchaient d'un peu trop près étaient littéralement désintégrés. Il avait déjà chargé plusieurs fois cette armée de cadavres. Il fallait qu'il LE protège à tout prix. Alors qu'il cherchait un nouvel angle de riposte, il sentit sur son épaule droite une pression inconfortable. Il pivota pour faire face à la source de cette gêne._

Son esprit préféra alors occulter la vision cauchemardesque qui suivait mais, quelque par au fond de lui, Grunlek savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il lança un regard circulaire sur la clairière et ses yeux se posèrent sur la couleur écarlate d'un vêtement déchiré : "Bob ?" lâcha-t-il timidement. Sa voix ne semblait pas porter à plus de quelques mètres dans cet air saturé par la fumée. La robe en lambeau était accrochée au squelette charbonneux d'un arbre. Il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers sa trouvaille. Lorsqu'il attrapa le bout de tissu, la branche sur laquelle il était accroché se désagrégea. Le bois roussi laissa apparaître le cœur encore en fusion de l'arbre dont la combustion repris de plus belle. Il s'éloigna derechef en se protégeant le visage afin d'échapper à l'épaisse fumée noire qui se dégageait de l'écorce.  
Tout aussi subitement que la première fois, un autre souvenir l'assaillit :

 _Viktor hurlait. Son poing dressé vers le ciel enserrait une gemme purpurine qui pulsait d'un éclat dangereux._

Cette vision l'emplit soudain d'une colère indicible. Il secoua farouchement la tête pour la chasser de son esprit. La main toujours refermée sur la robe du mage, il reporta son attention sur sa tâche première et vérifia le contenu de sa réserve de gemmes. La pierre avait un aspect terne. Il avait puisé beaucoup d'énergie et ne sachant pas quand il pourrait refaire le plein, il décida de limiter au strict minimum l'utilisation de son bras robotique. Il noua les restes du vêtement de son ami à sa ceinture, oubliant qu'il avait encore son sac de voyage sur le dos et qu'il aurait pu le glisser à l'intérieur.

La sécheresse de l'air le fit tousser. Il marcha quelques instants en suivant le lit asséché de la rivière jusqu'à un croisement. Un peu plus loin, il y aurait du y avoir un campement et un puits. Il n'y avait qu'un cratère fumant où les restes magmatiques d'une météorite semblaient ronger la roche. A cet endroit, le terrain était assez irrégulier et des mottes de terre calcinée jonchaient le sol. Il y avait bien un trou mais rien qui ne rassemblât de près ou de loin à un puits. Son cœur se serra. Shin aurait du se trouver quelque part par là. Ce pouvait-il qu'il n'en ait pas réchappé? Il balaya cette sombre idée de son esprit et tenta de rationaliser la situation. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il était entré dans cette sorte d'état second ? Il se posa lourdement sur un rocher qui affleurait et, la tête entre les mains, il se mit à réfléchir.

Il ne voyait de corps nulle-part ... et il neigeait. Se pouvait-il que plusieurs mois ce soient écoulés ? Non, comment aurait-il pu subsisté pendant autant de temps ? De plus, les incendies auraient du cesser depuis bien longtemps. Ça n'avait pas de sens. C'est alors que son regard capta un léger éclat provenant d'un des petits monticules de terre sombre. Il se releva et s'approcha de la protubérance. La terre craqua et s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids. Il ramassa ce qui dépassait du sol et en extraya ce qu'il reconnut comme les restes du cloutage d'un bâton de combat. Lorsqu'il voulu nettoyer la surface métallique de la neige qui s'y était accrochée, son geste ne fit qu'étaler la matière en larges trainées grisâtres. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il ne neigeait pas.

Tout ... Absolument tout avait brûlé ... Il n'y avait à présent que la mort qui flottait au gré du vent. Il recula d'un pas et la terre émis encore un craquement sinistre. Il lâcha la pièce métallique dans un geste purement réflexe alors que les contours du paysage autour de lui prenaient une tout autre signification. Un nouveau souvenir l'assaillit et la violence de ce dernier le fit tomber à genoux :

 _Le rire grave et tonitruant du démon résonnait jusque dans sa poitrine. Les cris des membres du conclave couvraient tout le reste. Plusieurs d'entre eux regardaient vers le ciel, le visage déformé par la terreur. Machinalement et presque avec indifférence, il tourna son regard vers la source de leur effroi. Un œil titanesque nimbé de nuages rougeoyants les observait. Des traînées enflammées zébraient le ciel. La pluie de météorites allait s'abattre sur eux d'un moment à l'autre. Il pouvait clairement voir plusieurs de ces projectiles en fusion approcher de leur position. Étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune peur. La terre et lui ne semblaient faire plus qu'un. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de sa nature de golem. Et comme mu par une volonté propre, son bouclier se déploya tout autour de lui avec une force qui lui était étrangère. Au travers du masque flou de la psyche, il vit la vie disparaître dans un maelström de feu et de pierre._

Grunlek tentait désespérément d'occulter cette vision, mais même les yeux ouverts l'horreur se superposait au réel. Il fallait qu'il parte très loin ... très vite ... Il scanna rapidement les alentours alors qu'il cherchait un refuge à toute cette folie. Il n'avait nulle-part où aller ... Partout, il n'y avait que des cendres. Par terre ... en l'air ... sur lui ! Il avait envie de hurler. Sa propre terreur lui donna subitement la force de se relever. Il prit arbitrairement une direction et se mit à courir ... Tout droit ... Toujours tout droit ...

Il traversa les restes fantomatiques de la forêt puis atteignit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte une large plaine. Malgré ce changement de décor, la terre semblait tout aussi morte que le reste. _Par pitié, faites que ce soit un cauchemar ..._ Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses poumons le brûlèrent trop pour qu'il puisse continuer. La quinte de toux qui s'en suivit le laissa à bout de souffle pendant plusieurs minutes. Pendant qu'il calmait ses poumons en feu, son esprit s'apaisait également et la raison reprenait le pas sur l'instinct. Il prit une grande inspiration tremblotante : cette vision avait manqué de peu de le rendre fou ...

Lorsqu'il eut recouvré ses forces, il osa jeter un œil en arrière. De la forêt informe s'élevaient quelques panaches de fumée épaisse qui se confondaient avait la noirceur du ciel. Il chercha le Soleil du regard mais la lumière semblait provenir de partout et nulle-part à la fois. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ni même du jour. Dans cet océan anthracite, il avait perdu tous ses repères. Grunlek ferma les yeux.

 _Je vais me réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Shin sera perché en haut de son arbre, comme d'habitude. Et ... Théo et Bob seront en train de se chamailler bruyamment autour du feu de camp pour une raison futile. Je vais me réveiller ..._

Il tourna cette image dans sa tête comme un mantra, jusqu'à s'en donner mal au crâne. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la vision infernale se dressait toujours devant lui. Il laissa ses pensées errer vers ses amis dont il ignorait s'ils étaient toujours en vie et chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des années, il se laissa submerger par l'émotion et s'autorisa à pleurer.

* * *

Bon j'avoue, ce chapitre est un peu sombre foncé ... mais ça finira par s'arranger, promis :-).


	2. Chapitre 2 - La traque

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci pour vos messages et aux personnes qui ont follow et favorite. Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise ^^.

Pour le moment, les sorties s'effectueront de manière hebdomadaire autour de mercredi (a priori le mardi ou le mercredi). Je continue de prendre un peu d'avance sur mes chapitres, héhé!

Voici donc la suite des pérégrinations de notre ami Grunlek dans ce petit chapitre de transition. Il est encore perturbé mais un nouvel espoir jaillit !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - La traque**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son réveil. Grunlek avançait lentement et sans but réel dans la même direction. La zone dévastée s'étendait sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Il l'avait surnommé les "terres mortes". Le terrain était parfois miné de cratères laissés par les météorites. Les impacts étaient plus ou moins profonds, mais la résultante était toujours la même : un paysage lunaire où l'on n'imaginait pas que la végétation ait déjà pu y pousser un jour. Parfois la nature semblait avoir été miraculeusement épargnée mais ces havres de vie étaient rares. Dans ces oasis de verdure, il avait pu y trouver quelques baies et parfois se ressourcer à la fraicheur d'un ruisseau. Cependant ses réserves étaient assez maigres et il ne les consommait qu'avec modération.

Il était fatigué, en partie à cause du manque d'énergie que lui fournissaient ses repas mais surtout par le manque de sommeil. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de cendre alentours et il refusait catégoriquement de s'allonger dessus. Il dormait donc assis et cette position inconfortable ne favorisait pas le repos. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ses nuits étaient entrecoupées de cauchemars vivides dont il ignorait s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une construction de son esprit ou d'un réel souvenir. Il se réveillait régulièrement en sueur et la respiration courte. Il patientait comme il pouvait en attendant que le sommeil ne le rattrape.

Cette nuit encore, un cauchemar l'avait extirpé des bras de Morphée. Le regard plongé dans les ténèbres environnantes, il ressassait l'enchaînement d'évènements qui avaient conduit à cet enfer. Mais ça ne contribuait qu'à le mettre en colère. Il arrivait inlassablement à cette terrible conclusion : laisser Bob déchaîner le démon sur eux était sans aucun doute leur seule chance de salut. Cependant le salut semblait bien loin maintenant qu'il était seul. Il pensait souvent à ses amis et à sa louve, Eden. Maigre consolation, l'animal druidique n'était pas avec eux lorsque tout ceci était arrivé et il avait confiance en son instinct de bête pour s'être trouvée loin de la zone d'impact.

Aux toutes premières lueurs du jour, un changement dans la direction du vent amena à ses narines une odeur incongrue de viande grillée. Le nain, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, décida donc de lever le camp. Il déplia ses jambes engourdies et fit quelques pas pour faire disparaître la sensation de fourmillement. Mesurant prudemment la quantité d'eau qui lui restait dans ses outres, il but quelques goulées. Puis, ramassant son paquetage, il prit la direction supposée de cette odeur inattendue. Avec de la chance, il tomberait sur un campement. Grunlek avait l'habitude de la solitude, mais pas à cette forme d'isolement. L'idée de trouver un peu de vie dans cette désolation lui donnait de l'énergie. Le Soleil n'avait pas encore dépassé l'horizon lorsqu'il débuta sa marche. Mais peu importait vraiment ce manque de luminosité, sa vision naine palliait parfaitement le problème.

C'était bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. La matinée était bien entamée lorsqu'il commença à apercevoir un léger panache de fumée. L'odeur était plus intense et bien moins accueillante. Il lui fallu encore une bonne heure de route pour arriver sur place.

Pas de campement, pas de vie ... Le spectacle qui l'accueillit le laissa partagé entre un écœurement profond et un espoir fortuit. Devant lui se dressait un monticule indistinct d'animaux partiellement dévorés et brûlés. C'était comme si une bête immense s'était constituée un véritable garde manger. L'espoir venait du fait qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'auteur de ce charnier. Une main plaquée sur la bouche, il contourna l'amas de viande à la recherche du moindre détail. Il lutta contre l'urgente envie de vomir et se rapprocha de l'entassement carné. Le démon était venu se repaitre là cette nuit même. Et si le monstre était là, en un sens, son ami aussi. Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il tombe nez à nez avec le diable, mais il préférait s'accrocher à l'idée qu'il allait retrouver son compagnon. S'éloignant de quelques pas, il trouva rapidement des traces de pas. Elles étaient bien plus grandes que ce qu'un pied d'homme pouvait produire mais tout de même moins grandes que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Un peu plus loin encore, elles s'espaçaient pour prendre la foulée d'un géant lancé au pas de course.

Grunlek sourit. Même dans l'adversité, il était possible d'entrevoir une issue positive. Il fallait persévérer. Cette pensée sembla le revigorer et effacer de nombreuses nuits d'insomnie. Il avait enfin un but et il n'abandonnerait pas. Le charnier n'avait que quelques heures, il avait une chance. Le cœur battant, il partit donc en trottant. Bien que son nanisme le dotait de petites jambes mais il comptait bien réduire la distance qui le séparait de son ami. En effet, il espérait que son endurance comblerait sa vitesse insuffisante.

Au terme d'une assez longue course, il constata que les foulées se resserraient et que les empreintes ressemblaient d'avantage à des traces humaines. L'idée que Bob perdait rapidement sa forme démoniaque lui donna un regain d'énergie. Il prit tout de même le temps de faire une halte dans sa traque pour se sustenter. La pause fut de courte durée. La foulée du démon était grande et il avait parcouru une grande distance avant que la métamorphose ne commence à avoir un réel impact sur son allure.

Quelque peu reposé, Grunlek repris son inlassable jeu de piste. Les traces étaient pour le moment faciles à suivre, il courait donc en mode automatique, l'esprit occupé à imaginer les retrouvailles. A cause de cette distraction, il ne prit conscience que tardivement qu'il replongeait progressivement dans une région morte. Sous ses pieds, le sol était de nouveau couvert d'un tapis plus ou moins épais de cendres et à l'horizon la triste vision d'une forêt calcinée noircissait le tableau. Le souvenir de son accès de démence lui fit ralentir sa course. Il s'arrêta à ce qui semblait être la frontière entre le monde des morts et celui de la vie qui résiste. Il était tiraillé entre l'angoisse et le désir de poursuivre la traque. Malgré ses nuits agitées, les visions entêtantes s'étaient calmées et il craignait que retourner dans un environnement similaire à l'endroit où il s'était réveillé ne réactive ses souvenirs douloureux. Il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il ne s'agisse de la forêt d'où il venait car il s'était contenté d'avancer dans une seule direction pendant plusieurs jours après sa crise. Il s'agissait probablement d'un dommage collatéral suite à l'incendie principal. Vue l'étendue de la zone brûlée qu'il avait traversé, ça ne l'étonnait guère. Son hésitation perdura encore quelques minutes mais le désir de retrouver son compagnon fut le plus fort. Aussi impatient qu'il était à ce moment précis, le bon sens du nain lui fit prolonger sa pause pour partir à la recherche de précieuses ressources. S'il pénétrait de nouveau dans cet enfer monochrome, il ne trouverait ni eau, ni nourriture.

Dans son malheur, la chance semblait lui sourire. Il dénicha non loin de sa position un ru dissimulé par une végétation grisâtre, ainsi que quelques buissons chargés de baies. Il en profita pour se désaltérer convenablement et s'offrir une petite toilette bien méritée. Il sourit en songeant que le mage lui ferait remarquer son apparence négligée s'il se présentait à lui le visage aussi sale. Étrangement, il partait le cœur plus léger. Il était optimiste sur l'issue de cette traque. Il espérait tellement un retour à la normale qu'il occultait toute pensée négative de son esprit. Il remplit ses deux outres à raz bord et sa besace de baies. Une fois son paquetage fixé sur les épaules, il reprit sa route. Il n'avait pas de temps à prendre, chaque minute qui passait l'éloignait de son but et les traces risquaient d'être recouvertes.

Il arriva plus vite qu'il ne le souhaitait vraiment à l'orée de la forêt de charbon, mais sans plus d'hésitation, il pénétra l'enceinte obscure. La piste était encore fraiche, mais plus il avançait plus la quantité de cendre était importante. Cela lui pesait sur le moral, mais il se laissa par distraire. Même si le paysage était ressemblant, beaucoup d'éléments montraient que l'incendie s'était produit ultérieurement et avait été moins intense qu'au point de rendez-vous du conclave : l'état même de la végétation en témoignait.  
Bien vite, la triste neige grise qui l'avait mis en fuite quelques jours auparavant flottait à nouveau dans l'air chaud dégagé par les arbres brûlés, cependant, il n'y avait pas cette fumée épaisse qui lui avait irrité les bronches. Le feu était passé depuis longtemps et le bois ne se consumait plus activement.

Plus il s'aventurait dans cette triste forêt, moins les traces de pas étaient marquées. Elles se faisaient également plus erratiques. A présent, le demi-diable n'avait, tout au plus qu'une heure ou deux d'avance et il semblait avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à marcher. La trajectoire était par endroit incertaine. Grunlek se concentrait, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse embarquer sur une mauvaise piste.

Au bout d'un moment, ce qu'il craignait finit par se produire. Les empreintes disparurent tout simplement. Il marchait sur une très large bande rocheuse et la moindre trace avait été recouverte. Il jura dans sa barbe. Bob avait pu prendre n'importe quelle direction. Pour autant, le nain ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il chercha méthodiquement de nouveaux indices dans un rayon plus important autour de la plate-forme de roche. Il marquait chaque direction empruntée en taillant de trois traits l'écorce des arbres sur son passage. Sa ténacité finit par payer. Il retrouva la piste tant désirée après plusieurs heures de recherche. Heureusement pour lui, les traces allongées qu'il dénicha lui révélaient que le mage s'épuisait et avait considérablement ralenti l'allure. Il avait perdu un temps précieux mais il finirait par le rattraper.

Et il y parvint ... C'est tout début de soirée, alors que le Soleil était proche de l'horizon, qu'il toucha enfin au but. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut, au pied d'un arbre, la mince silhouette de son ami. Il était couché en chien de fusil et lui tournait le dos. La cendre avait partiellement recouvert son corps. Cela faisait donc un bon moment qu'il était là. Grunlek s'approcha prestement et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il constata l'aspect pas encore totalement humain du mage. De larges plaques écailleuses recouvraient ses membres, une partie de son dos et son torse ainsi que l'intégralité de son visage. Malgré ça, le demi-diable ne semblait pas mal en point, il était juste plongé dans l'inconscience. Il l'appela plusieurs fois doucement sans que ça n'eut le moindre effet. Néanmoins, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. C'était déjà arrivé par le passé lorsqu'il avait momentanément et partiellement perdu le contrôle du démon. Il finirait par se réveiller affublé d'un méchant mal de tête et serait d'humeur massacrante. Il n'avait qu'à se montrer patient. Il retira du mieux qu'il put la cendre du corps de son compagnon. Il dépaqueta ensuite une couverture puis l'y emmitoufla et se servit du sac à dos comme cousin. Une fois qu'il considéra son installation suffisamment confortable, il s'assit près de son ami et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- "Ça va aller ... Maintenant, on est deux." murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu roque.

La fatigue de cette journée de traque intense finit par le rattraper. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans la douce torpeur du sommeil.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre de transition dont, en réalité, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais il faut savoir s'arrêter au bout d'un moment :-).  
PS : Ne faîtes pas comme Grunlek, ne soyez pas trop confiants ** evil look **


	3. Interlude - Subrisit in tenebris

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Coucou, un peu plus tôt que prévu. J'ai le feu sacré en ce moment. J'écris comme pas permis :-).  
Je trouvais qu'il me manquait un petit quelque chose pour bien saisir l'état d'esprit de Balthazar dans les futurs chapitres et ce matin l'inspiration a jailli.

C'est le cru du jour et comme j'ai pris quelques chapitres d'avance, je vous poste ça aujourd'hui ^^.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Interlude - Subrisit in tenebris**

La première chose dont Balthazar prit conscience fut du martèlement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer ces fortes palpitations. Progressivement, il s'ouvrit à d'autres sensations. Il avait froid ... très froid. C'était étrange car l'air autour de lui semblait doux. Le froid venait du dedans. Ses sens étaient perturbés. Il lui semblait être couché sur le dos, pourtant il ne sentait aucune surface sous lui. D'un geste mécanique, il replia ses bras autour de son torse. Il eut l'impression de toucher un corps étranger.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Enfin le pensa-t-il ...Il ne voyait rien. Les ténèbres étaient aussi épaisses que s'il eut été aveugle. Il n'y avait rien. Pas la moindre lueur ... D'un geste tremblant, il leva une main. Il en distingua parfaitement les contours. Pourquoi se voyait-il lui et rien d'autre ?

Il porta la main à son visage. Le contact fut tout aussi troublant que le reste. Ce corps qu'il habitait ne semblait pas être le sien. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une poupée dont il ne faisait que contrôler les mouvements. Son cœur ... _était-ce le sien?_ ... tambourinait toujours aussi fort.

Soudain, dans son dos, Balthazar entendit un susurrement doucereux. Il se retourna. Il était à présent debout. Non-sens, songea-t-il. L'espace ne répondait pas aux lois de la physique et son esprit cartésien acceptait mal cette absence de logique. Il fallait qu'il essaye de se créer des repères. Pas à pas, il dominerait son environnement. Il fallait expérimenter.

Il ressentait une forme de haut et de bas, pourtant son enveloppe corporelle ne distinguait aucune surface sur laquelle il pouvait reposer. Il ne flottait pas non plus. Il élimina l'idée même de sol pour se concentrer sur les directions. Au bout de quelques minutes, la sensation de latéralité se fit plus nette. Il fit un pas en avant. Avait-il bougé ? Il n'était pas sûr. Il avait plutôt l'impression que l'espace autour de lui avait glissé.

Il comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient. Son esprit seulement était piégé là. C'était une prison mentale vicieuse, mais il était intelligent et ne manquait pas de volonté. Il trouverait le moyen de sortir. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Le murmure se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Les directions se mélangèrent. Il avait pivoté légèrement sur la droite. Quelqu'un jouait avec lui. Il ferma les yeux et fit l'effort mental nécessaire pour se replacer dans l'espace. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Profitant de ce moment de répit, il chercha d'autres sensations auxquelles se raccrocher. Rien ne venait.

Un rire grave et guttural le tira de sa réflexion. Il ouvrit les yeux. Enoch lui faisait face, tête-bêche, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sursauta.

\- _"Que fais-tu collé au plafond, fils ?"_ ricana le démon.  
\- "Rien, c'est toi qui joue les chauve-souris." corrigea-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

Il se concentra. Le corps de son père glissa dans le vide jusqu'à se trouver dans le bon sens et à une distance plus confortable de lui.

\- _"Mais c'est qu'on apprend vite !"_  
\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" cracha-t-il.  
\- _"J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Je manquais juste un peu de distraction."_  
\- "A quoi joues-tu avec mon corps ?"  
\- _"Mon corps ... Comme tu y vas. C'est le mien maintenant."_ Enoch caressa du bout des doigts le visage de son fils. Ce dernier sentit l'effleurement non pas sur sa joue mais au bout de doigts qui n'étaient pas les siens. _"C'est si bon d'être libre."_ jubila le démon. _"Tu as l'air contrit. N'ai-je pas le droit de partager ma joie ?"  
_

Aussi vif que l'éclair, son père combla la distance qui les séparait et l'étreignit avec force. Balthazar réprima l'envie soudaine de crier. Il touchait son propre corps à travers celui d'un autre. Il n'arrivait plus à déterminer qui il était ... Où il se trouvait. Ce bombardement de sensations contradictoires finit par lui donner le vertige. Il sombra dans une mise en abîme tactile infernale dont il eut toutes les peines du monde à se défaire.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour réaliser qu'il était de nouveau seul et encore plus de temps pour se calmer. Malgré tout, son cœur cognait toujours fort dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment diffus de panique s'insinua en lui, mais ça ne lui appartenait pas.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Deux esprits, un seul corps. Ce battement frénétique était le seul lien qui le rattachait au monde réel. Il s'accrocha alors à cette maigre émotion que le démon avait laissé entrevoir. C'était peut-être la porte de sortie. La tâche fut difficile et éprouvante mais, tel un plongeur en apnée, il remonta le fil conducteur et finit par atteindre la surface sensorielle. Il était toujours aveugle et ne contrôlait rien mais il avait conscience de son être. Il se sentait monstrueux.

Il courait ... Était-il en train de fuir ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait dans ses entrailles. Il fallait trouver un abri ... Se cacher ... _Ils ne doivent pas nous trouver_. Cette pensée ne lui appartenait pas. Qui étaient _ils_ ? De quoi fallait-il qu'ils se cachent ?

\- "Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

Le démon prit alors conscience de sa présence et ça lui déplut fortement. Les foudres de son père ne se firent pas attendre. Subitement, tout son être ne fut que souffrance. Il avait l'impression d'être pelé de l'intérieur. A chaque mot, la sensation de déchirement se faisait plus forte.

\- "JE ... SUIS ... LIBRE !" lui hurla la bête tandis qu'il l'arrachait presque au sens propre de son esprit.

Le monstre le rejeta brutalement dans les ténèbres d'où il s'était extirpé. Il resta longuement là, gisant et vibrant de douleur. Rien ne l'avait préparé à une réaction aussi violente.

Lentement, il reprit possession de ses moyens et se remit à tester les limites de son univers. L'obscurité semblait encore plus dense qu'auparavant. Et à part cette enveloppe corporelle aux sensations biaisées, il ne percevait rien d'autre. Enoch l'avait complètement isolé cette fois-ci. Cependant, si son père était venu le trouver, ça n'était pas juste pour le narguer. Il avait une bonne raison et reviendrait tôt ou tard. C'était une certitude. En attendant, il avait tout le temps du monde pour analyser sa prison et en comprendre les mécanismes.

Seul dans les ténèbres, il sourit.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier interlude.  
A mercredi pour le prochain chapitre, avec Grunlek :-).  
Des bisous!


	4. Chapitre 3 - Pressentiments

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, ravie que vous aillez apprécié l'interlude.  
Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre car pour le moment les reviews sont buguées. J'ai reçu les notifications (sauf pour une ce matin dont j'ignore le contenu du coup) mais elles n'apparaissent ni en back-office ni en visu. En général, ça se débloque après quelques jours ...

Sinon, la réponse à ta question, Rocket Attack, se trouve dans ce chapitre ^^.

On continue aujourd'hui avec un gros chapitre !

Note : je ne me souviens plus des maps du cratère. Je suis au schnaps de ce côté là.  
Je me souviens juste que Mirage était à l'Est, et qu'il y avait des montagnes au Sud. Je suis donc un peu une géographie personnelle :-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Pressentiments  
**

Le nain se réveilla à l'aube, revigoré. Était-ce l'épuisement des jours précédents, l'intense traque qu'il avait mené la veille ou encore le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé un compagnon ? Qu'importe, il avait dormi du sommeil du juste. Aucun cauchemar, aucune vision atroce, n'avait troublé sa nuit. Il inspira profondément savourant cette singulière quiétude. Retrouvant progressivement ses sens, il remarqua qu'une épaisse couche de cendres recouvrait ses épaules. Il eut un réflexe mu par un profond dégoût. Il se leva d'un bon et s'ébroua vigoureusement. Cette cendre le répugnait toujours autant.

Le son de la lente respiration du mage attira son attention. Son regard glissa machinalement vers ses pieds et la forme emmitouflée du demi-diable. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un iota et était lui aussi recouvert de cendres.

\- "Bob ?" l'appela-t-il doucement.

Comme la veille, il n'eut pas de réponse. Il s'accroupit face à son ami et prit soin de lui dégager le visage. Il constata Il avait encore l'aspect du démon. Il semblerait que la nuit n'ait pas suffit à achever la métamorphose. Cependant, il n'était pas vraiment étonné. Cette fois-ci, la transformation avait été complète et avait duré plusieurs jours. Lors des rares pertes de contrôle auxquelles il avait assisté, le retour à la normal provoquait une grande fatigue autant morale que physique chez le mage.

En y réfléchissant un peu plus, il se rendit compte que c'était tout ce qu'il savait sur la question. Bien que d'un naturel bavard, Bob se montrait rarement loquace sur ce sujet. Autant, il ne tentait pas de dissimuler sa nature à ses amis, autant les expériences de métamorphoses étaient taboues. Les rares fois où il en avait parlé, c'était parce que les aventuriers s'étaient montrés très insistants. Les informations lui avaient été presque arrachées de la bouche. Le reste du temps, il abordait la chose avec un humour qui lui était particulier. Cette réflexion replongea Grunlek dans des souvenirs d'une époque plus légère :

 _Un matin, alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter une auberge, Bob les avait rejoint en retard sur le pas de la porte. Sa tenue d'habitude soignée était assez mal ajustée et il avait les cheveux en pagaille. Il avait les cernes marquées et un suçon de taille respectable à la base du cou. Théo, d'un naturel grognon surtout quand il s'agissait de retard, lui avait reproché ses nuits de débauche. Le mage lui avait rétorqué en redressant sa tunique que si, comme lui, il devait partager son esprit avec une créature démoniaque avide de partager ses désirs les plus ignobles et le bombardant régulièrement d'images de violence, il chercherait lui aussi la moindre source de plaisir pour supporter l'existence. Ce à quoi le paladin répondit qu'il commettait un pêcher de luxure. Le mage avait alors posé une main sur son épaule et de son plus beau sourire lui avait conseillé de s'y mettre. Ça te rendait peut-être un peu moins soupe au lait lui avait-il dit sur un ton plein de malice. Ça avait déclenché l'hilarité dans le groupe sauf pour Théo qui les bouda une bonne partie de la journée._

Cette évocation le fit sourire, puis le nain repensa aux paroles du demi-diable. Bien que sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qu'il avait dit était horrible. Finalement, il vivait chaque jour ce que lui-même avait vécu à son réveil. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas devenir complètement fou ? Et maintenant que le démon était sorti pour de bon, dans quel état psychologique le retrouverait-il ? Grunlek sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge tandis qu'il imaginait ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans la tête de son compagnon quand il reviendrait à lui. Il était à présent presque soulagé que ce dernier fusse inconscient.

Outre le sommeil anormalement profond de son ami, le nain commençait à ressentir une forme d'inquiétude latente qui semblait être liée à cette forêt. Il éprouvait l'urgent besoin de quitter les lieux. Il analysa rapidement le terrain et trouva au Nord un passage qui lui paraissait praticable. Il fallait qu'il prenne en compte le fait qu'il allait devoir porter le demi-diable. Il examina son bras mécanique. Il aurait de l'énergie pour plusieurs jours s'il n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs.

\- "On va devoir faire avec ... " soupira-t-il.

Il souleva doucement la tête du mage pour récupérer le sac sous lui. Ce faisant, il remarqua quelque chose qui le perturba. Il reposa prestement l'attirail et retira son gant. Il posa sa main sur la peau écailleuse. Elle était étrangement froide au toucher. Voilà qui était anormal. De part sa nature et sa maîtrise du feu, le demi-diable maintenait habituellement son corps à une température assez élevée.

\- "Bob ... Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" lâcha-t-il.

Contrarié par cette découverte, Grunlek replaça son gant et fixa rapidement son sac de voyage sur ses épaules. Resserrant la couverture autour du corps de son ami, il le souleva d'un geste sûr, dispersant en une pluie fine la cendre qui le recouvrait. Par chance, son bras mécanique lui fournissait une force supérieure à la moyenne et malgré sa taille, le mage n'était pas bien lourd.

Chargé de son précieux chargement, il prit la direction du Nord d'un pas assuré. Il quitta rapidement la zone morte par cet accès. Moyennant de nombreuses pauses, le trajet s'effectua sans trop de difficulté malgré l'encombrement. Il pénétra une grande plaine légèrement vallonnée et loin au Sud de sa position il pouvait apercevoir la ligne grise des montagnes se dessiner par delà de la forêt. Un vent tiède soufflait de l'Est et sous les rayons du Soleil l'air était fort agréable. Grunlek espérait que la douce chaleur ambiante suffirait à réchauffer son compagnon.

La région semblait miraculeusement avoir été épargnée par la fureur du démon. Malgré quelques zones brûlées, l'herbe était haute et vivace. Ce regain de vie dans le paysage était vivifiant. Ce petit air de paradis contrastait avec l'inquiétude grandissante que le nain ressentait. Plus il avançait, plus il avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas en sécurité. Ce pressentiment qu'il avait eu dans la forêt ne le quittait pas.

Il s'arrêta en fin de matinée sur le flan d'une petite colline. A l'abri du vent, il entreprit de faire boire et manger le mage. La tâche s'avéra ardue tant ce dernier se montrait non réactif. Il profita de cette pause pour vérifier l'état de la métamorphose. Les écailles avaient finalement quitté le tronc et étaient concentrées sur les membres. Bien que le visage et les mains restaient fortement d'aspect démoniaque, le reste du corps avait repris son apparence d'origine. La progression était lente mais encourageante.

Profitant de la douceur printanière, Grunlek s'allongea dans l'herbe les bras en croix. Bien que le geste paraissait insouciant, l'aventurier nourrissait une angoisse sourde qui commençait à obscurcir son moral. Alors qu'il admirait le passage lent des nuages, il lâcha abruptement :

\- "Tu crois que les autres sont en vie ?" Il se tourna vers la forme assoupie à ses côtés. "Théo, il y a une chance. Mais Shin ... Il était là ... J'ai vu ce que tu as fait. Rien n'a survécu ..." Il marqua une longue pause tandis qu'il détaillait le visage reptilien du mage. "Je t'ai protégé. Je t'ai aidé ... D'une certaine manière, moi aussi je les ai tous tué ..." Une profonde tristesse lui étreignit le cœur. "Est-ce qu'on a tué Shin?" Il ferma ses yeux. "Est-ce que je l'ai abandonné ?"

Il fut tiré de cette spirale de négativité par une sensation diffuse de tremblements. L'image mentale de chevaux lancés au galop s'imposa dans son esprit. Il se redressa, alerte puis grimpa la colline au pas de course. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, il se jeta à terre, profitant de la hauteur de l'herbe pour dissimuler sa présence. Une colonne d'une quinzaine de cavaliers en armure se dirigeait vers les terres mortes. Ils se trouvaient à bonne distance mais étaient suffisamment proches pour être clairement distinguables. Ils venaient sans aucun doute de l'Est. L'étendard de Mirage couvrait la croupe des montures. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un détachement de milice mais le nain craignait quelque chose d'autre. Son instinct lui criait de fuir. Ses traces devaient être encore lisibles et il n'avait pris aucune précaution. Si les cavaliers étaient là pour investiguer, ils remontraient sa piste aisément. De plus, il n'avait aucune chance de distancer des hommes à cheval.

Il se remémora soudainement sa propre traque alors qu'il pistait le démon. Ce dernier avait fuit ... Grunlek maudit son manque d'attention. Aveuglé par le désir de retrouver Bob, il s'était concentré sur les traces de pas sans jamais se soucier du reste. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu effrayer une telle créature ? _Le charnier ... Un appât ? Un piège ?_

Après que la colonne de cavaliers eut disparu au lointain, le nain se laissa glisser le long de la pente et rejoignit son compagnon. D'un coup sec, il retira la couverture qui le couvrait et le retourna sur le dos. Il cala son oreille sur la poitrine froide de son ami. Le cœur du demi-diable battait lentement, anormalement lentement. Néanmoins, sa respiration n'était pas entravée, il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un poison. _Potion de sommeil._ La quantité ingérée avait du être colossale pour provoquer cet état sur un démon pleinement formé.

Grunlek n'eut aucun mal à reconstituer l'enchaînement des évènements. Mirage, la seule ville alentours ayant la force militaire suffisante avait lancé la chasse à la bête. Le piège était simple mais diablement efficace. Lorsque le monstre s'était rendu compte de son erreur, il avait tenté de fuir et de se cacher dans les terres mortes. Un comportement bestial et parfaitement prévisible. S'il n'avait pas eu la chance de le trouver, ses chances de survie auraient été nulles.

Leur avance sur l'ennemi était très relative et le mage étant un poids mort, ils ne la conserveraient pas longtemps. Il fallait qu'il trouve une échappatoire rapidement et éviter Mirage à tout prix.  
Les hautes herbes étaient un atout : il était plus difficile de détecter les traces de pas. Son instinct lui disait de poursuivre au Nord. Sans perdre un instant, il extirpa de son sac la robe rouge déchirée et en revêtit le demi-diable aussi vite que son corps non coopératif lui permettait. Si l'enchantement persistait dans ses fibres, elle le protègerai mieux que l'épaisse couverture et serait bien moins encombrante. Il fourra ensuite le plaid dans la poche principale et reconstitua son paquetage dans la hâte. Il attrapa sans ménagement le mage par les bras et le cala sur son dos comme un sac de pommes de terre. La position n'était pas optimale, mais une voix dans sa tête lui criait instamment de détaler.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il courut à en prendre haleine. Il fonçait, toujours tout droit. La situation lui rappela vaguement une expérience pas si lointaine. Il était presque dans un état second. Étrangement, il ne ressentait pas tant que ça la fatigue. Quelque chose se développait en lui. Il avait déjà ressentit cette force pendant sa transe. Elle lui donnait une énergie folle mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir la contrôler. Elle répondait au besoin d'un instant et lui permettait d'accomplir des miracles cependant il ne semblait plus être au commande de son propre corps. Pendant cette course effrénée, il était comme détaché de lui-même et s'observait de l'intérieur. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec le monde autour de lui.

Il n'eut pas conscience temps qui s'écoula pendant sa fuite, mais soudainement cette relation étrange qu'il avait avec la terre se manifesta de nouveau. Il sentait sous ses pieds le sol trembler du martèlement des sabots des chevaux. Comme il l'avait craint, ses traces avaient été repérées et les cavaliers de Mirage s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Ils étaient encore loin, mais ils se rapprochaient vite; bien trop vite à son goût.

C'est alors que le bruit d'un cours d'eau rapide se fit entendre. Il arriva en trombe sur les berges d'une rivière tumultueuse. La vision de cet obstacle le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Le cours d'eau était bien trop profond, bien trop large et le courant bien trop puissant pour qu'il puisse le traverser. Mais avait-il vraiment d'autre choix ? Ces cavaliers étaient sans doute à l'origine du piège dans lequel était tombé le démon, et leur intention était limpide : tuer la bête. Dans sa position, il serait considéré comme complice, voire suppôt du diable si les églises étaient de la partie. La mort était la seule issue. Le plongeon leur offrait une maigre chance de survie.

Il se retourna. Il pouvait distinguer la forme des soldats et de leurs montures. Plus le temps de réfléchir. Son instinct l'avait conduit jusque là et l'avait gardé en vie. Il continuerait de lui faire confiance ... D'un mouvement rapide, il pivota et se jeta dans la rivière. Le courant l'emporta très vite. Dans un mouvement réflexe pour se maintenir à la surface, il relâcha sa prise sur le mage. Malgré l'écume qui lui brouillait la vue, les guenilles rouge de son ami lui permettait de garder un œil sur ce dernier. Il flottait en partie un peu plus loin dans son sillage. Utilisant son bras mécanique, il pagaya avec force pour combler son écart. Dès qu'il put, il agrippa farouchement son compagnon par l'aisselle pour lui permettre de conserver sa tête hors de l'eau.

Sa position était délicate. Il faisait face au courant furieux. Sa petite taille était présentement un handicap certain et il avait les plus grandes difficultés à surnager. Alors que sa trajectoire avait dévié et qu'il s'était rapproché, sans s'en rendre compte, de la rive, un choc contre un rocher saillant il fit perdre le contrôle de sa nage. Il disparut sous la surface amenant avec lui le demi-diable ...

* * *

Je laisse ça là ^^  
Prochain chapitre, on va voir ce qui se passe du côté de Théo.  
Oui, je suis cruelle ...


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le rescapé

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours bien plaisir :-).

On fait un bond dans le passé et on retourne au moment où Théo se réveille sur Lumière, à la toute fin de la saison 2.

Je dois avouer que c'est un personnage que j'ai du mal à cerner, mais je le qualifierai d'assez sanguin et très tourné vers sa foi. C'est surtout sur ce deuxième point que je vais développer un peu le personnage.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Le rescapé**

La forêt en contrebas brûlait avec une telle intensité que la lumière du jour semblait occultée. Les cieux vomissaient des dizaines de traits de feu. Même de son perchoir et aussi loin qu'il était, il entendait le martèlement sourd des impacts de météorites. Courbé sur l'encolure de Lumière, il contemplait ce qui semblait être la fin du monde avec un certain détachement. Il avait le cœur serré. Ses amis étaient plongé quelque part dans cet enfer.

Il pouvait distinguer en ombres chinoises le haut d'une silhouette humanoïde glisser lentement entre les flammes et la cime des arbres. Puis il le vit : doté de deux ailes immenses, le démon s'extirpa de la fournaise comme pour accueillir la pluie de mort tombée du ciel. Ses mouvements ressemblaient à une danse macabre. A son passage les incendies semblaient s'intensifier. Théo ne pouvait décoller son regard de ce spectacle hérétique. La créature ailée s'éleva une nouvelle au dessus de la forêt en tournoyant. Elle prit position puis tendit les bras vers le sol. Une quantité absurde de flammes émanèrent de ses mains et la forêt sous lui disparut dans un océan de feu.

Théo serrait les dents et tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Il n'éprouvait pas encore de la peine, seulement de la colère. Colère envers cette monstruosité qui faisait tout brûler ... Colère envers les églises ... Colère envers lui-même ...

\- "J'ai échoué ..." lâcha-t-il d'une voix grave. "J'ai failli ... J'ai failli à ma promesse ..." il darda du regard le démon dont la vision provoquait un lui un profond dégoût. Il avait promis à Bob qu'il le tuerait s'il venait à se transformer et son échec lui brûlait la rétine. Au fond de lui, il était presque certain que le mage avait fait ça en partie pour lui mais il ne pouvait accepter cette idée. "Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Abruti ..."

Il se sentait souillé dans sa chair et son âme. Il avait été touché et habité par une créature hérétique. Et ce qu'il se produisait devant lui était bien au delà de ce que son esprit d'homme de foi pouvait admettre. Il s'était engagé pour combattre ce dont il était témoin. Il s'était toujours cru suffisamment fort pour aller oser affronter ce genre d'horreur. Mais aujourd'hui cette manifestation du pouvoir des enfers avait tout balayé. Que pouvait-il faire face à ça ? Devait-il plonger dans les flammes pour tenter le tout pour le tout ? Et finir en martyr anonyme ? Non, il n'était pas assez fou pour ça. Pas assez pieux ? Trop lâche ? Peut-être ...

\- "J'ai failli à mes amis ... et à la Lumière ... " il posa son regard sur ses mains gantées. "Je suis faible. Pardonnez-moi ..." il réprima un sanglot.

Le corps et l'esprit ravagé par le conflit intérieur qui faisait rage en lui, il décida finalement de tourner le dos à cette géhenne infernale. Il talonna doucement sa monture et il prit la direction du Sud, vers les lointaines montagnes. Les mains resserrées autour des rennes, il se laissa porter par la foulée ample de Lumière.

Progressivement, il mettait de la distance entre l'enfer et lui. Le bombardement de météorites devint qu'une simple rumeur portée par le vent. Seule l'odeur de fumée persistait, irritante ... lui rappelant sans cesse ce qu'il était en train de fuir : la folie de ce monde, et une partie de lui même.

* * *

Ce chapitre est assez court, je sais je sais ...  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous faire attendre une semaine. La suite sera disponible ce week-end ^^


	6. Chapitre 5 - Bradock

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Note à soi même, ne pas succomber à un excès d'inspiration 10 jours après avoir écrit un chapitre ... Le machin a pris "un peu" de volume ... Presque le double XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Bradock**

Cela faisait moins d'une semaine que Théo avait pris la route, mais il était déjà loin de la zone ravagée. Sa monture l'avait rapidement éloigné de toute cette folie. Il poursuivait inexorablement sa route vers le Sud et se trouvait à présent dans une région boisée. La végétation dense lui faisait presque oublier la vision infernale qui avait motivé son départ. Il n'avait pas tourné la page, loin de là, mais il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au fond, il sentait toujours la colère gronder en lui; sourde et menaçante. Elle brouillait ses sensations mais lui servait également de carburant pour continuer d'avancer. Il dormait peu et se trouvait des occupations pour éviter de trop réfléchir. Les rares pauses qu'il s'autorisait étaient pour permettre à Lumière de paitre et lui même de se sustenter.

Assez rapidement, pendant sa fuite, il avait repéré une rivière. Depuis, il suivait approximativement son cours. Il finirait bien par tomber sur une ville ou un village : un endroit quelconque où l'on aurait besoin des services d'un paladin aigri et en quête de justice. L'image du mage affichant un sourire mutin s'imposa dans son esprit : _alors, on tente de se racheter une conscience ?_

\- "La ferme ..." siffla-t-il entre ces dents.

A y réfléchir, ça n'était pas totalement faux. Il n'avait juste pas le courage de l'admettre pour le moment. Il voulait simplement se sentir à nouveau paladin, servir la Lumière. Peut-être qu'après ça, il pourrait penser au reste.

Au milieu de l'après midi, alors qu'il faisait une pause à la fraîcheur de l'onde, des cris lointains attirèrent son attention. C'était une voix d'homme. En écoutant plus attentivement, il discerna d'autres cris plus aigus et tristement reconnaissables : des gobelins. Il remonta rapidement en selle et lança Lumière dans un galop effréné à travers les fourrés. Il déboula sur un large chemin. A une centaine de mètres sur sa droite, un homme tentait vainement de repousser une demi-douzaines de ces détestables créatures avec son bâton. Il essayait vaillamment de protéger le chargement de sa carriole, mais les pilleurs se montraient vifs et habiles. Théo sentit sa colère redoubler. Dégainant son épée, il chargea. D'un geste sûr, il fit un mouliné avec sa lame alors qu'il passait à côté du gobelin le plus proche du voyageur. La tête hideuse sauta de son corps comme un bouchon de champagne, éclaboussant d'un sang noirâtre sa jambière et les vêtements de l'homme acculé. Un deuxième gobelin finit écrasé sous les sabots du destrier avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait et un troisième perdit une jambe alors qu'il tentait de fuir. Les autres se dispersèrent dans les bois en poussant de vifs cris de terreur. Théo sauta au bas de sa monture et s'approcha de l'unijambiste qui rampait sur le dos pour lui échapper. Il croisa son regard vitreux et terrifié. Il ressentit un profond dégoût en regardant cette misérable créature gesticuler à ses pieds. Ce fut une tout autre poitrine qu'il imagina lorsqu'il transperça d'un geste rageur le cœur du monstre. Il fut tiré de la contemplation de son macabre ouvrage par la voix grave de l'homme qu'il était venu secourir.

\- "Messire, que la Lumière soit louée!"  
\- "Vous ont-ils fait du mal ?" lâcha-t-il en remettant sa lame au fourreau sous le regard incrédule du voyageur.  
\- "Non, ils ne s'en prennent qu'au matériel en général. Depuis quelques temps, en ville, on parle de nombreuses attaques." l'homme le dévisageait.  
\- "Une ville ? A quelle distance se trouve-t-elle ?" demanda-t-il impatient.  
\- "Oh à plus d'une demi-journée à cheval, vous n'y serez pas avant la tombée de la nuit. Bien que je ne doute pas de votre capacité à vous défendre, la forêt est traitresse et la route se ramifie. Il est facile de se perdre. Ma maison est à environ deux lieues d'ici. Laissez-moi vous remercier et vous offrant le gîte et le couvert."

Théo jeta un œil sur le chemin de terre qui serpentait dans l'ombre et il envisagea la proposition de l'inconnu. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année à peine moins grand que lui. Il avait une carrure solide pour son âge, témoignant d'une vie passée à un travail physique. Il avait les tempes et la barbe grisonnantes. Son visage était marqué par quelques rides au niveau des yeux qui lui donnaient un air soucieux. Néanmoins, son regard pétillait de vivacité et d'honnêteté. Convaincu par l'aura bienveillante qui se dégageait de l'individu, le jeune aventurier accepta. Cependant, au moment de remonter en selle, il se sentit prit de vertiges. Il se saisit des rennes pour éviter de chuter.

\- "Messire, vous allez bien ?" s'enquit le voyageur. "Vous semblez avoir beaucoup combattu. Êtes-vous blessé ?"  
\- "Non, j'en ai réchappé." déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait préféré plus assurée. "Enfin, je crois ..."

Théo regarda, comme pour la première fois, son armure. Il y avait de larges plaques de terre séchée qui recouvraient le métal par endroits. Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec les hauts prêtres du conclave resurgit.

 _Ses adversaires maniaient les éléments avec habileté. Il sentait se refermer sur lui le carcan de terre et de boue. Il avait beau se débattre, il ne réussissait qu'à s'enliser d'avantage. Bientôt son bras droit se retrouva également entravé. Sa prison argileuse remontait raidement le long de son torse. Bien que son armure l'empêchait d'être écrasé par la pression, un sentiment de claustrophobie commencer à lui bloquer les voies respiratoires. Il n'eut pas le temps de réellement paniquer. Une pluie de sortilèges s'abattit sur lui ...  
_

Il y avait une zone de flou dans sa mémoire sur les évènements qui précédaient son réveil, cependant la sensation d'être une marionnette dont on tire les fils était très fraiche dans son esprit. L'idée même le révulsait. Quoiqu'il y ait pris possession de son corps, quoique qu'il ai ramené avec lui du puits déstructurel, ça n'était pas naturel; ça n'était pas conforme à sa vision du monde.

Le vertige s'intensifiait. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça. Pas maintenant. Il observait son armure avec une expression où se mêlait torpeur et incompréhension. Comment n'avait-il pu le voir jusque là ? Voilà des jours qu'il avait quitté la fournaise et il n'avait jamais remarqué son état. Son esprit s'était-il autant fermé ?

L'image du démon tournoyant au dessus de la forêt en flammes s'imprima sur sa rétine comme une image rémanente. Qu'il fermât les yeux ou non, le résultat était le même. La vision persistait. Une foule d'autres souvenirs non désirés refaisaient également surface ... Finalement, il avait refoulé un peu trop de choses depuis un peu trop longtemps et la simple remarque de cet inconnu avait fait sauté le bouchon qu'il s'était fixé sur ses états d'âme.

\- "Que m'arrive-t-il ?" gémit-il avant de s'effondrer à côté de son cheval.

Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un qui l'appelait et eut la sensation indistincte d'être soulevé. Il resta étranger à tout ce qui se passa ensuite tandis qu'il sombrait dans une inconscience presque libératrice.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire et il était allongé dans un lit, une épaisse couverture de laine remontée jusque sous les aisselles. Quelqu'un l'avait dévêtu, lavé et il flottait à présent dans une large chemise de nuit en lin. D'un rapide coup d'œil dans la modeste chambre, il repéra son armure. Elle était posée sur une chaise en bois. Les différentes parties avaient été placées avec le plus grand soin. Il se leva prudemment afin d'éviter toute sensation de vertige. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention; il se sentait encore un peu faible. Il s'approcha de ses possessions et constata que le métal avait été nettoyé avec soin.

Il brassa la pièce du regard. Il n'avait que très peu de mobilier en dehors du lit et de la chaise. Une petite commode courrait le long du mur près de la porte et c'était à peu près tout. Sortant de la chambre, il atterrit directement dans la pièce principale où brûlait un vif feu de cheminée. Le voyageur assis dans un fauteuil usé se leva d'un bond à son apparition.

\- "Messire, vous me voyez ravi de vous voir debout. Vous dormiez depuis plus d'un jour, je commençais vraiment à me faire du soucis." déclara-t-il. "Si vous ne vous étiez pas réveillé au petit matin, je vous aurai amené au temple."  
\- "Plus d'un jour ?" demanda Théo en se tenant la tête. "Que s'est-il passé ?"  
\- "Vous avez perdu connaissance subitement. Je vous ai ensuite ramené chez moi."

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir ici non plus. La seule source de lumière était le feu de cheminée et le reste de la maison était plongé dans l'ombre. A part les deux fauteuils disposés près du foyer, il distinguait vaguement une table et quelques chaises dans la pénombre. Son hôte avait bien peu de possessions malgré une maison de taille respectable. C'est alors que le jeune paladin remarqua le symbole en fer forgé qui trônait au dessus de l'âtre. Interloqué, il demanda :

\- "Vous priez la Lumière ?"  
\- "Oui messire ... Tous les jours." ajouta l'inconnu d'un ton qui dénotait une certaine nostalgie. "Vous même êtes un paladin de la Lumière. Je l'ai bien vu à votre armure."

Théo sourit amèrement. Avait-il encore le droit de porter ce titre ? Ce n'était pas quelques gobelins et une pauvre âme sauvée qui allaient effacer le poids de sa culpabilité. Il devait assez mal dissimuler ses émotions car son hôte paraissait légèrement inquiet.

\- "Messire, vous vous sentez bien ?"  
\- "Oui oui, je vous remercie." affirma-t-il en se ressaisissant. "Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Mon nom est Théo de Silverberg mais Théo suffira." dit-il en lui tendant une main franche.  
\- "Appelez-moi Bradock." répondit son interlocuteur en l'empoignant fermement et affichant un sourire rasséréné. Puis désignant le second fauteuil, il ajouta "Venez donc vous installer près du feu. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Je n'ai que du gruau à vous proposer mais c'est nourrissant."  
\- "Ça fera parfaitement l'affaire."

Une vie dépourvue de possessions inutiles ... Des repas frugaux ... Cela lui rappelait ses jeunes années en tant que disciple de la Lumière. Il regarda Bradock disparaître dans un coin non éclairé, puis, s'asseyant, il fixa son attention sur les flammes qui dansaient au fond de la cheminée. Loin de l'apaiser cette vision raviva sa colère. Pourquoi tout le ramenait vers Bob et le démon ? Il avait présentement besoin d'un peu de paix intérieur. Juste un peu ...

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Son hôte était à côté de lui, un bol de bouillie à la main.

\- "Je vois bien que vous êtes songeur. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" lui demanda-t-il en prenant place dans son fauteuil.  
\- "Oh ... Disons que j'ai vécu des choses un peu complexes ces derniers temps ..." répondit Théo contemplant de nouveau le brasier. Bradock suivit son regard.  
\- "Vous étiez là bas ? Dans le grand incendie ?" Piqué au vif le jeune paladin dévisagea le vieil homme. "J'ai entendu des rumeurs parlant d'une catastrophe sans précédent. Un incendie aurait ravagé les terres dans la région de Mirage."  
\- "Effectivement ... Un terrible incendie." il n'osait pas en dire d'avantage.  
\- "Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?" il croisa le regard de Bradock. Il n'y avait aucune malveillance. Aucun jugement.  
\- "Oui ..." soupira-t-il après un long silence.  
\- "Vous regardez le feu avec un regard plein de souffrance. Qu'avez-vous perdu là-bas ?"

Comment faisait-il ? Comment savait-il ? Théo avait les larmes aux yeux et la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour pouvoir formuler sa réponse.

\- "Des amis ... voire un peu plus que ça ... " murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Bradock lui sourit en lui tendant le bol de gruau.

\- "Les blessures de l'âme sont les plus difficiles à guérir. Mais elles vous rendront plus forts. Croyez-moi ..."

Théo attrapa son repas d'un geste mécanique et se concentra sur cette simple tâche qu'était de se sustenter. Il y avait toujours de la colère en lui, mais un autre sentiment commençait à poindre. Et autant, il savait quoi faire de sa rage. Mais face à la douleur de la perte de ses amis, il se sentait complètement démuni. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible en publique même si, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que cet homme qui l'avait recueillit ne le jugerait pas.

Habituellement, il se braquait face à des figures paternelles ou autoritaires, mais Bradock ne lui donnait pas l'envie de se révolter. Et à bien y réfléchir, il était peut être ce dont il avait le plus besoin en ce moment : un homme qui partageait ses croyances et un soutien moral.

* * *

Vu qu'on ne sait finalement rien sur Bradock, je me suis un peu éclatée avec le personnage. Il avait l'air très attaché à Théo mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Son histoire sera développée dans un chapitre futur (peut être le prochain ... Je ne suis pas encore sûre de l'enchainement des chapitres à venir).  
Sinon, pour les amoureux de Shin, il faudra patienter encore un peu. Il va mettre encore un peu de temps avant de sortir de son puits ^^.

Des bisous!


	7. Chapitre 6 - Un signe

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde, avec du retard ... J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aura un jour à expérimenter une repousse nerveuse pour quelque raison que ce soit ... T_T

Enfin bref ... Voici un petit chapitre de transition qui nous emmène tranquillement vers la fin de la première partie avec Théo. Il s'agit de l'introduction d'un gros bloc que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à pondre. Je me suis un peu battue avec le découpage des chapitres pour des raisons de fluidité. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'ordre le plus adapté pour la narration. Là je pense que c'est bon ^^.

Mon Bradock n'est pas chevalier comme le suggérait dry1410. Je n'ai pas retrouvé l'info et j'avais déjà rédigé son background :-).

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Un signe  
**

Théo passa de nombreux jours en compagnie de Bradock. Il ne pensait pas rester aussi longtemps, mais son hôte avait une sorte de force tranquille qui l'apaisait. Il avait appris que ce dernier était un ancien forgeron et qu'il honorait toujours quelques commandes de ferronneries pour subsister. Son travail se vendait bien mais son éloignement de la ville avait considérablement réduit ses bénéfices. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il préférait le calme de son lieu de résidence et une existence plus modeste à son ancienne vie. La ville n'était pas très grande disait-il, mais elle était un lieu de passage de plusieurs routes commerciales entre les régions du Sud et Mirage. Depuis quelques années certaines routes s'étaient fermées, faisant ralentir l'économie locale, mais la demande restait toujours importante. Il avait profité de ce ralentissement pour diminuer son activité et prendre un peu de distance. Il avait une vision assez simple des choses : il mettait peu d'argent de côté et continuerait de travailler tant que son corps lui permettrait. Il se qualifiait lui même de pré-retraité.

Sa dernière grosse commande passée, Bradock s'occupait à préparer l'arrivée de l'hiver. Il passait donc ses journées à couper du bois pour remplir sa réserve avant l'arrivée des premiers frimas. Théo, en témoignage de sa gratitude, l'aidait dans sa tâche. C'était un travail répétitif et fatiguant, mais il y trouvait un certain plaisir. Peu de choses à penser et de l'exercice physique; voilà qui était dans ses cordes. Ils travaillaient le matin surtout et en fin de journée pour éviter la morsure du Soleil et les fortes chaleurs estivales. Le reste du temps, il s'occupait de la maison avec son hôte et en général, le soir était propice à de nombreuses discussions. Elles étaient, somme toute, assez banales dans l'ensemble mais grâce à elles, ils apprenaient à se connaître sans réellement entrer dans les détails de leur vie respective.

Théo ne s'était jamais imaginé avoir un chez lui comme ça et se poser définitivement, mais pour le moment, cette petite parenthèse lui faisait du bien. Il savait aussi qu'il ne resterait pas et qu'il ne finirait probablement pas ses jours comme Bradock. L'appel de l'aventure, sa vie passée sur les routes, son envie de servir la Lumière par la force de son bras seraient les plus forts. Là où Shin, Grunlek et Bob se voyaient bien monter un jour une auberge, lui n'arrivait pas à se projeter dans ce projet. Il avait la bougeotte, c'était comme ça. Et maintenant, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance ...

Ses camarades lui manquaient toujours cruellement. Il y avait toujours un petit détail qui lui rappelait leurs épopées. Mais, il commençait également à se faire une raison. Rien n'avait pu survivre à ce dont il avait été témoin. Et Bob, s'il était toujours en vie, était un monstre qu'il se jurait d'avoir un jour le courage d'affronter. Il fallait tourner la page de cette belle époque ...

Un après-midi, alors qu'il faisait un petit tour près de l'enclos où étaient enfermés Lumière et la monture du forgeron, il trouva ce dernier en train de prier assis sur un gros billot de bois. Sans le vouloir, il entendit ce qu'il disait et bien que le contenu de la prière lui parut insignifiant sur le moment, cela le troubla : Bradock remerciait la Lumière pour leur rencontre. Ce qui l'embarrassait était d'imaginer que le vieil homme faisait cette prière quotidiennement. Était-il juste tombé par hasard sur cette partie de la prière ou était-ce vraiment des remerciements qu'il formulait tous les jours ? Gêné, il se retira discrètement.

Toute la journée, ça le travailla. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir changer la vie de cet homme de quelconque manière que ce soit, ni de lui avoir apporté quoique ce soit de particulièrement positif. Il pensait que c'était plutôt l'inverse. Depuis qu'il était là, il avait gagné en sérénité. Il arrivait presque certains jours à réfléchir posément sur tout ce qui s'était passé. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait flatté par l'attention que lui portait le vieil homme mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'il voyageait avec ses compagnons, leurs exploits étaient rarement couverts de louanges mais lorsque c'était le cas, il appréciait l'affection admirative que les autres pouvaient lui porter. Aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à se sentir exposé de la sorte, surtout en ayant l'impression qu'il méritait pas cette affection. Il prit cet incident mineur comme le signe qu'il devait bientôt partir.  
Il regarda le tas de bois qui s'amoncelait dans la réserve du forgeron. Encore quelques jours de travail et elle serait pleine. Déterminé, il se fixa cette limite. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ferait par la suite, mais il était plutôt du genre à improviser. Il trouverait une idée, il ne se faisait pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Encore un chapitre Théo la prochaine fois, et on retourne du côté de Grunlek et Bob ensuite :-).  
Ce soir Magical Aventures : je prépare les chips et le jus de fruit (à la pomme évidemment XD)!


	8. Chapitre 7 - Paladin

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci pour les nouveaux follows. Ca fait toujours plaisir ^^.

Voici donc la fin de la première partie de Théo.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Paladin**

Il quitta Bradock au milieu de l'été, après avoir passé un peu plus d'un mois à ses côtés. Ce dernier semblait légèrement déçu de son départ, mais il ne tenta pas de le retenir, au son plus grand soulagement du jeune aventurier. Ils s'étaient séparés au croisement de la route principale et du chemin qui menait à sa maison sur une poignée de main virile et un sourire entendu. Tout ce qu'il y avait à dire avait été dit et toutes éventuelles effusions émotives évitées. Il devait le reconnaître, Théo eut un petit pincement au cœur en quittant le vieil homme.

Il avait pris sa décision quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait été tiraillé entre aller en ville pour y offrir ses services et repartir pour de bon sur les routes. Cependant, il n'avait pas de but réel et errer ainsi ne l'enchantait pas pour le moment. Se retrouver seul à la merci de ses états d'âme, c'était juste un peu trop tôt. Il avait donc choisi la voie de la civilisation. Bradock lui avait parlé d'un temple et d'un prête de la Lumière qui y officiait. Il lui avait également dit que les forces armées étaient assez pauvres. Certains quartiers étaient devenus des nids à brigands et depuis le grand incendie pas mal de créatures malfaisantes rodaient aux alentours. Théo y voyait une bonne occasion de se refaire la main.

C'est au milieu de l'après-midi qu'il arriva aux portes de la cité, sous le regard médusé des gardes.

\- "Théo de Silverberg, paladin de la Lumière de Castelblanc. Où se trouve le temple ?" demanda-t-il sèchement, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Il fallait dire que le forgeron avait remis en état son armure et l'harnachement de sa monture, ce qui lui donnait une sacré prestance. Le métal était presque éblouissant sous les rayons du Soleil. L'un des vigiles lui donna la direction à suivre en bafouillant. Théo le salua d'un geste de la tête avant d'emprunter le chemin indiqué. Il était assez fier de son effet.

La ville était moins miteuse que ce que l'idée qu'il s'en était faite et relativement étendue. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de demander plus d'informations au vieux Bradock avant de partir. La structure de l'endroit était assez atypique et les quartiers semblaient s'enchainer de manière assez anarchique. Le temple était un peu à l'écart du centre ville mais près d'une grande place marchande. Il laissa Lumière attaché près de l'entrée. Une mangeoire et une rambarde était prévus à cet effet. L'installation était peu commune pour un lieu de culte, mais plutôt logique si l'ont considérait le fait que le bâtiment devait voir entrer beaucoup de personnes en transit.

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte sacrée. Cela sentait l'encens et la cire : une odeur qui lui rappelait un peu son enfance. De nombreuses bougies brûlaient sur des candélabres répartis dans toute la salle. Le sol était pavé et par endroit on pouvait distinguer des mosaïques représentant le symbole de la Lumière mais aussi, à sa grande surprise, celui de l'Air. Il renifla de dédain. Ce rapprochement entre son église et cet autre culte ne l'enchantait guère. Encore une chose dont Bradock ne l'avait pas informé, ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait manqué d'attention. Ses anciens compagnons auraient sans aucun doute opté pour la seconde option. Il écarta cette idée de son esprit et poursuivit plus en avant.

La structure était soutenue par de grandes colonnes et sur les flancs se trouvaient une grande quantité de chaises en bois, certainement destinées à recevoir la population lors des cérémonies. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'autel, une voix d'homme assez douce l'interpela :

\- "Paladin, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?"

C'était un homme grassouillet d'une cinquantaine d'années. Son habit montrait clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un prête et il semblait souffrir d'un mal assez commun chez les hommes de sa profession : la calvitie. Théo étudia l'individu; il correspondait à la description que Bradock en avait fait. Son allure ne lui plaisait pas : trop proche de ce qu'il jugeait comme faux hommes de foi, s'engraissant sur le dos de leurs fidèles. Mais le forgeron lui avait dit de ne pas se fier aux apparences. Le jeune aventurier lui donna donc le bénéfice du doute.

\- "Je suis de passage dans la région. Je cherche un endroit où me poser quelques temps et où l'on aurait besoin de mes services. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait pas mal de remue-ménage par ici." répondit-il.  
\- "Effectivement, il y aurait du travail pour vous ... et en quantité, mais, je n'ai pas de quoi louer les services d'un paladin." ajouta-t-il d'un air navré.

Théo le toisa. Vu son tour de hanche, ça n'était pas le genre d'homme à vivre dans la misère. Il renifla avant d'ajouter :

\- "Je ne demande pas de paiement, mais j'ai mes conditions."  
\- "Quelles sont-elles ?" demanda le prêtre soudainement devenu plus méfiant.  
\- "Un endroit où dormir et de quoi manger. Pour le reste, je souhaite œuvrer à ma manière et rester autant que possible loin des foules. Vous pouvez récolter le bénéfice de mes actions tant que j'ai ma tranquillité."  
\- "Vous ne passerez pas inaperçu très longtemps. J'imagine que vous avez déjà attiré l'attention sur vous rien qu'en venant jusqu'ici." sourit l'homme d'église en jetant un œil rapide à son plastron rutilant.  
\- "Effectivement, mais je n'ai que faire de la renommée. Vous trouverez bien un moyen de vous faire mousser à ma place. Quant au reste, je ne me fais pas de soucis, les gens comprendront très vite qu'il ne faut pas se frotter à moi." dit-il en posant sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Son interlocuteur remarqua le geste :  
\- "Je vois ... Vous appliquez ce genre de méthodes ... Inquisiteur ?" Théo hocha légèrement la tête. Le prêtre se racla la gorge, puis après un temps de réflexion relativement court, il poursuivit : "Personnellement, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Cependant je pense que vous avez remarqué que ce temple n'est pas seulement voué à la Lumière."  
\- "Effectivement ... J'allais vous poser la question." ce détail le gênait particulièrement.  
\- "C'est un rapprochement qui s'est fait naturellement au fil du temps. Ici, la grande majorité des gens prie la Lumière et l'Air. A l'époque, nos deux églises manquaient d'argent lorsqu'elles se sont implantées en ville. La solution fut de mettre les fonds en commun pour construire ce temple. C'est un cas assez unique, mais la cohabitation se passe bien depuis plusieurs générations, alors ..."  
\- "Si vous le dites." Théo était de plus en plus sur la défensive. Il était définitivement de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'idée de collaborer avec une autre église que la sienne lui était pénible. Son ressentiment envers les membres des autres cultes était toujours fort. Le prêtre remarqua sa gêne.  
\- "Comprenez que je ne peux pas accepter votre offre si mon collègue de l'église de l'Air s'y oppose." commenta-t-il.  
\- "Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Vos collaborations ne m'intéressent pas et je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Je n'attends qu'un oui ou un non de votre part."  
\- "Si votre lame est aussi tranchante que votre caractère, je pense que vous allez faire des merveilles dans notre belle cité." déclara le prête avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé.

Théo ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction. Malgré sa douceur et son air jovial, cet homme d'église avait, semblait-il, la même vision que lui de la justice. Le forgeron avait raison, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

\- "Restez là je vous prie et prenez vos aises, cela peut durer un moment." ajouta le prête avant de disparaître par une porte au fond du temple.

L'attente lui parut longue. Il faisait les cents pas devant l'autel en écoutant le bruit de ses pas qui se réverbéraient sous la voute. Ce temps laissé à la réflexion commençait à le faire douter de son entreprise. Œuvrer en tant que paladin dans une ville de cette taille et espérer conserver sa tranquillité étaient presque antinomique. Il aurait peut être du rester avec le vieux Bradock à l'écart du monde.

\- "Dans quoi est-ce que j'ai mis les pieds ?" soupira-t-il. Il pouvait presque entendre ses anciens compagnons lui faire remarquer qu'il avait encore une fois agit sans réfléchir. Il était à deux doigts de partir lorsque le prêtre refit son apparition.  
\- "C'est d'accord, paladin. Nous avons terriblement besoin de quelqu'un capable d'apporter un peu d'ordre ici bas. En plus des brigands, nous avons de plus en plus d'attaques de créatures impies dans la région. Mon collègue n'a pas été si difficile que ça à convaincre. Les forces de sécurités sont débordées et nous même ne sommes pas des guerriers." dit-il en passant machinalement une main sur son ventre proéminent. "Mon nom est Odan." ajouta-t-il en le saluant d'un petit mouvement de tête. "Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers."

La situation devait être urgente pour que sa requête fut acceptée aussi facilement et aussi vite.

\- "Mon cheval est à l'extérieur." fit remarquer Théo en suivant l'homme d'église.  
\- "Nous avons des écuries. Je le ferai amener. Il ne manquera de rien, ne vous inquiétez pas." lui répondit-il sans se retourner.

Le prêtre le conduisit par une porte un peu dérobée et ils traversèrent une grande cour richement décorée. Visiblement, ils ne manquaient pas d'argent tant que ça. Ils pénétrèrent dans une bâtisse en pierres d'aspect plus sobre. L'intérieur était relativement simple; les meubles étaient rustiques et fonctionnels. Il n'y avait pas ce faste ostentatoire qui caractérisait le temple. Ce décors lui rappelait un peu la maison du forgeron et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- "Votre chambre." déclara Odan en l'invitant à entrer.

La pièce n'était pas très grande. Le lit prenait une bonne partie de la place. Il y avait un large coffre à son pied ainsi qu'une table et une chaise dans l'angle. Une fenêtre aux verres fumés donnait sur la cour et était l'unique source de clarté.

\- "Les draps datent un peu, mais personne n'a dormi ici. Nous avons toujours des chambres de prêtes en cas de visite. Je dois avouer que cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé et ..."

Théo n'écouta pas grand chose de la suite. Le physique mit à part, ce prêtre commençait à lui rappeler Bob : trop bavard. D'où venait ce besoin pour les érudits de parler autant. Son manque d'attention ne du pas passer inaperçu car le chauve haussa légèrement le ton.

\- "Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez me demander. Si c'est dans mes cordes, je vous le ferai amener sinon vous apprendrez à vous en passer." dit le prêtre en riant. "Les repas sont servis à sept heures le matin et le soir. La salle à manger est au bout du couloir. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux : une douzaine environ." Théo fit la grimace.  
\- "Est-il possible que je mange à part ? J'imagine que les membres de l'église de l'Air et de la Lumière partagent la même table."  
\- "Vous avez un contentieux avec l'église de l'Air ?" demanda Odan en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- "A vrai dire, c'est avec toutes les autres églises que j'ai un problème." ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le jeune paladin.  
\- "Je suis navré mais ce genre de privilèges se méritent. Je suis prêt à vous croire sur parole pour les services que vous allez nous rendre mais nous avons notre mode de vie ici. L'entente entre l'Air et la Lumière est cordiale. Je ne suis pas prêt à déstabiliser cet équilibre pour les griefs personnels que vous nourrissez pour les autres cultes." le visage du prête s'était soudain fermé.  
\- "C'est noté." répondit Théo impressionné par l'aplomb de son interlocuteur.  
\- "Les latrines et zones de toilette se trouvent de l'autre côté de la cour. Vous trouverez dans la malle des couvertures chaudes et une bure si vous souhaitez quitter l'habit de service." un sourire éclaira de nouveau le visage rond d'Odan. "Je vous attendrai dans le temple. Nous avons un carnet de doléances chargé à éplucher."

Le prêtre le laissa seul et interloqué dans la petite chambre. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Il réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se passer. Il faisait à nouveau partie des forces armées de l'église de la Lumière et il allait reprendre du service. Il fallait maintenant qu'il assume les conséquences de sa décision.

* * *

** Voix du narrateur de DBZ **  
Est-ce que Théo a pris la bonne décision ? Que lui arrivera-t-il ? Et bien vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite XD.  
La prochaine fois, on retourne d'abord du côté de Grunlek et Bob qui sont en train gaiement de couler au fond de leur rivière!

PS : C'est normal que la ville s'appelle : la ville ^^. Méga manque d'inspiration pour lui trouver un nom lol.


	9. Interlude - No oblitas quod sum daemon

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

On est dimanche. J'ai un interlude sous le coude. Ça vous dit ?  
Allez, c'est parti : on fait un petit tour dans la tête de Bob pendant que lui et Grunlek sont en train de couler.

* * *

 **Interlude - No oblitas quod sum daemon, mi fili**

Balthazar était assis dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir. Son regard plongé dans le feu d'un âtre accueillant, il réfléchissait. Il avait beaucoup appris en l'absence de son père. A présent, il maîtrisait d'une certaine manière son environnement. Il avait fait jaillir de son esprit ce petit salon cosy qui reflétait son attrait pour le confort et une certaine forme de luxe : riches tentures, cousins brodés et des étagères remplies de livres. La pièce était relativement sombre, car seul le feu de cheminée l'éclairait. C'était toujours mieux que les ténèbres infinies.

Sa quiétude fut cependant de courte durée. Bientôt un deuxième fauteuil apparut sur sa gauche. Le salon sembla se dilater légèrement pour l'accueillir.

- _"Bravo mon fils, je suis étonné que tu sois arrivé si vite à ce résultat. Cela dit, je n'aime pas la déco."_ déclara Enoch avec une petite moue de déception.  
\- "Tu n'as aucun goût." rétorqua le mage en haussant les épaules.  
\- _"Nous n'avons juste pas la même définition du beau."_

Une timbale en argent apparut dans la main du démon. Il l'a porta à ses lèvres. Balthazar sentit le goût âpre et cuivré de l'épais liquide que son père buvait. Du sang évidemment. Il fit la grimace. Sans même jeter un regard à son géniteur, il prit la parole :

\- "Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?"  
\- _"Je passais par là."_ le diable but une nouvelle gorgée.  
\- "Si vraiment ma compagnie te manque à ce point pourquoi me confiner ici. Et tout à fait entre nous, cette violence dont tu as fait preuve envers moi ne m'invite pas à croire que je suis désiré."  
\- _"Tu es arrivé à un moment, disons, délicat."_ déclara Enoch en marquant bien les pauses puis il sirota longuement le liquide purpurin.  
\- "Ah ? Tiens donc. Que se passe-t-il là haut ?" questionna le demi-diable en espérant pouvoir gagner du temps. Il fallait obsolument qu'il empêche son père de boire. Le goût du sang commençait à lui donner la nausée.  
\- _"Nous avons un petit problème."_ répondit le démon en mimant la taille du dit problème avec la main.  
\- "Et ... de quelle nature ?"

Les manières de sa partie démoniaque commençaient à l'énerver. Il tournait un peu trop autour du pot. Il cachait quelque chose. Il en était certain. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par la réponse inattendue de son interlocuteur.

\- _"Aquatique ..."  
_ \- "Je te demande pardon ?" s'exclama Balthazar déconcerté.  
\- _"Nous sommes en train de nous noyer."_ clarifia le démon en le regardant comme s'il énonçait une évidence.  
\- "Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit d'apprendre à nager ? Je sais bien que l'eau est notre élément opposé, mais là il y a peut être exagération!" railla-t-il.  
\- _"Moque-toi, mon fils ... Moque-toi."_ Enoch soupira avant d'ajouter presque à contrecœur : _"Ce n'est pas ma faute si nous en sommes là."_  
\- "C'est la mienne peut-être ?" enchaîna le mage avec un petit rire indigné.  
\- _"En partie ..."_

Le regard oblique de son père ne lui échappa pas. Ce dernier s'était toujours montré fourbe. Il avait tendance à mentir par omission de détails. Il fallait réfléchir vite et ne pas se laisser démonter. Ce coup d'œil appuyait clairement sur sa part dans leur situation, bien qu'il ignorait parfaitement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Mais sa réponse signifiait qu'autre chose les avait mener à se noyer. Leurs poursuivants ? Peut-être. Ils avaient fui. De ça il était certain. Ils étaient donc en position de faiblesse face à leurs attaquants. Balthazar sourit :

\- "Dans quel piège stupide es-tu tombé ?"  
\- _"Simple pêcher de gourmandise."_ répondit le démon en passant machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres. _"Oh et puis ce n'est pas la peine de me tancer. Nous sommes dans la même galère. Si nous ne mourront pas noyé, ce sont les autres qui nous tueront."_ Enoch se recala dans son fauteuil, visiblement contrit.  
\- "Les autres qui ? L'inquisition ?"  
\- _"Peu importe qui."_ Le diable haussa ostensiblement les épaules. _"Ils ont toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir notre tête."_  
\- "J'imagine." murmura-t-il pensif.  
\- _"Oh non, tu n'imagines pas."_ son géniteur lui décocha l'un de ses plus beaux sourires carnassiers.

Non, à la réflexion, il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer. Dès les premières minutes, le carnage avait été total. Sous l'effet de la colère et du désespoir, il pensait qu'il apprécierait de voir son démon à l'œuvre mais très vite ça lui été devenu insupportable. Sa conscience avait bloqué tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il savait déjà que viendrait un jour où il serait hanté par les cauchemars les plus affreux. Il ne désirait guère précipiter la venue de ce terrible moment.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda Balthazar en remarquant que son père le dévisageait.  
\- _"Je te trouve bien détendu. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur de mourir_ _ _plus que ça_ ..._ "  
\- "Tu as eu la bonne idée de m'enfermer ici. Je ne ressens plus rien du monde extérieur. C'est toi qui goutera les délices de la noyade ou d'une mort sur l'échafaud. Et si nous survivons, je trouverai le moyen de reprendre ce qui m'appartient."  
\- _"Tu es bien sûr de toi, je trouve. Ce corps est aussi le mien."_  
\- "Tu es logé à titre gracieux, ne te fais pas d'idée." répondit-il du tac au tac.

Le démon éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sembla ressentir quelque chose que lui ne percevait pas.

\- _"Il semblerait que la mort doive attendre encore un peu."_ déclara Enoch en se levant précipitamment. Étrangement cette bonne nouvelle semblait l'affecter plus que la perspective de mourir noyé. _"Ne t'inquiète pas, je repasserai."_ crut-il bon d'ajouter.  
\- "Je n'en doute pas ... La prochaine fois, je penserai à te préparer un encas." ajouta le mage en fustigeant la timbale en argent restée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. "Quoique je pense que ton petit pêcher de gourmandise de tout à l'heure t'a peut-être déjà bien calé l'estomac."

Le démon n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier cette dernière petite raillerie. Si jusque là il avait l'air de s'amuser de ces échanges piquants, le diable semblait soudainement avoir perdu patience et il le fusillait du regard. Balthazar déglutit. Le souvenir cuisant de la précédente démonstration de fureur de sa moitié s'imposa à son esprit. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Il avait toujours été un impertinent et là visiblement son sarcasme était tombé au mauvais moment. Il sentait l'hésitation de son père à corriger son écart de conduite. Quoiqu'il se passât là dehors, cela semblait être l'origine de ce manque soudain de tolérance à la plaisanterie mais aussi la seule chose qui le retenait d'agir sur le champ.

\- _"Tu sais, tu m'as toujours beaucoup amusé ... J'ai toujours aimé ton sens de l'humour."_ Il y avait quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'une condamnation dans le ton employé. _"Tu fais bien de prendre tes aises parce que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici."_ ajouta-il en faisant rapidement le tour du petit salon. __"_ Par ailleurs, pourquoi le voudrais-tu ?"_ il marqua une pause significative. _"Il n'y a rien, là dehors, qui t'attende."_  
\- "Tu as eu suffisamment de temps pour t'amuser je pense." ajouta le plus jeune préférant ignorer tous les sous-entendus impliqués et en tentant de conserver son aplomb.  
\- _"Oh mais je fais juste que commencer. N'oublie pas que je suis un démon, mon fils."_ _  
_

Balthazar capta une lueur malsaine dans les yeux de son père juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il sut alors que le temps de l'innocence était révolu. Il était définitivement le prochain jouet de sa part démoniaque et ça allait certainement être fort déplaisant.

* * *

** evil look ** :-D


	10. Chapitre 8 - A bout de forces

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci encore pour les reviews!

Voici le petit chapitre du mercredi : featuring beaucoup d'eau ^^.

* * *

 **Chapitre - A bout de forces  
**

Grunlek était balloté de toutes parts. Ses mouvements erratiques provoquaient un bouillonnement qui lui brouillait la vue. Malgré ses efforts, le courant l'entrainait vers le fond. Il sentait sous ses doigts se dérober le bras de son ami. Sa main avait glissé jusqu'à l'avant bras de ce dernier où les écailles qui le recouvraient rendaient la prise encore plus hasardeuse. Entre deux nuées de bulles et de sédiments vaseux, il pouvait apercevoir le visage reptilien du mage dont la chevelure noir de geai agitée par le courant lui donnait des airs de gorgone. L'espace d'un instant, il crut le voir entrouvrir les yeux et eut l'impression que deux orbites vides le fixaient. L'effet de surprise manqua de le faire lâcher prise une nouvelle fois, mais il tint bon.

Sous ses pieds, il pouvait sentir les galets rouler. Il n'avait aucun appui au sol pour espérer pouvoir se propulser à la surface ou se diriger plus efficacement. Malgré le choc précédent, il essayait de se rapprocher du bord où les rochers étaient plus larges. L'air commençait à lui manquer et ses forces à décroitre. Ayant plus réellement d'autres options, il puisa dans les maigres ressources énergétiques de la gemme de pouvoir qui alimentait son bras mécanique pour frapper le sol. Le coup puissant souleva un énorme nuage de vase autour d'eux et l'onde de choc les envoya vers la rive Nord.

La joie du nain fut cependant de courte durée. Il subit un nouveau choc violent au niveau des côtes. A cause de l'impact, il relâcha une grande quantité d'air avant de boire copieusement la tasse. C'était une grosse branche d'arbre piégée entre les rochers qui l'avait accueilli de manière peu délicate. Mais cela semblait être un mal pour un bien. En effet, le branchage avait stoppé sa dérive et il était maintenant à même de se maintenir à la surface. La bouffée d'air qu'il prit lui brûla les poumons. Tandis qu'il toussait et recrachait l'eau qu'il avait avalé, il amena le mage près de lui et le hissa à hauteur sur son perchoir de fortune.

Reprenant son souffle, il dévisageait inquiet son ami toujours plongé dans l'inconscience. Il n'avait aucune réaction; pas même un reflex de régurgitation. Grunlek ne savait même pas si le mage respirait encore. Les remous et sa prise précaire l'empêchait de vérifier ce dernier point. Il regarda autour de lui. Le courant les avait rapidement éloigné de la verte plaine et des cavaliers. Ils étaient à présent dans une région densément boisée. Il vit, un peu plus loin, que la berge était moins abrupte. Ils auraient de meilleurs chances de s'extraire de la rivière en allant plus avant. Il prit appui au sol et fit craquer la branche qui les retenait. Elle flottait légèrement et il s'en servit de radeau de fortune pour se diriger. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, le courant devenait progressivement moins violent; ce qui facilita les manœuvres.

Cette lutte intense dans la rivière furieuse avait sapé ses forces et le nain sentait déjà les prémices de futures crampes se former dans ses jambes et dans son dos. Il donna une nouvelle impulsion grâce à son bras mécanique pour se rapprocher encore un peu de la rive Nord. Finalement, ce fut au milieu des ajoncs qu'il se hissa sur la berge en traînant le corps inerte du demi-diable à sa suite. Personne ne verrait leurs traces. Elles seraient rapidement effacées par la vase. Cependant, par précaution, il tracta son compagnon à couvert. Juste assez pour être sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas repérés depuis l'autre rive si les cavaliers venaient à pénétrer dans la forêt.

Il coucha le mage sur le côté et tapota avec énergie dans son dos. Cette fois-ci, la réaction de régurgitation fut immédiate. Il vomit une grande quantité d'eau avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Étrangement, cela ne le tira pas de son sommeil. Grunlek se demandait à quel point il avait été drogué pour être si profondément endormi. Il relégua ses craintes au second plan tandis que lui aussi délestait ses bronches de l'eau qui était restée dans ses poumons. Les quintes de toux furent longues à calmer. Malgré une douleur persistante au niveau des côtes et une très grande fatigue, si on considérait les événements, il se sentait relativement alerte.

Il s'octroya quelques minutes de repos pour dresser un rapide état des lieux. Ils venaient certes d'échapper par deux fois à la mort, mais le bilan était assez mitigé. Le mage ne montrait aucun signe de réveil, même après avoir manqué de se noyer. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os et n'avaient pas de moyen de se réchauffer. Son paquetage avait pris l'eau et les couvertures ne sècheraient pas à moins d'allumer un feu, ce qui était inenvisageable étant donné les fortes probabilités d'être pourchassé. A ça s'ajoutait qu'il avait perdu une grande partie des baies qu'il avait récolté. Le reste serait certainement gâté par l'humidité et la vase qui avait pénétré le sac. Au moins leur restait-il de l'eau potable, pensa-t-il en extirpant les deux outres de la poche principale.

Après un nettoyage rapide de son paquetage, Grunlek le replaça sur son dos. Il grimaça lorsque le mouvement tira sur ses côtes endolories et que le cuir plaqua ses vêtements humides contre sa peau. Il jeta un regard dépité à la forme inerte de son ami. Cette fois-ci, le porter allait s'avérer une tâche assez complexe. Il chercha mentalement par quel angle il allait abordé le problème. Qu'importe la prise, aucune lui éviterait la douleur songea-t-il après réflexion. Grognant sous l'effort, il se pencha en avant en agrippant le bras du demi-diable. Un voile d'ombres brouilla soudainement sa vision. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de le dissiper, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Alors qu'il pensait que la petite pause qu'il s'était accordé allait lui permettre de recharger les batteries, elle l'avait privé de sa seule source d'énergie : l'adrénaline. Il avait présumé de ses forces et son corps était arrivé à ses limites. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se laisser aller à d'autres considérations. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sol qui se rapprochait de lui à une bien trop grande vitesse.

###

Plus loin sur la rive Sud, les cavaliers passèrent leur chemin sans remarquer leurs traces qui avaient, comme l'avait prédit Grunlek, disparu dans la vase. Les heures passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne montrât de signe de réveil. Alors que le Soleil déclinait et que l'air se rafraichissait, le corps du mage commença à trembler légèrement. Les plaques écailleuses qui avaient disparu le long de ses membres se reformaient progressivement. Autour des deux hommes inconscients et dans l'ombre des sous-bois se rassemblaient des individus à la silhouette longiligne.

* * *

Bon, ça s'arrange pas, hein ?  
Des bisous ** cherche du regard un abri où se cacher **


	11. Interlude - Sepulchrum tuum

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews!  
Je suis au taquet en ce moment sur l'écriture héhé. Et comme quoi, on s'habitue à tout. Je suis devenue une pro de l'écriture à une seule main. Je débite à présent presque aussi vite qu'avant :D.  
** Yeux brillants ** Aucune paralysie ne m'empêchera d'écrire ! Voilà, c'est dit ^^

Bon sinon, je sais que je poste habituellement les interludes le dimanche. Mais celui-ci m'a donné du fil à retordre à la relecture (faut dire qu'il est volumineux). En plus, vu le contenu, je pense que c'est un chapitre de circonstances pour Halloween ^^.

Attention, à partir de maintenant, on entre en zone trouble. Le rating T est justifié :-).  
J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

 **Interlude - Sepulchrum tuum**

La dernière entrevue avec son père l'avait laissé avec un sentiment latent de panique. Il avait depuis focalisé toute son énergie à trouver la faille dans sa prison mentale. Mais il avait beau y faire, il ne trouvait pas d'issue. En l'état actuel des choses, le démon pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et bien que lui ignorât parfaitement ce qu'il lui voulait, Enoch semblait vouloir en découdre.

Assez rapidement cependant, le manque de résultats dans ses expérimentations lui firent prendre conscience qu'il n'arriverait à rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se résolut donc à accepter ce qui allait arriver : une confrontation. Il l'avait déjà combattu sous d'autres formes par le passé, mais les rôles étaient inversés aujourd'hui. Sa part démoniaque avait le contrôle et lui était confiné dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne serait pas en mesure de supporter un assaut psychique très longtemps.

Habituellement, il isolait ses pensées de celles de son démon en se divertissant. Lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, il s'adonnait aux plaisirs de la chair, ce que Théo lui reprochait régulièrement, mais la plupart du temps c'était en jouant avec sa mémoire qu'il arrivait à se fabriquer une barrière mentale. Il doutait de l'efficacité de cette deuxième méthode dans le cas présent. Cependant, étant donné les circonstances, il n'avait d'autres choix que de se retourner vers l'intellect. Il fallait qu'il s'érige un bastion mental au plus vite.

Il avait pour lui d'avoir un esprit vif et beaucoup d'imagination. Sa moitié en était plutôt dépourvu, ou plutôt, son imagination n'était tourné que vers une seule chose : la violence. Il prit donc le contrepied de son alter ego en s'imaginant un endroit paisible où il se sentirait bien. Il se concentra pour faire faillir de son esprit quelque chose qui correspondait à cette image. Bien vite, le petit salon cosy ne fut qu'une simple pièce d'une immense bâtisse en pierres grises. Balthazar sourit. Il était satisfait de sa création. Déjà la peur refluait tandis qu'il arpentait le petit sentier de terre battue qui faisait le tour du bâtiment. A chaque fenêtre, il s'arrêtait pour imaginer ce qui se trouverait derrière les murs : chambres, salon, cuisine, couloirs ... Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il passa à tourner ainsi, mais au bout d'un moment, il finit par connaitre chaque recoin, chaque pièce par cœur.

Il était en train de s'aménager un petit jardin arboré à l'arrière de la maison lorsque le démon se manifesta de nouveau. Il était afféré à fignoler l'agencement des arbres quand il sentit quelque chose changeait dans l'espace qu'il avait créé. Une petite table en fer forgé ainsi que deux chaises apparurent au milieu de l'allée. Le mage fit face à son père qui avait pris place à table et agitait doucement la timbale d'argent au creux de sa main.

\- _"Et moi qui croyais que tu n'étais pas manuel."_ déclara le diable en tendant la main vers un rosier. Il effleura les pétales humides du bout des doigts et toutes les fleurs virèrent au noir avant de se désagréger. _"De la rosée ... Tu as le sens du détail, fils."_ ajouta-il en essuyant sa main sur sa veste.  
\- "Déjà de retour ..." Balthazar tentait de conserver son aplomb. Il sentait bien que son père était à bout de patience, mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il avait peur..  
\- _"J'espérai te manquer un peu._ _Je pensais que tu apprécierais ma compagnie ..."_ Le démon observait les créations de son fils d'un mauvais œil. Ses doigts tambourinaient machinalement sur la table en métal  
\- "J'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper comme tu vois."  
\- _"Jolie maison, en effet._ _Tu as de la ressource, je ne peux le nier. Beaucoup de ressources ..."_ répéta-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.  
\- "Alors comment ça se profile dehors ?" tenta-t-il pour détourner la conversation de ce qu'il était en train d'entreprendre.

Enoch ignora la question et porta la coupe de métal à ses lèvres. Avec un petit sourire en coin, le plus jeune se concentra sur le liquide à l'intérieur. Il fut ravie de sentir le riche parfum du vin sur son palais. Ce ne fut pas au goût de son alter ego qui, visiblement agacé, expira bruyamment par les narines :

\- _"T_ _ _on petit tour de passe-passe ne m'impressionne pas."__ puis désignant l'ensemble de la demeure et du jardin, il ajouta : _ _"_ Tu n'espères quand même pas me retenir avec ça ?" _le démon plongea son regard d'onyx dans le sien _._  
\- "A vrai dire, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire." il se surprit lui même de son hardiesse.  
\- _"Hmmm, c'est vrai que tu as toujours eu un tempérament combattif."_ déclara le diable en se recalant dans sa chaise et en faisant tourner lentement le liquide bordeaux dans son récipient. _"Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai plus le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris."_ il reposa sèchement la timbale sur la table. Les deux surfaces en métal s'entrechoquèrent. _"Je veux que tu me rendes ce que tu m'as pris."_  
\- "Volontiers ... Si j'avais la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agit." répondit le mage avec emphase.  
\- _"Je joue pas avec moi, fils. Tu vas le regretter ... Rends-moi le contrôle du corps."_

Balthazar regarda son père avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'incompréhension. La requête ne faisait pas de sens à ses yeux, mais les mises en gardes répétées proférées par Enoch l'incitaient plutôt à ne pas le prendre à la légère. Cependant, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir cette fois-ci.

\- "Je ne l'ai pas ..." bredouilla-t-il. "Tu m'as confiner ici et ... "  
\- _"Je te connais par cœur. Je sais que tu ne me rendrais jamais la vie facile. Cependant tu t'éviterais bien des misères si tu obéissais un tant soit peu."_ le démon se leva.  
\- "Je jure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Explique-moi au lieu de me menacer !" dit-il en haussant le ton.  
\- _"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait lorsque tu as fait irruption dans mon esprit mais maintenant nous sommes bloqués dans une situation très inconfortable. Si tu ne coopères pas, je vais devoir me servir."_ gronda le diable dont la voix était de plus en plus gutturale et grave. La menace était palpable.

Balthazar fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien se passer à l'extérieur pour que son père se mette dans un état pareil ? Que redoutait-il ?

\- "Que se passe-t-il là dehors ?" demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois alors que son interlocuteur se rapprochait dangereusement.  
\- "Il se passe quelque chose que je ne tolèrerais pas !" fulmina le démon dont les yeux semblaient flamboyer.

Tout indiquait dans son allure prédatrice qu'il allait passer à l'action d'un moment à l'autre. Le demi-diable prit donc les devants. Il détala en direction de son refuge. Il eut pour lui l'effet de surprise, ce lui donna le temps suffisant pour s'enfuir. Alors qu'il verrouillait la porte derrière lui, il entendit son alter ego rugir son prénom.

Il savait que son père trouverait rapidement le moyen d'entrer. Il devait se barricader au plus vite. Il avait déjà choisi le lieu. La bibliothèque se trouvait à l'étage. Il grimpa les escaliers au pas de course et traversa un couloir aux murs couverts de tableaux. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le portrait de sa mère. Cette image lui redonnait courage. Il entonna du bout des lèvres la comptine qu'elle lui chantait lorsqu'il était enfant. A cette époque, elle seule arrivait à le calmer lorsque sa part démoniaque s'en prenait à lui. Sa tendresse l'avait protégée pendant les premières années de sa vie et il avait hérité d'elle sa force de caractère. Le son de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait avec fracas le tira de sa réflexion.

Sans plus d'hésitation, il entra dans la bibliothèque et verrouilla derrière lui. Il attrapa un énorme livre sur une des nombreuses étagères chargés d'ouvrages qui tapissaient les murs, puis prit place derrière le petit bureau qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il déposa l'épais bouquin devant lui. Sur la couverture était gravé le titre : "Recettes alchimiques - Premier volume". C'était un livre qu'il connaissait bien. Il l'avait étudié en long, en large et en travers à l'académie de magie. Scrutant la porte, il murmura pour lui-même :

\- "Voyons voir ce que donne mon intellect face à ta fureur." Il ouvrit d'un geste déterminé le livre. Les mots apparurent alors qu'il posait son regard sur les pages vierges. "Potion de dragon ... Mélanger une décoction de ..."

Au loin, Enoch hurlait d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'humaine :

\- " _Ton existence est inféodée à la mienne. JE suis la source de tes pouvoirs. Ici tu ne peux rien et ce n'est pas ce petit refuge que tu t'es bâti qui changera quelque chose!"_  
\- "Prélever les écailles de dragon à la base du cou." Le démon se rapprochait. "Utiliser le creuset pour les réduire en poudre ..."  
\- _"Je sais que tu te caches là ... Je peux sentir ta peur, fils."_ la poignée pivota lentement.  
\- "Incorporer la poudre ..."

Le cliquetis de la poignée qui revint à sa position initiale le fit sursauter, mais il poursuivit sa lecture. Le verrou tenait bon. Tenir un démon en colère en échec avec un simple livre de recettes alchimiques était assez cocasse en soi mais son plan semblait fonctionner pour le moment. Il entendit les pas s'éloigner, puis le silence se fit. Le calme n'était perturbé que par quelques bruits erratiques qui provenaient d'autres pièces de la maison. Enoch jouait avec ses nerfs pour tenter de le déconcentrer. Mais il pouvait bien s'amuser comme il voulait, lui avait tout son temps et des dizaines de livres en mémoire à ressasser.

Le statu quo dura un long moment. Il était en train d'entamer le dernier tiers de l'ouvrage lorsque finalement le démon se manifesta de nouveau. Son père se jeta si violemment sur la porte qu'elle vibra. Balthazar sursauta mais réussit contre toute attente à rester suffisamment concentré pour continuer sa lecture. Il tentait d'ignorer la poignée qui pivotait de manière anarchique sur son axe. Il souriait malgré la frayeur que cet acharnement produisait en lui. Les coups diminuèrent progressivement et la poignée s'immobilisa de nouveau. Il entendit comme des griffes qui raclaient le bois. Puis après quelques instants de calme, le diable reprit la parole.

\- _"Tes amis sont morts ..."_ Enoch avait parlé à voix basse, mais le mage avait parfaitement entendu ses propos. A cette annonce, il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il s'interrompit bien malgré lui. L'instant suivant, il entendit un reniflement dédaigneux puis un cliquetis sourd; la porte se déverrouilla. _"Aurai-je touché un point sensible ?"_ susurra le démon d'un ton doucereux. _  
_

Le mage tenta de se replonger dans l'ouvrage mais le mal était fait. Alors qu'il balbutiait quelques phrases, il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur la silhouette courbée de son père qui pénétra dans la bibliothèque d'un pas étrangement trainant. Fini le séducteur raffiné. Lui qui était habituellement soigné déambulait débraillé avec un léger mouvement ballotant particulièrement dérangeant. Ses cheveux détachés recouvraient une partie de son visage. Ses bras pendaient mollement de chaque côté de son corps tandis qu'il poursuivait sa lente avancée. Balthazar était figé par le choc de la nouvelle et regardait avec un mélange de fascination et de dégoût son alter ego s'approcher de lui. Ses mains tremblaient alors que l'émotion le gagnait.

Morts ? Ça n'était pas possible. Il lui avait fait promettre ...

Le diable s'avança jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois à sa hauteur, il releva la tête dévoilant des yeux à l'iris rouge sang anormalement grands et un sourire chargé de dents pointus de différentes tailles. Le monstre posa une main osseuse et griffue sur son livre qui fut réduit en cendres en un instant.

\- _"Bien tenté. Mais comme je te le disais, tes tours de passe-passe ne m'impressionnent pas."_ une langue bifide s'échappa de l'immonde dentition. _"Sincèrement ... Que croyais-tu accomplir ? Je dois bien avouer que la méthode était originale, mais trouver la faille n'a pas été très difficile ... Depuis des années que tu parcours le monde avec ces guignols, je peux sentir cette immonde affection que tu as pour eux. Je la tolérais à peine lorsque que j'étais enfermé dans ton esprit étriqué. Mais maintenant ils ne sont plus là et je m'en réjouis. Leur trépas fut pour le moins glorieux !"_ Enoch jubilait.  
\- "Tu mens!" s'exclama Balthazar soudainement en soutenant le regard de la bête. "Tu avais promis de les sauver. C'était le contrat."  
\- " _Erreur! J'ai promis de les épargner. Je ne leur ai pas fait de mal. Promesse tenue._ _Ils sont morts tous seuls. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils étaient trop lents pour s'échapper."_ déclara le démon faussement chagriné.  
\- "Tu joues sur les mots. Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu." sa voix tremblait d'émotion.  
\- _"Dans un contrat, chaque mot compte, mon petit. Tu devrais le savoir, surtout quand on passe un pacte avec le diable."_ Balthazar avait la nausée. _"Tu ne te souviens pas n'est-ce pas ?"_ Enoch patienta quelques secondes en savourant le désespoir qui se peignait sur le visage de son fils. _"Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'on ton esprit de simple mortel a occulté."_ susurra-t-il en s'approchant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, son père l'emmenait loin de son refuge mental, vers les terres qu'ils avaient détruites. Le paysage défilait à une vitesse folle devant ses yeux. Il s'agissait en vérité des souvenirs de sa moitié. Parfois son regard accrochait un détail et la scène s'imprimait dans son esprit comme une tâche rémanente dans l'œil qui a malencontreusement regardé le Soleil. Ce qu'il entraperçut le remplissait déjà d'effroi.

Bientôt, le décors se stabilisa. Il se tenait debout dans ce qui semblait être un véritable champ de guerre. Au milieu des incendies, il pouvait à peine reconnaître la forme des corps calcinés qui jonchaient le sol. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, mais il était dans l'incapacité de bloquer les pensées de sa part démoniaque. Grâce à cette forme de déplacement sans mouvement, ils glissèrent un peu plus loin. Ils dépassèrent rapidement ce qu'il reconnut comme les restes du campement du conclave puis ils s'arrêtèrent en particulier près d'une forme allongée sur le sol. Un cratère béant était situé à plusieurs mètres de là. Une fumée épaisse s'en échappait. Les arbres avaient été soufflés par la violence de l'impact. L'individu semblait avoir voulu se protéger derrière ce qu'il restait d'un large puits, mais en vain. De petites flammes jaillissaient par intermittence du corps noirci. Il regarda plusieurs fois autour de lui avant de réaliser où il se trouvait exactement.

\- "Shin ?" bégaya-t-il désemparé. Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Cette vision lui brisait le cœur.  
\- _"Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un demi-élémentaire d'eau puisse se consumer avec autant d'ardeur."_ énonça didactiquement le démon en regardant le cadavre à ses pieds avec un air faussement affecté, ce qui, avec son aspect actuel, était particulièrement malsain. _"Le météore est tombé avant qu'il est pu se mettre à l'abri."_

Enoch ne lui laissa pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir. Déjà, ils glissaient vers un autre endroit. Devant lui, la silhouette parfaitement identifiable de Grunlek se tenait le bras levé et le visage figé dans un cri. On eut dit une statue de pierre volcanique grossièrement taillée. Son père passa une main sur l'épaule du nain. Il pouvait sentir à travers cette connexion sensorielle inversée toutes les aspérités du cuir et de la peau brûlés. Il poussa un cri lorsque sous la pression de ces doigts étrangers la chair se craquela et que dans un sinistre crissement le bras se détacha du corps de son ami.

\- "Arrête ... je t'en prie." le supplia-t-il. "Ça suffit ... Par pitié ..."

Indifférent à sa supplique, son alter ego l'emmena ailleurs. Il se sentit happé par l'arrière sur des kilomètres. Le paysage défilait à grand vitesse sous son regard hébété. Toujours plus morts et de destruction. S'en était insoutenable.

Il s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'un petit chemin champêtre que l'incendie ne semblait pas avoir encore atteint. La voix rauque de son père dans son dos le tira de son affliction apathique.

\- _"Celui-là à presque faillit s'en sortir. Mais son cheval et lui ont fini en torche vivante avant de pouvoir s'échapper de la forêt. La bête a continué jusqu'ici avant de s'effondrer. Lui était mort bien longtemps avant ça."_

Un haut le cœur puissant lui retourna l'estomac lorsqu'il posait son regard sur le paladin dont le corps sévèrement brûlé était en partie caché sous le flan de Lumière. Il voulait les sauver et au final il ne leur avait offert qu'une fin horrible. Anéanti par le remord, il tomba à genoux devant la dépouille de son compagnon. Derrière lui, Enoch jubilait en silence. Il posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante de son fils.

A ce contact, Balthazar fut inondé de souvenirs et de sensations qui n'étaient pas les siens. Son esprit endolori était littéralement bombardée d'images infernales, de cris de souffrances, d'odeurs de brûlé et de chairs en décomposition. Il avait dans la bouche un arrière goût de mort et de sang. Tout son être se révoltait mais sont esprit était à présent trop fragiliser pour qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. C'est alors qu'il sentit les bras de son père ... ses bras ... l'enlacer. Il eut un spasme de révulsion à cet attouchement indésirable. Mais le démon le tenait fermement. _Rends moi ce qui m'appartiens._ Il eut la sensation bizarre qu'il avait prononcé ces mots en même temps que son père. Il se débattait mollement tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de souvenirs le submergeait. _Admire notre œuvre._ La mise en abîme sensorielle lui faisait perdre progressivement toute notion d'identité. Bientôt des sentiments d'extase et de joie se mêlèrent à son profond dégoût et à sa peine. Était-ce lui ? Avait-il aimé ? Les images du saccage d'une cité affluèrent dans son esprit. Il avait rasé une ville, dévoré ses habitants. Il se souvenait du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en plongeant ses crocs dans les corps encore tièdes. _Tu as tué et ça t'a plu._ Les yeux écarquillés, Balthazar sourit à l'idée. Oui, il avait aimé. Son sourire s'évanouit au moment où il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ce sentiment n'était pas de lui. N'est-ce pas ? Quel genre d'homme serait-il s'il prenait maintenant plaisir à tuer ? Un monstre ... Il était un monstre ... _N'es-tu pas fier ?_ Non ... Il ne l'était pas.

Il eut un sursaut de conscience. Son père profitait de sa faiblesse pour envahir son esprit. Aussi tourmenté qu'il était, il refusait de se laisser corrompre par une créature aussi vile. La colère monta en lui comme une vague déferlante. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il s'arracha à l'étreinte en repoussant le diable avec violence. Les visions horrifiques disparurent le laissant haletant sur le palier de son refuge mental. Enoch réapparut dans son dos :

 _\- "Pourquoi résistes-tu ? Tu ne fais que prolonger ta souffrance ..."_ Le mage sentit la main de son alter ego se refermer à la base de son cou. Cette fois-ci, il ignora la sensation biaisée. _"Donne moi ce que je souhaite et tu seras libre de les rejoindre dans l'oubli."_ Les mots étaient chuchotés à son oreille.

Libre ... Libre de mourir ... Sa part démoniaque l'avait toujours considéré comme faible et inoffensif. Il l'avait longtemps cru avant de prendre en main son destin. Quiconque le connaissait aurait pu témoigner de sa combativité. Enoch l'avait été trahi de la pire manière qui soit. Il pensait avoir acquis la victoire en lui révélant le sort de ses amis, mais le premier choc passé, il n'avait fait qu'attiser sa haine. Il allait mourir, il en était à présent certain, mais il ne partirait pas seul. Le choix lui appartenait encore. Du fin fond de sa prison mentale, il possédait la seule chose que sa moitié infernale désirait : la liberté d'agir.

\- "Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi." cracha-t-il. "Ta liberté ... je la refuse." la prise sur sa nuque se raffermit.  
\- _"Pourquoi ?"_  
\- "Tu tiens à ta liberté comme je tenais à eux. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ..." Il entendit son père siffler de mécontentement.  
\- _"Je ferai du reste de ta vie un enfer interminable !"_ rugit le démon en plantant ses griffes dans sa chair.

Étrangement, il ressentit la douleur en même temps que la sensation de ses doigts pénétrant ce corps étranger qui était le sien. Il s'arque-bouta en vain pour s'extraire de l'emprise et de la mise en abîme sensorielle qui menaçait de l'emporter de nouveau. Mais il tint bon. Sa décision était prise et elle était définitive. Sa part démoniaque était menacée par ce qui se passait dans le monde réel. Il allait résister jusqu'à ce que cette menace se réalise enfin. Quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver désormais, Balthazar ne laisserait pas le diable obtenir ce qu'il désirait, dût-il en prendre son âme.

\- "Dans ce cas, je ferai du reste de ma vie ton tombeau ..." grogna-t-il les mâchoires serrées en attrapant fermement la main qui l'agressait.

Dans un claquement sourd, la porte de la maison se referma sur eux.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ... C'est le début de la descente aux enfers pour Bob ...  
Sinon si comme dry1410 vous êtes fan de Shin, vous inquiétez pas, il finira par arriver. Encore deux chapitres :-) ...

PS : Le titre latin signifie : "Ton tombeau".


	12. Chapitre 9 - Ilda

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Bon, j'avais prévu de finir la correction de mon chapitre hier soir et de le publier dans la foulée, mais j'ai fait un échec critique le matin même qui m'a mis en Position Latérale de Shin toute la journée. Je veux dire, comment qualifier ça autrement ? Si je vous dis qu'un aveugle sourd m'a fait une prise de ninja, vous me croyez ?

Laissez moi vous raconter celle la juste pour la beauté de l'échec critique : Juste avant d'arriver au travail, j'empêche un aveugle de se vautrer sur une palette au sol qu'il n'avait pas détecter avec sa canne. Le type m'attrape par le bras qu'il ne faut pas pile sur la cicatrice chirurgicale #douleur. Je lui demande de me lâcher ... ce qu'il ne fait pas et plutôt me retourne le bras #douleurX2 pour écrire avec son doigt dans le creux de ma main. Je réalise alors que le type en plus d'être aveugle était sourd! Le gars m'entraîne vers l'avant toujours avec le bras tordu et vu que je passe devant ma boite, je demande de l'aide au vigile. Je me fais engueuler malgré mes explications et le second vigile qui débarque me traite comme une hystérique #journéedemerde!

Aidez votre prochain qu'ils disaient ! Perso, je crois que je vais m'abstenir pour les 6 prochains mois :-). Et les vigiles que je salue respectueusement depuis bientôt 10 ans peuvent désormais dire bonjour à mon dos. Je suis pas rancunière habituellement mais là je leur en veux beaucoup ...

Bon, fallait que ça sorte, revenons à nos moutons et à l'histoire avec à nouveau un très gros chapitre ^^ !  
Bravo à Rocket Attack pour avoir deviné à qui appartenait les silhouettes ^^. Par contre ça ne va pas se passer comme tu l'as prédis lol. En tout cas, merci encore pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Ilda  
**

Lorsque Grunlek reprit conscience, il était au sec et avait chaud. Une délicate odeur d'herbes et de thé flottait dans l'air. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il se trouvait seul dans une sorte d'étroite cabane de bois au toit courbe. Il était confortablement installé sur des cousins de couleur. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire : la fuite ... le saut dans la rivière ... et son évanouissement. Il était allé au bout de ses forces et son corps avait juste imposé sa limite.

Non loin de lui, il pouvait voir un plateau sur lequel étaient présentées une large coupe de fruits et une tasse de thé encore fumante. Il se redressa prudemment. Ses côtes étaient toujours sensibles mais elles lui faisaient bien moins mal. Ses vêtements avaient été changés pour une tunique légère. Il flottait dedans. Il songea que ceux qui l'avaient trouvé ne devaient pas posséder de vêtement taillé pour les nains. Il passa la main sous le tissu. Il y trouva un cataplasme argileux. Où qu'il se trouva, ces inconnus avaient pris soin de lui. Cependant l'absence de Bob à ses côtés ne le rassurait pas.

Un fin rayon de lumière pénétrait la pièce par l'unique fenêtre qui s'y trouvait et dont l'épais rideau ne couvrait pas toute la surface. Il entendait des voix provenant de l'extérieur. Les individus parlaient dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se leva doucement. Ses muscles étaient encore raidis. Il s'approcha de l'ouverture et leva un coin du rideau. La fenêtre était un peu haute mais en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il pouvait voir ce qui se passait au dehors.

Les silhouettes de plusieurs elfes lui apparurent en ombre chinoise alors qu'elles s'animaient autour d'un grand feu de camp. Des nomades pensa-t-il. De grandes roulottes chatoyantes formaient un cercle délimitant une large zone de vie. Il comprit rapidement qu'il était installé dans l'une d'entre elles. Après un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il décida de rester discret et de ne pas se manifester. Il avait déjà croisé des membres de cette peuplade itinérante, mais ne connaissait rien de leur us et coutumes. Mieux valait faire profil bas pour le moment.

Même si d'instinct, il ne sentait pas de danger immédiat, il serait donc un peu prématuré de se croire tiré d'affaire. La roue de la chance semblait assez capricieuse ces derniers temps et il avait été séparé de Bob pour une raison qu'il devinait assez aisément. Il reprit place sur les cousins et décida de profiter des victuailles qu'on lui avait laissé. Il avait une faim de loup et des forces à reprendre.

Un peu plus tard, du bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte. Une femme elfe pénétra bientôt dans la roulotte. Comme beaucoup de membres de son espèce, il était assez difficile de lui donner un âge. Elle avait des cheveux noirs attachés en une natte épaisse, ce qui laissait ses oreilles pointues à nues. Elle avait le teint halé et des grands yeux verts. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique de tissu épais vert olive. Elle tenait sous son bras une large bassine et plusieurs linges sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était debout.

\- "Je suis ravie de vous voir enfin sur pieds." déclara-t-elle en déposant son chargement à ses pieds. Puis elle ouvrit le rideau. L'éclat du feu de camp apporta un peu de luminosité à la pièce. Elle avait un accent étrange. Probablement que la langue commune n'était pas sa langue maternelle.  
\- "Je vous remercie de m'avoir soigné. Votre cataplasme est très efficace." répondit poliment Grunlek.

Elle pointa sa poitrine du doigt :

\- "A ce propos, laissez moi voir."

Grunlek retira sa tunique. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bandage argileux, puis elle trempa un tissu avant de l'appliquer sur l'emplâtre. L'eau était tiède et le contact pas désagréable. Elle avait le geste sûr mais doux. Elle le débarrassa efficacement du cataplasme. Bientôt il put voir l'étendu de l'hématome. La rivière ne l'avait pas ménagé.

\- "Vous êtes un homme solide, maître nain. Vos côtes ne sont pas cassées, cependant le bleu vous fera souffrir quelques temps. Le thé contient des herbes qui vous soulageront."  
\- "Effectivement, j'en ai déjà pris et c'est assez efficace." elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. "Puis-je vous demander depuis combien de temps je suis là ?"  
\- "Vous avez dormi plusieurs heures. La nuit est maintenant bien avancée." elle dut capter son regard inquiet car elle s'empressa d'ajouter : "Ne vous faîtes aucun soucis. Les hommes qui vous cherchent ne trouveront pas vos traces. Nous avons effacé ce qui témoignait de votre passage. Le campement est caché par enchantement, il y a peu de chance qu'ils viennent jusqu'à nous."  
\- "Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?" Grunlek était maintenant suspicieux.  
\- "Les affaires des nomades ne concernent pas les hommes des villes." il fronça les sourcils. "Notre voyante porte un grand intérêt à votre personne."  
\- "Je ne comprends pas."  
\- "Le moment venu, elle vous expliquera ce que vous devez savoir." elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait se rhabiller.

Le choix des mots était judicieux. Devoir contre vouloir. La femme maniait la langue commune avec habileté. La situation commençait fortement à lui déplaire. Il aimait être maître de son destin et malgré le fait qu'il ne portait aucune chaîne, il se sentait prisonnier. Il lui faudrait certainement trouver un moyen d'écourter son séjour auprès de ses sauveurs. Tandis qu'il renfilait sa tunique, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le mage. Grunlek hésita un moment mais il fallait qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir.

\- "Il y avait un homme près de moi." demanda-t-il prudemment.  
\- "Oui, il se trouve avec Ilda. C'est elle qui s'occupe de lui."

Le ton employé sur le verbe occuper dénotait fortement un double sens. Prudence. Tant qu'il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, il ne fallait rien laisser supposer de sa relations avec le mage.

\- "Ilda ?" demanda-t-il.  
\- "Elle est notre voyante. Elle détient la sagesse et le pouvoir de Vision." elle se tourna un instant vers la fenêtre puis ajouta : "Vous la rencontrerez bientôt."

Le pouvoir de Vision ? Était-ce de la divination ? Il était intrigué. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était tu pendant un long moment. Ses craintes furent subitement justifiées lorsqu'un cri terrifiant brisa le silence qui s'était établi. C'était Bob qui hurlait, il le savait, mais il essaya de contenir ses émotions.

\- "Que se passe-t-il ?" sa voix ne trembla pas.  
\- "Les crises s'accentuent ..." murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, la femme lui fit signe de se taire. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais il obtempéra. Elle semblait écouter le silence qui avait suivi la plainte du demi-diable et se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air inquiet. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre. Plus long et plus intense. Grunlek serra les poings. Il voulait agir mais il était en terrain inconnu. L'elfe avait parlé d'enchantement. Il y avait donc une source de magie ici. Quoiqu'il puisse tenter, ça se retournerait probablement contre lui. Il fixait sa soigneuse avec colère tandis résonnaient les hurlements de son ami. Prisonnier. Le mot lui revint à l'esprit. Pas de chaîne ... pas de barreau ... mais prisonnier quand même. L'attente lui parut durer des heures. L'angoisse lui rongeait les entrailles. Les cris finirent par se tarir et l'elfe se leva.

\- "Venez avec moi." dit-elle. "Ilda veut vous voir."

Il savait que les elfes possédaient une ouïe supérieure à la moyenne, mais lui aussi avait une bonne perception et aucun son ne lui était parvenu. Était-il possible qu'elle fut contactée par télépathie ? Après tout Bob avait bien cette capacité, pourquoi d'autres ne la possèderaient-ils pas ? Ce qui le gênait en revanche avec cette hypothèse, c'est qu'il était potentiellement entouré de personnes capables de synchroniser leurs actions. Si c'était le cas, il était fait comme un rat.

Il retroussa plusieurs fois ses manches et jambes de pantalon afin de se mouvoir avec plus d'aisance. Il prit la suite de la soigneuse qui quitta la roulotte à grandes enjambées. Ils traversèrent le campement sous le regard intrigué des autres elfes encore debout à cette heure tardive et se présentèrent devant une grande roulotte dont les ornements étaient particulièrement travaillés.

Sans un mot, sa guide l'invita à entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. A l'intérieur de la roulotte, la lumière était tamisée et l'air chargé de senteurs entêtantes. L'endroit n'était éclairé que par quelques bougies. De larges tentures recouvraient les murs et donnaient à l'espace une impression de confinement. Il fut surpris de voir qu'Ilda était humaine. C'était une vieille humaine à la chevelure blanche fougueuse. Elle avait probablement été une très belle femme. Elle conservait de beaux traits et un maintien altier. Elle était assise en tailleur et devant elle se trouvait le demi-diable en partie dénudé et dont les plaques écailleuses recouvraient à présent une large partie de son corps. La transformation semblait s'opérer à nouveau et pas dans le sens souhaité. Ce dernier gémissait faiblement. Il détourna le regard. A côté de la vieille femme, il y avait une petite table basse sur laquelle étaient disposés plusieurs pots et un support en bois où brûlait une sorte d'encens.

\- "Prenez place maître nain. Venez en face de moi que je vous _vois_." dit-elle avec une voix douce mais d'où l'on pouvait percevoir une certaine autorité. Il nota qu'étrangement elle avait le même accent que l'elfe qui l'avait soigné.

Il s'exécuta et s'installa à genoux face à son interlocutrice, à quelques centimètres de son ami allongé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois en face d'elle qu'il remarqua ses yeux blanchis par la cataracte. Il avait déjà entendu parlé de ces personnes capables de voir par delà les apparences. Il était dit qu'elles percevaient des choses qui échappaient au sens de la vue. On disait même qu'elles pouvaient voir dans le cœur des gens. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir croire à ces histoires.

\- "Je sens en vous de la méfiance, maître nain. Je peux comprendre. Ne craignez rien, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal." Grunlek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. La vieille femme parut amusée. "Mes dons couvrent beaucoup de domaines. Je peux percevoir beaucoup de choses chez les autres, notamment les émotions."

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Ses yeux morts semblaient le juger.

\- "Vous êtes Grunlek von Krayn. Héritier du trône sous la Montagne grise. Vous êtes devenu aventurier il y a longtemps maintenant. Cet homme était l'un de vos compagnon, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur le front du mage couché devant elle.  
\- "Oui." bafouilla-t-il déstabilisé. Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir. Le don d'Ilda le perçait littéralement à jour.  
\- "Je vois clairement votre passé ancien ... Mais votre passé récent, notamment avec cette engeance, et votre futur sont troubles." elle ferma les yeux. "Vous portez sur vous de grandes responsabilités. Cette créature maudite qui vous accompagne est liée à vous par quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à voir." elle semblait songeuse. "La Vision a retenu ma main lorsque j'ai voulu le délester de son fardeau." C'est à ce moment que Grunlek remarqua le poignard qui gisait sur le sol. Il déglutit. "Des énergies colossales pavent vos existences. Je dois savoir pourquoi avant de rendre mon jugement."  
\- "De quel droit jugez-vous de qui dois vivre ou mourir ?" demanda le nain sur le ton du reproche.  
\- "Tout demi-diable qui perd le contrôle de sa part démoniaque est une menace pour le monde." répondit-elle calmement.  
\- "Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire ..." murmura-t-il pensant qu'elle parlait du cataclysme que le mage avait déclenché. Ilda écarquilla les yeux.  
\- "C'était donc lui ? Pourquoi la Vision ne m'a-t-elle pas montré cela ?" Grunlek comprit qu'il venait involontairement de faire pencher la balance de la justice dans la mauvaise direction pour son compagnon. "Pourquoi tentez vous de le protéger ?" finit-elle par demander après une longue pause chargée d'accusations.  
\- "Je n'abandonne jamais mes compagnons. Qu'il soit un demi-diable est secondaire. Il est mon ami avant tout." Ilda sourit.

Les gémissements du mage s'intensifièrent. La voyante retira sa main du front de ce dernier. A nouveau ses yeux aveugles se posèrent sur Grunlek.

\- "Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé, maître nain."

Le golem lui raconta leur quête pour récupérer et détruire le codex et de la menace qui couvait en Mirage. Il lui parla de leur tentative d'alliance avec les églises, de la Mort et de la manœuvre traîtresse de Viktor.

\- "Il n'y avait plus d'autres choix. Nous étions pris entre deux feux. Nous avions été trahis par les églises et par la Mort qui menaçait de marcher sur le monde. Je comprends son geste ... J'imagine qu'il pensait pouvoir récupérer le contrôle de son corps avant ... avant toutes ces destructions. Quoiqu'il en soit, je lui ai confié mon avenir ... J'étais à ces côtés lorsqu'il a relâché le démon. Je l'ai protégé. Je savais qu'il faisait ça pour une bonne raison. J'ignorai ce qui allait se produire ensuite mais j'avais foi en lui. Et ça, je pense que ça ne changera jamais." une lueur de défiance brûlait au fond de son regard alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un long moment. Grunlek attendait angoissé la réponse de la voyante.

\- "Vous avez raison, maître nain. Le choix ne m'appartient pas. Je vais vous expliquer la situation et _vous_ déciderez." le nain était abasourdi. Ilda ne lui laissa pas opportunité de protester. "Le flou qui entoure l'existence de votre ami et ce que vous m'avez raconté me poussent à croire que lui et son démon sont victimes d'une intrication mentale. Cette situation est en général fatale pour l'esprit de l'humain. Si nous ne faisons rien, le démon finira par prendre le dessus et nous savons ce dont il est capable ... Deux choix se posent à vous. Je peux abréger ses souffrances maintenant ou tenter de libérer son esprit."  
\- "Est-ce vraiment une question à me poser ?" ricana nerveusement le nain. "Après ce que je viens de vous dire ? Vous savez où mon cœur penche."  
\- "La vie d'un demi-diable est une existence maudite, emplie de souffrance. S'il survit, sa peine perdurera ... La mort pourrait être une libération ..." il y avait une certaine compassion dans la voix de la vieille femme.

Grunlek ne pouvait envisager de laisser son compagnon se faire tuer comme une bête, mais le voir dans un tel état lui était tout aussi insupportable. La vieille femme marquait un point. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Dans les deux cas, il se sentirait coupable. Pourquoi devait-il prendre ce genre de décision ? Pendant un temps, il pesa le pour et le contre, puis il songea qu'il ne pouvait rester sans agir. Il fallait au moins qu'il tente de le sauver. Il resterait fidèle à ses principes et ne l'abandonnerait pas.

\- "Sauvez-le ..." dit-il alors à voix basse en observant tristement son ami continuer sa lente transformation. Les plaques écailleuses poursuivaient leur avancée comme une contagion sur son corps.  
\- "Je vois ... Je respecte votre décision ... Gardez à l'esprit que si nous échouons, cette dague finira dans son cœur." dit-elle en ramassant son arme. "Je ne peux prendre le risque que la bête se déchaîne à nouveau." Grunlek acquiesça à contre cœur, mais elle avait raison. "Nous avons peu de temps devant nous et je dois en apprendre un peu plus sur le démon qui l'habite ..."  
\- "Nous ?" demanda-t-il remarquant cette fois-ci l'emploi du pronom.  
\- "Je ne peux accomplir cette tâche seule. Son démon pourrait me leurrer. Si je dois entreprendre de les séparer, il faut que je connaisse mieux mon ennemi. Connaissez-vous le nom de son parent démoniaque ?" s'enquit-elle.  
\- "Enoch ... je crois bien qu'il s'appelle Enoch." Le visage de la vieille femme se durcit. Elle posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le front du demi-diable.  
\- "Vous a-t-il déjà parlé de lui ?"  
\- "Oui, il en a dressé un portait peu reluisant. Mais j'ai déjà rencontré son père et il n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Bob en disait."  
\- "Enoch est un démon particulièrement sournois et fourbe. Quoique vous ayez vu de lui, ça n'était qu'un masque pour vous plaire." elle poursuivit son interrogatoire. "Avez-vous déjà entendu sa part démoniaque parler à sa place ?"  
\- "Pourquoi ces questions ?" demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre.  
\- "Chaque demi-diable reçoit en héritage une part de son parent démoniaque. C'est en général un trait de caractère. C'est de là que l'humain peut ensuite tirer son pouvoir s'il est assez fort pour résister à l'attrait pour sa part maléfique. Je cherche à savoir quelle partie d'Enoch se trouve en lui. Je dois savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Il y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier lorsque votre ami utilise ses dons ?"  
\- "Il rechigne souvent à utiliser ses pouvoirs mais lors de gros accès de colère, ses sorts de feu sont généralement amplifiés. Il est déjà arrivé qu'il se transforme partiellement lors de ces débordements."  
\- "Intéressant. Sa part démoniaque réagit donc à son état émotionnel. Et votre ami est-il sujet à ces débordements émotifs ?"  
\- "Dans la vie de tous les jours je dirai qu'il est plutôt expansif, mais en situation de combat, il est en général plus cérébral." Grunlek s'arrêta. "Enfin ... il élabore, il planifie ..."  
\- "Mais ?" elle sentait son hésitation.  
\- "Si nos vies sont en danger, il peut se montrer particulièrement violent."  
\- "Et c'est dans ces moments là qu'il perd le contrôle n'est-ce pas ?" il opina du chef. "C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir ..." La vielle femme avait l'air soudainement très soucieuse.  
\- "Qu'y a t-il ?"  
\- "C'est une part démoniaque très dangereuse qu'il possède. Je pencherais pour la bestialité : instinctive et brutale. Ce que vous m'avez dit confirme mon idée première concernant l'intrication mentale. Je pense que son démon a conscience de ma présence et qu'il sait ce que je projetais de faire. Il cherche à se libérer au plus vite. Ce qui m'étonne en revanche c'est la difficulté qu'il a à reprendre sa liberté. Généralement des démons aussi violents obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent en peu de temps."  
\- "Tel que je le connais, Bob doit lui donner du fil à retordre. Il n'est pas homme à s'avouer vaincu facilement ..." dit-il en souriant amèrement. Elle sourit en sympathie.

\- "Comprenez bien que pour nous, il ne s'est écoulé que quelques heures mais pour lui, le temps peut avoir défilé plus vite, un peu à la manière d'un songe. Ce qui a donné au démon tout loisir de torturer son âme. Ce qui en restera ne sera peut être pas ce que vous connaissiez de lui."  
\- "Qu'attendons-nous alors ? Dîtes-moi ce que je dois faire." déclara-t-il avec allant.

Un nouvel espoir jaillissait dans son cœur. Cette voyante, cette Ilda semblait détenir de véritables pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en elle, mais elle était sa seule chance de sauver Bob.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. La prochaine fois, on pénètrera à nouveau dans la tête de Bob.  
C-1 pour Shin ^^

Des bisous!


	13. Chapitre 10 - Brisé

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Ce chapitre est long ... très long ... mais je n'arrive pas à le réduire donc bon ... Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, mais là, la relecture est assez tendue!

Comme le faisait remarquer Yuma Kurotsuki, il semblerait que Bob soit la victime favorite de la fan base XD.  
Bon là le titre en dit long hein ... On arrive au point de rupture qui amènera Balthazar à se comporter comme une bête pendant des mois. Donc bon, c'est pas la joie hein ^^'.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - Brisé**

Grunlek sentit bientôt la sensation familière d'un esprit tentant d'entrer en contact avec le sien. Son regard se posa naturellement sur le mage qui s'agitait faiblement devant lui. Puis il leva les yeux vers Ilda qui lui faisait face.

\- "Une connexion mentale ?" dit-il étonné.  
\- "Comment pensiez-vous que nous allions faire ?" demanda-t-elle un sourcil levé avec un air vaguement amusé.  
\- "Je ne sais pas : un rituel, une incantation ... mais ce qui m'étonne à la vérité c'est que vous puissiez lancer ce sort. Je pensais que seuls les demi-diables le pouvaient."  
\- "C'est le cas, maître nain." répondit-elle avec un large sourire avant d'ajouter : "Mon pouvoir de divination me vient également de ma part démoniaque ... Je sens de nombreuses questions affleurer à la surface de votre esprit, ce que je peux aisément comprendre, mais pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur l'urgence ?".

Grunlek fronça les sourcils et un peu sur la défensive, il laissa la connexion s'établir. Il y avait quelque chose de plus abouti et à la fois de plus doux dans ce lien que lorsque c'était Bob qui lançait le sort. Il avait l'impression de partager plus que ses pensées. Cependant, tout comme avec son ami, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être sondé. Il conservait une certaine liberté dans ce qu'il choisissait de partager. Il ne lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à ces nouvelles sensations.

\- "Je vois que vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Le contact avec votre esprit est aisé." entendit-il dans sa tête.

Puis, Ilda entama une étrange litanie dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'avait rien d'elfique. Les sons étaient gutturaux et durs. Existait-il une langue démoniaque, songea-t-il. Parce que quoiqu'il fut dit, il avait l'impression que ce dialecte venait tout droit des enfers. Cependant, malgré les sonorités agressives, les mots résonnaient étrangement en lui. A chaque mot semblait correspondre une couleur, à chaque phrase une émotion.

Après un temps, il eut l'impression qu'il commençait à halluciner. L'intérieur de la roulotte se métamorphosait sous ses yeux comme une peinture dont les couleurs auraient bavé. La voyante changea également mais la transformation était plus subtile, moins dérangeante. Il remarqua rapidement qu'elle semblait rajeunir. Bientôt, la vieille femme ridée fit place à une femme dans la fleur de l'âge. Ses cheveux avaient le même aspect fougueux mais il étaient à présent d'un roux flamboyant. Une peau de mouton à la fourrure brune sembla pousser sur ses épaules. De larges pans recouvrirent bientôt sa poitrine et son dos. Une couronne de feuillages et de fleurs poussa sur sa tête, enserrant son front et ses cheveux. Il y avait quelque chose de chamanique dans son allure. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut des iris d'un bleu subjuguant et à la pupille anormalement rectangulaire qui se posèrent sur lui. La pièce autour d'eux reprit son aspect d'origine, à un détail près : le mage n'était plus là.

\- "Où est-il ?" demanda-t-il en se levant brusquement.  
\- "Il est toujours avec nous dans la roulotte. Ce que vous voyez en revanche est une création de mon esprit. C'est un passage entre nos esprits et le sien."

Elle se leva en retroussant légèrement sa robe et passa à côté de lui. Elle ouvrit la porte. Le paysage à l'extérieur n'avait rien à voir avec le camp. Le jour semblait s'être levé mais la lumière était étrange.

\- "Dernière cette porte ce sont les souvenirs et les créations mentales de votre ami et de sa part démoniaque que nous trouverons. Étant donné le mal dont ils souffrent, les visions peuvent être mélangées voire dénaturées. Cependant ce que nous verrons sera le reflet de son état psychique." Grunlek acquiesça. "Nous allons devoir trouver les passages qui nous mèneront au plus profond de leurs esprits. Soyez attentifs aux détails. Vous qui le connaissez bien vous serez plus à même de reconnaître ses souvenirs. Et n'oubliez pas ... Restez bien auprès de moi. Ma part démoniaque nous protégera d'Enoch."

La perspective de devoir faire confiance à un autre démon ne l'enchantait guère, mais avait-il vraiment le choix. C'était avec une certaine appréhension qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans l'esprit de son ami. Ilda posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et ils franchirent ensemble le seuil de la roulotte.

Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier populaire d'une ville que le nain ne reconnaissait pas. La rue était bruyante et animée. Les passants allaient à grands pas avec les bras chargés de vivres. Certainement un jour de marché. Grunlek leva les yeux au ciel. Les nuages avaient une teinte ocre inhabituelle et changeaient de forme anormalement vite, comme si le temps pour eux passait en accéléré. Il reporta son attention sur les personnes qui passaient à côté d'eux. Il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'ils n'avaient pas de visage. La voyante dut certainement sentir sa frayeur car elle lui dit :

\- "Ce ne sont que de vagues souvenirs. Qui peut se rappeler de tous les visages des personnes que l'on croise. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que vous reconnaissiez ?"

Il s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative lorsqu'il douce odeur de pain chaud lui taquina les narines.

\- "Son père adoptif était boulanger. Je sens du pain dans le coin."  
\- "Effectivement." dit-il elle en reniflant l'air. "Allons-y."

Il remontèrent lentement la rue jusqu'à une place marchande où de nombreux commerçants officiaient. Ils se glissèrent entre les étals chargés de fruits et de légumes jusqu'à une maison dont la façade était ouverte sur plusieurs fours à pain. Devant se trouvait un étal chargé de miches de toutes les tailles. Un homme à la carrure solide les accueillit :

\- "Que puis je faire pour vous? " demanda l'artisan en s'essuyant vigoureusement les mains sur sa tunique.

Un enfant brun aux yeux noisettes les observait à moitié caché derrière l'imposant gaillard. L'homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux en y déposant un léger voile de farine au passage. Grunlek n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître le mage dans ce petit garçon maigrichon. Le regard suspicieux du gamin se posait à tour de rôle sur lui et la voyante. Le boulanger remarqua l'échange visuel.

\- "Oh ne faîtes pas attention à lui. Il est un peu bizarre mais c'est un bon petit gars." dit-il en riant.

Le nain s'apprêtait à engager la conversation mais Ilda l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'étrange lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux de l'artisan. Rouge sang. Ils patientèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que l'homme retournât travailler à ses fourneaux avec un haussement d'épaules et une moue dubitative. L'enfant était à présent seul derrière l'étal. Il observait maintenant le golem avec intensité.

\- "Tu es mort." dit-il soudainement de sa voix fluette. Grunlek fut déstabilisé par la remarque.  
\- "Non, tu vois bien que je suis là. Je suis venu pour toi." finit-il par dire.  
\- "Tu mens ! Mon nain est mort !" Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans cette marque de possession et en d'autres circonstances le concerné aurait presque pu sourire à cette appellation. "Je l'ai tué ... Je me souviens ..." Les yeux de l'enfant se remplissaient de larmes. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, mais il avait quelque chose de déterminé dans le regard.  
\- "Combien de fois l'as tu vu mourir ? " demanda Ilda avec douceur.  
\- "Des dizaines ... des centaines ... Tu t'amuses encore avec moi !" s'écria le gamin juste avant de détaler.  
\- "Attends !" s'exclama Grunlek en voyant l'enfant disparaître un peu plus loin dans une maison.  
\- "Laissez le tranquille." dit le boulanger en faisant claquer ses mains sur le comptoir en bois. Ses yeux étaient maintenant parfaitement rouge et ses pupilles fendues.  
\- "Je pourrai vous faire la même remarque, démon." rétorqua la rousse. Le sourire qui se peignit sur le visage de l'homme n'avait rien d'amical. "Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle en le toisant.  
\- _"Oui, je le sais et je ne te laisserai pas faire, fille de Bélial. Cette âme m'appartient."_ La voix de l'artisan était plus rauque. _"Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu ais choisi de le sauver. Voilà une entreprise bien dangereuse pour une si petite récompense."_  
\- "Ce que je vois ici me pousse au contraire à croire que cette âme humaine vaut la peine d'être sauvée. Il te résiste. Les demi-diables de sa trempe sont rares, tu devrais être fier de ton humain."  
\- _"Oh mais je suis fier ! Cependant, je ne retournerai pas moisir dans un coin de sa tête. Il y a tellement à faire là dehors ..."_

Il se jeta soudainement en avant et sauta par dessus l'étal en reversant les miches de pain sur son passage. Par pur réflexe, Grunlek fit un pas en arrière. Mais à sa grande surprise, le boulanger sembla se cogner sur un mur invisible. Tout l'air autour ondula comme la surface d'un étang troublé par le jet d'un caillou. Au travers du voile agité, l'artisan semblait lui aussi pris au dépourvu. La voyante tendit la main et agrippa l'ondulation comme s'il s'agissait d'un tissu. Elle tira un coup sec et le voile glissa au sol comme un rideau.

La scène recommença à un détail près : Bob enfant n'était plus là.

\- "Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda le boulanger. La lueur au fond de ses yeux avait disparu.  
\- "Nous ne faisions que passer." répondit Ilda en souriant.  
\- "Bien bonne journée à vous dans ce cas." s'exclama l'homme en retournant à ses fourneaux.

La rousse emmena le nain encore abasourdi un peu plus loin dans la rue. Ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux était incompréhensible. Il avait des dizaines de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête. La voyante prit la parole avant qu'il n'ait pu en formuler une seule.

\- "La bonne nouvelle est que votre ami se bat toujours. Il est méfiant. Il a certainement ressenti ma part démoniaque et la prise pour la sienne. Il pense probablement que nous sommes des constructions mentales destinées à le piéger. La mauvaise est que son démon semble avoir corrompu ses souvenirs et qu'il sait que nous sommes là."  
\- "Il pense que je suis mort. ..." dit Grunlek avec désarroi. Les paroles de l'enfant l'avait profondément troublé. "... des centaines de fois ?"  
\- "Enoch doit savoir qu'il tient à vous. C'est un moyen de pression. S'il joue autant avec cette illusion, c'est que le levier émotionnel doit être efficace. Armez-vous de courage maître nain. Nous ne sommes qu'à la surface. Plus nous nous enfoncerons dans leur esprits, plus ce que nous verrons sera compliqué à démêler et peut-être ... je pense à vous ... difficile à supporter."

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la maison où l'enfant avait disparu. On pouvait y entendre le chant mélodieux d'une voix féminine. C'était une ancienne chanson que Bob fredonnait parfois. La porte était entrouverte. Elle grinça lorsqu'Ilda l'ouvrit, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner les habitants. Ils pénétrèrent discrètement dans la maisonnée.

Il faisait étrangement très sombre. Grunlek se retourna. La nuit était tombée à l'extérieur aussi soudainement que s'il on avait soufflé une bougie. Comme l'avait prédit sa guide, tout se déroulait à la manière d'un songe. Le temps s'écoulait par à-coups. Il ne perdit pas de temps à rester en arrière pour contempler le phénomène et se rapprocha de la demi-diablesse.

La lumière de la pleine Lune éclairait l'intérieur de la maison par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. La chanteuse était assise près de la vitre. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la clarté lunaire. Bob enfant était accrochée à ses jambes, la tête enfouie dans sa robe. La femme lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Grunlek avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Le goût qu'avait le mage pour le faste et la richesse ne l'avait pas préparé à imaginer qu'il ait pu avoir une enfance aussi modeste. Les sanglots étouffés de l'enfant le tirèrent de sa réflexion.

\- "Maman, il me fait mal." chuchota-t-il.  
\- "Je sais, mon bonhomme ... Je sais ... Écoute la chanson."

Elle se remit à fredonner. Pour la première fois, Grunlek entendait les paroles. Habituellement, le mage se contentait d'entonner l'air. Cela parlait de verts pâturages, de jours de fête et de la douceur de l'été. Entre deux sanglots, l'enfant chantait avec elle.

Le décor se métamorphosa progressivement. La nuit fit place au jour et la maison à une plaine verdoyante immense. Le Soleil réchauffait l'air, tandis qu'une brise douce agitait les hautes herbes. La femme était toujours là sur sa chaise et l'enfant dans ses jupes. Il semblait cependant avoir grandi.

\- "Je reconnais cet endroit." murmura le nain à l'intention d'Ilda. "Ce souvenir ne lui appartient peut-être pas complètement."

En effet, il s'agissait de la verte pleine qu'il avait parcourue alors qu'il traquait le mage. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, au loin se dessina la silhouette immense du démon pleinement formé en train de dévorer le tas d'animaux morts qui avait été laissé pour le piéger. Grunlek pointa du doigt la lointaine vision. La jeune femme rousse hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait vu.

Lorsqu'ils reportèrent leur attention sur la mère et l'enfant, ce dernier se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'eux. Il avait effectivement grandi. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus foncés et lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Par sa taille, Grunlek lui donnait au mieux une dizaine d'années. Ce qui attira son attention cependant fut son regard. Il avait les yeux cernés et il paraissait accuser le poids d'une vie bien plus longue. L'épuisement était évident mais sa détermination farouche ne semblait pas entamée.

\- "J'en ai marre de tes souvenirs morbides dans ma tête." cracha le plus jeune en pointant Ilda.  
\- "Je ne suis pas Enoch." déclara l'accusée avec assurance. Bob pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu à la manière d'un animal. "Je sais que tu as du mal à distinguer ce qui est vrai ou faux, mais je peux t'assurer que nous ne sommes pas l'Autre." poursuivit-elle.  
\- "Si tu n'es pas lui alors qui es-tu ?" demanda l'enfant les yeux plissés.  
\- "Mon nom est Ilda. Je suis demi-diable tout comme toi. Je peux t'aider."

L'enfant toisa longuement le nain, puis son attention se reporta sur la femme.

\- "Êtes-vous ce que craint mon démon ?" demanda-t-il.

La voyante soupira de soulagement et acquiesça. Le mage semblait commencer à croire à leur présence. Grunlek avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il n'était pas sûr que son ami représentait une menace à proprement parler, mais même sous cette apparence, le regard implacable qu'il affichait le faisait frissonner. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi sombre et déterminé.

\- "Pourquoi vous craint-il ?"  
\- "Je suis à même de vous séparer."

L'enfant éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

\- "Je sais qu'il a peur de perdre sa liberté, mais il en faut certainement plus pour le mettre dans un état pareil. De quoi le menacez-vous au juste ? Une fessée ? Une réprimande pour mauvaises actions ?" Grunlek reconnaissait ce sarcasme, mais dans la bouche d'un gamin cela détonnait et le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
\- "J'ai un poignard prêt à plonger dans votre cœur." répondit Ilda sèchement.  
\- "Ahh je vois ... La mort est la plus absolue des absences de liberté. Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de cette nature."

Le demi-diable semblait plus serein. Le golem quant à lui était effaré que son compagnon prenne la nouvelle avec un tel détachement.

\- "Est-ce vraiment toi, Grun ?" le nain hocha lentement de la tête pour confirmer. "Prouve le moi ..." le ton était dépourvu d'émotions.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il vit ce qui était sensé être la mère de son ami se lever avec une célérité surhumaine et apparaître dans le dos de l'enfant.

\- "Bob attention, derrière toi!" cria-t-il alors que la main de la femme se refermait sur l'épaule de son fils. Le cri que son compagnon poussa lui retourna l'estomac.  
\- _"Merci d'avoir fait diversion."_ s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix masculine. Ses yeux étincelaient littéralement d'une lueur rubiconde et son visage était déformé par un sourire anormalement large.

Aussitôt tout devint noir et une douleur indicible lui vrilla le cerveau. Il fut prit de vertiges tandis qu'il avait le sentiment de chuter sans fin dans les ténèbres. La seconde suivante, tout s'arrêta. Il était seul avec Ilda dans un espace vide étrangement lumineux.

\- "Tout va bien, maître nain. Mon démon nous protège."  
\- "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il haletant.  
\- "Nous sommes relié à l'esprit de votre ami. Enoch vient de l'attaquer avec force et nous avons subit l'onde de choc émotionnelle."  
\- "Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il est ..." il n'osait pas prononcer le mot.

La voyante ferma les yeux un long moment. Alors qu'il attendait sa réponse Grunlek vit se dessiner une ombre derrière elle. Elle n'avait de réelle consistance mais il arrivait peu à peu à en distinguer les traits. Cela ressemblait à un homme massif à tête de bélier dont les larges épaules et le torse semblaient recouverts d'une épaisse toison. La vision s'effaça au moment où la femme posa à nouveau son étrange regard sur lui.

\- "Non, il est toujours là, mais sa part démoniaque a gagné du terrain. Dépêchons-nous de le trouver."

Le scène changea progressivement, mais le nain reconnu très vite le lieu. Il s'agissait de la forêt où avait eu lieu le conclave. Le décors lui était tristement familier, à la différence près que les arbres brûlaient toujours. Les feuilles des arbres se détachaient par poignées et virevoltaient à la faveur des courants d'air chaud attisés par les brasiers. Beaucoup se consumaient avant d'avoir touché le sol, libérant dans leur passage braises incandescentes et cendres. Malgré la ressemblance troublante avec la forêt des terres mortes, Grunlek nota un détail troublant. Il regarda au sol où le tapis végétal n'avait pas encore complètement pris feu. Les feuilles étaient de papier. Il pouvait voir sur certaines d'entre elles une écriture à l'encre parfaitement lisible. En passant proche de certains troncs, il vit que l'écorce se mêlait à des couvertures de livres.

\- "Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda-t-il.  
\- "Nous avons glissé jusqu'à l'endroit où leurs esprits s'affrontent et se fondent. Il lutte contre les visions cauchemardesques de sa moitié avec ... des livres." elle souriait à présent. "L'esprit de votre ami est intéressant. J'espère avoir le plaisir de discuter avec lui."

Ils se frayèrent un chemin au milieu des incendies jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient livrés bataille. Un peu plus loin, ils virent une silhouette humaine agenouillée face à ce qui ressemblait à un tronc calciné. Leur approche fut remarquée et alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, l'homme effondré releva subitement la tête.

\- "Bob !" s'écria Grunlek en reconnaissant son ami, adulte cette fois.

Cependant ce dernier n'avait plus l'air vraiment humain. Son œil droit avait viré au noir complet et son front montrait deux excroissances sous-cutanées qui ressemblaient fort à des bourgeons de cornes. Lorsqu'il les aperçut son expression se mua en terreur et il se prit la tête à deux mains.

\- "Mensonges ... " dit-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Le nain fit un pas vers lui, la main tendue. Le mage se leva précipitamment et détala au pas de course. Il disparut entre deux arbres en flammes. C'est alors que le golem vit ce qu'il avait pris pour une énorme buche. Il se voyait lui-même brûlé jusqu'au point d'en être presque plus reconnaissable. Était-ce ça que Bob pensait avoir fait de lui ? Il en était malade.

La main d'Ilda se posa sur son épaule.

\- "Venez ..." il y avait de la compassion dans sa voix.

Ils empruntèrent le même passage que le demi-diable. Le décors changea brutalement. Ils étaient dans l'enceinte d'une ville. La cité était en feu. La plupart des maisons étaient détruites. Parmi les ruines semblaient se mouvoir des formes éthérées et vaporeuses. Ils avancèrent sans mot dire au milieu des décombres fumantes et des spectres. Grunlek commençait à douter de ce qu'il voyait. Est-ce cela s'était réellement produit ? Bob avait-il détruit une ville ? N'était-ce pas plutôt Enoch qui inventait ces visions ?

Bientôt, il repéra non loin d'une ruine encore en train de se consumer une silhouette familière qui semblait fouiller le sol. C'était bien le mage qui remuait les gravas. Il l'appela par son prénom sans brusquerie. L'intéressé marqua une pause puis se retourna. La transformation démoniaque avait encore progressé. Il avait ces étranges yeux de félin et ses pommettes plus saillantes qu'à l'accoutumée étaient recouvertes d'écailles pourpres. Son front étaient maintenant agrémenté de cornes aux dimension asymétriques. Il pencha la tête, circonspect.

\- "Tu me reconnais ?" tenta le nain.

A peine avait-il prononcé ses quelques mots que les yeux du demi-diable s'ouvrirent en grand. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent comme sous l'effet d'une grande peur. Il émit une sorte de râle plaintif. Grunlek brûlait d'envie de le rejoindre, mais Ilda l'en empêcha. Le mage produisit un feulement sourd, dévoilant au passage une dentition exclusivement composée de canines, puis pivotant agilement sur lui même, il décampa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'était les restes d'un chambranle de porte qui fit office de passage.

\- "Cette partie de lui a totalement succombé." murmura-t-elle. "Faîtes attention. Nous ne sommes plus très loin maintenant."

Suivant le demi-diable, ils pénétrèrent dans les restes de la maison. Le chaos extérieur laissa place à une demeure richement décorée. Aucun incendie, aucune scène cataclysmique. Mais la quiétude environnante n'était qu'apparente. La violence recouvrait les murs sous la forme de tableaux dépeignant des scènes de carnage. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, ils remarquèrent qu'un étrange air de clavecin résonnait dans la maison. Ils suivirent la mélodie jusqu'à une chambre aux tapisseries rouges bordeaux. Enoch était installé à l'instrument et pianotait en affichant un air ravi. Sur le mur du fond, ils pouvaient apercevoir une autre porte au mécanisme de fermeture complexe. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le diable cessa de jouer.

\- _"Bienvenue. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"_ déclara-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.  
\- "Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là." lui répondit la voyante.  
\- _"Oui, oui, oui ... Mais, voyez-vous ... Je ne pense pas pouvoir accéder à votre requête."_ puis indiquant la porte de laquelle ils venaient, il ajouta. _"Je vous accompagnerai bien jusqu'à la sortie, mais j'ai quelque chose sur le feu dont je dois m'occuper."_  
\- "Cette âme ne vous appartient pas. Son corps ... " Le visage du démon afficha soudainement une expression haineuse.  
\- _"Son corps ... "_ il frappa rageusement des deux mains sur le clavier provoquant un bruit assourdissant. _"Il ... est ... à moi ! Maintenant ! Il doit me le rendre !"_ Il avait crié ces derniers mots en se levant.

Il manqua de renverser la banquette sur laquelle il était assis. Il se calma presque instantanément en remarquant son propre accès de colère. Il replaça avec un certain dédain les quelques mèches de cheveux qui avaient glissé sur son visage lors de son brusque mouvement.

\- "Relâchez son esprit. Vous êtes affaibli vous aussi. Je peux le sentir. Je n'aurai aucun mal à vous maîtriser si vous ne coopérez pas." le ton d'Ilda était glacial.  
\- _"Essayez-donc."_ ricana-t-il. _"Vous savez ... Je ne fais pas ça de gaité de cœur. Au fond, je l'aime bien ce petit."_  
\- "Je ne répèterai pas ma mise en garde, démon." la voyante avait haussé le ton.  
\- _"Pourquoi voudrai-je renoncer alors que je suis si près du but ?"_ il reprit place au clavier et entama une nouvelle mélodie emprunte d'une certaine mélancolie. _"Vous arrivez un peu tard de toute manière. J'ai déjà commencé à investir son esprit. Sa lutte est vaine et la vôtre risible. Si vous tentez quoique ce soit maintenant, vous ne ferez que le blesser."_  
\- "Échec et mat dans ce cas." déclara la femme avec assurance. "Si son esprit ne résiste pas à mon attaque sur vous, je plante ma lame dans votre cœur et vous mourrez. Si on contraire il est assez fort pour surmonter l'épreuve, vous serez blessé au point d'avoir bien des difficultés à vous en remettre et cette liberté que vous désirez tant ne sera plus qu'une utopie."  
\- _"C'est un risque que je vais prendre."_ dit-il sans se tourner vers eux.

Le démon disparut et un déclic se fit entendre. La porte du fond venait de se déverrouiller. Par son regard, sa protectrice semblait vouloir lui communiquer de garder espoir. Mais elle avait l'air si désolée que ça ne fit que renforcer l'angoisse qui lui nouait les entrailles. Ils poussèrent la porte et pénétrèrent dans un petit salon où brûlait un âtre qui diffusait une douce lumière. La pièces était remplie de livres rangés en piles disparates. Sur le tapis central était allongé l'objet de leur quête. Balthazar gisait le visage tourné vers le feu. Il semblait marmonner des formules alchimiques.

\- "N'approchez pas tout de suite. Enoch est quelque part ici. Je ressens sa présence." murmura la rousse en se baissant vers le nain.  
\- "Qui est là ?" demanda d'une voix rauque le demi-diable.  
\- "Je suis la demi-diablesse, Ilda." dit-elle d'une voix forte en se redressant. "Vous souvenez-vous de moi ?"  
\- "Hmmm, je reconnais ce nom. C'était il y a bien longtemps ..." le ton était las.  
\- "Le temps passe différemment pour vous. Nous nous sommes quittés il y a quelques minutes seulement. Nous vous avons suivi jusqu'ici." elle parlait lentement comme pour laisser le temps au mage d'assimiler ce qu'elle disait.  
\- "Nous ?" demanda-t-il.  
\- "Grunlek est à mes côtés." se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le corps frêle fut secoué par un faible rire. Une fois calmé, il tourna la tête vers le plafond. Bien que seul son profil était visible, une profonde tristesse se lisait sur son visage.

\- "Vous mentez vous aussi. Grunlek est mort ... tout comme Shin et ... Théo ..." il prit une longue et pénible inspiration. "Arrêtez donc de jouer avec moi ... Je suis fatigué."  
\- "Il a réussi à vous faire craquer à ce que je vois. C'est bien dommage. Vous aviez un esprit intéressant."

Le silence qui suivit fut particulièrement pesant. Le mage ferma les yeux quelques instants puis demanda :

\- "Disons que je vous crois ... Que me voulez-vous au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant à me sauver ?"

Grunlek prit la parole cette fois-ci.

\- "Parce que tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive et que nous avons encore du travail devant nous. Les intendants ... le codex ... Il faut qu'on les arrête." Le demi-diable était attentif bien qu'il ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Devant son manque de réaction, le nain poursuivit. "Le Bob que je connais détesterait être pris au piège et ferait tout pour s'échapper. Il ne se laisserait pas mourir ainsi. Que tu aies cru ta part démoniaque et que tu aies mal, je peux comprendre ... Mais Bob n'abandonne jamais, comme moi je n'abandonne jamais mes compagnons. Et tu le sais ... Je sais que d'habitude c'est toi qui nous trouve des plans incroyables pour nous sortir des situations les plus tordues, mais écoute-moi. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te propose une échappatoire. Si nous ne faisons rien, tu vas mourir : dissolu dans ton démon ou un poignard entre les côtes. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre ... Laisse moi essayer !"  
\- "Grunlek ..." à la manière dont son nom avait été prononcé, le nain savait qu'il avait été reconnu. "Il n'a que toi pour nourrir ce genre d'espoirs ..." Bob prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre d'une voix tremblante. "Il est en moi ... il me ronge de l'intérieur comme un poison ... On se regarde l'un l'autre comme deux miroirs qui se font face et se reflètent à l'infini ... Je me vois changer ... Je me sens disparaître en lui ... "

Grunlek et Ilda s'approchèrent enfin. La tunique du mage était ouverte sur la moitié supérieure de son corps. Il semblait suinter une sorte de liquide noirâtre visqueux et la partie droite de son visage en était entièrement recouverte. Le liquide gagnait du terrain à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda le nain à la fois terrifié et écœuré.  
\- "Enoch ..." répondit la rousse en se penchant sur le corps de son ami dont la peau ressemblait à de la porcelaine craquelée. "Nous n'avons plus le temps. Que choisissez-vous demi-diable ?" Son œil encore humain roula vers Grunlek.  
\- "Théo et Shin ?" la question n'avait pas de verbe, mais elle lui parut évidente.  
\- "Je ne sais pas ..." répondit-il avec honnêteté.  
\- "Très bien ... J'accepte ton plan à une condition." dit-il après un moment de réflexion.  
\- "Oui ?"  
\- "Si je n'arrive pas à reprendre le dessus ... Si jamais le démon menace de sortir ... Ça sera à toi d'honorer la promesse de Théo ... Si j'ai le choix, c'est de la main d'un ami que je souhaite partir."

Le nain sentit sa gorge se nouer, mais sans hésiter, il promit. C'était comme si un poids venait de quitter le corps du mage. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour de bon et soupira. Sans attendre, Ilda posa sa main sur sa poitrine nervurée de noir. Il s'arcbouta mais ne cria pas. L'ombre démoniaque de la voyante réapparut dans son dos tandis qu'elle récitait des incantations étranges. Grunlek ne sut pas trop ce qui se passa ensuite. L'affrontement des deux entités infernales provoqua une multitude d'images que son cerveau ne put traiter. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de son état de transe, il était à nouveau dans la roulotte. La voyante avait retrouvé son âge et le dardait de ses yeux blancs. Une fine couche de sueur perlait à son front et elle avait les traits tirés.

Devant lui, Bob gisait inerte, le teint cireux. Les écailles avaient quitté son corps à l'exception des pommettes. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs et leurs iris fauves étaient fendues d'une pupille féline. Il ne pouvait décoller le regard de celui inhumain de son ami qui semblait fixer un point indéfini de l'espace.

* * *

Bien ** raclement de gorge ** Vous êtes toujours là ?  
La prochaine fois, on s'attaque à Shin :D


	14. Chapitre 11 - Caché dans les ténèbres

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews et les très intéressantes discussions qui en découlent ! Merci également au nouveau follower :-).

C'est enfin au tour de Shin dans un chapitre plus court. Et oui, faut bien reprendre un rythme normal de temps en temps.  
Comme pour les autres, on refait un bon dans le passé pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui. Nous retournons donc au moment où il nous fait son magnifique plongeon dans le puits.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 - Caché dans les ténèbres  
**

Shin pouvait voir l'ombre de la météorite qui se rapprochait. Il savait exactement par où il devait sauter pour sauver sa vie. Il n'eut besoin que d'un battement de cœur pour rediriger toute son énergie dans ses jambes et se propulser en arrière. Ce fut un saut périlleux magistral qu'il effectua. Il tomba la tête la première dans le puits qui se trouvait à quelques mètres dans son dos.

Avant de disparaitre dans les profondeurs obscures et humides de son refuge de fortune, son regard embrassa l'espace d'une seconde toute la scène : Bragg, les mains plaquées sur son visage, hurlait de douleur tandis que la lance chargée de magie d'Arcana le traversait de part en part ... Viktor, titubant, serrait dans son poing la gemme de pouvoir qui pulsait d'un éclat dangereux ... les érudits étaient en déroutes ... les morts chancelants semblaient errer sans but ... et au loin, aux pieds du démon, il aperçut Grunlek enveloppé dans son bouclier énergétique.

La fraction de seconde suivante, il faisait noir. Dans un mouvement rapide, il tendit les bras et son corps en se préparant à plonger. La chute fut plus longue qu'il ne l'avait imaginée, mais bientôt il atteignit les eaux souterraines. Il y avait suffisamment de fond pour le freiner. Il effectua une légère pirouette pour retrouver le chemin de la surface. Brièvement, il se laissa envahir par le sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait son élément et se laissa flotter en arrière, le visage tourné vers l'ouverture. Il n'avait pas une vue excellente dans le noir, mais un détail cependant attira son attention. Il ne distinguait pas les parois du puits et la sortie lui paraissait très lointaine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer d'avantage sur ce point précis car son abri fut ébranlé par une violente secousse. La météorite venait de frapper le sol. Il vit loin au dessus de lui s'effondrer une partie du muret et l'ouverture s'élargit brutalement. Il plongea à nouveau dans l'eau gelée avant que les débris ne l'atteignent. Les blocs de pierres tombèrent au ralenti à côté de lui alors qu'il nageait vers le fond.

Une fois le danger passé, il retourna à la surface. Essoufflé et inquiet, il écouta l'enfer sur terre se déchaîner au dehors. L'impression de se trouver dans une grotte se fit plus forte. Les bruits lui parvenaient étrangement distants et proches à la fois. Le puits semblait étouffer certains sons et en amplifier d'autres. Si le martèlement irrégulier des météorites provoquait des déflagrations sourdes, les cris des érudits, quant à eux, semblaient se réverbérer. L'écho des hurlements lui glaçait le sang. Cela réveillait en lui le douloureux souvenir du massacre de son clan et de sa propre mort.

Il flottait accompagné de ses idées macabres en observant par son étroite fenêtre sur le monde extérieur les éclairs de lumière témoigner de l'intensité du chaos. Il resta un moment à surnager ainsi, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il ne sut pas vraiment quand les cris cessèrent enfin, mais ce fut de manière abrupte qu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus une voix humaine qui provenait de l'extérieur. Il resta là à écouter la terre gronder et à espérer entendre son nom être prononcé. Il attendit encore et encore. Mais il n'y eut aucun appel. Son cœur se serra. Si Grunlek avait survécu, il serait venu ... Il était seul ... non ... pire ... il était le dernier survivant ... à nouveau. Plongé dans les ténèbres souterraines, il revécut son pire cauchemar.

 _Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait différent. Il avait froid. Comme si la mort avait refermé ses mains glacées autour de sa poitrine. Il se releva péniblement et il trouva un peu plus loin le corps ses poursuivants criblés de traits de glaces. Il ne se souvenait comment cela s'était produit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il respirait encore. Comment il avait pu survivre à ses blessures. Il regarda son flan. Le sang avait imbibé ses vêtements et s'était largement répandu sur le sol à l'endroit où il était tombé. La blessure qu'il avait reçu aurait du être mortelle. Alors qu'il commençait à relever sa tunique, il vit la couleur étrange qu'avait sa peau. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'où venait cette teinte bleutée ? Il tituba jusqu'à la rivière qui se trouvait à quelques mètres en arrière et contempla son reflet dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il croisa son propre regard, il eut l'impression de voir un étranger. Il avait bien les mêmes traits, mais sa peau avait bleui et avait un aspect maladif. Il toucha sa joue puis ses lèvres : elles étaient froides au toucher. Était-il seulement vivant ? Il porta sa main à sa poitrine. S_ _ _ans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, s_ on cœur cognait fort sous ses doigts. Cherchant désespérément du regard un indice autour de lui qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ses yeux se posèrent sur son arc. Le symbole du clan Kory qui y était gravé le ramena à la dure réalité. Il avait fui un massacre. Serrant son arme dans son poing, il se releva en chancelant et sans un regard pour les cadavres fléchés, il prit la direction de son village. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, l'odeur du sang et l'absence de bruit lui nouèrent l'estomac. Puis, il vit les corps ... jetés à même le sol sans aucun respect ou le moindre égard funéraire ... Ils étaient tous là. Parents ... amis. Pas un n'en avait réchappé ... Pas un ... sauf lui ... Dans ce silence assourdissant qui marquait l'absence de toute vie, il tomba à genoux au milieu des siens et hurla.  
_

Shin n'avait jamais guéri de cette blessure et il savait qu'il la porterait toujours cachée dans le coin le plus sombre de son cœur. Pour cette raison, il disait de lui même qu'il était sans attache. Enfin le croyait-il ... Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir à nouveau cette détresse, mais sans qu'il le veuille, il avait fait de ses compagnons un clan. Encore une fois, il avait pris la fuite ... et il survivait ...

Une nouvelle secousse secoua son abri et le tira de cette cruelle révélation. Quelques filets de terre et de poussière glissèrent jusqu'à lui, puis la tête monstrueuse du démon apparut alors dans l'ouverture. Ses orbites vides brûlaient d'un feu intense dont les flammèches s'agitaient au grès du vent et éclairaient son odieux visage décharné et pelé. Sa gueule acérée s'ouvrit dans un sourire immonde d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumée noire, comme de la bouche d'un volcan. La bête s'adressa à lui d'une voix qui raisonna dans tout son corps.

\- "Si tu veux vivre, petite créature, reste caché ... J'ai promis à Balthazar de t'épargner, mais pas de te sauver ..."  
\- "Bob ?" dit l'archer d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne pensait pas que le démon l'avait entendu, mais ce dernier éclata soudainement d'un rire tonitruant, dévoilant la lueur ardente qui brûlait au fond de sa gorge telle une caverne magmatique.

\- "Balthazar n'est plus." finit-il par dire de sa voix de stentor. "Il n'y a plus que moi !"

Sur ces paroles, la tête immense quitta finalement l'ouverture du puits. Plus fort que la rumeur incessante des météorites qui continuaient de frapper le sol, Shin entendait son propre cœur battre à ses tempes et cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Le ciel se nimba d'ocre et s'illumina soudainement. Même de là où il était il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait à l'extérieur. Un trait de feu qui passait au dessus éclaira pendant un temps l'intérieur du puits. L'archer constata alors qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans une grotte souterraine. La réserve d'eau s'étendait au delà de son champ de vision au Sud, mais au Nord, il distingua une rive.

Il s'éloigna à la nage de l'ouverture de la caverne. Lorsqu'il arriva au bord, ce fut à tâtons qu'il repéra les lieux. Il s'extirpa des eaux gelées et suivit la paroi jusqu'à un léger renfoncement dans la roche. Il se plaqua contre la pierre froide et attendit avec angoisse la fin de la tempête.

* * *

J'espère que cette petite introduction au bloc de Shin vous aura plu. A bientôt!


	15. Chapitre 12 - Féérie

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Heu les gens, vous commencez à me faire flipper! Surtout Yuma Kurotsuki en fait XD.  
J'ai peur de poster la suite maintenant ...

Enfin pour ce chapitre, ça devrait aller.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Féérie  
**

Shin fut tiré de sombres songes par le doux clapotis de l'eau sur la roche. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi, mais, à la réflexion, l'épuisement physique et moral avait du avoir raison de lui. Plus il reprenait pied avec le monde autour de lui, plus il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un terrible cauchemar. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard se posa avec incompréhension sur la surface d'une barrière de glace courbe qui formait une sorte d'immense cocon. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir généré une telle quantité de glace ni de ce qui l'aurait poussé à le faire. Et à bien y réfléchir, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu être en capacité d'utiliser une seule goutte de psyché supplémentaire. Icy et ce dernier saut élémentaire qu'il avait fait l'avaient vidé de toute son énergie. Il avait la chance de ne pas être blessé mais il aurait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour récupérer pleinement.

Il se releva péniblement en replaçant son arc sur son dos. Ses vêtements étaient encore humides de son bain forcé dans les eaux glacées. Cependant sa condition de demi-élémentaire le préservait de toute gêne liée au froid. Indifférent à sa tunique qui lui collait à la peau, il s'approcha de l'étrange barrière. La surface semblait avoir subit une exposition prolongée à une forte chaleur. Malgré l'épaisseur évidente de la glace, la couche était presque translucide par endroits. Les flammes du démon avait du pénétrer bien loin dans la grotte pour provoquer une telle fonte. Pendant quelques instants, il tenta de se rappeler les derniers évènements. Obstinément, ses derniers souvenirs n'allaient pas plus loin que le moment où il avait trouvé refuge dans cet affleurement rocheux.

Il reporta son attention sur le mur de glace qui lui faisait face. La présence de cette protection n'était pas le seul mystère qui intriguaient le demi-élémentaire. Il se souvenait des ténèbres profondes de la grotte, mais à présent la glace reflétait des couleurs étranges et éclairait son environnement proche. Il y avait quelque chose de l'autre côté qui émettait une lumière bleutée.

Il plaça une main sur la paroi de glace et la barrière se liquéfia instantanément. L'air qui s'engouffra était tiède et sentait le brûlé. Malgré la légère irritation, ce fut l'étrange paysage qui s'offrait à lui qui accapara son attention. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant la vision inattendue qui s'offrait à lui. Un morceau de la voûte s'était effondré et une sorte de lave poisseuse s'écoulait lentement par l'ouverture. La fine coulée rougeâtre luisait dans l'ombre et terminait sa lente chute dans les eaux sombres qui étaient à présent recouvertes d'une épaisse brume. Les parois qu'il pouvait distinguer scintillaient de vert et de bleu là où une mousse dense poussait. Des plantes tubulaires blanchâtres aux feuilles enroulées dépassaient ça et là. Il crut même distinguer d'étranges et petites créatures dépourvues de pigmentation ramper entre les rochers. Le cataclysme à la surface semblait avoir réveillé une nature endormie depuis longtemps.

Comme beaucoup de créatures fortement liées à la psyché, Shin pouvait ressentir les effets ou l'utilisation de la magie. C'était comme une sorte d'odorat ou de sens du goût. Dans le cas présent, l'air était évidemment saturé de psyché démoniaque mais il y avait également une autre source de magie : une présence plus vieille, plus ancienne. Elle pointait à peine au travers de celle du démon mais sa particularité était telle qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Il redirigea sa psyché dans ses jambes et avança. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient à peine dans l'eau tandis qu'il évoluait prudemment à la surface. La brume lui arrivait aux genoux et formait de fines volutes à son passage. Il progressa jusqu'à se trouver en dessous de l'ouverture du puits. Il leva la tête. Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Il jaugea à vue de nez la distance qu'il lui faudrait parcourir pour s'extraire de son trou. Il soupira : la sortie était à une quinzaine de mètres au bas mot. En l'état, il lui était impossible de sauter à cette hauteur et, vue la forme de la voute, escalader aller être extrêmement compliqué.

Alors qu'il évaluait les possibilités, il sentit quelque chose passer sous ses pieds : comme si l'eau était mue par un courant plus profond. Il chercha du regard la source du mouvement mais la brume épaisse l'empêchait de voir ce qui pouvait se déplacer sous la surface. Inquiet, il avança un peu plus jusqu'à la fine coulée de lave. Elle dégageait une chaleur intense et même si son contact avec l'eau provoquait des fumeroles, la brume qui recouvrait le lac souterrain ne semblait pas venir de là. L'hypothèse magique s'étoffait.

Il marcha jusqu'à la rive suivante. La paroi était complètement recouverte de cette mousse phosphorescente étrange. Il passa la main dessus. Sous ses doigts, il sentit un léger picotement. Cette végétation était gorgée de psyché. C'était comme si elle s'était nourrie de la magie démoniaque pour revenir à la vie. En dépit de l'aspect féérique de la chose, Shin commençait à ressentir un profond malaise. Il avait la désagréable impression que quoique fut endormi dans cette caverne, ça n'aurait jamais du se réveiller et pire encore, être réveillé par cette quantité effroyable de magie maléfique.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit comme un gloussement aigu. L'écho l'empêchait de dire clairement d'où le son provenait mais il était sûr d'une chose : il n'était définitivement plus seul dans cette grotte.

* * *

Je publie ça aujourd'hui car j'ai une semaine un peu velue qui m'attend et peu de chance de pouvoir publier.  
Toujours un peu court, mais je pose les bases :-)


	16. Chapitre 13 - La curiosité est un vilain

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Je publie un peu au schnaps mais Clarine est très frustrée ... Clarine est très douleur aussi ... du coup ma régularité en prend un coup.  
En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews!  
Sans attendre, la suite des aventures de Shin au fond de son trou.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 - La curiosité est un vilain défaut**

Malgré son appréhension, l'archer décida de poursuivre l'exploration plus avant. Il fallait qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre. Avec précaution, il remonta la rive. Les gloussements se faisaient de plus en plus présents à mesure qu'il progressait. La végétation était également plus dense et lumineuse. La mousse fit progressivement place à une sorte d'algue flasque qui recouvrait la roche en longue lamelles ondulées ou pendait du plafond. La lueur bleutée qui émanait de ces feuilles molles pulsait à l'unisson.

Il pouvait distinguer au milieu de cette étrange flore des veinules qui sillonnaient la roche comme les racines d'une plante dans la terre. Les multiples canaux convergeaient vers le fond de la grotte. Plus il avançait, plus il sentait la concentration de psyché démoniaque augmenter. Il en avait presque mal au crâne. Mais au delà du malaise, il ressentait aussi une certaine ivresse presque familière. La dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé quelque chose de similaire était aux abords du puits déstructurel.

Il voulait se montrer prudent, cependant ces plantes l'intriguait énormément. Il saisit à pleine main une algue qui pendait à sa portée. Il sentit la psyché couler en lui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était capable de produire mais la sensation était particulièrement agréable et enivrante. La feuille se ternit peu à peu alors qu'il absorbait l'énergie. L'envie de réitérer l'expérience était forte mais il se retint de toucher une autre plante luminescente. Le souvenir des effets du puits déstructurel l'invitait à se méfier de cette source de magie surtout qu'il était conscient qu'elle était d'origine démoniaque. Essayant d'éviter les endroits les plus chargés en végétation, il poursuivit son exploration.

Alors que la surface occupée par le lac souterrain se réduisait et qu'il pénétrait dans une zone plus rocheuse et plus lumineuse, un mouvement dans le lointain attira son attention. Il se plaqua contre une large stalagmite veinée et essaya de se faire le plus discret possible. A une cinquantaine de mètres devant lui, deux petites créatures gobelinoïdes semblaient converser. A cette distance, il distinguait grossièrement leur traits, mais la première chose qui le frappa était la couleur de leur peau. Si les gobelins avaient souvent une teinte grisâtre ou verdâtre, ceux là était extrêmement pâles. Ils semblaient également plus petits que la moyenne.

\- "Grunlek, As-tu déjà vu pareilles ..." commença à murmurer l'archer en se retournant ... pour réaliser enfin qu'il était seul.

Fallait-il que la concentration magique soit si élevée qu'elle lui ait fait perdre le sens des réalités ou bien la stupeur et l'émerveillement de la découverte lui avaient-ils fait oublié sa condition de survivant ? Il se renfrogna. Il n'avait aucune preuve que le nain était bel et bien mort mais il ne préférait pas nourrir trop d'espoir. Les mots du démon lui revinrent en mémoire : _J'ai promis à Balthazar de t'épargner, mais pas de te sauver_.  
Peut être que Bob avait conclu un marché avec la bête pour leur laisser la vie sauve, mais ce contrat semblait très précaire. Et pour le peu qu'il avait vu, c'était une véritable apocalypse qui s'était déroulée là dehors. Avec un peu de chance Théo en avait réchappé, mais pour le golem rien n'était moins sûr. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de l'admettre car il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Grunlek, mais s'il voulait garder la tête claire, il valait mieux qu'il se fasse à l'idée que le pire était arrivé. Quant au mage lui même, il n'osait pas y penser. Après tout le démon n'avait-il pas statué sur son sort ?

Il rangea ses noires pensées dans un coin de son esprit et reporta son attention sur les créatures dépigmentées qui s'agitaient un peu plus loin au milieu des algues. Il s'approcha de leur position en glissant de stalagmites en stalagmites pour les observer de plus près. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui et ne semblaient pas remarquer sa présence. Elles émettaient de petits bruits similaires à des gloussements et des petits cliquetis. Elles avaient l'air de se nourrir de la psyché sécrétée par les plantes autour d'elles. A les observer de plus près, il releva un détail troublant : ces petits gobelins étaient dépourvus d'yeux et pourtant n'avaient aucune difficulté à se déplacer dans cet environnement truffé d'obstacles. Lui même avait du prendre beaucoup de précautions pour s'avancer jusque là sans trébucher sur les nombreuses racines et cailloux qui s'entremêlaient au sol.

Plongé dans son observation, il ne remarqua pas que dans son dos quelque chose glissait lentement vers lui. Le manège des petits gobelins aveugles accaparait tout son attention. Ce fut au moment où les deux créatures livides se retournèrent d'un même mouvement dans sa direction et que leurs orbites vides se posèrent sur lui qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne faisait pas de bruit. Rien ne justifiait qu'il fut démasqué. Il sentit alors quelque chose au niveau de son pied gauche. Son regard se posa incrédule sur une racine qui s'était agrippée à sa botte et remontait progressivement le long de sa jambe. Très vite, il fit la relation entre les gobelins et l'étrange flore qui poussait ici. Les petits êtres compensaient leur cécité grâce aux plantes dont ils récoltaient la psyché. Plantes qui formaient un organisme plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Il redeviendrait certainement invisible à leur yeux s'il se débarrassait de cette étrange vigne. Il l'empoigna donc dans le but de la décrocher mais fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit sa psyché être absorbée et la sensation de brûlure qui accompagnait le phénomène. Il relâcha sa prise non sans pouvoir retenir un petit cri de douleur. La racine se resserra autour de sa cheville. Les gobelins émirent de nouveaux gloussements, plus aigus, plus frénétiques. Comme un écho, une multitude de voix similaires leur répondirent du fond de la grotte. Le tumulte glapissant se rapprochait rapidement. Sa curiosité l'avait finalement mené tout droit dans un véritable guêpier.

Le cœur battant, Shin généra une dague de glace avec laquelle il trancha la racine qui lui enserrait la jambe. Elle se décrocha toute seule et fana presque instantanément lorsque la lame fit son ouvrage. Il se redressa pour avoir une meilleure vue des lieux. Au loin, il pouvait voir glisser à travers la végétation phosphorescente les silhouettes de nombreuses créatures gobelinoïdes. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là au plus vite. Il s'élança en direction du lac embrumé avec cette armée bruyante sur les talons, mais très vite, il sentit le sol devenir instable. Les racines se soulevaient tout autour de lui. Il les enjambait assez aisément pour le moment. La lumière dégagée par les algues et les veinules lui fournissait toute la lumière dont il avait besoin pour éviter les embûches. Cependant, à mesure qu'il avançait la végétation s'amenuisait et bientôt il lui fut difficile de progresser sans buter tous les deux pas.

Alors qu'il jetait un regard en arrière pour juger de l'avance qu'il avait sur ses poursuivants, il trébucha sur un affleurement rocheux et lâcha sa dague de glace dans sa chute. A peine avait-il touché le sol que les racines lui agrippèrent les jambes. Il voulut effectuer une roulade sur le côté pour se libérer mais il se retrouva couché sur le flan. Il retint difficilement un cri lorsqu'une racine glissa sous sa tunique et s'enroula autour de sa taille. Le contact lui brûlait la peau.

Il avait beau se débattre, la vigne mouvante remontait inexorablement le long de son torse. La douleur lui brouillait la vue et il se sentait faiblir alors que sa psyché était lentement aspirée. Tandis qu'il perdait progressivement connaissance, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il concentra tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour refroidir son corps. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à geler les racines qui le retenaient prisonnier. Son idée fut a priori la bonne. Déjà il sentait leur emprise et la brûlure diminuer.

Il devait se hâter car les gobelins n'étaient plus très loin. Il pouvait entendre leurs gloussements qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Lorsqu'il sentit la racine qui remontait sous ses vêtements s'immobiliser, il l'agrippa et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Le lien végétal se brisa comme du verre. Il se redressa sur un coude et attrapa la dague de glace qui gisait un peu plus loin et trancha le reste de ses entraves.

Il se remit debout et reprit sa course vers le lac en titubant. Il avait la tête qui tournait et la vision toujours trouble. Les lueurs bleutées qui tapissaient les murs se dédoublaient et dansaient devant ses yeux si bien qu'il commençait à perdre le sens de l'orientation. Ce fut un peu par hasard qu'il retrouva l'accès qu'il avait emprunté à l'aller mais il sentit un profond soulagement en voyant la rive baignée de brume. Il entra dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille et s'éloigna à la nage du bord. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit, au travers de l'épaisse vapeur, la masse grouillante de gobelins qui s'amassait sur la rive. Pour le peu qu'il pouvait distinguer, ses poursuivants semblaient désorientés. Il soupira : il était sauf pour le moment.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à contempler ces horribles créatures et reprit sa nage vers l'entrée du puits. Il lui fallut pas mal de temps pour rejoindre sa destination. Sa malencontreuse expérience avec la flore avide de psyché l'avait laissé plus faible qu'à son réveil. Cependant la fraîcheur de l'eau lui faisait recouvrer ses sens. Il commençait à y voir plus clair et se sentait plus alerte. Il passa à proximité de la coulée de lave qui provenait de la météorite et se laissa flotter sous l'ouverture béante par laquelle s'engouffrait toujours l'air tiède du dehors.

La sortie lui paraissait encore plus inaccessible qu'avant. Il allait devoir tenter sa chance rapidement quoiqu'il arrive car rester dans cette grotte était la mort assurée.

* * *

Bien bien voici qui boucle un autre chapitre du plus chanceux des demi-élémentaires.  
Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de certains passages ... J'espère que ça vous aura plu tout de même.

Des bisous.


	17. Chapitre 14 - Réveil élémentaire

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Désolée pour l'absence de publication depuis un moment, j'ai eu un petit passage à vide (pas en inspiration hein :D) et des journées de fou.  
Sinon, j'ai du rematter toute la fin de la saison 2 pour avoir une petite info pour la cohérence de mon scénario. Elle est tellement géniale cette fin XD.  
Ainsi donc, voici le dernier chapitre du bloc de Shin. Enjoy !

[Edit] Grosse session de corrections après la remarque de Lilia. N'hésitez pas si vous voyez des trucs bizarres ou de grosses fautes. J'ai parfois les doigts gourds et le cerveau empatté :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 - Réveil élémentaire**

Depuis quelques jours, Shin avait trouvé une certaine routine. Dès qu'il s'était senti suffisamment fort pour le faire, il avait invoqué Icy. La petite créature gelée lui tenait compagnie mais l'aidait également dans son repérage de la grotte. Elle était suffisamment petite pour se glisser sans encombre dans le moindre interstice et malgré sa nature magique elle n'activait pas le piège que les racines formaient au sol.

L'archer s'était lancé plusieurs fois en expédition vers la zone où l'étrange végétation poussait car, malheureusement pour lui, c'était le seul endroit où il avait pu trouvé une source de nourriture. Ses repas se composaient essentiellement d'une sorte de lézard blanc dont la peau ressemblait à celle d'un ver. Ces animaux rampants étaient peu vivaces et donc faciles à chasser. La chair avait vaguement un goût de poulet et, comme il n'avait rien d'autre à manger, il ne faisait pas le difficile.

Son but était toujours de s'extraire du puits, mais la distance à parcourir en un seul bond lui demanderait beaucoup d'énergie. Il se préservait donc le plus possible en vue de cet objectif, car, même s'il arrivait en haut, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait dehors, et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas être pris au dépourvu. Il aurait pu tenter de se gorger de magie grâce aux algues mais le fait qu'elles emmagasinaient de la psyché démoniaque le rebutait. Il avait peur également de potentiels effets secondaires.

Ce soir là, il avait attrapé deux petits lézards dépigmentés. Et comme à chaque fois, il profitait des ressources naturels pour améliorer son quotidien. Il utilisait donc la fine coulée de lave qui ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir pour griller sa viande avant de la consommer. Comme à son habitude, il avait concentré sa psyché dans ses jambes pour marcher sur l'eau et atteindre cette source de chaleur. Icy, perchée sur son épaule, scrutait les environs.

Tandis que sa maigre pitance était en train de cuire, le demi-élémentaire réalisa soudain quelque chose : la couche de brume qui recouvrait le lac était toujours très épaisse et ne semblait pas s'amenuiser. Il se doutait qu'il y avait une origine magique à tout ça, mais il pensait qu'une partie de la couverture brumeuse était due à la différence de température entre les eaux glaciales et l'air du dehors. Et aujourd'hui si les rares bourrasques qui provenaient de l'extérieur charriaient toujours une odeur de brûlé, l'air n'était plus aussi chaud. Il se demandait d'où pouvait provenir ce surplus de vapeur et ce qu'il cachait éventuellement.

Plusieurs fois, alors qu'il se déplaçait à la surface comme il le faisait présentement, il avait senti une sorte de trouble sous ses pieds. Les fois où il traversait les étendues à la nage, il n'avait rien ressenti de tel. Il commençait à redouter une présence sensible à la psyché. Tout ce qui vivait dans cette grotte ou presque semblait tourner autour de ce mécanisme et il sentait toujours cette présence antique par delà l'abondante magie démoniaque. Elle se détachait de plus en plus du reste, comme si elle gagnait en intensité.

A partir de cet instant, il décida de redoubler de prudence quant à l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs aux abords du lac et de se prémunir de tout ce qui pourrait l'atteindre pendant son sommeil. Il se couchait donc dans le renfoncement rocheux qu'il avait trouvé le premier jour et, chaque nuit, il se créait un petit cocon de glace pour dormir. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, l'activité semblait redoubler en soirée. Les gloussements des gobelins s'intensifiaient et se rapprochaient. Il entendait également d'étranges bruits provenant de la berge. Tout cela le rendait nerveux.

Un matin, il décida de repartir en direction de la zone végétale mais sans l'intention d'y chercher sa ration quotidienne de lézards. Il voulait savoir où les gobelins se trouvaient réellement. La caverne amplifiait les sons et les propageait de telle manière qu'il était difficile d'évaluer les distances. Il traversa le lac à grandes enjambées grâce à son déplacement élémentaire. La rive était déserte. Il envoya Icy repérer les lieux tandis que lui patientait dans un coin peu exposé. Il voyait à travers les yeux de son familier qui trottinait avec aisance sur le sol piégé.

La petite créature gelée tomba bien plus rapidement que prévu sur la cohorte. Les gobelins formaient une sorte de chaîne et faisaient glisser ce qui ressemblait à une gemme de pouvoir surdimensionnée sur le sol. La pierre transparente brillait de l'intérieur d'un éclat laiteux qui pulsait en harmonie avec la végétation environnante. A la surface glissaient des écritures qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer : certainement issues d'une langue ancienne. Au travers du lien qu'il avait avec Icy, Shin pouvait ressentir toute l'énergie qui se dégageait de l'artefact. Il fut pourtant surpris de ne rien ressentir de maléfique.

Il n'avait aucun contrôle mental sur son familier de glace. Il ne pouvait lui transmettre ses ordres que de manière orale et il n'allait certainement pas révéler sa présence en criant de nouvelles instructions. Cependant, Icy sembla lire dans ses pensées et entreprit de remonter la chaîne gobeline jusqu'à l'origine de leur procession. Elle courut sur les rochers en hauteur jusqu'à une excavation qui donnait sur une petite étendue d'eau qui devait communiquer avec le lac principal par le fond. La végétation y était particulièrement fournie et la brume, bien que beaucoup moins dense, formait une sorte de voile léger qui troublait sa vision. Au travers du lien, Shin sentit une pulsation de psyché tristement familière dont l'origine fut rapidement confirmée par son éclaireur. La petite créature de glace arriva bientôt devant un puits destructurel d'où les racines sortaient abondamment. D'instinct, elle sut qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher du bord. Elle contourna donc l'obstacle pour atteindre le sommet d'une haute stalagmite afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes d'observation pour apercevoir une silhouette qui se détachait dans le brouillard à plusieurs mètres du puits. Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'entité qui avait investi le corps de Théo, cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser. Icy se laissa glisser le long de la stalagmite et s'apprêtait à partir. Ce fut à ce moment que des mots furent prononcés. La langue lui était étrangère, pourtant Shin comprit, comme si cela s'adressait directement à son esprit :

\- _"Je ne vous vois pas, mais je sais que vous êtes là."_ l'archer sentit la sueur lui couler de le long de la nuque. La voix était grave et puissante. _"Créature mortelle, louée soit votre venue, j'ai besoin de votre aide."_

Le demi-élémentaire fut très surpris de cette entrée en matière. Il s'attendait à une menace ou tout autre chose du même acabit, mais il ne put en apprendre d'avantage sur ce spectre brumeux car Icy choisit ce moment pour décamper. Elle évita avec brio toute les embûches sur la route et le rejoignit affolée. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

\- "Calme toi." lui dit-il en lui tendant le bras pour qu'elle y grimpe, ce qu'elle se hâta de faire. "C'est peut être un piège mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Restons sur nos gardes et retournons nous mettre à l'abri. Tout va bien se passer."

La petite invocation de glace semblait avoir des difficultés à remettre de ses émotions et Shin regrettait de ne pouvoir réellement communiquer avec elle pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Si elle le comprenait parfaitement, la réciproque était loin d'être vraie. Leur échange ressemblait plus souvent à des jeux de mimes qu'autre chose. Il devinait à son comportement qu'elle avait sans doute vu quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

Il entreprit de rejoindre le bord du lac. Sur le chemin, il songeait à ce qu'ils avaient découvert et à ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un autre habitant du plan éthéré.

Tandis qu'il déambulait prudemment, il observa son environnement. Tous les éléments qui composaient cette grottes semblaient liés deux à deux mais ne formaient pas un tout. La découverte de la pierre qui pulsait à l'unisson de la végétation l'invitait à penser qu'il y avait un lien entre les deux. Il se demandait d'où elle venait et ce que les gobelins pourraient bien en faire ? Pour le peu qu'il avait observé, les petits monstres dépigmentés ne semblaient mus que par un appétit insatiable pour la magie. C'était le premier comportement réellement coordonné qu'il remarquait les concernant. La faune de la grotte semblait d'ailleurs complètement dépendante de la capacité des algues à les satisfaire en psyché. Comment ces créatures avaient-elle fait pour survivre jusque là ? Même le puits déstructurel semblait se repaitre de la magie par le biais de ce réseau végétal. Pourtant d'expérience il pouvait affirmer que le puits n'avait pas besoin de cela pour fonctionner. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait et il n'aimait pas ça.

L'archer arriva bientôt sur les bords du lac. Il laissa son regard englober la surface recouverte de brouillard et les parois moussues qui pulsaient d'une lueur bleutée. D'où venait cette brume ? Lorsqu'il avait plongé dans la grotte, elle n'était pas là. Même avec la faible luminosité qu'il y avait à ce moment là, il en était certain. A bien y réfléchir, tout s'était activé après la pluie de météorites. La déferlante de magie avait définitivement réveillé quelque chose. Etait-ce que la créature éthérée sommeillait depuis longtemps dans ce lieu ou bien s'était-elle extraite du puits grâce à l'énergie accumulée ? Tout semblait être régit par un mécanisme bien trop complexe pour être apparu spontanément et la sensation de la présence d'une magie antique le poussait à pencher pour la première option.

Il repensa alors à la prophétie que l'élémentaire d'eau lui avait délivrée puis aux paroles de l'entité qui avait pris possession du corps de Théo. Des choses anciennes étaient en train de se réveiller un peu partout. La Mort avait réclamé son droit à exister dans ce plan de l'existence et elle voulait avoir sa chance lorsque le monde allait être ébranlé. Les Kory croyaient dans le destin; que chaque être avait une place et un rôle précis à tenir dans ce monde. Il ignorait celui qui lui était attribué, mais tous les évènements de sa vie semblaient le prédestiner à quelque chose de particulier. Ce qui se passait dans cette grotte ne faisait pas exception. Cependant, il luttait pour comprendre ce que la vie attendait de lui. Il souhaitait s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. Quoique puisse être cette autre créature, si elle était de même nature que la Mort, il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps de voir si elle allait décider d'investir son corps pour atteindre la surface.

Sa décision prise, il allait se remettre en route quand il remarqua un mouvement discret qui animait la nappe blanchâtre recouvrant le lac. Quelque chose se déplaçait lentement en dessous. Icy, perchée sur son épaule, trembla de plus belle. Elle couina quelque chose dans sa langue propre et pointa la forme qui glissait dans la vapeur.

\- "C'est lui ?" demanda-t-il en penchant la tête vers l'invocation. Cette dernière hocha activement la tête pour confirmer. "On va devoir traverser pourtant." dit-il en reportant son attention sur le lac.

Comme les fois précédentes, il redirigea sa psyché vers ses jambes. Il tenta un premier pas timide. Le mouvement dans la brume disparut. Il avança prudemment de quelques mètres encore. Il sentait une présence sous la surface, mais il ne pouvait dire où . A mesure qu'il avançait, il ressentait une profonde angoisse l'envahir.

Alors qu'il passait à proximité de la petite cascade de lave, la brume s'agita de nouveau mais, cette fois-ci, de manière brutale. Une colonne de vapeur s'éleva en tourbillonnant, jusqu'à prendre une forme vaguement humanoïde. La silhouette inconsistante se dressait immense sous l'entrée de la caverne et bloquait le passage vers son refuge. Ce qui ressemblait à une tête se tourna dans sa direction.

\- "Retournez dans votre monde, créature des ténèbres ! " cria Shin à son intention en dégainant machinalement son arc. "Ce monde n'est pas le vôtre !"  
\- _"Détrompez vous, petit être."_ A nouveau, le sens des mots semblaient apparaître clairement dans son esprit. _"Je marchais sur cette terre bien avant la naissance du Cratère, à l'époque où les titans façonnaient le monde. J'ai vu la création des mers et des océans et me suis baigné dans des eaux vierges de vie primitive."_

Shin fronça les sourcils et baissa son arme. De toute façon, que pouvaient bien faire de simples flèches contre un colosse de brume. Son instinct lui criait qu'un danger était présent, mais pas directement de la forme brumeuse qui se dressait devant lui.

\- "Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il suspicieux.  
\- _"Je fus élémentaire d'eau, tout comme celui qui vous a béni et octroyé cette nouvelle vie."_ répondit la créature.  
\- "Que voulez-vous de moi ?"  
\- _"Votre corps pour m'échapper de ce lieu."_ L'archer déglutit. D'une certaine manière, il avait visé juste. _"Je souhaite juste rejoindre les miens. Je vous libérerai ensuite._ _ _Je vous cherche depuis des jours._ J'ai eu tant de difficulté à vous trouver. Votre aura est si faible dans cet océan de magie. Si vous n'étiez pas venu jusqu'à moi, j'ignore si nous aurions pu entrer en contact."_

Il y avait quelque chose de très humble qui se dégageait du géant. Les rares autres élémentaires qu'il avait rencontré au cours de sa vie prenaient les mortels pour de simples pions à déplacer sur leur échiquier. Celui là quémandait presque son aide. Soit il venait d'une époque où les siens n'étaient pas si arrogants, soit il était vraiment désespéré. Il commençait à éprouver une certaine sympathique pour lui.

A ce moment précis, au milieu de cette masse de brume, il distingua nettement glisser des ombres et se dessiner des chaînes évanescentes. Même s'il était possible que l'élémentaire dise la vérité, il était sans aucun doute le vaisseau de nombreuses créatures du plan éthéré.

\- "Si vous êtes bien ce que vous dites, comment un être aussi puissant que vous est-il resté piégé là ? Racontez-moi votre histoire, élémentaire !"

Shin souhaitait seulement gagner un peu de temps, mais contre toute attente, son interlocuteur obtempéra. Le géant lui parla longuement de ce à quoi ressemblait son monde à son époque, de sa tâche de gardien, puis de la manière dont il était tombé dans le piège que représentait le puits déstructurel et dont il avait lutté pendant des années grâce aux plantes de la grotte avant de disparaître dans le plan éthéré. Il devait sa survie au réflexe salutaire qu'il avait eu de cristalliser son corps dans la forme la plus pure de magie : une gemme de pouvoir que le demi-élémentaire devinait être cette énorme pierre que les gobelins transportaient.

Il se laissa emporter par le récit de la créature. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps l'être immatériel lui parla ainsi mais il avait la tête emplie d'images et de mots issus d'une époque révolue. La créature avait erré dans le plan éthéré pendant des siècles et l'afflux soudain de magie lui avait permis de s'échapper. Elle était à présent très affaiblie, au point de ne plus pouvoir reprendre forme. Si elle essayait de sortir de la grotte en l'état elle serait balayée à la moindre bourrasque. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait son aide.

\- " _Votre présence est un miracle à lui tout seul. Avec votre aide, demi-élémentaire, je suis convaincu que je retrouverai ce que j'ai perdu."_

Les dernières paroles prononcées résonnèrent un long moment dans cette cathédrale obscure de roche sombre. Shin croyait à l'histoire du géant de brume, mais les entités éthérées qui l'habitaient représentaient une menace trop importante. Malheureusement, tout comme Théo, l'élémentaire ne semblait pas conscient d'être parasité.

\- "J'ai du respect pour vous et je crois en votre histoire, mais il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir et qui motive mon refus." finit-il par dire à son interlocuteur. "Vous n'êtes hélas pas revenu seul de l'autre monde. Je peux voir les créatures que vous avez ramenées avec vous. Je sais d'expérience qu'elles sont néfastes. Cette magie que vous m'avez décrite comme salvatrice a été libérée par un démon pour venir à bout de l'une d'entre elle." il ne mentait qu'à moitié, car il ne connaissait pas les intentions réelles de Bob lorsqu'il s'était transformé, mais il était presque certain que l'annihilation de la Mort et de son armée de cadavres en faisait partie. "Croyez bien que je serai ravi d'aider un de mes pairs, mais je ne peux laisser de telles choses atteindre la surface. Comment puis-je vous convaincre de renoncer."

Le silence s'établit pendant de longues minutes où seuls les bruits naturels de la caverne se firent entendre. Shin ressentit alors quelque chose qui se rapprochait de la connexion qu'il partageait avec Icy. Il sentait que l'élémentaire se liait plus profondément à lui. Il ne résista pas pour montrer sa bonne volonté. Puis, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le géant reprit la parole.

\- _"Je vois par vos yeux, mortel. Il ne peut y avoir de mensonge."_  
\- "Je suis désolé ..." déclara l'archer partageant la peine la créature millénaire.  
\- _"Dites-moi enfant de l'eau, qu'est devenu le monde ?"_

Il fut d'abord étonné de la question puis il comprit que le géant acceptait son sort et voulait savoir ce qu'il allait laisser derrière lui. Il fut ému par sa noblesse de cœur. Lui qui cherchait toujours sa place entre humains et élémentaires, il se sentit très proche de cette créature qui renonçait à la vie avec honneur et dignité. Cet être ancestral partageait des valeurs communes à son clan. Le temps que dura cette étrange conversation, le dernier des Kory se sentit privilégié et entier. Pendant ses longues heures, il oublia sa fatigue, ses angoisses, ses pertes anciennes et récentes et partagea tout ce qu'il connaissait du monde et de son histoire.

\- "J'aimerai tant vous venir en aide d'une quelconque manière." conclut-il finalement.  
\- _"Il y a bien quelque chose que vous pouvez faire, mortel."_ déclara l'être millénaire après un temps de réflexion.

Le géant lui parla alors de la gemme de pouvoir dérobée par les gobelins avides de psyché et du moyen de le délivrer définitivement du sort cruel qui l'attendait. Ce fut ainsi que Shin se retrouva à pister les voleurs avec Icy, à la recherche de la pierre blanche.

Même affaibli, l'élémentaire d'eau avait encore une force colossale et il les devançait sous la forme d'un bouchon de brume immense qui gelait tout sur son passage, libérant ainsi la route du piège que représentait les racines. Cette grotte revêtait subitement un nouveau visage. Le demi-élémentaire ressentait le même émerveillement qu'à son réveil devant le spectacle insolite que lui offrait la végétation lumineuse prisonnière des glaces et devenue inoffensive.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au niveau de la cohorte que formaient les petites créatures aveugles. La vapeur se mit à tournoyer de plus en plus vite au milieu d'elles, les faisant se disperser rapidement. Shin ne ressentait plus aucune peur. Il était galvanisé par la présence quasi divine à ses côtés. Il généra deux barrières de glace pour bloquer le retour des gobelins. Il savait d'avance que ces maigres remparts ne tiendraient pas longtemps mais il aurait le temps d'accomplir ce que le géant lui avait demandé. Il se créa une dague de glace effilée et sans un regard en arrière, il la planta de toutes ses forces dans la pierre blanche.

Il revécut plusieurs souvenirs de son enfance parmi les siens et de moments passés avec ses amis aventuriers. Il n'éprouva aucune peine mais les larmes lui vinrent. Puis, il se revit tomber dans la grotte et se réfugier loin de l'ouverture. Ce que son esprit avait effacé lui fut révélé.

 _L'enfer se déversait sur la terre au dehors et d'immenses langues de feu s'introduisaient dans le puits, menaçant de l'engloutir. Alors qu'un puissant tourbillon de flammes s'engouffrait et se rapprochait de lui, sa part élémentaire prit le dessus. Avec une énergie dont il ignorait l'origine, il généra un mur de glace immense. Lorsqu'il regarda ses mains, sa peau semblait refléter une eau dormante. Il vit son propre reflet sur la surface de la protection gelée qu'il avait érigée. Ses yeux flamboyaient d'un bleu intense._

Puis, Shin sentit une énergie incroyable déferler en lui. Dans un coin de son esprit, il entendit la voix de l'élémentaire qui le saluait une dernière fois.

\- _"Je vous remercie de m'avoir enfin libéré, Shinddha du clan Kory ... Je vous lègue une partie de ma force. Faîtes en bon usage ! Et, lorsque vous parcourrez le monde, souvenez-vous de moi."_ Le géant prononça son nom.

Jamais Shin ne pourrait prononcer ce qui ressemblait au bruit d'une fine pluie d'été en forêt, mais c'est ainsi qu'il se souviendrait de lui. Le silence qui suivit fut comme un glas sonné.

L'archer ouvrit les yeux. Icy avait disparu. Il n'eut nul besoin de regarder son corps pour savoir qu'il était revenu à cet état d'élémentaire qui l'avait préservé des flammes. Les gobelins s'agitaient derrière les barrières de glace. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pierre fendue qui gisait maintenant terne et sans vie à ses pieds. D'un geste, il fit disparaître la glace qu'il avait générée. Les petites créatures avides déferlèrent. Il effectua un saut qui le propulsa hors de portée et il s'échappa avec une aisance presque désinvolte. Lorsqu'il arriva au bord du lac, la brume avait disparu et, malgré toutes cette végétation qui recouvrait les parois, la grotte ne lui parut jamais plus morte qu'en ce moment. Il rejoignit l'entrée de la caverne en quelques enjambées et d'un seul et unique bond, il franchit cet obstacle qu'il lui avait paru si longtemps inaccessible.

Il atterrit gracieusement à l'extérieur. La lumière du jour lui brûlait les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour commencer à distinguer ce qui ressemblait à un monde vide et monochrome. Il s'assit contre ce qui restait du muret de pierres qui ceignait le puits. Il laissa l'énergie le quitter tandis qu'il ressentait de nouveau la cruelle morsure de la solitude.

* * *

Bien, ce fut dur à accoucher mais voilà, Shin est sorti :).  
J'espère que cette histoire un peu parallèle vous aura plu. Je voulais lui donner une petite histoire un peu spéciale pour son réveil élémentaire.

C'est maintenant que les affaires deviennent vraiment sérieuse. On va commencer à rassembler les morceaux !

Des bisous!


	18. Chapitre 15 - La Brute

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

L'action se déroule pendant la fuite de Grunlek vers la rivière.

J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, il y a longtemps, suite à une question de Rocket Attack sur le plan des cavaliers de Mirage pour piéger Bob le démon :-). En poursuivant le développement du point de vue des cavaliers, il m'est apparu que quelque chose manquait pour lier toutes les histoires de nos quatre aventuriers : voici la colle qui va "rassembler" les morceaux ** evil look **.

J'ai écrit quelques personnages originaux pour cette histoire et celui-là est mon préféré. J'espère que vous aimerez le détester autant que moi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 - La Brute  
**

Dès qu'il avait vu les traces de pas à l'orée de la forêt, il avait su que le plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Il avait envoyé un éclaireur dans la zone sinistrée à la recherche d'indices. Dans son fort intérieur, il se doutait qu'il tenait la bonne piste et guettait l'horizon impatiemment. Cependant le capitaine de la cavalerie était un homme prudent et ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Il attendait donc avec les autres soldats en armure que le signal leur soit donné. Le code était simple : un coup long et ils reprendraient la route vers le piège qu'ils avaient dressé pour le démon, deux coups brefs et il lancerait la charge vers les collines.

Nerveusement, il tapotait de son gant métallique le pommeau de sa selle. Le son était particulièrement irritant mais personne n'osait lui faire la remarque; d'une part à cause de son grade et d'autre part à cause de sa stature imposante. Hanz était une force de la nature d'environ deux mètres de haut. Son armure lui donnait une allure de colosse. C'était un brun aux cheveux mi long et à la barbe bien taillée. Il avait des yeux clairs, couleur d'acier, qui donnaient à son regard quelque chose de très incisif.

Il y avait plusieurs jours de cela, de nombreux messagers étaient arrivés à Mirage en catastrophe. Tous parlaient d'un démon qui ravageait les terres plus loin à l'Ouest. Plusieurs villages reculés avaient été réduits en cendres, disait-on. La guilde des Intendants l'avait alors missionné pour s'occuper du problème. Hanz était réputé pour ses faits d'armes violents qui lui avaient valut d'être nommé "La Brute". Cependant, son efficacité sur le terrain n'était plus à démontrer.  
Il avait tout de même été étonné d'avoir été choisi pour la mission. Habituellement, on dépêchait des Aventuriers pour s'occuper des créatures magiques. Lui n'aimait pas se frotter à ces demi-hommes ou autres êtres liés à la psyché, c'est pourquoi il avait d'abord montré quelques réticences. Puis l'idée d'abattre un démon avait fait vibrer son âme de chasseur. De plus, il prenait la chose comme un défi personnel. Son succès, et il ne doutait pas que tel serait le cas, démontrerait que de "simples" mortels étaient capables de venir à bout de ces animaux magiques que le peuple vénérait comme des dieux.

Une corne de brume résonna des profondeurs de la forêt, le tirant de sa réflexion : deux coups. Le capitaine afficha un sourire presque malsain. Il avait raison ... comme souvent.

\- "Toi, attends l'éclaireur ici et retournez ensemble au camp." il avait une voix de baryton puissante. Le cavalier désigné hocha la tête. "Les autres, avec moi ! Nous avons un nabot à chasser." conclut-il avec mépris. Étant donné que tout ce qui touchait à magie le répugnait, l'existence des nains étaient pour lui une entorse à l'essence même de la vie.

Il lança son cheval au petit trot en direction du Nord. Les autres cavaliers suivirent.

Les traces étaient peu lisibles au milieu des hautes herbes mais cela ne le gênait pas trop. Les nains n'étaient pas réputés pour leur vitesse. Les empreintes n'avaient que deux ou trois heures tout au plus et vu leur profondeur, le fuyard était chargé. Même à faible allure, ils le rattraperaient vite.

Une dizaine de kilomètres plus loin, ses prédictions se vérifièrent. Il y avait quelque chose qui courrait dans les hautes herbes loin devant eux. Leur objectif n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes. Malgré, la fatigue des montures, il lança la charge. Hanz était un chasseur né. Pour lui, la silhouette ramassée qui tentait de leur échapper était une proie dont la fuite titillait ses sens. Ce genre de traque l'excitait particulièrement et éveillait son instinct de prédation.

Subitement, le nain disparut de son champ de vision, coupant nette l'excitation de la chasse. La raison de cette disparition impromptue devint évidente au moment où il déboula sur les berges d'une rivière tumultueuse. Une moue colérique déformait son visage.

\- "Il a sauté." cracha-t-il haineux. Regardant autour de lui, il réfléchit. Le silence n'était interrompu que par la lourde respiration des chevaux et des cavaliers. Pointant quatre de ses hommes, il déclara : "Suivez la rivière et essayez de retrouver la trace de ce nabot. S'il ne s'est pas noyé, il essayera de rejoindre l'autre rive. Il nous le faut." ajouta-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

Les hommes désignés se séparèrent du groupe principal et menèrent leur monture le long de la berge. Cependant, le capitaine était loin d'être satisfait.

\- "Ce contre-temps est fâcheux mais il est encore tôt." dit-il d'une voix forte au reste de ses hommes. "L'éclaireur nous a lancé sur la piste du nain. J'espère pour lui qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire ... Ça nous prendrait trop de temps d'aller fouiller dans la forêt pour vérifier. Retournons à l'appât, comme initialement prévu."

Il fit un signe de la main et la colonne se reforma. Ils arrivèrent en début d'après midi au lieu dit. Il fit s'arrêter ses hommes à quelques mètres du charnier puant afin d'éviter que les montures ne brouillent les éventuelles traces restantes. Il dessella et s'approcha du tas de viande.

Hanz trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher. La boue avait conservé des empruntes nettes. Le démon avait mordu à l'hameçon et aux vues de l'état des carcasses, il s'était copieusement repu. Il avait ensuite fuit en direction de la forêt. Le capitaine de cavalerie pouvait voir également les traces de pas du nain qui rejoignaient après plusieurs tours autour du charnier celles du monstre. Le petit homme était donc lui aussi en traque.

Il remonta en selle et, accompagné de ses hommes, il remonta à grandes foulées la piste. Assez rapidement, il constata que les traces de la bête diminuaient en amplitude et en taille. Malgré les zones d'ombre, c'était plus que nécessaire pour commencer à relier les points.

\- "Halte cria-t-il." La colonne de cavaliers se reforma autour de lui. "Ce que nous cherchons n'est pas un démon. Au mieux, il s'agit d'un demi-diable ... un bâtard ... " ajouta-t-il. Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les hommes. "Voilà qui change tout ... Le rescapé que nous avons trouvé n'était pas fou. Retournons au campement, nous devons approfondir l'interrogatoire sans tarder."

Ils repartirent en direction de l'Est, en imposant un rythme soutenu à leurs montures. Il faudrait certainement plusieurs jours de repos aux chevaux pour se remettre complètement des efforts fournis.

Le Soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au campement. Les tentes militaires étaient parfaitement alignées. Un peu plus loin se dressaient la tente de commandement, reconnaissable à sa large ouverture et son étendard. Autour d'un grand feu de camp, des hommes s'activaient à préparer le repas pour les autres soldats. D'autres s'occupaient à transvaser du matériel entre les différents abris et les charrettes de transport.

Le camp n'avait pas toujours ressemblé à cela. Au début de sa mission, le capitaine de la cavalerie était venu en repérage avec une poignée d'hommes. Lorsqu'il vit l'étendue des dégâts, il fit appeler des renforts et le campement s'était transformé en véritable garnison mobile.

Hanz sauta au bas de son cheval et tendit les rennes à un jeune homme qui emmena sa monture sans dire un mot. Il trouva son éclaireur affairé à l'entretien des torches qui illumineraient dans peu de temps le campement.

\- "Rapport." dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur. L'homme se mit au garde à vous.  
\- "Monsieur, j'ai trouvé les traces du nain au Sud de notre position. Il y avait beaucoup de cendres mais une chose est sûre, il y avait quelqu'un avec lui."  
\- "Des traces de pas ?" demanda-t-il en darda de son regard d'acier le subalterne qui déglutit.  
\- "Non monsieur, mais le nain a déplacé un corps. Vu la netteté des traces, je dirai qu'ils sont restés plusieurs heures, voire la nuit sur place."  
\- "Pourquoi avez vous donné le signal de traquer le nain ?" le regard inquisiteur du colosse mettait le soldat très mal à l'aise, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.  
\- "J'ai trouvé ceci sur les lieux." il retira d'une bourse de cuir plusieurs écailles pourpres. Hanz retira son gantelet et pris délicatement l'une d'entre elles. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts en la laissant capter les rayons du Soleil rougissant. L'éclat qu'elle produisait avait quelque chose de fascinant.  
\- "Bien joué ! Vous irez loin, soldat." le concerné bomba le torse. Recevoir un compliment du capitaine était chose rare. "Portez les autres écailles dans ma tente et disposez." L'éclaireur le salua une dernière fois avant de s'exécuter.

Ainsi donc, le nain connaissait le demi-diable. Il paraissait évident qu'il s'était lancé à sa recherche. Il avait été juste plus rapide qu'eux et surtout plus chanceux. Mais Hanz n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser abattre par ce genre de déconvenues. On l'avait missionné pour tuer le démon et c'est ce qu'il comptait bien faire. Cependant, bien que le temps jouait contre lui, il n'avait pas l'intention de foncer tête baissée. Il était de réputation un sanguin mais il agissait rarement de manière irréfléchie. Il voulait connaître les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire afin d'éviter les embuches. Le fait que la bête n'était pas un démon pur jus et la présence d'un éventuel complice retirait tout le côté fortuit de la catastrophe. Il lui fallait des réponses et il savait où les trouver.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur Hanz, dit La Brute, puis on retournera à nos aventuriers.

Je vous laisse le choix : Grunlek et Bob ou Théo ? L'ordre n'a pas d'incidence la suite de l'histoire.

Des bisous !


	19. Chapitre 16 - L'interrogatoire

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Désolée, ce chapitre arrive un peu tard. La semaine fut très chargée ^^.

On reprend où on s'était arrêté. Je résume pas mal ce qui s'est passé dans le final de la saison 2 pour que Hanz se mette au jus et commence à se faire sa petite idée sur la situation.  
Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène un peu raide. Ca reste du rating T hein, mais je préviens quand même :D.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - L'interrogatoire**

Quelques jours auparavant, pendant leur repérage des lieux, lui et ses hommes étaient tombés sur un haute prêtre de l'église de l'Air gravement blessé qui déambulait à la lisère de la forêt ravagée. Il l'avait rapidement interrogé mais l'homme était en état de choc. Il ne cessait de répéter quelque chose à propos de morts revenus à la vie et de trahison. Hanz avait cru jusque là que la douleur ou même la proximité avec le démon l'avait rendu fou, mais ses dernières découvertes changeaient la donne. L'homme qu'ils avaient trouvé avait peut être été témoin de quelque chose d'important. Empoignant l'écaille, il se dirigea vers la tente où le rescapé recevait des soins.

Deux gardes en armure gardaient l'entrée de la tente. Ils saluèrent le capitaine de la cavalerie lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'abri. Un lit de camp rudimentaire avait été monté et le blessé y avait été, pour ainsi dire, entreposé. A ses côtés, l'alchimiste de la garnison, un vieil homme aux cheveux blanchis par les ans, s'activait pour rendre cette installation sommaire un peu plus confortable. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de compétences médicinales pour le guérir de ses terribles brûlures mais lui seul était à même concocter les potions et onguents qui le soulageaient de sa peine.

\- "Dans quel état est-il ?" lâcha le gradé à l'intention de l'alchimiste.  
\- "Les onguents que j'ai préparé le soulagent, mais ses brûlures sont terriblement profondes, messire. Sans l'intervention d'un prêtre, je doute qu'il survive bien plus longtemps. Je vous conjure d'en faire venir un plus vite ou nous le perdrons."  
\- "Je vois ... Nous allons donc mener l'interrogatoire maintenant. Réveillez-le." déclara-t-il sèchement en ignorant la requête du plus âgé.  
\- "Il n'est pas en état. Il va ..."  
\- "Réveillez-le !" insista-t-il.

L'alchimiste chercha prestement quelque chose dans sa sacoche. Il en extraya une fiole qu'il débouchonna sous le nez de l'individu alité dont le corps était recouvert d'une grande quantité de bandages. Son visage avait été en partie épargné. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement et regarda d'un air hagard autour de lui.

\- "Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ?" demanda doucement l'érudit.

Les yeux du patient scannèrent la tente puis se posèrent sur le plastron du capitaine de cavalerie dont il sembla reconnaître les armoiries. Il acquiesça doucement de la tête, puis après plusieurs tentative pour s'humecter les lèvres, il prononça le nom de Mirage d'une voix éraillée. Le soigneur de fortune l'aida à boire quelques gorgées d'eau avant de poursuivre.

\- "Vous souvenez-vous de nous ?" Le blessé répondit par la négative. "Nous vous avons trouvé à proximité de la forêt qui a brûlé. Vous étiez très faible et vous sembliez délirer. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Le prêtre secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- "Vous ne vous souvenez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?" demanda alors Hanz en observant l'homme allongé, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

La victime ne répondit pas mais soutint avec défiance le regard d'acier du capitaine à qui l'œillade hostile n'échappa pas. Il eut un petit sourire en coin avant de produire l'écaille pourpre bien en évidence, ce qui eut l'effet escompté sur le haut prêtre qui écarquilla les yeux de peur.

\- "En l'état, vous êtes condamné." énonça calmement le chevalier. Outré, l'alchimiste se retourna vers lui mais il n'osa pas interférer. "Ce que vous me direz conditionnera votre survie." continua le gradé sur le même ton. "J'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce qui a ravagé nos terres et ultimement je sais ce qu'il est." le blessé plissa légèrement les yeux. "Je devine que vous avez été témoin de sa venue."  
\- "C'était un traitre." répondit ce dernier avec difficulté.

Hanz leva un sourcil circonspect. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- "Un traitre pour qui ?" dit-il en souriant. Le visage du haut prêtre se décomposa. "Ahh, je vois." son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents. "Et donc, en quoi vous a-t-il trahi ?"

Le blessé resta muet sous le regard glacé du capitaine qui faisait glisser machinalement l'écaille entre ses doigts.

\- "Très bien ... Sachez que je ne suis pas d'un naturel patient ni compatissant." finit-il par dire en se rapprochant du lit. "Vous allez me dire ce que je veux savoir, de gré ou ... de force ..." il pencha de nouveau la tête. "Votre silence ne vous sauvera pas, vous savez. Si vous tentez de gagner du temps ça ne sera qu'en votre défaveur."  
\- "Mais vous y perdrez aussi ..."

Hanz éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

\- "C'est que le rat montre les crocs. Que voilà une bravoure inattendue de la part d'un lâche de nature." cracha-t-il une fois calmé. "Vous êtes puant de couardise." le prêtre lui lança un œillade outrée. "Ohh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous avez fuit avant le début de tout ça, n'est-ce pas. Vous n'auriez pas survécu sans cela."  
\- "Vous seriez resté ?" ricana mollement blessé.  
\- "Cette créature est ma proie." répondit-il en le gratifiant d'un sourire carnassier. "La guilde des Intendants m'a engagé pour la traquer et la tuer. Et j'ai bien failli atteindre cet objectif aujourd'hui même. Alors je vous conseille de rapidement peser le pour et le contre." L'homme alité déglutit. "Que faisiez-vous dans cette forêt ? Et pourquoi le demi-diable vous a-t-il trahi ?"

Hanz tenait l'écaille démoniaque en équilibre entre son index et son majeur. Il rapprocha le petit morceau de cuirasse pourpre du visage du blessé qui se mit à respirer plus vite.

\- "Éloignez cette chose de moi ... Elle émane de psyché démoniaque ... Par pitié." La panique le gagnait.  
\- "Répondez !" hurla le capitaine profitant de l'évidente terreur que provoquait l'écaille sur la victime.  
\- "Un conclave ... J'étais à un conclave ... Toutes les églises étaient représentées." Sa voix tremblait et il prenait du temps à prononcer chaque phrase mais la peur semblait lui redonner quelques forces. "Le démon était caché dans un groupe d'Aventuriers qui devaient nous seconder." le prêtre marqua une longue pause. "Ce sont eux les ennemis ..."  
\- "Qui ? Les Aventuriers ?" le blessé acquiesça. " Pourquoi vous réunissiez-vous ?" demanda le militaire dont la curiosité était maintenant piquée au vif.  
\- "Pour arrêter vos commanditaires." la lueur de défiance brillait de nouveau au fond du regard de l'homme d'église.

Le coup partit tout seul. Le poing fermé de Hanz avait trouvé le chemin vers la mâchoire du prêtre dans un mouvement purement réflexe.

\- "Petits bigots méprisables !" cracha le capitaine furieux. "Vous avez juste peur de perdre vos places confortables et que vos manigances soient dévoilées. Les Intendants, eux, ont à cœur la sécurité des sujets de Mirage ... Ils m'ont missionné pour protéger le peuple dès les premières nouvelles de l'attaque du démon. Depuis ces dernières semaines, pendant que vous complotiez dans l'ombre, ils œuvraient à redonner à notre belle cité la place qui lui revient dans le Cratère; à la faire sortir du trou boueux dans lequel vos églises l'ont fait glissé au fil du temps. Le peuple est devenu trop dépendant de vos tours de passe-passe et de vos bénédictions. Il faudra peut être un peu de temps, mais ils libéreront la population de vos illusions mensongères. Que vous le vouliez ou non, le pouvoir est en train de vous échapper."

Il fallut bien au blessé le temps de ce petit monologue pour recouvrer ses esprits. Sa mâchoire le lançait douloureusement et sa vision était trouble.

\- "Vous vous méprenez sur les intentions de vos maîtres." il avait volontairement utilisé ce terme pour piquer l'ego de son interrogateur. "Les Intendants utilisent un artefact ancien pour asseoir leur pouvoir sur les autres factions de Mirage ... L'un d'entre eux faisait parti de nos rangs ... Ils nous a expliqué le danger que représentait leur projet." Hanz fronça de nouveau les sourcils. "C'est un pouvoir bien trop grand pour de simples mortels ... Nous avons tenter de les raisonner ... Ils ne nous ont pas écouté ..." la voix du prêtre faiblissait et il commençait lentement à se laisser replonger dans l'inconscience.  
\- "Vous convoitez évidemment ce pouvoir." Le blessé ne répondit pas. Le capitaine de cavalerie le saisit brutalement par l'épaule. "Et les Aventuriers dans tout ça ?" demanda-t-il sans cacher son irritation. "Ils vous ont trahi vous disiez." le prêtre acquiesça péniblement en tentant de faire refluer la douleur qui pulsait maintenant dans son bras.  
\- "Viktor Openheimer de l'église de la Lumière nous avait promis le soutien d'Aventuriers ..." raconta-t-il les dents serrées. "Parmi eux, il y avait un paladin ... possédé ... " Hanz tiqua sur le mot. "Nous pensions qu'il était notre allié ... mais il nous a attaqué et la situation a dégénéré ... Nous avons voulu le maîtriser et c'est à ce moment que la créature qui vivait en lui s'est manifestée ... Elle a fait sortir les morts de terre ..." ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. "Les Aventuriers se sont alliés à cette ... hérésie ... Leur mage était clairement du côté de cette abomination ... Ce n'est qu'après qu'il a dévoilé sa nature démoniaque ... C'était un piège ... un piège odieux ... " sa voix faiblissait de nouveau. "Viktor nous a forcé à combattre sous la menace ... Nous n'étions pas prêts pour l'affrontement ... Puis j'ai vu le mage se transformer et ... j'ai ... j'ai fuit ..." conclut le blessé tandis que l'alchimiste posait un linge humide sur son front.  
\- "Les Aventuriers, ont-ils survécu ?" demanda le gradé.  
\- "Je ne sais pas ... J'étais déjà loin lorsque les premiers traits de feu sont tombés du ciel ..." répondit le rescapé.  
\- "Vous avez survécu. D'autres ont peut être eu cette ... chance. Réfléchissez !" le chevalier le pressait car il voyait bien que ses forces commençaient à le quitter.  
\- "Le paladin ... il a été envoyé au loin par Sir Openheimer avant que l'enfer ne s'abatte sur nous ... peut-être a-t-il survécu ..."  
\- "Y avait-il un nain parmi eux, par hasard ?" il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il la posa tout de même pour simple confirmation.  
\- "Oui ... Il lui manquait un œil et avait un bras mécanique ..." Hanz sourit. Il avait à présent une petite idée de ce à quoi ressemblait la proie qu'il avait traquée ce matin même.  
\- "Y en avait-il d'autres ?" s'enquit-il. Le blessé acquiesça.  
\- "Leur archer a assassiné sœur Maeda de l'église des Murmures ... c'était un demi-élémentaire d'eau ... si j'en crois la couleur de sa peau ... "

Le chevalier renifla dédaigneusement avant de s'éloigner du prêtre et de son soigneur de fortune. Le rescapé avait insisté sur la culpabilité des Aventuriers. Cependant du récit qu'il en avait fait, ces derniers auraient très bien pu être des alliés de Mirage et avoir fait échouer la tentative de coup d'état des églises.

Les explications du blessé lui amenaient plus de questions qu'il en avait au départ. Les évènements étaient plus complexes qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce qui semblait être le déchaînement d'un démon isolé prenait des allures politiques importantes. De plus, si le motif des églises semblait clair de prime abord, les intentions des Aventuriers l'étaient moins. Et un détail dans le récit le troublait particulièrement : l'artefact que les Intendants auraient en leur possession.

Hanz commençait à soupçonner une tentative d'alliance ratée où chaque parti, afin de récupérer le dit artefact, avait tenter de tirer profit de l'autre sans y parvenir. Et le fait que le demi-diable ait fait table rase en réduisant en cendres l'intégralité des forces d'opposition l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il était de renommée que les démons agissaient toujours dans leur propre intérêt. Si son but était d'obtenir cette hypothétique source de pouvoir, il devenait une menace non seulement pour Mirage mais aussi pour tout le Cratère. Les dégâts qu'il avait provoqué étaient colossaux. Le capitaine de la cavalerie n'osait imaginer quelles nouvelles catastrophes il pourrait déclencher. Sa volonté de l'abattre en était ravivée. Il fallait profiter de l'opportunité de sa faiblesse temporaire pour attaquer et cela voulait dire : retrouver le nain dans les meilleurs délais.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix faible du prêtre de l'Air :

\- "Je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir." le rescapé le regardait les yeux mi-clos. Hanz eut un petit rire discret.  
\- "C'est vrai ..." il s'approcha du lit. "Je vous remercie pour ces précieuses informations." susurra-t-il en se penchant sur le grand brûlé. Il retira discrètement une dague de sa ceinture et l'enfonça d'un geste expert sous le menton du gisant, jusqu'à entendre un léger craquement. Les yeux de ce dernier se révulsèrent et rapidement sa poitrine se figea. "Recevez toute ma gratitude." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Il se redressa et, avant de quitter les lieux, il s'adressa à l'alchimiste horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. "Nettoyez-moi tout ça ..."

Sans un mot, le chevalier rejoignit la tente de commandement. Une grande table sur laquelle des cartes de la région étaient posées occupait une grande partie de l'espace. Y était également posée, la bourse de cuir contenant les écailles de démon que l'éclaireur avait trouvées. Dans un coin se trouvait son propre lit de camp et plusieurs malles qui faisaient office de meubles. Il prit place derrière la table et jeta nonchalamment l'écaille en sa possession sur la grande carte en cuir qui lui faisait face. Elle glissa sur quelques centimètres avant de s'arrêter, comme un fait exprès, au cœur de la zone sinistrée. Le capitaine de cavalerie laissa errer son regard sur la représentation de la région de Mirage.

Il avait plusieurs lièvres à courir mais il manquait de moyens pour explorer toutes les pistes. Sa priorité était de retrouver le nain et le mage avant que ce dernier ne reprenne des forces. Mais les informations données par le prêtre lui offrait de nouvelles perspectives, et il ne fallait pas négliger la possibilité que le paladin et le demi-élémentaire aient eux aussi survécu. Cependant, la cité était actuellement relativement divisée. Même si les forces armées régulières s'étaient ranger du côté de la guilde des Intendants, plusieurs autres factions faisaient de la résistance. Obtenir d'autres ressources armées pour couvrir plus de terrain allait s'avérer problématique. Il fallait tenter une autre approche pour obtenir des résultats. Il avait un signalement approximatif des Aventuriers, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour déclencher une chasse aux sorcières.

Regardant d'un air pensif à l'extérieur de la tente de commandement, il songeait déjà au chaos qu'il allait provoquer et s'en réjouissait d'avance.

* * *

Ce chapitre fut un peu compliqué à terminer car j'avais encore moult choses à dire. Mais j'en garde un peu sous le coude pour la suite.  
La prochaine fois on retourne du côté de Théo (désolée Lilia, j'ai tranché ^^) et nous verrons les premières conséquences du choix de Hanz :-D.


	20. Chapitre 17 - Recherché

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé de bons réveillons ! Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente année 2017 !

Voici le retour de Théo. Je voulais poster avant le nouvel an, mais le planning en a voulu autrement ... Je le poste donc en coup de vent avant de repartir en vadrouille en contrées whovianes ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 - Recherché**

Théo avait fini par trouver sa place dans le presbytère. Si les premiers jours avaient été difficiles pour lui en termes d'intégration, il s'était fait à l'idée de devoir partager les locaux avec des prêtres de l'Air. Ils étaient plutôt discrets et de son côté, il n'allait pas spécialement vers eux. Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Tout comme Bradock, Odan avait une influence apaisante sur lui. Le jeune paladin appréciait sa compagnie. Au détour de quelques conversations, il lui avait confié quelques anecdotes de sa vie d'Aventurier et partagé des souvenirs de sa formation à Castel Blanc. Il prenait tout de même soin de ne pas entrer dans les détails. Odan était lui aussi un homme d'église après tout.

Au fil des jours, le prêtre grassouillet était monté dans son estime. Il n'était certes pas un combattant, mais ses dons liés à la Lumière étaient plutôt impressionnants. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre lors de désenvoutements puissants ou lors de guérisons de masse. Ses sorts de soin lui permettaient même de guérir certaines maladies, et les gens se pressaient en nombre pour recevoir ses bénédictions. C'était donc pour toutes les missions armées que Théo intervenait. Ses premières tâches furent assez simples et consistaient surtout dans de courtes chasses aux monstres. Puis ses preuves ayant été faites, des missions plus dangereuses lui furent confiées. A plusieurs reprises, il dut intervenir en ville pour châtier des bandits qui sévissaient en groupe dans les bas quartiers. Très vite une certaine résistance s'était opposée à lui. Mais quelques opérations conjointes avec les forces armées locales avaient suffit pour inverser la vapeur et permettre aux autorités de reprendre le contrôle des lieux. Depuis, Odan l'envoyait de nouveau chasser aux alentours. Il y avait énormément de gobelins qui rodaient sur les routes et il se chargeait de les repousser.

Ce rythme de vie lui convenait assez. Il ne restait en ville que le temps nécessaire pour se ressourcer et repartait sur les routes pour faire ceux pour quoi il avait choisi la voie de paladin. Cependant, à chaque retour de mission, il avait le même problème. Son malêtre amplifiait. Dès qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer une de ces créatures impies, le visage du démon ... le visage de Bob ... revenait le hanter ... Son désir de vengeance sur la bête devenait de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence. Il avait un sentiment profond de trahison qui gâtait jusqu'à ses souvenirs. Il avait conscience que ça n'était pas juste vis à vis de son ami, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Ce soir là, Théo revenait d'une chasse particulièrement éprouvante qui l'avait confronté à un troll. Après son rapport à Odan, il était parti se détendre en ville et dépenser quelques pièces à la taverne du coin. Même s'il n'avait pas formulé le désir d'être payé, le prêtre lui donnait régulièrement quelques rétributions. Le jeune paladin avait profité de ces premières ressources pour faire quelques achats et se procurer des vêtements de civil. Il ne désirait pas attirer trop d'attention sur lui lorsqu'il se déplaçait ainsi en dehors de son service.

Il avait pris place près du feu et dégustait une des rares boissons locales qui ne contenait pas d'alcool. Comme souvent, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations qui animaient les tables alentours. Même si le sujet de la catastrophe revenait souvent, des préoccupations de saison commençaient doucement à supplanter les horreurs des dernières semaines.

Tandis qu'il profitait de la douce chaleur du feu et d'un repas un peu plus copieux qu'à l'accoutumé, une discussion au comptoir attira son attention. Un voyageur discutait activement avec le tavernier. Il apportait des nouvelles plutôt inquiétantes de Mirages. De ce qu'il entendit du début de la conversation, les Intendants avaient quasiment établi leur domination sur les autres guildes et avait formé une sorte d'alliance avec des forces internes à la cité pour cadenasser leur hégémonie. La sécurité avait été grandement renforcée aux abords de la ville. Ces dernières informations le ramenèrent brutalement à une réalité qu'il avait trop longtemps laissée de côté.

Pris dans ses tourments personnels, il en avait presque oublié ce pour quoi tout était arrivé : empêcher les Intendants de se servir du Codex. Ces récents exploits en tant que paladin de la Lumière n'avaient aucune commune mesure avec cette tâche qui lui semblait maintenant insurmontable. Même s'il le souhaitait, intervenir nécessitait des moyens dont il ne disposait pas. Vers qui pouvait-il se tourner ? Ou trouver de nouveaux alliés ?

Jusque là il n'avait pas forcément ressenti la déroute des églises, car le duo Lumière et Air semblait ancré dans une certaine stabilité localement. De plus sa retraite auprès de Bradock l'avait protégé des retombées que l'annonce de la disparition des hauts dirigeants ecclésiastiques avait provoqué en ville. Odan avait tout juste évoqué le sujet, mais rien de plus. Malgré sa position d'homme d'église, à l'époque, le paladin ne s'était guère senti concerné. Aujourd'hui, il imaginait déjà les réelles conséquences que cela impliquait et cela l'angoissait profondément. Les Intendants avaient fait un pas de géant vers leur victoire.

Il écourta son séjour à la taverne et rentra au presbytère en se disant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil allait effacer son malaise grandissant. Malheureusement, sa nuit ne fut pas épargnée. Ses habituels cauchemars vinrent le troubler. Il rêva de son errance dans le plan éthéré, du conclave et de l'attaque du démon.

Puis son esprit dériva vers son passé. Il se revit enfant entrant dans la maison familiale le jour où il avait appris la mort de son père. Il vit Viktor penché sur le gisant, la mine sévère. Il s'approcha de son précepteur qui lui transmit les dernières paroles de son paternel. Ces mots, Théo les connaissaient par cœur. Il les haïssait même, mais ce qui fut prononcé ne fut pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le prêtre se tourna vers lui. Lui qui était habituellement si dur avait, en ce jour, une certaine tristesse dans le regard. _Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et regardes où tu en es aujourd'hui ... Si tu avais respecté la volonté de ton père, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé ..._ _Mais tu n'as de respect pour personne ... pas même les morts. J'ai honte ..._ Viktor se détourna de lui. Théo voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il regarda son père qui gisait là. De manière assez inattendue, la tête du mort roula dans sa direction, mais le visage qui lui faisait face et lui souriait était celui de Bob. Alors c'est qui l'hérésie maintenant ? La moue légèrement mutine de son ami se changea en une grimace hideuse tandis qu'il se métamorphosait en démon. Théo se réveilla en sursaut.

Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors, mais il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Ce cauchemar n'était pas le premier du genre. Il savait que sa conscience le travaillait, mais il n'acceptait pas la finalité de tout ça. Ces échecs lui collaient à la peau comme de la crasse. Il se sentait presque coupable d'être encore en vie. Il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements et quitta le presbytère dans la hâte.

Il marcha un long moment dans les ruelles désertes. Il évitait les axes majeurs afin de cacher sa présence à d'éventuels gardes en patrouille. Il n'avait aucune envie de justifier son escapade nocturne. L'air frais finit par lui faire du bien. Le cauchemar s'estompa et ses questionnements avec. Mais le bénéfice ne fut que temporaire.

Alors que ses pas le ramenaient à son point de départ, il vit un homme encapuchonné trafiquer quelque chose sur la porte de l'église. Le paladin resta en retrait dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que l'individu disparaisse dans une ruelle dérobée. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul, il s'approcha de l'énorme porte en bois. Un parchemin avait été coincé entre les ferronneries qui reliaient les planches épaisses. Il le retira et l'étudia. Il maugréa : il faisait trop sombre pour lire correctement. Il l'emporta donc jusque dans le couloir principal du presbytère pour l'étudier à la lumière des torches.

\- "Il est demandé à toute personne de collaborer avec les forces de Mirages pour la capture de criminels répondant à la description suivante : archer demi-élémentaire d'eau, mage de feu soupçonné demi-diable, nain au bras robotique et paladin de la Lumière en cavale. Ils répondent aux chefs d'accusation suivants : haute trahison, tentative de coup d'état, destructions et meurtres de masse. Ne tentez pas d'intervenir seul, ces individus sont extrêmement dangereux."

Le parchemin était signé du sceau des Intendants, le même que celui de Bragg. Le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour. L'estomac noué, il relit en boucle la missive. C'était beaucoup trop ciblé. Comment ses ennemis avaient-ils pu obtenir leurs signalements ? Il était partagé entre le rire et les larmes. Il s'était écarté du monde quelques semaines et l'histoire le rattrapait avec une vitesse et une violence à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. En l'espace d'une nuit, son relatif petit confort et ses maigres projets d'avenir s'étaient trouvés balayés. La seule perspective qu'il avait à présent était celle d'une mort certaine s'il se faisait prendre. Cependant l'avis de recherche ne le concernait pas uniquement. Si ses amis y étaient décris, c'était qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils soient encore en vie. En tout cas, les Intendants partaient de ce principe.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse posément. La situation n'était peut être pas encore désespérée. Dans son malheur, il avait pu intercepter le message avant qu'il n'arrive dans les mains des prêtres. Sa position n'était pas encore compromise. Il roula le parchemin en boule et le jeta dans le flambeau fixé au mur. La flamme dévora le morceau de papier en quelques secondes. Sa marge de manœuvre était réduite, mais il avait encore une porte de sortie. Il ne fallait pas qu'il éveille de soupçon le temps de préparer un plan de fuite.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce petit retour à Théo vous aura plu.  
Le prochain chapitre va mettre également un peu de temps sortir, je pense. J'ai pas mal de choses de prévues dans les prochains jours qui vont me détourner du clavier :D.

Des bisous !


	21. Chapitre 18 - Fuite

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Je suis de retour sur Terre! J'ai vu le Tardis du Docteur et suis rentrée dedans, mais il n'a pas voulu me déposer dans mon passé. Pas de bol ^^.

Enfin bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu d'action pour changer ^^.  
Il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui là, mais je suis plutôt contente !

En tout cas, merci aux inlassables Dry1410 et Lilia Purpurea pour leurs reviews ! :D

Voici donc la suite des ennuis de Théo ! J'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 - Fuite**

Durant la semaine qui avait suivie la découverte du parchemin, Théo avait déjà honoré deux missions pour Odan. Après avoir annoncé au prêtre son désir de repartir sur les routes, ce dernier lui avait proposé quelques tâches bien rémunérées à accomplir afin de préparer son départ. Le paladin avait d'abord hésité, mais l'offre était tentante et un départ précipité aurait pu paraître louche. Il avait donc fini par accepter.

Si les deux premières missions étaient assez rapides, la dernière l'avait éloigné de la cité pendant près de trois jours. Le jeune paladin était un peu fatigué de son voyage, mais la chasse en elle-même ne lui avait posé aucun problème. C'était en quelque sorte de l'argent facile. Cependant, il ne comptait pas renouveler l'expérience. Il sentait qu'il était urgent qu'il quitte la région à présent.

Alors qu'il pénétrait l'enceinte fortifiée, Théo fut étonné de retrouver la ville en fête. Les rues étaient décorées. Les balcons étaient chargés de fleurs automnales et de fanions colorés. Il avait oublié que son retour coïncidait avec la fête des semis d'automne pendant laquelle les récoltes futures étaient bénies pour l'année à venir. Cela donnait lieu à de nombreuses festivités locales. Cependant, même si la ville avait revêtu ses habits de fête, il ressentait une tension assez inhabituelle pour un jour de célébration. Peut-être était-ce sa paranoïa latente qui lui jouait des tours. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

L'artère principale qui menait à la grand place était bondée. Le paladin avait rapidement dessellé afin de se déplacer plus aisément dans la foule et de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Malgré cela, le sentiment d'être observé ne le quittait pas. Chaque regard croisé faisait remonter d'un cran sa nervosité.

A sa grande surprise, au milieu de la masse populaire, il vit le vieux Bradock apparaître à bord de sa carriole. Ce dernier descendait la rue dans sa direction avec son attelage. L'effet de surprise passé, il songea que les rares fois où il avait recroisé le vieux forgeron en ville était lors de messes importantes liées à la Lumière comme celles qui avaient lieu aujourd'hui. Cela restait tout de même une chance qu'il puisse le revoir avant son départ.

\- "Bradock !" l'interpella-t-il étonné lorsque ce dernier passa à sa hauteur sans le voir.

A son nom, le forgeron arrêta sa progression. Sur son visage se lisait un mélange de malaise et de soulagement. Il avait l'air nerveux et avait le regard fuyant.

\- "Que se passe-t-il ? Vous allez bien ?" demanda le plus jeune inquiet. Son interlocuteur regarda plusieurs fois autour de lui avant de lui répondre.  
\- "Je vais bien merci ... Je ... Je reviens de la messe qu'Odan a présidé pour la fête des semis." lâcha-t-il à voix basse, comme pour faire en sorte qu'aucun passant ne puisse entendre leur conversation.

\- "Vous avez l'air soucieux." insista Théo en prenant soin de baisser également d'un ton. Bradock fixait à présent quelque chose au loin dans la rue.  
\- "Les vrais disciples de la Lumière sont rares de nos jours." le barbu croisa à nouveau son regard. Le paladin y voyait clairement de la peur à présent.  
\- "Je suis fidèle à la Lumière." dit-il troublé par ce comportement inhabituel chez l'homme qui l'avait recueilli.  
\- "Je sais, Théo." répondit ce dernier en affichant un sourire où perçait cette éternelle tendresse paternelle qui le caractérisait. "Faites attention à vous. Ne vous laissez pas emmener sur de fausses pistes. Les mirages sont nombreux dans le désert."

Le forgeron mit fin à cette étrange discussion abruptement en reprenant les rennes de sa monture et la menant droit vers la sortie de la ville. Théo, abasourdi, suivit le chargement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. C'était clairement une mise en garde, mais contre qui exactement ? Mirages ou les prêtres de la Lumière ? Il était confus à présent.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur la rue à proprement parler qu'il remarqua une silhouette encapuchonnée disparaître dans une ruelle adjacente. Elle lui rappelait vaguement celle qu'il avait vu se glisser de nuit devant l'église.

Cette rencontre fortuite avec Bradock n'avait fait qu'augmenter son angoisse latente et son impression qu'un piège se refermait sur lui. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille au plus vite. Cependant, il avait désespérément besoin de l'argent qu'il avait gagné ses derniers jours pour assurer ses arrières. Il fallait donc qu'il retourne au presbytère pour récupérer la bourse qu'il avait laissée dans ses quartiers. Il décida d'y retourner par les écuries afin d'éviter l'entrée principale et la foule qui devait se trouver sur la place.

En glissant de ruelles en ruelles, il arriva sans encombre à l'endroit voulu. Il fit entrer Lumière dans son box, mais ne lui enleva pas son équipement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre une seconde au moment de partir. Lorsqu'il pénétra la cour intérieure, il fut surpris de n'y croiser personne. Même les couloirs du presbytère étaient vides. Il songea dans un premier temps que les prêtres étaient occupés ailleurs à cause des cérémonies liées à la fête des semis. Cependant, ce que lui avait dit Bradock lui trottait dans la tête et il n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir principal, il remarqua que la porte des quartiers d'Odan était entre-ouverte. Il toqua doucement avant d'entrer. Le prête de la Lumière n'était pas là. Théo s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il vit de nombreux parchemins étalés sur le bureau. La curiosité l'emporta. Il contourna le meuble pour lire ce qui était inscrit sur la paperasse éparpillée.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'agissait de parchemins dont certains étaient frappés du sceau de la Guilde des Intendants. Il reconnut plusieurs avis de recherche dans le tas, mais il y avait également quelques lettres signées d'une autre main : "Le Capitaine de la cavalerie de Mirages". Il en tira une du lot. La missive était longue, mais un passage attira son attention.

 _"Sir Odan, votre collaboration avec Mirages est appréciée. Nous ne pourrons arriver jusqu'à vous que tardivement : peut-être vers le milieu de l'automne. Pensez-vous pouvoir le retenir ici encore quelques temps ? Le cas échéant, toute information sur sa potentielle destination et ses collaborations pourrait s'avérer précieuse."_

A aucun moment son nom n'était mentionné mais il n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait bien de lui dont l'auteur de la lettre parlait. Il regarda la date. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que ce parchemin avait été adressé au prêtre de la Lumière. Le fumier complotait dans son dos depuis tout ce temps. Peut être depuis plus longtemps encore. Théo fouilla dans les papiers jusqu'à trouver le message le plus récent. Il était daté d'avant son départ, soit un peu plus de trois jours. Le contenu était bref et concis :

 _"Nous sommes postés en forêt au Nord de la ville. Mes soldats pourront être sur place dans un jour et demi environ. La capture de ce criminel requiert la plus grande prudence. Nous comptons sur votre discrétion."_

Le piège s'était refermé sur lui. Odan l'avait envoyé au loin pour laisser le temps aux forces de Mirages d'investir la cité et lui était revenu comme un bon toutou réclamer sa récompense. Il aurait du se méfier d'avantage. Il avait vu le prêtre à l'œuvre. Il l'avait entendu à plusieurs reprises déformer la vérité pour le couvrir lors de quelques actions un peu trop "musclées". Le petit homme n'avait fait que le caresser dans le sens du poil pour obtenir sa confiance. Et cela avait marché.

Le sentiment latent de trahison qu'il ressentait en permanence ne fit qu'amplifier. Ses défaillances personnelles lui avaient fait perdre le sens des réalités. Théo s'en voulait terriblement de s'être fait berner de la sorte.

\- "Traitre." cracha-t-il les mâchoires serrées. "Tous des traites !" cria-t-il en renversant ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau d'un geste rageur.

Il se précipita vers sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance, ses affaires seraient toujours là. A son grand soulagement, tout était tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Son sac de voyage était posé au pied du lit et la bourse sur la table qui lui servait de bureau. Sans perdre un instant, il rangea l'argent dans sa besace et sortit de la pièce avec son matériel. Il refit le chemin jusqu'aux écuries au pas de course.

Dès qu'il rejoignit Lumière, il se hâta de fixer son sac de voyage à son flan et de resserrer l'arnachement. Occupé à vérifier son matériel, Théo n'entendit que trop tard un bruit suspect derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face à un homme en armure à la stature imposante. Son plastron était frappé des armoiries de Mirages. Le chevalier se rapprochait d'un pas lent et détendu mais sa position lui coupait toute retraite.

\- "Belle bête que vous avez là." déclara calmement l'inconnu. "Elle se servira l'effort de guerre."  
\- "Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda le paladin en portant la main à la garde de son épée.  
\- "Je suis le capitaine de la cavalerie de Mirages." répondit le colosse avec un sourire carnassier qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Ses yeux gris métalliques avaient quelque chose de terrifiant.  
\- "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" tenta le plus jeune qui essayait de trouver un moyen se débarrasser efficacement de son adversaire.  
\- "Oh ça me paraît assez évident ... Je suis le chasseur et vous êtes ... ma proie !"

A ces mots, le chevalier dégaina son épée avec une rapidité que sa carrure ne permettait pas de prédire. Théo eut tout juste le temps de se protéger avec son bouclier avant que le coup ne soit porté. Le choc fut violent. Il sentit l'impact jusque dans ses os. La fatigue de sa dernière mission n'aidant pas, il avait du mal à soutenir l'assaut. Il y avait une différence importante de force entre eux. De plus, dans sa position, il lui était difficile d'agir. La porte du box limitait ses mouvements et il avait peur de blesser sa monture en faisant un mouvement trop large. Prenant appui sur le mur à sa droite, il finit par repousser son assaillant d'un coup de botte dans l'estomac, ce qui dégagea l'entrée. Il en profita pour faire sortir Lumière d'une claque sur la croupe. Ce dernier trottina jusqu'à la sortie.

Le capitaine de cavalerie se releva cependant bien vite et revint à la charge. Théo para de nouveau l'attaque. Il profita d'un léger déséquilibre de son assaillant pour dégainer à son tour et donner un coup d'estoc bien placé. A sa surprise le géant esquiva d'un pas sur le côté. Il fut entraîné par son propre mouvement et sentit un violent coup s'abattre sur son dos. Il chuta en avant, lâchant son arme.

\- "Je suis déçu. Est-ce tout ce dont sont capables les paladins de la Lumière ? Je m'attendais à une plus grande résistance." dit le gradé en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. "J'ai lu les archives d'Odan, vous avez fait pourtant du bon travail dans la région."

Théo observait son adversaire de biais. Son armure l'handicapait pour se relever, mais il se tenait prêt. Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, il avait repéré un petit baquet en bois qui traînait sur le sol.

\- "Dites-moi, Théo, c'est bien ça ? Sur le papier vous me semblez être un bon soldat avide de répandre la justice. Pourquoi avoir fricoté avec le diable ? C'est assez inhabituel pour quelqu'un de votre genre."

Décontenancé, le paladin en oublia d'attaquer.

\- "De quoi parlez vous ? "  
\- "Dois-je réellement vous rafraîchir la mémoire ? " demanda le soldat de Mirages en lui tapotant le front de manière humiliante. "Vous savez que pour ce que vous avez fait, la peine encourue est la mort. Avez vous la moindre idée du nombre de morts et de destructions que vos manigances ont provoqué ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous ferai souffrir pendant des semaines avant de vous rendre à votre dieu." une haine profonde se lisait sur son visage. "Et, ici, ça joue les petits héros de campagne. Vous me dégoûtez ..."

Théo empoigna fermement le baquet et frappa le chevalier au visage de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier tenta d'esquiver mais le coup porta. Il tomba sur le côté, sonné par l'impact. Le plus jeune ne perdit pas une seconde. Ramassant son épée qui assez glissée un peu plus loin, il se releva et courut vers la sortie.

Mais lorsqu'il déboula à l'air libre, Lumière n'était pas seul. Une demi douzaine de cavaliers armés de lance et une dizaine d'arbalétriers l'attendaient.

\- "Halte ! Déposez les armes ou vous serez abattu !" cria le soldat en face de lui.

Il n'avait aucune chance face à tant de monde, mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Il tendit son épée par la garde au cavalier le plus proche, la main gauche levée en signe de rédition. Un nuage sombre voila le ciel.

\- "Jetez votre arme !" s'exclama-t-il en faisant reculer sa monture d'un pas.

Théo fit mine de se baisser pour poser son épée au sol. Il positionna son bouclier de manière à pouvoir parer les carreaux qui viendraient de la gauche et pria. Il sentit le pouvoir de la Lumière investir son corps. Les nuages au dessus de lui se chargeaient d'électricité. Il plaqua sa lame et sa main au sol, puis ferma les yeux. La foudre s'abattit sur lui dans un éclat éblouissant et la déflagration qui se produisit fit paniquer les montures. Il entendit quelques carreaux ricocher sur son bouclier et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fit surpris d'en trouver à sa droite également. C'était comme si les projectiles avaient été bloqués de ce côté aussi. Il jeta un regard circulaire à ses adversaires. Les arbalétriers avaient tous tiré leur carreau et il leur faudrait du temps pour réarmer. Tous les soldats étaient aveuglés et les cavaliers tentaient de maîtriser leur monture. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Lumière piaffait à quelques mètres de là. La foudre l'avait effrayé également mais Théo le maîtrisa aisément. Sa monture était accoutumée à ce genre de phénomènes. Il monta en selle précipitamment et emprunta le chemin qu'il avait pris à l'aller. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit Odan surgir de derrière un muret.

\- "Emmenez-moi avec vous, je vous en prie." supplia le petit homme grassouillet. Théo braqua son épée vers sa gorge.

\- "Traitre ! J'ai lu vos correspondances avec le soldat de Mirages. Vous m'avez piégé."

Le prêtre secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

\- "Je vous ai toujours protégé. J'ai fait retirer tous les avis de recherches vous concernant. Ce que vous avez lu est un faux. Pourquoi aurai-je laissé une telle correspondance en évidence ? Il faudrait être idiot pour faire une telle chose. Je vous supplie de me croire. Je viens de vous sauver la vie !" couina-t-il.

Ce fut à ce moment que Théo remarqua la présence d'un bouclier magique sur sa personne. Cela expliquait que les carreaux ne l'avaient pas atteint par la droite. Il fronça les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

\- "Reprenez-vous imbéciles !" cria quelqu'un dans son dos.

Le paladin pivota sur sa selle pour voir le capitaine de cavalerie sortir en titubant des écuries. Il était déjà en train de remettre de l'ordre dans ses rangs. Théo plaça Lumière près du muret afin que le prêtre puisse y prendre appui pour grimper. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

\- "Vous me devez des explications." lâcha-t-il les mâchoires serrées tandis que l'autre prenait place derrière lui.  
\- "Vous aussi ..." répondit Odan sur le même ton.

Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Derrière la peur, Théo vit poindre une lueur de défiance dans les yeux de l'homme d'église.

Sans mot dire, il talonna Lumière. Ils galopèrent de ruelles en ruelles, évitant les endroits les plus peuplés, jusqu'à arriver à proximité de la porte Sud de la ville. Des soldats de Mirages étaient présents aux côtés de la garde. Fuir allait s'avérer problématique.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre un peu plus mouvementé qu'à l'accoutumée. On entre dans la phase fugitif pour Théo. La prochaine fois, on a encore un chapitre sur notre paladin préféré, puis on va voir ce qui se passe du côté de Bob et Grunlek.

PS : Me tarde la saison 4 d'Aventures et la nouvelle série surprise annoncée par Fred.


	22. Chapitre 19 - Doubles jeux

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Coucou, je voulais poster hier soir, mais j'ai bugué sur la fin de ce chapitre ^^. J'avoue que j'ai un peu envie de bourrer les chapitres en ce moment parce que je vais bientôt me faire réopérer du bras et j'ai envie que ça avance un peu avant ça.  
Ca n'est pas grand chose en soi mais vu que la dernière fois je me suis réveillée paralysée du dit bras et qu'il m'a fallut près de 7 mois pour récupérer une mobilité satisfaisante, je me méfie ! (J'ai toujours un bras en mousse cela dit).

Bref, je bourre l'écriture du coup ^^. Profitez-en !

On reprend où l'on s'était arrêté avec Théo et Odan.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 - Doubles jeux  
**

Théo calculait ses chances de fuir par la grande porte. En plus des soldats, il y avait beaucoup de civils. Il n'avait aucun moyen de passer en douceur. Mais faire cela, c'était s'exposer à une course poursuite éreintante. Lumière n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de récupérer de son expédition précédente et il ne pourrait pas tenir la distance bien longtemps, surtout avec deux personnes sur le dos. De plus, Odan n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un poids plume. Il fallait trouver un chemin moins exposé et peut être même trouver un abri jusqu'à la nuit.

\- "Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là, ils vont finir par nous retrouver. Nous sommes descendus presque en ligne droite." murmura le prêtre dans son dos.

Théo devait bien l'avouer, son passager avait raison. Non pas que cela l'enchantait mais il aller devoir faire confiance à Odan. Pour un temps du moins. Ce dernier avait pas mal roulé sa bosse dans le coin et il connaissait la ville comme sa poche.

\- "Des idées ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
\- "Je connais un endroit où nous devrions être à l'abri quelques temps."

Le jeune Aventurier pesa le pour et le contre, mais les options étaient limitées.

\- "Descendez." ordonna-t-il en se retournant légèrement pour voir le visage de son interlocuteur. Le chauve le regardait avec des yeux ronds. "On est trop visible comme ça et je ne peux pas desseller tant que vous êtes là. Descendez." répéta-t-il.

Le prêtre s'exécuta et Théo l'imita ensuite.

\- "Allez-y, ouvrez la marche. Je vous suis." dit-il.

Odan le regarda avec un air pincé, mais il ne dit rien et montra la direction à suivre. Le paladin le suivait quelques pas en arrière. Il nota que le prêtre choisissait des chemins dépourvus de pavés pour avancer. Les bruits de sabots de Lumière étaient calfeutrés mais il laissait des empruntes. Théo ignorait si c'était volontaire mais cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il était sur le qui-vive, il tentait de regarder partout à la fois. Cependant, son attention revenait toujours sur l'homme qu'il suivait. De quel côté était-il vraiment ? Et que savait-il au juste ?

Le capitaine de cavalerie qui l'avait embusqué semblait en savoir pas mal sur ce qui s'était produit dans la forêt qui avait brûlée. Il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir consulté plus en détail les lettres sur le bureau d'Odan. Si la correspondance était réelle, il aurait pu y trouver de précieux renseignements sur le niveau d'information de l'ennemi.

A force de circonvolutions, il perdit quelque peu ses repères. Il savait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Sud-Ouest, mais il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les maisons se faisaient plus dispersées et plus rustiques. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux bas quartiers desquels il avait chassé de nombreux brigands. Cela se rapprochait plus d'une ville morte.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus rien qu'une grande friche dans laquelle on pouvait deviner un pâté de maisons délabrées. Ils traversèrent sous le couvert d'herbes hautes comme un homme. Il avait certainement fallut plusieurs années pour que la végétation atteigne cette hauteur. Ils finirent par rejoindre les habitations. Tout était en ruines, recouvert de lierres et de mousses.

\- "Où sommes-nous ?" demanda Théo en se rapprochant du prêtre.  
\- "C'est un endroit qu'on dit maudit. Il y a une dizaine d'années, nous avons du y régler un problème de créature _démoniaque_." répondit ce dernier en insistant sur le dernier mot. Le paladin tiqua mais ne dit rien. "Les jeunes femmes étaient prises pour cible et engrossées par cette engeance. Nous avons dû exterminer de nombreux enfants souillés. Nous avons rapidement réussi à le bloquer dans cette zone, mais il nous a fallu des mois avant de pouvoir l'abattre. C'est un épisode douloureux de l'histoire de notre cité. Les gens ont déserté l'endroit. Personne n'ose s'approcher désormais. Ils s'imaginent qu'il leur arrivera malheur s'ils venaient à fouler ce sol. Cependant, je ne pense pas que les forces armées de Mirages s'arrêteront à cette superstition locale ..."

Odan se tut. Le paladin avait la mine sombre. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à une grange partiellement éventrée. Elle offrait de nombreux points de vue sur les alentours et la végétation dissimulait plutôt efficacement leur présence. Dans quelques heures, il ferait nuit et il serait encore plus difficile de les discerner.

Le prêtre s'installa sur un gros billot de bois recouvert de mousse, tandis que lui attachait Lumière dans un endroit peu exposé et où la végétation était accessible.

\- "Qui-êtes-vous en réalité ?" demanda soudainement le chauve en époussetant sa toge.  
\- "Je suis Théo de Silverberg. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus." cracha-t-il en guise de réponse.  
\- "Je ne pense pas que le moment soit vraiment bien choisi pour faire une petite crise d'autorité." s'offusqua Odan.  
\- "Je n'ai rien à vous dire ..."  
\- "Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je vous ai accueilli dans mon église. Je ne vous ai jamais posé de questions sur votre passé." s'exclama le prêtre en haussant le ton. "Lorsque j'ai trouvé le premier avis de recherche, j'ai d'abord pensé que vous aviez eu des problèmes eu égard à vos méthodes expéditives. La description était plus vague à l'époque et j'avais besoin de vos services. Je pouvais bien passer outre quelques petits problèmes avec la justice. Mais ça ..."  
\- "Quoi ça ?" trancha l'Aventurier sèchement.  
\- "Vous êtes accusé de tentative de coup d'état, et d'avoir pactisé avec ... un démon. La démon qui a ..." il n'arrivait pas finir sa phrase.

A quel jeu jouait-il, pensa Théo. Odan parlait comme s'il n'avait jamais été au courant de ces choses jusqu'à maintenant.

\- "Je ne comprends pas. Les lettres montrent que vous étiez au courant depuis bien longtemps." dit-il les yeux plissés.  
\- "Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre. J'ai découvert ce type en armure en train de lire mes chroniques. Il m'a dit qu'il vous cherchait et les raisons pour lesquelles il tentait de vous arrêter. J'étais sidéré. Est-ce vrai Théo ? Avez-vous fait ce dont on vous accuse ?" demanda le chauve en se levant.  
\- "Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que ça." soupira le paladin.  
\- "Mais voyons, Théo ! Je ne peux vous imaginer pactiser ..."  
\- "La seule promesse que je lui ai faite, c'est de lui planter ma lame dans le cœur s'il venait à se transformer !" s'emporta-t-il. "Maintenant, vous connaissez l'étendue de mon échec ... " conclut-t-il en tournant le dos à son interlocuteur.

Il y eut un long silence pensant, puis le chauve reprit la parole, d'une voix douce :

\- "On peut tous faire des erreurs. S'écarter de la voie de la Lumière. Je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre les raisons qui vous ont poussé à vous allier à des forces occultes, mais ce que j'ai vu de vous me fait croire que vous tentiez de vous repentir. J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose." le prêtre marqua une pause, puis demanda : "Vous avez l'intention de le retrouver ?"

Théo sentit la main d'Odan se poser sur son épaule. Il se dégagea puis il se tourna vers le prêtre.

\- "Je n'ai qu'un seul but : la justice. Et je sers la Lumière avec conviction. Les hommes comme vous n'ont qu'une idée théorique de ce à quoi ressemble le monde en réalité. Durant mon périple, j'ai vu et vécu des choses que vous ne pourriez imaginer ... Les Intendants à Mirages, vos alliés, sont en train de faire quelque chose de terrible. Ce que vous appelez coup d'état n'était une tentative d'alliance des églises pour empêcher la Guilde des Intendants d'utiliser une relique aux pouvoirs qui pourraient être dévastateurs."  
\- "Vous sous-entendez que les églises étaient liées à tout ça ?" demanda le chauve en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- "Je ne sous-entends rien du tout. J'affirme !" répondit le paladin en serrant les poings. "Les plus hautes autorités de chaque culte avaient commandité l'attaque de Mirages. Nous avions juste rejoint le conclave pour prêter main forte dans le but de détruire la relique des Intendants. Les choses ne sont juste pas déroulées comme prévues ... Et finalement ce qui est arrivé a du bien servir aux églises pour camoufler leurs petits jeux de pouvoir. Et la faute retombe sur les Aventuriers ... "  
\- "Un démon a ravagé une région entière, Théo ... Ca n'est pas juste une petite bourde. Des gens sont morts ... Des terres arables ont été réduites en cendres. Les dommages causés se répercuteront sans doute pendant des années ... Je n'ai peut être pas vécu une vie d'Aventurier comme vous, mais je suis proche du peuple et j'ai conscience de leurs problèmes à longs termes. Je peux comprendre que votre vie sur les routes ne vous permette pas de vous projeter de la sorte, mais réfléchissez quelques secondes ..."

L'espace d'un instant, Théo visualisa Bob en train de gesticuler devant lui : _Mais réfléchis cinq secondes, tu ne vois pas que ..._

\- "La ferme !" cracha-t-il à l'intention de son souvenir. Odan se tut.

Il s'éloigna du prêtre qui était retourné s'assoir sur son billot de bois. Il se plaça dans un angle qui lui donnait une bonne visibilité sur les environs et tenta de faire le point. Son compagnon d'infortune semblait sincère, ou plutôt sincèrement affecté par les révélations qu'il venait de faire. Lui-même était assez perturbé par la manière dont Odan réagissait.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, l'un et l'autre perdus dans leurs pensées. Théo essayait tant bien que mal de rassembler les pièces du puzzle, mais les déductions complexes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Il était plutôt du genre à aimer les situations simples. Depuis que Bragg l'avait ramené du plan éthéré, il nageait dans les embrouilles. Cette histoire de Codex allait beaucoup trop loin à son goût. Il lui fallait des objectifs clairs. Ses amis étaient peut-être en vie. Il devait tenter de les retrouver. Une fois ensembles, les choses seraient certainement plus simples. Mais dans un premier temps, il fallait trouver le moyen de quitter ce guêpier.

\- "Comment je fais pour quitter la ville ?" demanda-t-il de but en blanc.  
\- "Les sorties sont verrouillées. J'imagine que maintenant, ça doit grouiller de gardes." répondit l'érudit le visage caché dans ses mains.  
\- "Ne connaissez-vous pas une sortie dérobée ? Un ancien passage ? Que sais-je ?" insista-t-il. Odan secoua la tête. "Très bien, alors c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent."  
\- "Comment ça ?" s'exclama le prête en se redressant. "Ne me laissez pas là ... " gémit-il. "Ils vont me tuer."  
\- "C'est pas mon problème. Vous avez choisi de m'aider. C'est votre responsabilité !" éructa Théo en se détournant le regard. Cette seconde d'inattention ne lui permit pas de voir le petit sourire satisfait qui se dessina subrepticement sur le visage du prêtre. "Désormais, c'est chacun pour soi. Je vous épargne parce que je vous suis redevable. Ne me faites pas regretter mon geste."

Sur ces paroles, Théo retourna auprès de Lumière et prit congé d'Odan. Il mena sa monture par la bride et disparut au milieu de la végétation de la friche.

###

Odan regarda le paladin s'éloigner. Puis sans un mot, il rebroussa chemin, le sourire aux lèvres. Même s'il jouait les durs, le jeune homme était encore fragile et étrangement crédule. Il n'avait eu qu'à titiller un peu pour le faire parler.

Malgré ce contretemps, le plan suivait globalement son court. Il avait joué gros à interférer ainsi car les actions de Théo était souvent imprévisibles. Il l'avait prouvé tantôt en faisant face aux forces armées de Mirages. Cependant, il était satisfait. D'une part, son ancien protégé lui avait avoué à demi-mot sa culpabilité, et d'autre part, il en avait appris un peu plus sur ce qui se tramait à la Guilde des Intendants. Cette relique dont ils seraient en possession l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il manquait encore d'informations, mais, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

###

Odan poussa la porte de son bureau, ses affaires étaient répandues au sol. Il y trouva Hanz assis à sa place, les mains croisées sous le menton. Sa tempe était marquée, là où le baquet l'avait heurté.

\- "Votre petit protégé a du répondant." dit-il en braquant son regard d'acier sur le prêtre grassouillet.  
\- "Je conviens aisément que le plan initial était de le faire prisonnier, mais vos troupes ont bien faillit l'abattre. Une chance que j'étais là pour empêcher cela."  
\- "Nous aurions eu une cible de moins. Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé."  
\- "Les morts de parlent pas, messire." répondit-il le chauve en s'approchant du bureau. "Considérez cela comme une opportunité. Il va nous aider à trouver les autres. Il les connait mieux que quiconque. Il nous mènera à eux ... Soyez-en sûr."  
\- "J'espère pour vous ..." La menace était à peine masquée.  
\- "J'avais envisagé la possibilité qu'il réussisse à s'enfuir. J'ai pris soin d'imprégner ses affaires de psyché." continua l'homme d'église sans se laisser intimider. "Le marquage est subtile mais persistant. Il ne remarquera rien, mais il laissera une trace à son passage. Nous pourrons le suivre à distance."

Le capitaine de cavalerie se cala dans le fauteuil d'Odan, une petite moue dédaigneuse sur le visage. L'ignorant, le prêtre ramassa une lettre sur le sol.

\- "Les choses se passent plus ou moins comme prévues, cependant, nous avons un petit problème à régler." dit-il en agitant le parchemin. "Quelqu'un a cru bon d'informer notre appât qu'il avait un fil à la patte."

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fin de partie sur Théo et ses poursuivants.  
Nous retournons très vite du côté de Bob et Grunlek.

Des bisous!


	23. Interlude - Ego

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci à DedeLeRital pour le follow/favorite ^^.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'interlude, n'est-ce-pas?  
Post-délivrance de l'intrication mentale, on retrouve Balthazar ... un peu perdu dans sa tête.

* * *

 **Interlude - Ego  
**

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Balthazar contemplait un plafond inconnu. Il était privé de ses forces. Il se contentait de regarder devant lui, en laissant les sensations l'envahir. L'air était chargé d'odeurs entêtantes qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un, peut-être plusieurs personnes, parlaient à côté de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Les mots parvenaient clairement jusqu'à lui, mais c'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une langue étrangère. Il se savait d'une nature vive et zélée mais présentement, il se sentait indolent. Il était presque vexé par son incapacité à réfléchir correctement.

Puis, il sentit qu'on le touchait. Quelqu'un l'enveloppait dans quelque chose de chaud. C'était agréable. Il se sentit soulever. Sa tête retomba mollement sur le haut du bras de son porteur. Son regard se fixa machinalement sur les vêtements de l'individu. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la chaleur de l'abri. Il sentit le vent frais du matin sur sa peau. Il frissonna. L'étreinte se resserra autour de lui. Sur le chemin, il entendit d'autres sons. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait de voix ou de bruits.

Puis le calme se fit à nouveau. Il était dans un endroit plus sombre. On le déposa sur quelque chose de moelleux et l'on couvrit d'avantage son corps, comme pour le protéger du froid. Lorsque la personne qui s'occupait de lui s'éloigna, il vit un nouveau plafond inconnu et le fixa ... comme le reste. Il n'avait rien à regarder, aucune attention à accorder. Il était fatigué mais il ne savait plus comment faire pour se reposer. Il se sentait vide, terriblement vide ... Comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même.

Le temps passait mais il n'en avait qu'à peine conscience. Tout ce qu'il voyait était la lumière qui jouait dans les veines du bois du plafond voûté. De temps à autres, quelqu'un parlait. Peut être était-ce à lui qu'il s'adressait, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Ce vide qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui détournait ses pensées de tout le reste. Il avait peur. Instinctivement, il se mit à trembler. Une main se posa sur son front et l'inconnu se pencha sur lui. Il voyait les traits de cet homme qui l'observait sans réellement pouvoir l'identifier. Il avait le sentiment de le connaître mais il ne se souvenait pas de lui. Ce sentiment que tout lui échappait était particulièrement irritant.

La lumière déclina progressivement jusqu'à plonger l'endroit où il se trouvait dans une pénombre douce. Il entendit du bruit, peut être de nouvelles voix. Puis l'odeur de quelque chose de familier parvint à ses narines. Quelqu'un le redressa. Sa vision changea tandis que ses yeux fixes se posaient à présent sur le mur d'en face. La personne qui le soutenait lui parlait doucement tandis qu'elle lui donnait à manger. Cette fois-ci, quelque chose se débloqua dans sa mémoire. Ce moment lui évoqua quelque chose d'agréable : la chaleur d'un feu ... des rires amicaux ... la saveur du ragoût ... Il essaya de s'accrocher à ses brides de vie qui lui appartenaient. Mais autant essayer d'attraper le vent.

Il laissa alors son esprit glisser dans une certaine torpeur à laquelle son corps refusait de s'offrir. Il était bien trop fatigué pour tenter de discerner le vrai du faux. Bientôt, son univers intérieur se superposa à la réalité. Il était entouré de visions fantasmagoriques et assourdi par des voix issues de son passé. Certains visages revenaient plus que d'autres : un nain borgne, un jeune homme brun au regard sévère, un homme à la peau bleutée, un monstre au yeux couleur de sang. Il était presque certain que ces personne existaient ou avait existé, mais leur nom lui échappaient, comme tout ce qui avait attrait au langage.

Il ressentit de la colère. Elle était dirigée contre lui même. Lui un érudit polyglotte ... perdre le sens des mots au point de ne plus pouvoir nommer quelqu'un était une atteinte profonde à son être. Alors il s'acharna, cherchant dans sa mémoire défaillante et fuyante comment exprimer ses idées. Mais, tout ce qu'il acheva fut de faire resurgir plus de souvenirs confus, si bien que sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, il perdit pieds avec le réel.

Des jours s'écoulèrent. Peut-être ... Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Seule la lumière qui jouait sur ce plafond inconnu qu'il fixait sans cesse témoignait encore de son passage.

Parfois, il sentait qu'on le manipulait, qu'on le bougeait, qu'on lui parlait, mais il réalisait de moins en moins ce qui lui arrivait. Progressivement, il s'abandonna tout entier à cette folie, laissant ce spectacle dément défiler devant ses yeux. Mais malgré toutes ces choses qui habillaient son réel, il se sentait toujours aussi vide ... incomplet pour être précis.

Puis, pour une raison qui échappa à son esprit tourmenté, il se souvint de ce qui lui manquait ... L'Autre n'était plus là. Le démon s'était tu ... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était seul dans sa tête ... On lui avait arraché la source de son pouvoir et ce qui le définissait par défaut : un homme en lutte perpétuelle comme le mal qui le rongeait ... une force de volonté. Voilà ce qu'il restait de lui maintenant que la bête était muette. Il n'avait plus la force de rien et son esprit était lent et défectueux. Il avait cru être humain, mais il n'était effectivement qu'une moitié d'homme. Une moitié qui gisait à présent perdu dans un océan d'illusions. Il oubliait trop souvent qu'il était aussi un monstre ...

Cette réalisation entraîna plus de souvenirs à refaire surface ... ceux qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Pas tout de suite du moins. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. C'était trop tôt.

La lutte acharnée qu'il avait livré contre son alter ego l'avait sapé par dedans. Il était comme une corde trop longtemps tendue qui s'était relâchée après qu'on l'ait libérée de son poids. Son esprit était flasque, informe. C'était trop dur pour lui de résister ... Sous la pression grandissante de cette mémoire non désirée, sa conscience s'éteignit comme la flamme tremblotante d'une bougie soufflée par le vent. Le sommeil le rattrapa tandis qu'il disparaissait au tréfonds de lui-même.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire prochainement. J'espère tout de même avoir un petit quelque chose pour la semaine prochaine ;-).

Des bisous!


	24. Chapitre 20 - Communiquer

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Me revoilà, opérationnelle dans les limites du raisonnable, mais avec un chapitre assez copieux lol.

Merci pour les reviews! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis.  
Je fais faire plus attention aux règles de ponctuation, que je fais un peu à ma sauce pour des raisons pratiques ^^. Mais je rectifierai avant de publier dorénavant!

Nous retrouvons donc Grunlek avec le Boby toujours aux fraises :D.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 - Communiquer  
**

Bien que l'état du mage le perturbait beaucoup, les premiers jours ne furent pas les plus difficiles pour Grunlek. Son ami ne faisait strictement rien d'autre que de fixer droit devant lui. Il n'avait aucune réaction de quelque sorte que ce soit et son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Immobile et silencieux, voilà qui n'était pas Bob. Le nain en venait à regretter ses jérémiades matinales ou son excitation permanente qui mettait souvent les nerfs de Théo à rude épreuve.

La voyante lui avait assuré que son esprit était toujours là, mais parfois il en doutait. Ilda lui avait expliqué que c'était un mécanisme naturel de protection. Son esprit était en quelque sorte prostré. Cependant même si sa conscience était en vieille, il n'était pas coupé du monde. Il avait pourtant les plus grandes difficultés à s'en convaincre, tant il avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un pantin.

Après, une période d'insomnie, le mage avait ensuite plongé dans une période de repos. Il dormait par tranches de plusieurs heures de sommeil profond. Ce changement était pour Grunlek un soulagement. Il profitait des longues siestes de son ami pour s'aérer et s'occuper dans le campement. D'une certaine manière, il y avait trouvé sa place en proposant ses talents d'ingénieur au groupe. Les nomades étaient peu nombreux à comprendre la langue commune ou à en connaître les rudiments, mais il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre la signification d'un sourire ou d'une poignée de main chaleureuse. Cependant, la barrière de la langue limitait ses interactions avec les autres membres de la communauté. Il n'y avait qu'avec Afina, la guérisseuse qui avait pris soin de lui à son arrivée, qu'il pouvait échanger un peu.

De plus, les autres étaient relativement frileux à son contact, ou plus exactement au contact de Bob. Ils se montraient assez distants lorsque le demi-diable était dans le coin, si bien que Grunlek limita les sorties de ce dernier au strict minimum. Lui même se sentait mal à l'aise lorsque le mage le fixait de ses yeux étranges.

Les jours se ressemblaient un peu tous. Même s'il y avait quelques progrès dans l'état de son ami, il dépendait de lui en tout. S'il n'y était pas encouragé, il ne faisait presque rien et n'avait même pas l'initiative de se nourrir. Ainsi dans toute activité qu'il entreprenait, le nain s'interrompait régulièrement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Cette situation s'éternisait et, après plusieurs semaines, commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

###

Grunlek se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant, il se redressa sur sa couche. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, au moment où il reprenait pied avec la réalité, son cauchemar lui échappa. Les premier jours, il avait mis ça sur le compte de la plongée dans l'esprit de Bob et de la confrontation avec sa part démoniaque, mais cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'ils étaient dans le campement de nomades elfes et que la tension était retombée. Il devait cependant l'avouer, la situation, bien que plus calme, n'avait rien d'idéal. L'état psychologique de son ami l'inquiétait au haut point. Il ne restait pas grand chose du fier mage qui alternait maintenant de longues périodes d'apathie contemplative avec quelques moments d'activité pendant lesquels il ressemblait plus à un animal farouche qu'à un érudit.

Grunlek le chercha du regard et le trouva roulé en boule dans un coin de la roulotte. Il soupira. Chaque soir, il le bordait à ses côtés et au petit matin, il le retrouvait toujours à cet endroit dans cette position inconfortable. Il ignorait pourquoi il se comportait de la sorte. A vrai dire, dorénavant, il n'y avait plus grand chose le concernant qu'il comprenait. Au mieux, lorsque le mage était plutôt réceptif, le nain avait l'impression de s'occuper de sa louve Eden.

Soupirant à nouveau, il se leva et attrapa la couverture que le demi-diable avait laissée derrière lui. Il s'approcha sans bruit et le recouvrit de l'épais lainage. Il retourna ensuite se coucher mais malheureusement le sommeil le fuit le restant de la nuit. Allongé sur le côté, un bras replié sous sa tête, il laissa son esprit dériver en regardant distraitement le fin rayon de lumière qui provenait de la petite fenêtre de la roulotte.

 _Cela faisait peu de temps que Théo était mort. Le groupe tentait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre la Cité des Merveilles et eux. Comme si leur peine de suffisait pas, leur réputation avait souffert des derniers évènements et il ne faisait pas bon s'approcher trop près de la civilisation. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'affronter les regards en biais et les mauvais mots des habitants de la région. Comme les autres membres du groupes, Grunlek broyait du noir. La perte de son œil l'affectait particulièrement. La plaie avait bien guéri grâce aux potions concoctées par Bob, mais il devait réapprendre à évaluer les distances et à gérer l'absence de visibilité latérale. Assis près du feu, il caressait machinalement Eden qui avait posé sa tête sur sa jambe. Elle aussi avait souffert de leurs dernières aventures. Heureusement, la louve blanche avait une bonne constitution et elle se remettait bien de ses blessures._

 _Habituellement, les débuts de soirée étaient le siège de nombreuses discussions animées, mais dorénavant les échanges étaient limités et chacun restait dans son coin à ruminer._ _Shin était perché dans un arbre à plusieurs mètres du sol. Sans le voir, Grunlek le devinait couché sur un croisement de branches épaisses. Le demi-élémentaire préférait toujours l'isolement et la discrétion à la chaleur du feu, contrairement à Bob qui s'était rapproché des flammes pour bouquiner. Cela faisait plusieurs soirées que le mage restait plongé dans la lecture. Le manque de dialogue entre eux commençait à peser sur le moral du nain._

 _\- "Que lis-tu?" demanda-t-il pour casser la monotonie._  
 _\- "Un grimoire de formules alchimiques." répondit l'intéressé sans relever la tête._  
 _\- "Et qu'y cherches-tu?" soupira Grunlek sentant que la conversation allait s'achever avant même d'avoir débuté._  
 _\- "Un moyen de te rendre la vue..." déclara Bob, toujours sans le regarder._

 _L'attention le toucha droit au cœur, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Il baissa la tête vers Eden qui savourait les papouilles qu'il lui prodiguait._

Sortant de sa rêverie, il se demanda pourquoi il avait repensé à ce moment en particulier. Puis, il songea que ses amis lui manquaient cruellement. Sa louve aussi... Et même s'il appréciait grandement la compagnie des nomades, de la guérisseuse en particulier, et la protection d'Ilda, depuis quelques temps, quelque chose au fond de lui l'invitait à reprendre la route.

Il tourna la tête vers la forme ramassée du mage.

\- "Comment vais-je faire?" demanda-t-il à voix basse. "Tu n'es pas en état de voyager, mais mon instinct me dit qu'il est temps de partir..."

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte. Il sourit en reconnaissant le rythme employé. Il s'agissait d'Afina. Depuis tout ce temps, ils avaient noué quelques liens. Ses visites étaient toujours un véritable soulagement pour lui : une sorte de bulle d'oxygène dans son quotidien austère.

Il quitta sa couche et entrouvrit la porte. L'aube pointait à peine au dehors.

\- "Bonjour." chuchota l'elfe. "Je pars faire la cueillette ce matin, est-ce que cela vous intéresserait de m'accompagner."  
\- "Avec plaisir." répondit-il en souriant de plus belle.  
\- "Ca va aller avec votre _ami_?" demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard dans la roulotte plongée dans l'obscurité.  
\- "Il dort comme un loir. Je pense qu'une petite escapade d'une heure ou deux n'aura aucune incidence. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de changer un peu d'air." ajouta-t-il dans un soupir. "Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour me préparer et je vous rejoins."  
\- "Très bien. Je vous attendrai près du feu."

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et referma la porte derrière elle. Il se débarbouilla rapidement avec le restant du pichet d'eau du repas de la veille et enfila son armure légère. Il l'ajusta d'un geste sûr et se surprit lui-même à vérifier qu'elle tombait parfaitement sur sa taille.

\- "Oh, là Grunlek, tu es en train de te faire beau..." dit-il à voix basse. Puis il rit de lui-même. Afina lui plaisait et il était presque certain que c'était réciproque, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte qu'il paradait. D'habitude, il laissait ce genre de choses à Shin ou Bob, mais, bien qu'il ne s'en vantait pas spécifiquement, lors de leurs péripéties, il avait eu lui aussi son lot de conquêtes. De plus, trop de moments sombres avaient obscurci son moral et il aspirait à un peu de légèreté. Alors, il haussa les épaules. "Et pourquoi pas." dit-il riant dans sa barbe. "T'en penses quoi?" demanda-t-il à la forme recroquevillée dans le coin. Sa mine s'assombrit un peu, mais il ne perdit pas le sourire : "Tu serais le premier à me dire de foncer. Et pire, tu viendrais me harceler pour connaître tous les petits détails, n'est-ce pas?" seul le silence lui répondit. "Je te raconterai, va." Il plissa les yeux, amusé et réajusta une dernière fois sa tunique avant de sortir.

Il trouva l'elfe brune assise en tailleur près du feu.

\- "Je suis prêt." dit-il en allant à sa rencontre.

Elle se releva d'un mouvement fluide dont seuls les membres de son espèce avaient le secret et lui tendit une escarcelle de cuir.

\- "Ma demande était complètement intéressée." déclara-t-elle avec une petite moue espiègle.  
\- "Je n'en doutais pas." répondit-il avec le même air en attachant la besace à sa taille.

Ils quittèrent le campement par le Nord et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Les brumes matinales recouvraient encore le sol en large nappes blanches et l'humidité faisait scintiller la végétation. Afina le menait d'un pas assuré dans les hauts fourrés et lui indiquait les passages les plus sûrs pour ses jambes courtes.

Tout le long du chemin, ils échangèrent leurs secrets de préparations aromatiques et de diverses décoctions. Elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts l'usage des plantes forestières mais elle fut ravie d'apprendre quelques astuces de son cru.

Tous deux apprécièrent grandement cette promenade matinale, si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Leur escapade dura plus longtemps que prévu et le Soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il revinrent aux abords du campement, la besace remplie d'herbes.

La première chose qui les accueillit furent des éclats de voix. Grunlek sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Ils se faufilèrent prestement entre les roulottes pour découvrir l'origine de ce remue-ménage.

Le nain figea littéralement en découvrant Bob près du feu central en train de faire un câlin groupé avec plusieurs des chiens de garde du camp, qui le léchaient abondamment en retour. Les éclats de voix provenaient des elfes hilares qui s'étaient rassemblés et semblaient beaucoup s'amuser du spectacle. En effet, la scène était assez comique, surtout en sachant que le mage détestait les chiens, cependant aux yeux de Grunlek cela sonnait faux. Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de ce qu'il percevait comme des railleries de la part des nomades ou du câlin qui avait quelque chose de compulsif, mais il y avait un problème.

\- "Je ne sais pas si je dois considérer qu'il y a une nette amélioration de sa condition." commenta Afina qui observait la scène avec des yeux ronds.

L'effet de surprise passé, le golem s'approcha du groupe et écarta sans brusquerie les chiens de Bob. Pourtant, si son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, ce dernier l'agrippa avec force dès qu'il eut posé ses yeux jaunes sur lui. Le nain fut étonné de cette marque d'affection inattendue. Mais grâce au mouvement brusque, sa tête involontairement collée à la poitrine de son ami lui permit de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. En entendant le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur, il réalisa que le demi-diable avait peur.

\- "Taisez-vous!" dit-il aux elfes qui riaient toujours. Ils ne le comprirent pas. Afina le rejoignit.  
\- "Que ce passe-t-il?" demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.  
\- "Il est terrifié. Faites les taire, s'il vous plait." dit-il à voix basse. "Ca va, je suis là maintenant." continua-t-il à l'intention de Bob dont les mains cherchaient une prise sur le dos de son armure.

En quelques mots, la guérisseuse calma l'assemblée qui se dispersa, puis elle revint à ses cotés.

\- "Ca va?" s'enquit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Présentement, ni lui ni le demi-diable n'allait bien. Il tenta malgré l'encombrement de se redresser. Après plusieurs tentatives et avec l'aide d'Afina, il remit le mage sur ses pieds et, ensemble, ils le guidèrent vers la roulotte qu'il n'aurait pas du quitter. L'intérieur était sans dessus-dessous.

\- "Il semblerait qu'il ait eu un accès de folie." dit-elle en rassemblant quelques couvertures.

Le nain observa les lieux. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un comportement erratique. Tout avait été poussé sur les côtés, empilé maladroitement ou retourné. A sa manière et certainement sans vraiment comprendre ce qui l'entourait, le demi-diable avait tenté de le chercher.

Une fois que l'elfe eut reformé un semblant de couche, il força le mage à s'y coucher. Ce dernier obtempéra sous la contrainte mais garda son regard braqué sur lui à la limite de ne plus cligner des yeux. Grunlek prit place à ses côtés sans un mot. Il avait le cœur à l'envers.

Durant tout ce temps, il avait cru que la communication n'était plus possible avec son ami, alors qu'il n'avait finalement qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour le comprendre. Il avait fallut que ce petit incident se produise pour enfin le réaliser. Il se souvint alors des paroles d'Ilda. _Il n'est pas coupé du monde._ L'émotion le gagna un peu plus.

\- "Grunlek, dites quelque chose..." s'exclama l'elfe devant son mutisme.  
\- "Il a eu peur parce qu'il s'est senti abandonné." répondit-il en maîtrisant difficilement sa voix. "Ne me trouvant pas, il a cherché une source de réconfort, voilà tout..."  
\- "Auprès des chiens?" dit-elle surprise.  
\- "J'imagine qu'il a du tenter d'aborder vos compagnons dans un premier temps..." Le visage d'Afina se ferma. "J'imagine qu'ils ont du le repousser." poursuivit-il.  
\- "Si cela peut vous rassurer, ils ne disaient rien de vraiment méchant. Ils riaient juste du ridicule de la situation." continua-t-elle avec douceur. "Mais j'irai leur parler. Cela ne doit pas se reproduire et..."  
\- "Ce n'est pas de leur faute." coupa-t-il. "C'est de la mienne..."  
\- "Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous regrettez d'avoir passé cette matinée avec moi et que votre devoir vous impose de vous soustraire à toute forme de plaisir pour vous occuper de votre ami." dit-elle d'une seule traite, le visage légèrement empourpré. Grunlek rit doucement.  
\- "Non, bien sûr que non. Je regrette juste d'avoir fermé mon esprit devant la difficulté de la situation et relâché ma vigilance. C'est vrai, Bob a besoin de moi et requière beaucoup d'attention. Je me suis laissé dominé par cette idée qu'il était devenu un poids mort. J'ai pensé que, d'une certaine manière, m'occuper de lui m'excluait de la vie. Au lieu de le cacher dans cette roulotte, j'aurai du faire ce que nous avons toujours fait jusque là : vivre ensemble..."

Afina s'agenouilla à ses côtés et déposa sur sa joue une bise chaste. Puis posant sa main à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé, elle lui dit :

\- "Vous êtes petit par la taille, maître nain, mais vous êtes grand par le cœur. Il a de la chance de vous avoir comme ami."

Il sourit. La guérisseuse se releva et quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec le demi-diable qui le fixait toujours. Le moment d'émotion passé, un poids avait quitté son cœur. Son malaise s'était dissipé. Il avait retrouvé quelque chose qui lui avait cruellement manqué : son optimisme légendaire. Il se voyait déjà en train de parcourir le Cratère à la recherche d'un moyen de contrecarrer les plans des Intendants. L'avenir était toujours incertain, mais il avait confiance en _eux_.

\- "Hé Bob, les affaires reprennent et on a du pain sur la planche. Mais avant ça... J'ai des choses à te raconter." lâcha-t-il le regard pétillant.

###

Dans sa roulotte, Ilda fixait de ses yeux morts l'endroit où les Aventuriers se trouvaient avec un léger sourire satisfait sur le visage. Quelque part dans sa tête, elle entendait la voix de Belial lui susurrer de nouvelles choses à propos de l'avenir. La Vision devenait plus nette. Ici, son travail était accompli. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle emmène son peuple à l'abri de ce qui allait venir.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre.  
D'ailleurs, désolée, je me suis un peu déchargée dans la première partie, c'est peut être un peu en décalé avec le reste du chapitre, mais ça fait du bien XD.

PS: YES ! Aventures a repris hihi !


	25. Chapitre 21 - Une rencontre fortuite

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci à Kayn la renarde folle (j'adore ton pseudo ^^) pour le follow et aux reviewers :).

On continue l'histoire avec un chapitre un peu plus léger aussi, en prévision de certains autres chapitres à venir :D.  
Je pense que vous vous attendiez à la suite de Grunlek et Bob, mais que nenni, on avance sur Shin ! J'ai décidé d'alterner un peu plus. Maintenant que les positions de chacun et leurs difficultés initiales sont bien posées (m'aura fallu plus de 20 chapitres pour ça quand même loool), on avance.

Mais trêve de bavardage : la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 - Une rencontre fortuite**

Shin n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux du paysage monochrome qui l'entourait. Pour lui, enfant de l'eau, ce spectacle de désolation lui crevait le cœur. Même si les incendies étaient éteints, la terre exhalait toujours une chaleur malsaine qui rendait le paysage trouble, comme au travers des ondulations de l'air torride du désert.

Sous le tissu sombre qui recouvrait son visage, il grimaçait. Même au travers de son masque, il pouvait sentir l'odeur âcre que le vent charriait. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour les soulager de l'irritation que provoquait cet air chargé de cendres et pour épargner son regard de ce triste spectacle.

Ce fut le son discret d'un craquement léger qui le ramena à la réalité. Il chercha l'origine de bruit qui n'avait pas sa place dans cette terre dévastée. Il distingua, dans le lointain à l'Est, une silhouette ramassée se mouvoir dans sa direction. Les perturbations de l'air et ses yeux irrités ne lui permettaient pas de reconnaître la forme. Il se leva doucement pour avoir un meilleur point de vue et après avoir généré une flèche de glace, il mit la chose inconnue en joue. Il était presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'un animal et si la bête en question cherchait pitance, il était près à défendre sa chair. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il abaissa son arme.

\- "Eden?" dit-il en reconnaissant soudainement la créature qui trottinait vers lui.

La louve s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de lui. La tête baissée, elle le regardait avec méfiance, mais ne semblait pas agressive. Son pelage était tâché de suie, cependant le marquage druidique était toujours apparent par endroit. Shin accrocha la flèche de glace à sa ceinture et son arc dans le dos. Puis il s'agenouilla en face de l'animal pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Il l'appela doucement à plusieurs reprises. Il tendit sa main paume ouverte dans sa direction. Elle se rapprocha lentement, humant l'air à chaque pas. Elle ne semblait pas capable de reconnaître son odeur. Elle léchait à intervalle régulier son long museau taché de noir. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, il comprit la nature de son problème. La pauvre bête avait certainement du fouiller le sol à la recherche de leurs pistes olfactives et la cendre lui avait abîmé le mufle. Elle combla craintivement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et lorsqu'elle fut à portée lui mordilla gentiment le bout des doigts, signifiant à sa manière qu'elle l'avait finalement reconnu. Sous son masque, Shin sourit en se rappelant sa première rencontre avec la louve et la caressa en retour.

\- "Tu dois mourir de soif." dit-il à voix basse.

Il plaça la flèche de glace qu'il avait mise de côté et la décristallisa entre ses mains jointes. La bête ne se fit pas prier et se précipita pour s'y abreuver. Avec les pouces, il en profita pour la masser doucement et lui humidifier le mufle.

Tandis qu'Eden se désaltérait, il l'observa plus en détail. Mis à part, son museau abîmé et les tâches de suie sur sa fourrure, elle semblait en bonne santé. Il ignorait par quel miracle elle avait survécu à l'apocalypse, mais à ce moment précis, il était juste heureux de la revoir. Puis, continuant de l'étudier, il remarqua quelque chose : la louve n'avait pas l'air abattu. Elle avait un comportement tout autre que la première fois où le groupe l'avait rencontré. Le lien qui unissait les animaux druidiques à leur maître était puissant. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Grunlek était toujours en vie. L'espoir jaillissait de nouveau.

\- "Tu sais qu'il est en vie, n'est-ce pas?" la louve redressa la tête et le regarda les oreilles dressée. "C'est la psyché démoniaque qui te perturbe, c'est ça?" elle émit un jappement court, puis elle le contourna.

Elle trottina quelques pas dans la direction d'où elle venait, et se retourna pour l'inviter à la suivre. Shin lui emboîta le pas. Malgré le caractère désolé de l'endroit, le demi-élémentaire sembla reconnaître les lieux, notamment l'énorme promontoire de pierres qui se profilait devant lui. C'était le refuge qu'ils avaient trouvé lorsque la Mort avait commencé à faire sortir les cadavres de terre. Eden contourna le monticule rocheux par la droite et lui montra un petit passage dissimulé par quelques rochers. L'entrée était étroite et inaccessible aux créatures de grande taille. Il s'y faufila à la suite de la louve. Une odeur de charogne émanait de l'endroit. Après quelques passages un peu tortueux, il débouchèrent dans une large cavité partiellement ouverte en son sommet.

Shin parcourut rapidement l'abri. Il découvrit dans un coin des restes d'animaux en partie dévorés, brûlés pour la plupart ou en décomposition pour d'autres. Il y avait de tout. Proies comme prédateurs. En observant l'orientation de la caverne, l'archer comprit que les bêtes avaient certainement chuté là en fuyant les flammes et s'étaient retrouvés piégés.

\- "C'est donc là que tu as trouvé refuge, petite maligne." dit-il à la louve qui fouillait le sol un peu plus loin. "On ne va pas pouvoir rester, tu sais." ajouta-t-il en se observant le tas de charognes. Si la viande était encore à peu près consommable pour la louve, elle ne l'était pas pour lui. De plus l'odeur attirerait les prédateurs, il se ravisa donc sur l'idée d'en prélever quelques morceaux pour la route.

Peu de temps après, Eden revint vers lui en tenant la bandoulière d'une sacoche de cuir entre ses puissantes mâchoires. Malgré quelques parties brûlées, il reconnut l'objet :

\- "Le fourre-tout de Bob..." laissa-t-il échapper tandis qu'il se saisissait du sac.

Etant donné sa nature, le mage prenait toujours la précaution de se munir d'objets enchantés capables de résister au feu. Dans le cas présent, l'enchantement avait à peine suffit à protéger la sacoche. Lorsque Shin l'ouvrit, il fut surpris d'y trouver beaucoup plus de choses que son volume initial pouvait laisser paraître. Il sourit :

\- "Un sac sans fond évidemment..."

C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait finalement jamais prêté attention. A bien y réfléchir, Théo accrochait son matériel sur les flans de Lumière, Grunlek trimballait toujours un énorme sac de voyage et lui même n'avait sur lui qu'une simple besace car il n'avait que peu de possessions et aucun besoin du confort d'une couche pour la nuit. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait toujours pensé que l'un de deux autres transportait une partie du matériel du mage. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas un sujet qui l'intéressait particulièrement. Après tout, il était taillé pour vivre dans la nature avec peu de moyens.

Non sans une certaine gêne, il fouilla rapidement le contenu du sac. Connaissant Bob, il s'attentait à y trouver une grande quantité de babioles, mais il fut plutôt étonné de n'y trouver que des choses relativement utiles : son couchage, une couverture de laine, quelques vêtements de rechange, quelques pièces d'or, de l'encre et une plume, ainsi qu'un gros livre de formules alchimiques et du parchemin. Le bouquin et les pages volantes avaient visiblement souffert de la chaleur malgré la protection magique. Les feuilles étaient sèches, à la limite cassantes, et légèrement racornies.

Il referma le sac avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il le plaça ensuite sur son flan de manière à ce qu'il ne le gêne pas dans ses mouvements et se leva.

\- "Eden, on y va." la concernée inclina la tête sur le côté. "On va chercher ton maître." ajouta-t-il en ajustant l'arc dans son dos. Elle jappa en réponse. "Quittons cet endroit maudit et avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons qu'à suivre le lien qui t'unit à Grunlek."

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la louve se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Il ne l'avouerai jamais devant le nain, mais il devait bien reconnaître que l'animal druidique était très intelligent. Ils quittèrent le refuge de pierres et prirent arbitrairement la direction du Sud, ignorant qu'en réalité ils s'éloignaient de leur but et qu'ils allaient au devant des problèmes.

* * *

Echec critique en jet de destinée pour eux XD.

Sinon, je suis quand même allée vérifier pour Eden. Elle était bien avec eux jusqu'au moment où ils sont arrivés au conclave. Elle a franchement du bol d'être encore là à la saison 3. D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien la voir cette saison-ci aussi ^^.

En tout cas, à bientôt!  
Des bisous.


	26. Chapitre 22 - La porte Sud

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Hou ! Et bien ce fut le chapitre de la galère. Je me suis battue bec et ongles avec lui lol. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai repris mais enfin, il est là... En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 - La porte Sud  
**

Théo s'était enfoncé dans la zone qu'Odan avait décrite comme maudite. Certaines bâtisses que la nature n'avaient pas encore dévorées arboraient sur le bois vermoulu d'une porte ou d'un volet une marque grossièrement taillée. C'était une pratique courante en cas d'épidémies. Les maisons infectées étaient marquées avant d'être purifiées... à grands coups de bûchers. Bien qu'il était dans ses fonctions d'accomplir ce genre d'actions, l'endroit le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il talonna Lumière qui l'emporta rapidement loin du ce lieu où les souvenirs du malheur semblaient s'être accrochés aux pierres.

Très vite, il dépassa la dernière ruine. Le temps avait effacé le tracé des chemins et Théo devait se créer sa propre route à travers une prairie dense et chaotique. Au bout d'une heure d'avancée pénible, il avait fini par rejoindre le mur d'enceinte de la ville. Il était loin de tout, mais s'il continuait à longer la muraille, il tomberait inévitablement sur une zone peuplée. Il apercevait déjà au loin se dessiner quelques silhouettes de maisons. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Le jour commençait à décliner. Une aubaine... Avec de la chance, il passerait pour un garde en armure aux yeux les moins affûtés. Cela lui permettrait de s'approcher de son objectif, mais franchir la grand porte sans être démasqué s'avérerait assez compliqué et il n'avait pas de stratégie à proprement parler. Forcer le passage était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour s'échapper. Il comptait largement sur l'éventuel effet de surprise et sur l'endurance de Lumière pour se sortir de là.

Il décida donc d'attendre la tombée de la nuit pour agir, ce qui laisserait à son destrier encore un peu de temps pour récupérer. Lui-même devait se reposer. Il avait du largement puiser dans son énergie vitale pour lancer le sort de foudre qui l'avait sauvé tantôt et un peu de méditation ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Au peu plus loin, il trouva un petit groupement d'arbres touffus qui lui fournit le couvert nécessaire à sa tranquillité. Les ombres recouvrant progressivement les terres, il serait bientôt impossible de distinguer sa forme de la végétation environnante ou encore celle de sa monture. Il se cala contre le tronc le plus large et ferma les yeux.

Il avait du mal à se détendre. Les derniers évènements et les paroles d'Odan avaient remué la vase. Les doutes refaisaient surface avec vengeance et ça n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour cela. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et les bruits de la nature tout autour. Il finit par atteindre l'état recherché. Il avait une conscience plus accrue de ce qu'il l'entourait et de son propre corps. Doucement, il sentait ses forces revenir.

###

Lorsque Théo ouvrit les yeux, les ténèbres étaient totales. Il se sentait alerte et dans une moindre mesure revigoré. Il s'approcha de Lumière qui somnolait à quelques pas de lui. Il lui flatta l'encolure doucement et lui parla d'une voix douce mais déterminée.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, il monta en selle et dirigea sa monture vers les lumières qui commençait à apparaître au loin. Dès qu'il rejoignit les premières bâtisses, il fit en sorte de favoriser les sentiers, plus discrets, à la route principale. Emprunter ces petits chemins de terre transversaux allongeait son temps de parcours mais lui permettait de profiter du couvert des maisons. Il évita ainsi plusieurs patrouilles.

Pour le moment la chance était de son côté. Le gros des troupes semblaient concentré ailleurs et il n'avait vu que des petits groupes de gardes à pieds. Ils étaient certes plus nombreux qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il n'aurait aucune difficulté à les distancer. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il en serait de même une fois devant la sortie.

Plus il s'approchait de son objectif, plus il jouait à cache-cache avec la milice, mais il gagnait du terrain. Il finit par arriver à proximité de la porte Sud. Caché dans une ruelle sombre, il calcula ses chances. Il grimaça. Les forces de sécurité avaient été renforcées. Habituellement la nuit, il n'y avait que deux gardes en poste. Leurs effectifs avaient été doublés et adaptés pour sa capture. Si normalement, les gardes étaient équipés d'un bouclier simple et d'une épée, il y avait à présent deux lanciers aux couleurs de Mirages parmi eux. De plus, la porte cochère était fermée et bloquée par une longue poutrelle. Il allait devoir neutraliser tous les vigiles s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'échapper.

Tandis qu'il cherchait le meilleur angle d'attaque, il remarqua un mouvement suspect dans un renfoncement de la muraille.

\- "Quoi encore?" souffla-t-il pour lui même.

Bien que les torches éclairaient la zone, son emplacement et la distance rendaient difficile l'identification de l'individu. Par sa taille, il pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un homme. Ce dernier faisait le guet assez maladroitement. Sa présence était assez incongrue. S'il tenait à le prendre à revers, sa position n'était pas optimale. Il semblait plus se cacher des gardes que de ce qui pourrait venir de la rue principale. A priori, même s'il donnait l'alerte, il n'aurait pas grand chose à craindre de lui. De plus, il avait l'intention d'agir vite et fort. Il l'élimina donc de l'équation.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps en conjectures, il fallait forcer le passage avant que la relève n'arrive et profiter de l'éventuel fatigue des recrues déjà sur place. Il tira son épée au clair, tenant les rennes de l'autre main. Il prépara ses aides et se cala fermement sur ses appuis. Il allait peut être devoir encaisser un choc en pleine charge et se faire désarçonner en armure était l'échec assuré.

Il talonna Lumière qui prit le galop de l'arrêt. Même si il y était préparé et qu'il connaissait bien sa monture, l'impulsion du destrier l'impressionna. Exalté par le danger et la sensation de vitesse, Théo avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Le martèlement des fers sur le pavé accompagna sa charge puissante, tandis que les gardes se mettaient déjà en formation d'interception. Au dernière moment, il amorça une courbe vers la gauche jusqu'à être à portée du premier lancier. Il écarta la première pique d'un mouvement de l'épée remontant. Pris dans le mouvement, Lumière dérapa légèrement sur le sol irrégulier et glissant, bousculant le garde déjà déséquilibré par la parade du paladin. La sentinelle perdit l'équilibre vers l'arrière gênant le soldat à l'épée derrière lui. Théo fit faire un demi tour complet à sa monture afin de se replacer en face de ses assaillants qui, craignant l'éventuelle ruade de défense, s'écartèrent du chemin pendant la manœuvre.

Le second épéiste avait profité du mouvement général pour s'éloigner du groupe et se diriger vers la cloche d'alarme. L'aventurier était bien conscient que, même sans ce signal, le remue-ménage qu'il provoquait allait fatalement alerter les troupes environnantes, mais il ne tenait pas précipiter sa capture. Il poussa donc son cheval en avant repoussant l'attaque du garde le plus proche d'un coup de pied bien placé. La trajectoire d'interception était parfaite, le fuyard n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son objectif. Le choc initial fut brutal et il finit piétiné sous les sabots de Lumière.

Au moment même où il faisait de nouveau pivoter sa monture, Théo aperçut un homme encapuchonné courir dans sa direction; probablement celui qui se cachait près de la muraille. Il eut alors un très mauvais pressentiment; quelque chose brillait dans sa main. Soudain, il ressentit un picotement courir le loin de son échine, puis comme si son cœur était pris dans un étau. Aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé, le désagrément s'estompa. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut être la cible de ce qu'il interprétait comme une attaque mais lorsqu'il vit les gardes s'effondrer, il comprit que cet inconnu venait probablement de lui sauver la vie en libérant une grande quantité de psyché à proximité. Sa relation avec la Lumière avait atténué l'effet, mais pour une personne non imprégnée, c'était l'inconscience assurée.

\- "Qui êtes-vous?" siffla le paladin alors que l'individu s'approchait des soldats à terre.

A son appel, l'homme se tourna vers lui et abaissa sa capuche, découvrant une tête au crâne rasé. Si sa coupe le rajeunissait, son visage était marqué d'un plus grand nombre d'années : facilement dix de plus que lui, jugea-t-il. D'une stature assez ramassée, il faisait, à vue de nez, une bonne demi-tête de moins que lui. Malgré la peur évidente qui se lisait sur son visage, une détermination farouche brûlait dans son regard. Théo avait déjà vu cet homme au presbytère en compagnie d'Odan et d'autres prêtres, mais il ignorait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Le manque d'intérêt qu'il avait pour ces compères ne l'aidait pas.

\- "Répondez!" insista-t-il devant le silence de celui qui lui faisait face.

L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche puis frappa plusieurs fois son menton du bout des doigts.

\- "Tu ne peux pas parler, c'est ça?" demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Le prêtre acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Puis il désigna la porte d'une main et lui fit signe de le suivre de l'autre. Théo dessella et le rejoignit. L'homme entama le mouvement de soulever la poutrelle qui bloquait la sortie. L'aventurier ignorait ce qui poussait cette inconnu à lui venir en aide, mais toute main tendue était la bienvenue. Il se plaça donc à l'autre extrémité de la poutre et l'imita. A deux, ils se débarrassèrent aisément de l'obstacle et ouvrirent les portes en grand.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner près de Lumière, le muet lui attrapa le bras.

\- "Lâchez-moi." s'exclama-t-il. La prise se raffermit. "Que-me voulez-vous?"

Le prêtre fit pivoter sa main et commença à écrire du bout du doigt dans sa paume. Lettre par lettre, il déchiffra le message à voix haute : "Bra... Bradock? Danger?" Voyant que le paladin avait compris, il continua : "Complice..."

Théo repensa à sa rencontre le matin même avec le forgeron. Tantôt, ce dernier avait tenté de l'avertir et il était visiblement dans l'embarras. Il se souvint de la silhouette encapuchonné qu'il avait vu disparaître dans une ruelle sombre lorsque son ami avait pris congés de lui. C'était-il mis en danger pour lui délivrer sa mise en garde?

\- "Les forces de Mirages en ont après lui?" demanda-t-il. Le muet acquiesça de nouveau avec un petit sourire crispé, puis il se remit à écrire de plus belle. "Aider... Le... " L'aventurier regarda le prêtre avec incompréhension. "Mais à la fin! Qui êtes-vous?"

L'homme s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans la rue principale. Les renforts arrivaient, il fallait partir sur le champ.

\- "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Bradock." soupira Théo en se libérant de l'emprise du prêtre. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira soudainement. "Merci pour le coup de main... qui que vous soyez." ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers Lumière.

Il remonta prestement en selle et prit la direction de la sortie.

\- "Vous devriez fuir vous aussi..." dit-il au prêtre.

Le chauve fit non de la tête et lui adressa la salutation commune aux gens de leur église avant de s'en retourner auprès des soldats inconscients. Théo salua mentalement le dévouement dont cet homme faisait preuve et pria pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il quitta la ville sans se retourner et s'enfonça au galop au cœur de la forêt.

###

Au presbytère, Hanz et Odan veillaient toujours. Ils attendaient des nouvelles des soldats sur l'éventuelle escapade du paladin. Le capitaine de cavalerie n'avait pas quitté sa place au bureau du haute prêtre de la Lumière, tandis que ce dernier se contentait d'un simple tabouret un peu plus loin.

La Brute jetait de temps à autres une œillade au chauve. Le prêtre pouvait prétexter ce qu'il voulait, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Le bigot agissait dans son intérêt propre. Il en était convaincu. Mais ce qui alimentait son ressentiment était qu'il était à présent dépendant de ses pouvoirs pour pister efficacement le fugitif.

\- "Lorsque _notre_ _appât_ aura retrouvé la piste de ses amis, s'ils sont encore en vie... Que comptez-vous faire?" demanda-t-il sur un ton détaché.  
\- "Vous aider à les capturer, _évidemment_." répondit nonchalamment le prêtre.  
\- "J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que quatre hommes seront plus difficiles à faire prisonnier qu'un seul."  
\- "Notre cible principale est le demi-diable. Plus vite nous l'aurons trouvé, plus vite nous pourrons le neutraliser. Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que vous traquez ces aventuriers. Chaque jour perdu est une chance pour eux de reconstituer leurs forces."

Visiblement Odan ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait. Hanz eut l'envie subite de fracasser la tête prêtre contre un coin de meuble. Fort heureusement pour ce dernier, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ce qui détourna son attention de ces réflexions meurtrières.

\- "Entrez." grogna-t-il.

Un soldat de Mirages fit son apparition. Il salua son supérieur et prit la parole :

\- "Messire, le paladin a forcé le passage de la porte Sud. Nous avons lancé plusieurs cavaliers à ses trousses, mais il y a peu de chances que nous le trouvions de nuit."

Le capitaine soupira en se recalant le fauteuil. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Odan soit à la hauteur de ses prétentions.

* * *

J'espère que la scène d'action vous aura plu! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Petite anecdote : Chose assez marrante, j'avais initialement écrit le prêtre qui aide Théo muet, mais après je me suis dit que c'était mieux s'il pouvait parler. Mais en le faisant parler, il me saoulait. Je l'ai alors supprimé, en me disant que j'allais faire intervenir Bradock directement. Mais, il était tellement HS et tellement pas prévu à ce moment de l'histoire que je n'arrivais plus à l'écrire. Je suis retournée sur le prêtre parlant. Je l'ai réécris N fois avant de revenir sur la personnalité qu'il avait au départ et de le rendre muet à nouveau...

Comme quoi, j'aurai du rester sur ma première lancée. Je pense que j'aurai perdu BEAUCOUP moins de temps XD.

PS : Toute ressemblance avec un certain ninja parisien aveugle et sourd est parfaitement fortuite =D.


	27. Chapitre 23 - Sur la route

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire ^^.  
Grunlek et Bob sont au programme.

NB : Bon, j'ai un petit doute sur mes concordances par moment :-).

[Edit] Suite la remarque de Lilia, j'ai effectué une bonne grosse relecture et corrigé quelques phrases bien bancales et de belles fautes de français. Désolée... Je ferai tâcherai d'être un peu plus attentive, à l'avenir ^^.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 - Sur la route**

Une fois sa décision prise de quitter les nomades, il avait fallu à Grunlek encore plusieurs jours avant d'être réellement à même de partir. Sa préparation consistait surtout à apprendre à Bob à le suivre. Contre toute attente, même s'il ne semblait pas comprendre ses instructions vocales, le mage montrait une étonnante faculté à reconnaître ses intentions. Ces petits exercices quotidiens semblaient également renforcer sa concentration. Il ne sombrait presque plus dans cet état apathique qui avait caractérisé les semaines précédentes. Il était très étonné de l'évolution de la situation.

Satisfait des progrès de son ami, il avait demandé une dernière audience auprès d'Ilda pour connaître son avis sur la question. La voyante lui avait alors confirmé que très doucement sa part humaine refaisait surface. Plus vite même qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Cependant, elle lui avait également rappelé que le processus serait long et qu'il aurait à s'armer de patience. Sa guérison complète n'était pas encore acquise même si les premiers signes étaient encourageants.

\- "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse aussi bien." avait-il évoqué en parlant des exercices qu'il faisait.  
\- "Avant cela vous n'aviez pas vraiment essayé." lui avait-elle fait remarquer.  
\- "Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas pousser à le stimuler de la sorte avant?" lui avait-il alors demandé.  
\- "Les premiers temps, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Mais plus que tout, à ce moment là, c'est vous qui aviez besoin de plus de temps. Vous aussi, maître nain, aviez besoin de guérir. Et, je pense que vous avez trouvé un remède formidable chez nous, n'est-ce pas?" avait-elle conclu avec une moue amusée.

Il avait fortement rougi à l'allusion. Mais sur le fond, la vieille femme n'avait pas tord. Il avait été traumatisé par les évènements et il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter la situation dans laquelle le demi-diable et lui se trouvaient... du temps pour aller de l'avant.

###

Grunlek regardait Bob qui dormait emmitouflé dans sa couverture, le visage tourné vers le feu de camp. Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de jours qu'ils avaient quitté les nomades et la protection magique d'Ilda. Pour le moment, ils voyageaient sous le couvert des bois en direction de Mirages. Malgré la dangerosité de l'entreprise, le nain avait choisi de se rapprocher de leur cible. Il avait besoin d'informations sur ce qui se passait dans la cité et ils souhaitaient les recueillir au plus proche de la source. Il espérait que le temps passé hors de tout avait pu un peu endormir la vigilance de ceux qui les traquaient.

Il ajouta du bois dans le feu. Il fallait que la flamme tienne encore plusieurs heures. A vrai dire, c'était plus pour son confort personnel qu'une réelle nécessité. le mage était attiré comme un papillon de nuit par son élément. Tant que les braises étaient encore chaudes, il dormait paisiblement, mais lorsque le feu s'éteignait, il cherchait inconsciemment le réconfort d'une source de chaleur et c'était à lui qu'il venait se coller. Il lui avait fallu quelques nuitées agitées avant de saisir la raison du comportement de son ami. Ce fut aussi grâce à cette petite découverte qu'il comprit pourquoi le demi-diable migrait toutes les nuits vers le coin de la roulotte lorsqu'ils vivaient parmi les elfes.

Grunlek soupira. Il avait encore le cœur lourd lorsqu'il pensait à ces derniers. Il était heureux d'avoir repris la route, cependant une partie de lui se lamentait d'avoir du quitter Afina. Et même si Bob avait fait beaucoup de progrès et qu'il semblait d'une certaine manière plus éveillé, il n'était pas à proprement parler le compagnon idéal des longues soirées au coin du feu. Et si la journée, il ne ressentait pas la morsure de la solitude, les soirées en revanche lui pesaient.

Il se glissa dans sa propre couverture et se cala contre un rocher. Sa main trouva le chemin vers une des poches de son sac de voyage qui était posé non loin. Il en extraya un emblème brodé à tête de bélier. Il le contempla à la lueur des flammes.

 _Les elfes s'étaient rassemblés pour lui dire au-revoir, la guérisseuse à leur tête. Il se tenait, un peu nerveux, à quelques pas de l'assemblée. Enveloppé dans une cape de voyage, Bob attendait un peu plus loin. Quelques membres de la communauté avait eu la générosité de faire don_ _ _de quelques vêtements inutilisés_ au demi-diable dont la carrure convenait à la morphologie elfique. Même si cela lui donnait une allure de rôdeur, c'était préférable à sa tunique de mage en lambeaux.  
Il avait cependant pris soin de conserver les guenilles de son ami. Le tissu enchanté pouvait toujours trouver une utilité. Quant à lui, il avait reçu de la part d'Ilda une gemme de pouvoir. Le cadeau était précieux, surtout qu'il était resté sur ses maigres réserves pendant très longtemps et que son bras robotique était à deux doigts de cesser de fonctionner._

 _Ce fut finalement Afina qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé._

 _\- "Je vous souhaite bonne route et que la bonne fortune guide vos pas." dit-elle en s'approchant. Elle lui tendit une petite pièce de tissus rigide sur lequel était brodé un emblème représentant une tête de bélier. "C'est le symbole de notre clan." expliqua-t-elle. "Certains d'entre nous ont quitté la vie de nomades et vivent parmi les hommes. Mais ils honorent toujours les anciens rites. Ils reconnaîtront cet emblème et viendront en aide à quiconque le possède. Si vous vous trouvez en difficulté, cherchez le bélier."_  
 _\- "Merci..." murmura-t-il._

Il se souvint de l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti à cet au-revoir un peu protocolaire. Il aurait aimé passé plus de temps avec l'elfe pour faire les choses de manière... plus sensible, mais toutes ces paires d'yeux qui les observaient l'avait rendu nerveux et il s'était ravisé. Aujourd'hui, il le regrettait. Il rangea l'emblème dans son sac et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il se réveilla en sentant une sensation familière. Il rit dans sa barbe. Bob venait de lui attraper les jambes. Il ouvrit son œil unique pour constater avec amusement les faits. Il fit bouger ses pieds de plus en plus vite, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le mage à son tour. Ce dernier se redressa et posa son étrange regard sur lui.

\- "Je commence à chopper le coup, t'as vu?" lui dit-il en plaisantant.

Le demi-diable pencha la tête sur le côté sans cligner des yeux, puis il reporta son attention sur le feu de camp. Il se déplaça à quatre pattes jusqu'au braises froides et en extraya la carcasse brûlée du lapin qu'ils avaient mangé la veille. Il commença à attaquer les restes noircis à pleines dents.

\- "Ola! Je sais que tu as faim, mais attends un peu, veux-tu!" s'exclama le nain en se levant précipitamment. Il fouilla activement dans son sac et en sortit une pomme. Tout en fixant ce que l'ingénieur lui présentait, le mage continua de ronger sa carcasse. Grunlek fronça les sourcils.

\- "Tu n'en veux pas?" Bob ne répondit évidemment pas, mais son comportement parlait pour lui. "Tu préfères la viande, c'est ça?"

Il ne savait pas trop si ce changement soudain de régime alimentaire était annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles. Il espérait au fond de lui que la part démoniaque de son ami n'était pas en train de se réveiller elle aussi. La vieille Ilda lui avait dit de se méfier de tous les petits détails. _Dans son état, il est difficile de dire qui d'entre eux se trouve derrière ses yeux de félin. Vous qui le connaissez, soyez attentif à ne pas laisser le démon se réveiller à nouveau. Le moindre détail compte._

Il retira les restes du lapin des mains du demi-diable et les remplaça par la pomme. Dans un premier temps et assez machinalement, Bob saisit le fruit. Puis après l'avoir reniflé, il le laissa tomber par terre. Grunlek dut insister trois fois avant que son ami se décide enfin à manger ce qu'il lui donnait.

\- "Voilà qui est mieux." lâcha-t-il suspicieux.

###

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils débouchèrent hors de la forêt. Ils se trouvaient sur le bord Est d'un haut plateau rocheux qui surplombait les environs et offrait vue dégagée sur plusieurs lieues. Grunlek prit le temps de faire une pause pour s'orienter. En dessous d'eux la forêt se poursuivait sur une bonne distance, mais il voyait parfaitement la plaine au delà. Un peu plus au Nord, il distingua une coupure distinctive au milieu des arbres qui laissait deviner la présence d'une route. Il suivit le tracé aussi loin que sa vision lui permettait. Cela semblait mener à l'Est.

Il ne voyait aucun autre signe de présence humaine dans le coin. Peut-être était-ce le moment de tenter de se rapprocher un peu de la civilisation, songea-t-il. S'ils suivaient la route, ils finiraient forcément par tomber sur un village. Peut être qu'en visant dans un premier temps un endroit faiblement peuplé, il glanerait quelques informations sur la situation dans la région. Cependant, il ignorait comment serait reçu leur étrange duo par les populations locales. Il redoutait surtout que quelqu'un ne voit le visage partiellement démoniaque de son ami. Les rumeurs courent parfois plus vite que les hommes.

Il se retourna vers Bob qui regardait fixement en direction du Sud : en direction des terres mortes. Elles n'étaient pas visibles de là où ils se trouvaient, et Grunlek doutait que le demi-diable pût ressentir quelconque résidu de psyché à cette distance, aussi violent le cataclysme fut-il. Cependant, c'était tout comme. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, son comportement le mit assez mal à l'aise.

Il l'attrapa par la main et le tira doucement en arrière.

\- "Viens. Il y a un passage un peu plus loin. On va descendre..." dit-il sans élever la voix.

Le mage ne résista pas et se laissa guider.

###

Il était entrainé par le petit homme. Il ressentait le besoin de rester près de lui. Toujours. C'était important. Cependant, à cet instant, il ne voulait pas le suivre, tout comme ce matin, il ne voulait pas manger le fruit.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les hommes aux longues oreilles, il avait retrouvé quelque chose qui lui avait manqué pendant de longues semaines. Il entendait une voix lointaine mais familière. Il ne comprenait pas les mots qu'elle prononçait mais de temps en temps elle imprimait en lui une idée. Et au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, l'envie de suivre ce désir intérieur se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Et maintenant, il avait très envie d'aller ailleurs que là où le menait le petit homme. Il était certain qu'il se trompait de direction. Mais jusque là le petit homme avait prit soin de lui. Peut-être avait-il raison après tout.

Il éprouvait une désagréable sensation et il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Ce fut à ce moment que la voix au fond de lui se fit plus claire. Elle répétait quelque chose en boucle... plus ou moins fort... avec différentes intonations. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais au bout d'un moment, ce fut limpide. _Doute._ Oui, voilà, c'était ça cette sensation désagréable : il doutait.

Sans s'en rendre compte et sans que le petit homme ne le vît, il sourit.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui vous l'aurez deviné annonce le retour de l'Autre.  
J'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^.

Des bisous et à bientôt!


	28. Chapitre 24 - Le jeu du chat - p1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Me voilà de retour après une petite (longue en fait) période à vide. J'ai fait un blocage sur notre bon ami Shin. J'avais la structure du chapitre, mais impossible de remplir. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.  
J'ai un autre soucis concernant des portions d'histoire que j'aurai voulu écrire et sur lesquelles je me suis ravisée parce que je me disais que ça serait trop long. Il s'agissait de POV autres que nos 4 héros, comme j'avais fait pour Hanz. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de ces parties. Est-ce que je les abandonne définitivement? Est-ce que je les mets en annexe, une fois l'histoire principale terminée? Est-ce que je les intègre à l'histoire en interlude, en changeant l'ordre des chapitres? Vos conseils sur la questions sont les bienvenus.

En tout cas, merci aux irrésistibles lecteurs qui me suivent toujours :D. Voici un long chapitre pour vous remercier ^^'.

Attention : la grosse scène d'action est un peu sanglante.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 - Le jeu du chat et de la souris - Partie 1  
**

Comment en était-il arrivé là? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Que ce soit pour défendre sa vie ou parce que la mission l'exigeait, ça n'était pas la première fois que Shin tuait quelqu'un. Mais, cette fois-ci, les proportions qu'avait pris la situation le dépassaient. Il regardait l'homme qui gisait à ses pieds avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié.

###

Il ne lui avait fallu au final que peu de temps pour s'extraire des terres dévastées. En tout cas, bien moins qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au premier abord. Mais malgré la végétation environnante, le sentiment de se trouver dans un désert ne le quittait pas. Il s'était certes attendu à trouver de nombreux lieux abandonnés par les hommes, mais pas à ce que tous les villages qu'il traversait fussent à ce point sinistrés. Même après plusieurs jours de voyage, il ne trouvait que des ruines fumantes.

Intrigué par le caractère systématique du sinistre, il décida de poursuivre l'investigation. Au début, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine de ces incendies, cependant il était certain que la cause n'était pas accidentelle car seules les installations humaines semblaient visées. A bien y réfléchir, cela ressemblait à une stratégie de retraite face à un ennemi trop puissant.  
Il avait trouvé des traces de blessures sur les corps de quelques malchanceux qui n'avait pu fuir à temps; des morsures en général. Mais l'état des cadavres ne permettait pas de déterminer la préséance des évènements ni quelles mâchoires avaient provoqué ces marques.

Un matin, il trouva une piste fraîche en traversant un village qui avait subi le même sort que les autres. En effet, il avait beaucoup plu le jour précédent et la boue avait conservé des empreintes. Les habitants semblaient avoir livré bataille contre une demi-douzaine de loups puis avoir pris la fuite vers le Sud. Vue la largeur des traces de pattes, les fauves devaient faire approximativement la taille d'Eden. Shin se tourna vers la louve druidique qui commençait à grogner.

\- "On dirait que ce ne sont pas des amis à toi." dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas encore totalement recouvrer le sens de l'odorat, mais elle semblait sentir autre chose. Quelque part, cela l'inquiétait d'avantage. Si les prédateurs en question étaient lié à la psyché, cela en faisait des créatures redoutables et cela pouvait expliquer la fuite des villageois, peut être même les incendies.

L'archer décida d'explorer les alentours à la recherche d'informations supplémentaires. Il remonta la piste des empreintes de fauves jusqu'à l'extérieur du village et ce qu'il trouva le laissa perplexe. La piste s'arrêtait nette à l'endroit même où débutait une nouvelle série d'empreintes. Il y avait plusieurs traces de sabots et de bottes lourdes ainsi que des sillons creusés par les roues d'une charrette dont le chargement devait être important.

\- "Les bêtes ont été amenées..." déduisit le pisteur. "Mais dans quel but et par qui? Pourquoi effrayer une bande de paysans?" se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Quelque chose se tramait dans le coin et plus il avançait dans son investigation, moins ce qu'il trouvait lui plaisait. Il n'était pas rare de voir des pilleurs profiter du chaos ambiant pour saccager des villages lors de catastrophes, mais le mode opératoire ne ressemblait pas à celui d'une simple bande de voleurs.

A présent, deux choix s'offraient à lui : suivre les traces des attaquants ou celles des victimes. De prime abord, il aurait opté pour le premier choix, mais même avec l'effet de surprise, ses chances de venir à bout d'individus aussi organisés étaient minimes. De plus le comportement nerveux de la louve druidique l'invitait à plus de prudence. Il décida donc de retourner au village afin de pister ses habitants. Leurs traces ne furent pas difficiles à suivre. La boue avait conservé très nettement leurs empreintes.

Il combla rapidement l'avance que les fuyards avaient et arriva bientôt aux portes d'un village qui n'avait a priori subi aucun assaut. Les premières maisons semblaient cependant avoir été désertées. Il poursuivit plus avant jusqu'à trouver le cœur du bourg. Toutes les bâtisses semblaient avoir été fortifiées dans le but de soutenir un assaut. Les volets avaient été fermés et cloués. Les barrières avaient été renforcées et rehaussées de pieux de fortune. Par endroits, il devinait quelques pièges à loups. Shin soupira, ce n'était pas ces artifices qui allaient arrêter des bêtes de la taille d'Eden. Cela les ralentirait tout au plus.

Ce fut en remontant la rue principale qu'il trouva les premiers habitants. Plusieurs d'entre eux fuirent à son approche, se réfugiant dans les bâtisses les plus proches. Il avait l'habitude des regards en biais car il arrivait parfois qu'on le prenne pour un hors-la-loi à cause de sa tenue et du masque qu'il portait en permanence. Néanmoins les Aventuriers étaient généralement le bienvenu dans les endroits reculés comme celui-ci et une fois les choses clarifiées, tout se passait pour le mieux. Il décida d'interpeler les habitants afin de dissiper les doutes. Au milieu de la rue désertée, il lança d'une voix forte :

\- " Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis Aventurier. Je peux peut être vous aider."

Une voix étouffée par les murs d'une maison voisine lui répondit.

\- "On ne veut pas d'Aventurier ici... Quittez nos terres!"

Le demi-élémentaire fronça les sourcils.

\- "D'autres Aventuriers sont venus ici? Vous ont-ils causé du tord?"

Il entendit comme des éclats de voix qui provenaient du bâtiment le plus proche. Puis après un long silence, la porte s'ouvrir sur un vieil homme au dos vouté. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui aussi vite que ses pauvres jambes de vieillard lui permettaient et pointa un doigt noueux et son regard accusateur vers lui :

\- "Je n'ai pas peur de vous."  
\- "Vous n'avez aucune raison de me craindre." répondit Shin sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant.  
\- "Vous et votre loup... Partez..."

Shin lança un regard en biais à Eden qui haletait impassible à ses côtés. Évidemment, il ne s'était pas montré particulièrement malin à suivre les survivants d'une attaque de loups avec l'animal druidique à ses côtés.

\- "Elle ne vous fera pas de mal." assura-t-il. Le vieillard jeta un regard las sur la louve. "Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce loup qui vous a attaqué, n'est-ce pas?"  
\- "En effet... Il s'agissait de wargs..." à ces paroles, le dos du vieil homme se courba un peu plus. Il semblait soudainement accuser le poids d'une grande fatigue. Même s'il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, Shin lui laissa le temps de la réflexion.  
\- "Que voulez-vous, Aventurier?" finit par demander l'ancien.  
\- "Comme je vous le disais, je ne cherche pas à vous nuire... Je peux peut être même vous aider."  
\- "J'en doute..." rétorqua le vieillard en secouant la tête.  
\- "Vous semblez nourrir un fort ressentiment. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé?"

Le demi-élémentaire ignora ce qui poussa finalement le vieil homme à parler, mais une fois lancé, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il lui raconta comment un beau jour les wargs avaient attaqué son village, sans que rien n'annonce leur venue.

\- "L'assaut a été d'une rapidité effroyable. En quelques minutes seulement les bêtes ont tué toutes les personnes qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver à l'extérieur à ce moment là. Les wargs sont repartis aussi vites qu'ils étaient venus. Puis est arrivé le paladin... Enfin disait-il... Tout comme vous il est arrivé du Nord."  
Le cœur de Shin manqua un battement. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de Théo?  
"Il nous a averti de la corruption qui se propageait depuis le Nord et que les monstres allaient repasser à l'attaque. Il nous a conseillé de purifier notre village par le feu avant que le mal ne progresse. Nous avons refusé. Nous étions meurtris mais nous ne pouvions pas abandonner nos terres. Nous n'avions pas survécu à la pluie de feu pour nous laisser dévorer par ces créatures maudites. Le paladin a condamné avec des mots que je ne saurai répéter notre décision puis il est reparti.  
Le lendemain, comme il l'avait dit, les wargs ont de nouveau attaqué, mais cette fois-ci nous étions préparés. Nous avons réussi à les repousser au prix de quelques blessés légers. Peu de temps après, le paladin est revenu lui aussi. Nous nous attendions à ce qu'il soigne les nôtres... Mais au lieu de ça, il a tiré son épée au clair et... il les a tué." ému, le vieillard marqua une pause avant de poursuivre. "Nous ne pouvions rien faire contre cet homme. Nous avons tenté de le repousser... Mais il prenait la vie de quiconque se dressait devant lui. Puis, il a pris une torche ... et il a commencé à mettre le feu. Nous n'avons pu que fuir nos maisons. Nous avons trouvé refuge dans un village voisin, mais l'histoire s'est répétée. Depuis, peu importe où nous allons, les wargs nous retrouvent et le paladin nous décime... Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter un tel sort?" Le vieillard laissa la question en suspens.  
\- "Je ne pense pas que vous ou les autres aillez été maudits." répondit Shin. "Bien au contraire, je pense que vous êtes les victimes de personnes malveillantes."

Le visage de l'ancien afficha une profonde perplexité et son regard accrocha le sien, comme s'il essayait de le sonder. Ce fut le grognement sourd de la louve druidique qui mit fin à leur échange visuel.

\- "Eden?" Elle était tournée vers le Nord. La fourrure de son dos était légèrement redressée. L'archer pouvait percevoir un subtile tremblement lui parcourir l'échine. Puis un hurlement lugubre s'éleva... suivi de plusieurs autres plus lointains. Les wargs se rassemblaient. L'attaque était imminente.

\- "Vous souvenez-vous de leur nombre exact?" demanda Shin au vieillard qui fixait avec horreur l'endroit d'où semblaient provenir les hurlements.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune femme en sortie en trombe. Elle attrapa le vieil homme par les épaules tout en jetant un regard suspicieux au demi-élémentaire.

\- "Viens te mettre à l'abri, grand-père." dit-elle doucement en aidant son ancêtre à regagner leur refuge.

La porte claqua derrière eux et l'Aventurier entendit un raclement sourd, comme s'il l'on traînait quelque chose de lourd. Les réfugiés étaient certainement en train de bloquer la porte avec un meuble. Shin posa une main sur le dos de la louve.

\- "C'est à nous de jouer maintenant. Tu es prête?"

Elle lui répondit par un puissant grognement dont il sentait la vibration sous ses doigts. Il invoqua Icy qu'il envoya se mettre en vigie sur le toit d'une maison, puis il généra deux flèches de glace d'avance pour le combat qui allait suivre. Les wargs avaient un cuir épais que ses traits allaient avoir du mal à percer. Chaque tir comptait. Il allait devoir viser juste.

Les hurlements des monstres se rapprochaient. Ils étaient suffisamment proches à présent pour lancer la charge. Sa déduction fut bientôt vérifiée lorsque, deux minutes après, il vit débouler au détour d'une maison deux de ces énormes molosses à la fourrure sombre. Il décocha la première flèche dans la direction du plus proche. Le trait de glace se planta dans son le puissant poitrail, mais cela ne le ralentit pas pour autant. Le premier warg n'était plus qu'à quelques foulées d'eux. La bête, son immense gueule ouverte, fit un bond prodigieux vers l'avant. Eden fit de même et l'intercepta en plein vol. La louve avait visé la jugulaire. Ses puissants crocs percèrent net le cuir du monstre et atteignirent leur cible. Les deux loups aux couleurs opposées retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Malgré la blessure mortelle, le fauve se redressa. De sa gorge ouverte s'échappait une grande quantité de sang noirâtre, mais il ne semblait pas défaillir pour autant. Impressionné par la résistance de l'animal, Shin baissa sa garde un instant et n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à ses réflexes hors du commun. Il fit un pas de côté, évitant de justesse la mâchoire énorme du deuxième warg qui claqua dans le vide. Dans le même mouvement, il généra une lame de glace qu'il planta profondément dans le flan de la bête. Le molosse fit un bond sur le côté pour fuir la morsure gelée.

Le cœur battant, l'archer fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Il voulait éviter tout corps à corps avec ces monstres. Le combat allait s'avérer complexe. Ces loups surdimensionnés étaient bien plus coriaces qu'il se l'était imaginé et il savait que d'autres allaient venir. Il espérait juste qu'ils se débarrasseraient des deux premiers avant que cela n'arrive. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Eden qui attaquait sans relâche son adversaire. Elle était rapide et précise. Tous ces coups portaient ou presque. Elle profitait de la moindre ouverture pour mordre. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour elle. Elle l'aurait à l'usure.

Il reporta son attention sur le deuxième warg qui le fixait de ses petits yeux jaunes enfoncés dans son énorme tête pelée. Ce denier retroussa ses babines, dévoilant des crocs d'une taille impressionnante. Shin déglutit. Il cherchait des yeux un point faible qu'il pouvait atteindre à distance, mais n'en trouvait aucun d'évident. Il allait devoir faire comme la louve druidique et tenter de vaincre son adversaire à petit feu.

Puisant un peu plus dans sa psyché, il généra d'une seule main deux flèches. Avant même que le warg qui lui faisait face ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, il les décocha coup sur coup. Elles se fichèrent toutes les deux assez bas dans son portail. Ignorant les dommages subits, la bête combla en un saut puissant la distance qui les séparait. Le demi-élémentaire se cambra juste assez pour éviter une nouvelles fois que les mâchoires ne se referment sur lui, cependant il ne put éviter l'impact lorsque le loup noir lui retomba dessus. Il se retrouva plaqué au sol avec une telle force qu'il sentit ses poumons se vider. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le warg relevait la tête prêt à le mordre. Dans la hâte, Shin replia ses jambes sous le ventre de l'animal et redirigea sa psyché restante dans ses pieds. Il relâcha toute son énergie d'un seul coup. Malgré son poids, le loup fut propulsé vers l'arrière sur plusieurs mètres et s'empala sur une clôture renforcée un peu plus loin. L'archer se releva, haletant, et tituba légèrement avant de recouvrer son équilibre. Il porta la main à sa poitrine endolorie par le choc et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Sa vision était légèrement brouillée. Il se rapprocha doucement de l'énorme bête embrochée qui s'agitait frénétiquement en tentant de s'extraire du piège dans lequel elle était tombée. Evitant les coups de pattes erratiques, il retira la lame de glace de son flan et s'en servit pour l'achever. Le warg dont Eden s'occupait rendit son dernier soupir presque au même moment.

Il n'eut guère le temps de récupérer du premier assaut, Icy lui communiquait déjà la position de trois nouveaux wargs qui se rapprochaient. Si la louve druidique semblait prête à reprendre le combat, lui ne voyait pas comment il pouvait soutenir l'assaut de trois nouvelles créatures aussi puissantes que celles qu'il venait de combattre. Il était déjà à court de psyché et puiser dans sa vitalité allait s'avérer dangereux. Les hurlements lugubres se firent à nouveau entendre. Ils étaient terriblement proches. Il n'avait que quelques courtes minutes pour se préparer au combat. Il récupéra sur les deux cadavres les flèches qu'il avait dépensées. L'extraction s'avéra assez difficile. _Le poitrail est bien plus résistant que les flans_ songea-t-il durant l'opération. Il renforça très légèrement les traits de glace afin qu'ils résistent à une nouvelle utilisation. Il encocha une flèche dans son arc et accrocha les deux autres à sa ceinture.

Les trois wargs arrivèrent ensembles du même endroit que les précédents. Le demi-élémentaire et la louve furent aussitôt repérés. Alors que les fauves s'appétaient à s'élancer vers eux, Eden poussa un hurlement puissant qui lui donna la chaire de poule. Les nouveaux arrivants ralentirent le pas. Nul doute que le cri de la louve alpha avait calmé leur ardeur au combat. Lui-même se sentait subitement très intimité en sa présence. Il profita cependant de l'incertitude momentanée des wargs pour attaquer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et banda son arc. Il visa la tête du loup le plus proche. Il puisa dans sa propre énergie vitale pour charger magiquement le projectile. Il fallait que ça touche et que ce soit létal. Le coup qui partit fut d'une rare violence. Le tir inespéré atteignit sa cible dans l'œil gauche. Le warg s'écroula d'un bloc. Les deux autres prirent cette attaque comme un signal et engagèrent les hostilités. Ils fondirent sur Shin avec rapidité étonnante.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et il ne pensait pas pouvoir les esquiver. Cependant, presque simultanément, il sentit la connexion avec Icy se rompre et une grande quantité de magie l'envahir. Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde et redirigea une partie de cette psyché inespérée vers ses jambes pour effectuer un saut élémentaire sur le côté. Il se propulsa bien plus loin qu'à l'accoutumée et atterrit sur le toit d'une maison voisine. De son perchoir, il décocha sa deuxième flèche. Le coup fut certainement puissant car le loup visé fit un roulé boulé lorsque le projectile se ficha dans son flan. Aussitôt, Eden passa à l'attaque en effectuant sa danse létale. Elle accablait l'animal blessé de coups de crocs. Le dernier warg encore debout tenta une approche en traitre pour éloigner la louve blanche de son compagnon, mais Shin ne lui laissa aucune chance de passer à l'action. Il replaça d'un mouvement assuré son arc dans son dos et il bondit depuis les hauteurs. En plein vol, il se saisit de la lame de glace qui pendait à son côté et atterrit sur le dos de la bête, la dague pointée vers le bas. Son arme se brisa sur le cuir épais de l'échine du molosse, mais la surprise de l'attaque le coupa dans son élan. L'archer agrippa alors les longs poils drus qui recouvraient le haut du dos du loup noir et serra ses jambes contre ses flans. Le warg tenta de se dégager en faisant une série de sauts de moutons, mais Shin tint bon.

Comme il l'avait fait dans la caverne luminescente lorsque les racines avaient tenté d'absorber son énergie magique, il redirigea le surplus de psyché vers la surface de sa peau. Très vite une fine pellicule de givre se forma sur l'épaisse fourrure noire de la bête féroce qu'il montait. Cette dernière se débattit de plus belle, mais l'archer ne lâcha rien. Bientôt, il sentit sous ses doigts, la peau du loup vibrer. Il commençait à trembler. Le froid pénétrait ses chairs en profondeur. Ses sauts se firent moins vifs, ses mouvements plus lents. Shin resta concentré sur sa tâche, distillant sa psyché glacée dans le corps de l'animal. Le tremblement s'intensifiait tandis que le warg tentait à présent de se tordre pour l'attraper. Le demi-élémentaire pouvait clairement voir un petit nuage de vapeur s'échapper de l'énorme gueule à chacune de ses respirations. Sous son masque, il sourit : il avait atteint les poumons. Encore un peu et il parviendrait jusqu'au cœur. Sa psyché avait investi le corps du loup dans son ensemble. Il pouvait sentir palpiter sous ses doigts le réseau de veines et d'artères de la bête. Progressivement, il cristallisait son sang, le rendant plus épais, plus pâteux.

Bientôt, le warg cessa de se débattre. La tête tendue vers l'avant, il essayait péniblement de faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Puis Shin sut qu'il avait atteint son but. Il injecta massivement sa psyché dans le corps partiellement gelé de l'animal et la cristallisa en un seul point. Le molosse s'effondra lâchant un dernier râle lorsque son cœur implosa dans sa cage thoracique. Fébrile, l'archer se releva. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et les questions commençaient à se bousculer dans son esprit. Il était perplexe et à la fois terrifié par ce nouveau pouvoir qu'il venait de déployer. Ce fut l'arrivée discrète d'Eden à ses côtés qui l'arracha de ses réflexions.

Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, il remarqua qu'elle avait le pelage barbouillé de sang, mais il s'agissait de celui de ses adversaires. A part cela, elle ne semblait pas blessée. Cependant, la couleur du sang attira son attention. Il était bien trop foncé pour appartenir à des bêtes classiques. Les wargs étaient certes des créatures monstrueuses, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des animaux. A bien y réfléchir, leur insensibilité à la douleur, du moins l'avait-il remarqué au début du combat, avait aussi quelque chose d'anormal. Il se pencha sur celui qu'il venait de tuer et se concentra. Il détectait, au delà de sa propre psyché, une source magique diffuse au niveau de l'estomac. Il se releva prestement pour se diriger vers un deuxième corps. La sensation était plus forte plus précise. Cela rayonnait comme si la psyché était concentrée dans un seul endroit et il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'agissait de psyché démoniaque. C'était certainement ça qu'Eden avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait trouvé les premières traces de wargs. La quantité était trop faible pour qu'il la détecte, mais cela avait alerté la louve.

Alors qu'il étudiait le corps des loups, il entendit les premières portes s'ouvrir. Les villageois commençaient à sortir de leur maison pour constater les faits. La jeune femme qui l'avait dévisagé un peu plus tôt s'approcha de lui. Son regard brillait d'admiration.

\- "Je vu ce que vous avez fait." balbutia-t-elle.  
\- "Comme je le disais, je suis Aventurier. Je suis là pour vous venir en aide." dit-il en se relevant péniblement. Le contre-coup de la bataille commençait déjà à se faire sentir.  
\- "Comment pouvons-nous vous remercier?" demanda quelqu'un un peu plus loin.  
\- "Apportez moi du matériel, je dois voir ce qu'il y a dans leur corps." répondit-il en pointant du doigt l'un des énormes loup qui gisait au sol.  
\- "Dedans?"  
\- "Ils ont quelque chose dans l'estomac. C'est magique et je pense que c'est ça qui les rend aussi agressifs et puissants. Ils ne devraient pas être aussi forts. Là, rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Même la carotide tranchée, celui-là a continué de se battre." expliqua-t-il en montrant le premier warg qui les avait attaqué.

Quelqu'un se présenta à lui avec une épée courte de mauvaise facture.

\- "Je suis désolé, messire. Je n'ai que ça à vous prêter."

Shin attrapa l'arme l'air contrit. Ca n'était pas la qualité du forgeage qui l'agaçait, mais plutôt le titre employé. Il se pencha sur le loup le plus proche, celui qu'il avait abattu d'une flèche dans l'œil.

\- "Pas de messire avec moi, c'est compris." lâcha-t-il d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. "Je suis Shinddha Kory et c'est à ce nom que je réponds. Les messires et les seigneurs, c'est pour les châteaux et les souverains. Rien qui ne me concerne."

Sur ces paroles qui jetèrent un froid dans l'assemblée, il entama la dissection. Sous l'épaisse couche de fourrure, la chair était sombre et veinée de noir. Lorsqu'il entama l'abdomen, il sentit une protubérance au niveau de l'estomac. Malgré la mauvaise qualité de la lame, il put ouvrir la panse. S'y déversa alors une grande quantité de liquide noir et poisseux dans lequel trempait une multitude de petites gemmes de pouvoir rougeoyantes. Elles n'étaient même pas taillées, mais elles étaient actives. Elles pulsaient à l'unisson et la psyché qu'elles dégageaient lui donna la nausée.

Il réitéra l'opération sur le premier warg a avoir succombé sous les assauts d'Eden. L'estomac révéla la même chose.

\- "Ces animaux ont été drogués pour devenir des machines de guerre. Comment avez-vous fait pour les repousser la première fois?" C'était à son tour d'être suspicieux.  
\- "Ils n'étaient pas aussi féroces au tout début. Le feu suffisait à les écarter. Nous avons fait barrage avec des fourches et des torches." répondit un jeune homme. "Par la suite, seules les maisons les mieux barricadées ont pu résister à leurs assauts. A présent, nous fuyons avant l'arrivée du paladin. Nous n'obtenons qu'un jour ou deux de répit avant les nouvelles attaques. Nous avertissons les villages voisins et le cycle se répète..." conclut-il l'air abattu.  
\- "Ce paladin... A quoi ressemble-t-il?" demanda Shin en se redressant.  
\- "Grand, brun. Son plastron arbore le symbole de la Lumière." répondit la jeune femme du début.

L'archer secoua énergiquement la tête. La description correspondait, mais même s'il savait que son ami avait parfois un comportement répréhensible, il ne détruisait pas des villages entiers. Il repéra dans la foule le vieil homme qui avait eu le courage de lui parler lors de son arrivée et se rapprocha de lui.

\- "Lorsque je suis arrivé, vous avez rejeté mon aide... parce que je suis Aventurier. Pourquoi?"  
\- "Le paladin nous a dit que notre salut viendrait de Mirages et que les Aventuriers étaient responsables du grand incendie au Nord... Que c'était à cause d'eux que les wargs étaient sortis de leur territoire et que nous étions maudits aujourd'hui."

Shin croisa les bras et soupira. Le mystère s'éclaircissait. Les traces qu'il avait trouvées au Nord appartenaient certainement à des soldats de Mirages. Au prix de quelques vies humaines, ils étaient en train de créer une rumeur galopante qui allait nuire à tous les Aventuriers. Dans des terres reculées comme celles là, les esprits étaient parfois plus enclin à croire aux malédictions. Il suffisait que la mise en scène soit suffisamment convaincante pour rendre le tout plausible. Les wargs se chargeaient d'effrayer les villageois et le paladin achevait de faire entrer à coups d'épée et de flammes la terreur dans leur cœur. Il n'avait plus qu'à distiller ses paroles empoisonnées et elles étaient ensuite répétées par les fuyards.

Visiblement, la rumeur était poussée inlassablement vers le Sud. Il y avait certainement des villes plus importantes là-bas, ce qui propagerait l'histoire encore plus facilement. Il devinait aisément que faire du peuple des ennemis des Aventuriers était le but premier de la manœuvre. Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'était comment Mirages en était venu à faire cela. La ressemblance du paladin avec Théo était bien trop évidente pour être fortuite. Quelqu'un, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait averti l'ennemi de ce qui s'était passé au conclave et à présent, ils étaient recherchés.

Shin regarda les habitants qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, puis il parla d'une voix forte afin que tous l'entende distinctement :

\- "Nous devons préparer le village à l'arrivée du paladin. Je vous promets que vous n'aurez plus à quitter vos foyers! Ce que cet homme prétend au sujet des Aventuriers est faux. IL est faux! Nous sommes là pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin et telle est aussi la mission d'un paladin. Ne vous ai-je pas prouvé mon courage aujourd'hui en sauvant vos vies?" les villageois acquiesçaient silencieusement. "Si un homme et un loup ont pu venir à bout de cinq wargs déchaînés, ensemble nous ferons mordre la poussière à cet imposteur. Croyez-moi, votre cauchemar prendra bientôt fin!"

Son petit discours eut l'effet escompté et se termina par les applaudissements et les hourras de la foule. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à passer à l'action, mais il allait falloir jouer finement s'il comptait remonter jusqu'à la tête pensante de cette machination.

* * *

Je m'arrête là parce que ce texte commence à prendre des proportions un peu trop importantes XD.  
Comme souvent, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat, mais il ce fut tellement dur à pondre que je vais me contenter de ça pour le moment. Il est possible que je revienne dessus plus tard pour corriger des choses, mais pas tout de suite ^^.

En tout cas, la prochainement fois, on continue sur Shin pour achever ce méga pavé.

A bientôt, mais je ne sais pas trop quand lol.

Des bisous!


	29. Chapitre 25 - Le jeu du chat - p2

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

OMG! Je viens de (re)découvrir des règles d'accords du participe passé que j'ignorai (ou dont je ne me souvenais pas, au choix ...) mon taux de fautes vient de faire un bond. Misère! Les COD sont devenus mes pires ennemis XD.  
Bilan : Va falloir que je me créée de nouveaux moyens mnémotechniques. C'est chaud!

Bref, voici la suite de péripéties de Shin! Et Sblaaaam : encore un gros chapitre ^^.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 - Le jeu du chat et de la souris - Partie 2  
**

Ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied le restant de la journée pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans le village. Après avoir retiré les gemmes démoniaques du corps des wargs, les carcasses furent empilées puis brûlées en amont de la route principale. L'odeur était atroce mais personne ne s'en plaignait. C'était, en quelque sorte, un trophée de cette première victoire sur l'adversité. De plus, même si cela amènerait quelques charognards, cela écarterait d'autres prédateurs plus ... problématiques.

Shin aida à renforcer les pièges existants et à en créer d'autres pour défendre la bourgade contre une éventuelle nouvelle attaque. Il demanda également à ce que les gemmes soient enterrées profondément et loin de tout. Une fois retirées de la panse des wargs, leur pouvoir semblait déjà décliner mais leur influence restait importante, tout du moins pour lui, et il fallait éviter qu'elles ne contaminent d'autres créatures sensible à la psyché. Le demi-élémentaire était perplexe quant à l'origine de ces pierres pourpres. Elles n'avaient même pas été taillées. Il se souvenait vaguement de quelques propos de Bob et Grunlek sur le sujet. Les gemmes devaient être traitées et taillées proprement pour révéler leur potentiel. Là, elles ne ressemblaient qu'à de vulgaires cailloux, comme si elles avaient été ramassées à même le sol. Peut être que la psyché démoniaque du demi-diable s'était cristallisée à certains endroits jusqu'à former ces petites pierres chargées de magie. Dans tout cas, le caractère temporaire de l'énergie qu'elles produisaient et leur aspect grossier l'invitaient à le penser.

###

Le soir-même, il fut invité dans la maison du vieillard. Les habitants avaient pioché dans leurs maigres réserves pour lui préparer un repas à la hauteur de ses exploits. Il se sentait à la fois gêné et flatté par l'effort fourni, cependant, il ne refusa pas sa pitance. Il avait des forces à récupérer.

Malgré une nuit réparatrice, au petit matin, il ressentait encore quelques effets du combat de la veille. La fatigue n'était pas vraiment physique. Il se sentait plutôt bien, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir utiliser bien plus de psyché que son corps ne pouvait en produire. Si bien que même s'il s'en sentait techniquement apte, il avait quelques doutes sur sa capacité à utiliser de manière efficace sa magie. Il commença par invoquer Icy afin d'élargie sa vision et grimpa sur l'arbre le plus haut. Il se cala sur une branche épaisse. Il avait vue plongeant sur une bonne partie de ce qui pouvait arriver par le Nord et l'Ouest. Sa vision était relativement obstruée au Sud et partielle à l'Est, mais c'était mieux que rien. De plus, il était presque sûr que l'ennemi arriverait du Nord.

De temps à autre, il observait ce qui se passait dans le village. La tension était palpable. Shin était devenu en quelque sorte leur champion, mais la terreur inspirée par le paladin était forte. Les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations, mais ils n'avaient pas l'esprit tranquille. Le moindre bruit un peu inhabituel avait tendance à les rendre nerveux. Les regards inquiets se croisaient, les mouvements se figeaient.

Mais... rien ne vint. Ni wargs, ni paladin.

L'angoisse ne retomba pourtant pas. Bien au contraire. Cette menace qui flottait dans l'air était presque insupportable.

Ils attendirent encore : un jour, une semaine... Toujours rien. Shin de son côté était partagé entre le désir de quitter les lieux pour déloger le prétendu paladin qui les narguait de son absence et celui de rester pour défendre les villageois, qui, il le savait, tiendraient difficilement un nouvel assaut.

Ce fut l'arrivée d'un groupe de personnes désemparées qui décida pour lui.

Un autre village, plus loin à l'Est semblait avoir subit le même sort que les autres. Ils amenaient avec eux quelques blessés, du moins ceux qui avaient survécu au voyage. Le demi-élémentaire était révolté. Ces pauvres hères avaient été dépossédés de leurs terres, juste pour colporter une rumeur. Les voir là terrifiés et affamés lui faisait grandir en lui un sentiment qu'il avait presque oublié : la rage. Toute cette affaire lui rappelait douloureusement son propre exode avec les membres de son clan, jusqu'à cette terrible fatalité qui avait fait de lui le dernier de ses représentants.

Il demanda à quelques survivants, suffisamment gaillards pour parler, des indications quant à l'emplacement de leur ancien village et partit avec Eden à l'aube du jour suivant. Là où les fuyards affaiblis avaient mis plus d'une semaine pour les rejoindre, il ne lui fallut que trois jours pour atteindre les ruines de leurs foyers. La colère lui donnait des ailes.

Il eut quelques difficulté à retrouver la trace des wargs. Le feu avait détruit une bonne partie des indices mais sans trop de surprise, la piste remontait au Nord, vers une région boisée. Cela semblait logique; après tout, quoi de mieux que le couvert des arbres pour se dissimuler. Les yeux rivés sur la forêt, il se jura de mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade.

###

Eden se mit à grogner. Shin savait qu'ils étaient à présent sur la bonne piste. Il avait perdu la trace des wargs à cause de la végétation trop dense, mais après mainte circonvolutions dans la forêt, la louve semblait avoir repéré les effluves libérées par les gemmes de pouvoir démoniaques. Bientôt, lui aussi fut capable de les sentir. Cela le rendait presque malade. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Jamais au contact de Bob il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Même baigné dans la psyché pure du démon il ne se sentait pas aussi mal.

Remontant la piste, il repéra bientôt un large campement installé dans une grande clairière. Il ordonna à Eden de rester en retrait. L'animal druidique disparut telle une ombre dans les fourrés. En son fort intérieur, Shin espérait qu'elle ne s'éloignerait pas trop non plus. Il comptait infiltrer le camp mais, dans l'éventualité d'un combat, il préférait ne pas se retrouver seul contre tous.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la lisière de la clairière. Sa présence n'était dissimulée que par une rangée de buissons. Il y avait de l'activité dans le camp. Quelques hommes en armure de cuir déplaçaient du matériel dans caisses en bois. Ils étaient cependant trop loin pour qu'il puisse en distinguer le contenu. Un peu plus loin, quelques hommes s'occupaient des chevaux. Étonnamment, il n'y avait ni tente ni feu de camp. Ces détails intriguaient fortement le demi-élémentaire, mais ce qui accaparait son attention était les trois grosses cages posées sur d'énormes carrioles qui trônaient au milieu de l'installation. Chacune contenait un loup noir massif lourdement entravés et muselés.

Tout en restant à couvert, et en prenant garde de rester contre le vent, il contourna la majeure partie du campement pour voir ce qui se passait à l'arrière. A cette distance, il pouvait à présent clairement voir les armoiries qui frappaient le plastron des soldats en faction. Mirages... Cela se présentait mal. Si loin de la cité, qu'est-ce qui poussait les soldats de la cité à agir de la sorte?

Sans bouger de sa position, il aperçut du coin de l'œil un groupe de trois hommes en train de discuter. L'un d'entre eux, le plus grand, semblait porter un insigne différent des autres et son armure brillait légèrement. Peut être s'agissait-il du plus gradé. Shin était malheureusement trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il invoqua donc Icy et grimpa silencieusement à l'arbre le plus proche. La petite créature de glace se faufila dans les herbes et les buissons jusqu'à une grosse caisse en bois. De sa cachette, elle écouta la conversation. L'archer se concentra sur la connexion qu'il partageait avec elle pour entendre à son tour.

\- "Il va falloir du temps pour conditionner ces bêtes-là. Nous avons tenté de nous passer des gemmes, mais le résultat est... désastreux." commença le gradé. "En plus de celles qui ont disparu dans la précédente attaque, nous en avons perdu trois autres. Bon... les villageois ont pris peur, c'était bien le but, mais il nous a fallu deux jours pour recapturer ces cabots de l'enfer." ajouta-t-il en pointant par dessus son épaule les cages qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en perdre de nouvelles. Il faut qu'elles reviennent." martela-t-il.  
\- "Monsieur, que pensez-vous qu'il est arrivé aux autres?" demanda un soldat plus petit qui semblait trop jeune pour être à ce poste.  
\- "Les conditionnées qui ne sont jamais revenues?" le subalterne acquiesça. "Le poison que les gemmes distille est lent à agir pour des bêtes aussi grosses. Je doute que ce soit ça qui ait finalement réussi à les achever. J'imagine qu'elles ont du tomber sur un adversaire plus forts qu'elles. Je ne pense pas qu'elles aient survécu. Lorsqu'elles sont conditionnées, la sensation de manque finit toujours par les faire ramper jusqu'à nous."  
\- "Mais monsieur, ça ne vous inquiète pas que quelque chose soit capable de terrasser cinq wargs?" demanda un troisième garde armé d'une lance qui semblait un peu jeune lui aussi.  
\- "On ne sait pas ce qui a pu émerger des terres incendiées par le démon. J'ai entendu parler de hordes de gobelins, de trolls enragés, de bêtes difformes et même de dragons. Les rapports arrivent de partout, mais surtout des villages en bordure de la zone la plus touchée par la catastrophe. C'est normal, les populations sont paniquées." répondit le chef en haussant les épaules de manière désinvolte. "Je suis sûr que la moitié de tout ça n'est que pur fantasme. Mais malgré la peur, les pécores s'accrochent à leur lopin de terre. Nous ne faisons que leur donner un petit coup de pouce, et rajouter quelques graines de discorde à la folie ambiante. Il faut que la rumeur se propage dans toutes les directions. A force de matraquage, le bouche à oreille fera le reste."

Le lancier ne tenait pas en place. Il était visiblement très mal à l'aise. Le plus jeune en revanche ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça. Il avait même l'air plutôt déterminé... confiant dans sa mission.

\- "Quoiqu'il en soit." poursuivit le chef. "Dès que ces bêtes seront prêtes, nous pousseront plus à l'Est. Il y a pas mal de villages à _rallier_ à notre cause."

Comme Shin le soupçonnait, les villageois en déroute ne servaient qu'à propager cette rumeur à l'encontre des Aventuriers. Même s'il commençait à y voir plus clair, il restait pas mal d'inconnues. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un vacarme impromptu. Les wargs en cage commencèrent à gémir et à tirer sur leur chaines. L'archer prit peur quelques instants, mais réalisa qu'il était toujours sous le vent. Il ne pouvait pas être la cause de cette agitation soudaine. De plus les soldats de Mirages ne semblaient pas affolés par le regain d'activité des loups.

\- "C'est l'heure de leur ration." commenta le gradé. "Toi, va chercher les gemmes et les potions d'activation." dit-il au plus petit.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de la caisse derrière laquelle Icy était dissimulée. Le créature de glace se retira furtivement juste avant que le soldat n'arrive. Par chance, elle ne fut pas repérée. Malgré sa petite taille, sa nature élémentaire avait tendance à la faire luire et, même si elle se voulait discrète, il arrivait régulièrement qu'elle se fasse remarquer à son insu. Le jeune garde extraya de la caisse en bois un lourd sac en cuir et plusieurs fioles dans lesquelles on devinait un liquide brun. Il ramena le matériel à son supérieur.

Audacieusement, Icy se glissa plus près de la scène. Shin espérait en silence qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer. Malgré la distance, de sa nouvelle cachette, la petite créature gelée avait un bon angle de vu sur ce qui se passait. Le soldat en chef attrapa une écuelle en fer dans laquelle il déposa une poignée de gemmes sombres, tirées du sac de cuir. Étrangement, elles ne brillaient pas comme celles que l'archer avait trouvé dans le ventre des wargs. Le soldat les arrosa ensuite copieusement avec le contenu d'une des fioles que lui avait ramenées son subalterne. Les gemmes se mirent à luire et à dégager une grande quantité de psyché démoniaque. Le contenu de ces flacons intriguait fortement le demi-élémentaire.

Plusieurs gamelles furent ainsi remplies avant d'être présentées aux loups muselés. En se servant du couvert des arbres, Shin se rapprocha des cages où les molosses s'agitaient bruyamment. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elles reçurent leur ration que les bêtes se calmèrent. Elles lapaient avec avidité, et autant que les entraves qui bloquaient leurs mâchoires leur permettaient, la répugnante mixture. Le demi-élémentaire observait la scène depuis son perchoir avec un certain dégoût. L'air se chargeait progressivement en psyché démoniaque et cela lui retournait le cœur. Etrangement, personne d'autre ne semblait affecté par les effluves. Se pouvait-il que seules les créatures liées à la psyché y soient sensibles?

\- "Encore un ou deux jours et ces bêtes seront prêtes." déclara le chef en piquant du bout de son épée le flan d'un des wargs." Elles sont affamées et bientôt l'effet des gemmes sera maximal. Nous allons pouvoir les envoyer sur un autre village."  
\- "Monsieur, pourquoi attaquons-nous ces villages au juste? Je ne pense pas avoir saisi le but de la manœuvre." balbutia le lancier.  
\- "Ça tombe bien. On ne te demande pas de penser." tacla l'homme à l'armure brillante. "Retourne donc à ton poste." Le subalterne pinça les lèvres mais s'exécuta sans mot dire.

Shin n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi. Cependant, ça n'était pas le bon moment pour agir. Les soldats n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça; il en dénombrait sept en comptant les trois dont il avait écouté la conversation, mais seul, il lui était impossible de prendre le dessus surtout en terrain inconnu. Mais il avait une autre idée en tête. Il révoqua Icy et s'éloigna du campement.

###

Il attendit patiemment la tombée de la nuit pour se rapprocher à nouveau de sa cible. La plupart des soldats dormaient, souvent à même le sol ou assis contre des caisses de matériel. Visiblement, toute cette opération avait été savamment orchestrée mais réalisée dans la précipitation. La douceur du temps les épargnait peut être du froid, mais le confort des troupes était loin d'être au rendez-vous. Quelques flambeaux avaient tout de même été dressés pour éclairer un minimum les lieux.

Shin repéra un peu plus loin les deux subalternes de tantôt. Ils se tenaient côtes à côtes auprès d'une flamme, devant un empilement de caisses et de sacs. Le lancier lui paraissait inquiet. Il jetait régulièrement des œillades malaisées en direction des wargs. De sa position, le demi-élémentaire les entendait clairement discuter, mais il était concentré sur autre chose et il ne les écoutait pas. Pourtant, un peu plus tard quelques mots finirent pas attirer son attention :

\- "Dis, t'y crois toi à cette histoire avec les Aventuriers?" demanda le lancier à voix basse.  
\- "Quelle histoire?"  
\- "Bah tu sais... Que se sont eux qui ont déclenché le cataclysme."  
\- "Ouais. J'en suis même certain." souffla le plus jeune. "Je sais que tu es nouveau ici, et que tu ne faisais pas encore parti du détachement, mais... Le capitaine de la cavalerie en personne est venu donner des instructions au commandant. J'étais en poste un peu plus loin et... je les ai entendu parler de choses..." le lancier était de plus en plus nerveux. "Il a dit que le démon faisait parti d'un groupe d'Aventuriers. Il serait encore quelque part dans la région de Mirages... Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui a tué les wargs?" Le jeune soldat s'amusait visiblement beaucoup à piquer son camarade.  
\- "Pourquoi tu dis ça?" rétorqua ce dernier l'air fâché.  
\- "Bah, je vois difficilement ce qui peut venir à bout de CINQ wargs. N'est-ce pas excitant?"  
\- "Moi, l'idée de me trouver dans la même région qu'un démon ne m'enchante pas des masses, tu vois."  
\- "Bah pourquoi t'es-tu enrôlé dans l'armée de Mirages si tu es un froussard." se renfrogna le plus jeune.  
\- "J'ai pas eu vraiment le choix. J'ai été un heureux désigné volontaire comme on dit... Je sais à peine me servir de ce truc." répondit-il en agitant sa lance. "Et toi, ne me dis pas que tu es un soldat vétéran. Je suis même pas sûr que tu ais l'âge légal."  
\- "La ferme..." lâcha le concerné entre ses dents, mettant fin à la conversation abruptement.

Au fond de lui, Shin avait un peu de pitié pour ces jeunes recrues. Apeurée ou naïve, après tout, elles ne faisaient que suivre les ordres. Mais ce que se passait dans ce camp était contre nature et il devait y mettre un terme. Rien que d'y penser faisait monter en lui une rage sourde et bouillonnante. Son objectif était simple : mettre fin à toutes ces manigances. Il allait commencer par ce camp... et les monstres que ces gens créaient allaient l'y aider. Peut-être que ces soldats en herbe seraient suffisamment intelligent pour fuir lorsqu'il lancerait l'attaque. En tout cas, il l'espérait pour eux.

###

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il passa à l'action, une fois que la nuit eut drapé la terre de son manteau d'ombres. En se servant de l'humidité nocturne, il généra une brume diffuse qui recouvrit progressivement tout le campement. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses où l'apparition de cette vapeur allait éveiller des soupçons. Il fallait que cela semble naturel.

Bientôt, il devint très difficile de voir à plus de deux mètres. Le camp était pris dans une purée de poix blanche épaisse. Noyés dans le brouillard, les flambeaux nocturnes ressemblaient à des lucioles en suspension au dessus du sol, mais les fines gouttelettes d'eau réfléchissaient leur éclat et les rendaient à la fois terriblement éblouissants.

Quittant sa position près des jeunes recrues, Shin se glissa, le cœur battant, près de la première cage. Même, si la bête qui y logeait ne semblait pas réagir à son approche, tout dans son langage corporel montrait une tension extrême. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, cette sensation de malaise qui accompagnait les émanations de psyché démoniaque se fit plus forte que jamais. La mixture qui restait au font de l'écuelle et l'animal lui même dégageaient une aura terriblement malsaine. Il en avait presque le tournis. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur sa tâche.

Il toucha tour à tour chacune des chaines qui retenaient la créature et commença à geler la partie qui les fixait au plancher de la carriole. Si le métal n'était pas affecté, le bois en revanche serait rapidement fragilisé. Etant donnée la puissance du loup, une seule charge lui suffirait pour faire sauter ses attaches.  
Puis vint la partie délicate. Le demi-élémentaire se plaça devant la porte et fit glisser lentement l'imposant loquet qui la verrouillait. Il tendit ensuite la main à travers les barreaux jusqu'à toucher la muselière qui comprimait les mâchoires de la bête. Très lentement cette fois-ci, il gela la pièce de cuir. Le warg qui ne semblait pas apprécier cette fraîcheur soudaine se mit à grogner... de plus en plus fort.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. A la seconde même où le cuir fragilisé commença à se craqueler, le loup ouvrit sa gueule en grand et bondit en avant. L'archer eut tout juste le temps de rediriger sa psyché dans ses jambes pour effectuer un saut élémentaire qui le propulsa jusque sur le toit de la cage. Comme il l'avait prévu, l'attaque du warg suffit à faire sauter ses entraves. Avec un hurlement terrifiant, le loup surgit tel diable hors de sa boite . Les chaines toujours attachées à son corps semblaient danser autour de lui tandis qu'il se ruait à l'extérieur. Elles percutaient dans un vacarme cliquetant tous les obstacles qu'elles rencontraient.

Les gardes se rassemblèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent pour tenter de maîtriser l'animal furieux. De son perchoir, Shin observait le destin se jouer au travers de l'épais manteau de brume. C'était comme regarder une pièce de théâtre d'ombres. Il ne distinguait que des silhouettes, mais c'était bien suffisant pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Dans la panique, les gardes tentaient maladroitement d'abattre leurs armes sur le loup surdimensionné. Même si certains coups semblaient porter, le demi-élémentaire considéra le combat perdu d'avance. Comme ceux qu'il avait combattu, ce warg ne sentait certainement plus la douleur et les armures légères ne feraient pas le poids face à ses mâchoires puissantes.

Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il faisait, mais il tentait de se donnait bonne conscience en se disant que ça n'était finalement qu'un juste retour des choses. Des sentiments contradictoires l'animaient et cela devenait de plus en plus fort. A chaque coup de crocs, à chaque coup d'épée ou de lance, son cœur faisait le yoyo. Il était à la fois plongé dans un profond dégoût et une certaine forme d'alacrité dont il avait conscience qu'elle était parfaitement déplacée. Il secoua la tête, comme pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'avait jamais aimé le sang pour le sang. Pourquoi en était-il presque réduit à souhaiter ce qui se passait devant ses yeux? L'espace d'un instant, il en vint à se demander si les effluves démoniaques n'étaient pas en train de lui empoisonner l'esprit. Mais sa réflexion se perdit avec le reste de ses pensées. Progressivement, il commençait à devenir sourd à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Cela criait et gesticulait, les chevaux hennissaient en tirant furieusement sur les liens qui les retenaient, mais tout lui semblait lointain. Même le remue-ménage, que les autres wargs excités par le combat faisaient, ne l'atteignait pas.

Il resta ainsi sur le toit de la cage, partagé entre une profonde satisfaction et une furieuse envie de vomir. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur le but qu'il s'était fixé : démanteler le camp. L'équation devint subitement extrêmement simple. La colère supplanta toutes les autres sentiments et balaya ses états d'âme. Il banda son arc et visa au hasard une silhouette dans la mêlée. Il généra une flèche de glace et s'apprêta à tirer, mais un cri dans son dos le coupa dans son élan :

\- "Et toi là bas!?"

Par pur réflexe, il se retourna vers la source du bruit. Il aperçut deux silhouettes qui se dessinaient dans le halo d'un flambeau. Il tira sur la première qui fut dans son axe. Le plus petit des deux gardes s'écroula.

\- "Intrus! Intrus!" cria le second, certainement dans le but d'alerter les gardes déjà engagés en combat.

Shin bondit de la cage et renversa le garde dans sa chute. A cheval sur sa poitrine, il n'eut aucune difficulté à lui faire lâcher sa lance.

\- "Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allés combattre avec les autres?" lui hurla-t-il au visage, comme s'il lui en voulait de ne pas être allé mourir sous les crocs du warg qu'il avait libéré.  
\- "On ne sait pas se battre." balbutia le garde terrifié.

L'archer regarda sur le côté. Le plus jeune garde était couché sur le dos. Son visage était figé dans une expression étonnée. La flèche avait traversé sans peine l'armure de cuir qu'il portait et l'avait atteint droit au cœur. Cette vision ramena Shin brutalement à la réalité. Le brouhaha sembla le rattraper également. La colère reflua, le laissant avec une sensation de vide intérieur.

\- "Vous allez me tuer?" demanda le garde sous lui en sanglotant. Shin croisa son regard embué de larmes.  
\- "Pas si tu me dis ce que tu sais." répondit-il en se ressaisissant. "Qui a ordonné tout ça?"  
\- "Le capitaine de la cavalerie... On l'appelle La Brute... Il... Il..."  
\- "Où est-il?" siffla l'archer en se penchant d'avantage.  
\- "Je ne sais pas." murmura le lancier.

Le regard du garde par dessus son épaule ne lui échappa pas. Shin se dégagea sur le côté, en évitant de justesse un coup d'estoc du chef de garnison, mais il perdit l'équilibre sur le corps de la jeune recrue qu'il avait abattue. Malgré son élan, le gradé parvint toutefois à maitriser sa trajectoire et son épée se planta au dessus de la tête de son subalterne. Ce dernier se releva précipitamment et prit la fuite.

Le demi-élémentaire essaya d'embrasser la scène du regard. Même s'il ne pouvait voir que des ombres, il devinait assez aisément que le warg s'affaiblissait, et que si le commandant s'était dégagé du combat, c'est qu'il était confiant quant à son issue. Il jaugea son adversaire. Un corps à corps avec une personne expérimentée allait s'avérer problématique. L'archer avait certes des capacités physiques hors du commun, mais il n'en était pas moins fragile. S'il voulait s'en sortir, il lui faudrait maintenir la distance. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait une ouverture pour riposter.

\- "Qui êtes-vous?" hurla l'épéiste.  
\- "Un homme qui refuse que vous continuiez à répandre la terreur." répondit-il en amorçant une tentative de débordement sur sa gauche.  
\- "Toute la région de Mirages vit déjà dans la terreur!" rugit-il en chargeant.

Une fois de plus, Shin évita l'attaque. Lorsqu'il se remit en position pour faire face à son adversaire, il fut éblouit à le halo du flambeau. Machinalement, il porta sa main en avant pour soulager sa vue, mais cette seconde de réaction lui couta l'opportunité d'esquiver proprement le coup de taille suivant. Le fil de la lame l'atteignit au flan. La coupure était superficielle, mais il ressentit une profonde brûlure. Il ne put retenir un sifflement douloureux.

\- "Vous ne semblez pas apprécier les potions de notre Grand Alchimiste." ricana l'épéiste.

Shin serra les dents. Sa vision se troublait déjà. Cette simple estafilade n'avait du laisser entrer dans son sang que quelques gouttes du produit qui enduisait la lame de son adversaire. Quoique ce fut, c'était redoutablement efficace. Il espérait juste qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un poison.

\- "Pourquoi utiliser ce moyen barbare pour répandre cette rumeur?" demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître affecté.  
\- "D'après ce que je sais, c'est bien moins une rumeur que vous ne le pensez, Aventurier." le mot avait été lâché avec un certain mépris. "Car c'est bien ce que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas?" dit le commandant en pointant de sa lame la flèche de glace plantée dans la poitrine du novice. "Pourquoi êtes-vous venus?" poursuivit-il en se remettant en position.  
\- "Vos méthodes me répugnent. Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça... Ce soir!" martela l'archer.

L'épéiste éclata d'un rire sonore et inattendu.

\- "Si vous pensez endiguer l'hémorragie, vous vous méprenez, Aventurier. Vous n'avez qu'une vision étriquée. Ce camp n'est qu'un parmi d'autres. Vous n'avez rien accompli ici, sinon que de tuer des innocents."  
\- "Vous n'êtes pas innocents. Ces villageois que vous persécutez, eux le sont. Ils ne méritent de subir tout cela pour servir vos desseins."  
\- "Alors, Aventurier, dites-moi... Cela justifie-t-il de tuer des gamins? Celui-là n'avait pas encore fait ses armes." dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le jeune garde au sol. "Il ne faisait que s'occuper du matériel. Méritait-il?" Shin déglutit. "Des Aventuriers sont coupables pour ce qui est arrivé. Nous les traquerons tous jusqu'à trouver les bons. Que _vous_ soyez personnellement coupable ou non de ce qui s'est produit ne m'intéresse pas. Les gens n'ont plus d'ailleurs, mais ils ont besoin de connaître les responsables de leurs malheurs." siffla le commandant en bondissant en avant.

Shin pivota sur lui-même pour éviter que la lame ne l'atteigne une nouvelle fois. Il esquiva relativement aisément la série d'attaques qui suivirent mais se retrouva encore une fois ébloui par le flambeau. Le chef de garnison maîtrisait le terrain et, assurément, il savait se placer.

\- "Et c'est de cette manière vile et lâche que vous vous y prenez? Savez-vous au moins qui vous servez? Quel homme userait d'autant de bassesses pour arriver à ses fins?" tança-t-il.  
\- "Bassesse? Vous osez faire un jugement de valeur. Mais quelle grande cause servez-vous? Quelle morale avez-vous? Les Aventuriers qui ont fait ça doivent certainement en être dépourvus. Nous nous mettons juste à niveau." répondit le gradé en reculant dans la brume, le halo produit la flamme dissimulant sa silhouette.

Les paroles du gradé l'atteignirent durement. Avaient-ils une morale? Le but qu'ils s'étaient fixé était juste. Il ne doutait pas de ça. La Guilde des Intendants était en train de faire une erreur colossale en tentant de maîtriser le pouvoir du Codex. Il fallait agir. Seulement, le moyen avait échappé à leur contrôle et les conséquences avaient été catastrophiques pour la population.  
C'était comme s'il venait juste de prendre conscience de ce fait pourtant évident. Il avait participé à la destruction d'une région entière. L'idée même lui donnait le vertige. Il se revoyait devant les habitants quelques jours auparavant en train de faire l'éloge de son courage; lui qui avait plongé dans un puits pour sauver sa vie lorsque le feu était tombé du ciel.  
Il essayait désespérément de remettre les choses en perspective, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout lui échappait. Aurait-il dû arrêter Bob? Il ne pouvait pas... Et objectivement, la puissance du démon intérieur de son ami était la seule chose qui pouvait rivaliser avec les hauts prêtres des églises, la Mort et son armée de zombies. Il ne voyait pas d'autre issue possible. L'alternative était peut être plus sinistre encore. Mais la vie de tous ces innocents, étrangers à ces affaires de pouvoir, valait-elle la peine d'être sacrifiée au nom d'une cause qu'il jugeait noble? Ce retour de flamme brutal et inhumain n'était finalement que la conséquence de leurs actions. La conséquence d'un choix terrible que Bob avait fait pour eux. Egoïste? Peut être. Peut être pas. Qu'en savait-il? Il n'était pas dans sa tête à ce moment là. Mais irréfléchi, certainement. En tout cas, c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait aujourd'hui. Le gradé avait malheureusement raison sur le fond et lui renvoyait à présent une image de lui-même qu'il acceptait mal. Il avait honte. Mais au point où il en était, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Le mal était fait... des deux côtés.

Lorsque l'épéiste le chargea, il ne bougea pas. Il dévia la lame pointée vers sa poitrine avec la branche de son arc. L'impact les fit tomber à terre. Même si le soldat avait l'ascendant, la chute le déstabilisa et il lâcha son arme. Shin se servit de cette petite seconde de faiblesse pour générer une dague de glace et la planter entre les côtes de son adversaire qui se dégagea en titubant. L'homme le dévisageait en se tenant le côté. L'archer se redressa lentement. Il avait gagné. Son arme de glace avait traversé sans peine l'armure de cuir de son adversaire et la blessure était létale. Il ramassa l'épée de ce dernier et la jeta au loin.

Sans même un regard pour sa victime, il se retourna pour voir comment se déroulait le combat contre le warg. Il distinguait deux silhouettes humaines encore debout et devinait que la bête était à terre. Il généra deux flèches de glace et les décocha coup sur coup. Les soldats s'effondrèrent en silence. Seuls les loups en cage continuaient à s'agiter dans leur prison, tout le reste était mort ou en passe de l'être. Il n'y aurait bientôt plus personne pour relater ce qui s'était passé ici. Il y avait toujours le jeune lancier qui s'était enfuit, mais il ne doutait pas d'être en mesure de le retrouver rapidement, même en attendant que le jour se lève.

Il retourna auprès du chef de garnison qui ne se maintenait debout que grâce aux caisses de matériel qui le jouxtaient.

\- "C'est ce que vous vouliez?" cracha-t-il, le visage déformé par la douleur et la haine.  
\- "Non." répondit Shin.

La question ne parlait certainement que de la situation présente, mais sa réponse englobait toute la chaine des évènements. Ce fut la dernière chose que le soldat entendit. Il succomba finalement à ses blessures et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Shin s'assit en tailleur à l'endroit même où il se tenait et attendit.

###

Il ne dormit pas. Il ne pouvait cesser de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé. Les propos du soldat qu'il avait affronté en duel résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Morale... Il s'apprêtait à bafouer la sienne à nouveau. Shin se releva péniblement. Lui qui n'avait pas bougé de la nuit ou presque avait les jambes douloureuses et la blessure à son flan le tiraillait. Le Soleil matinal finissait de faire s'évaporer les dernières volutes de brume. Il n'osait pas regarder les corps qui jonchaient le sol. Il fit volte face et s'approcha des cages où les deux derniers wargs continuaient inlassablement de tirer sur leurs liens. Droguées à la magie démoniaque pour en faire des machines de guerre, ces bêtes aussi étaient des victimes.

La mine triste, il contourna les carrioles et arriva devant l'endroit où s'était déroulé le plus gros du combat. Le loup qu'il avait libéré gisait sur le flan. Il avait finalement succombé à ses blessures. Les hommes aussi... Il ne pouvait pas regarder en face ce qu'il avait provoqué. Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de l'attaque nourrissait son sentiment grandissant de honte. Il secoua la tête. Tout ça, c'était à cause de la psyché démoniaque. Surement...

Il retourna à l'endroit où était rangé le matériel. Il ouvrit plusieurs caisses. Il y avait des vivres, quelques armes, de nombreuses fioles sur lesquelles était inscrit le mot _catalyseur_ et des sacs remplis de gemmes. Il attrapa une pleine poignée de ces petites pierres sombres. Même inactives, elles rayonnaient de psyché démoniaque. Il reconnaissait la magie de Bob, mais elles diffusaient quelque chose de bien plus malsain. Rien qu'à les tenir ainsi il sentait son instinct se réveiller. Il avait comme une envie de sang. Une pulsion presque animale s'empara de lui. Dans un geste de rage pure, il donna un grand coup de pied dans les caisses qui se trouvaient devant lui, puis jeta les gemmes qu'il avait en main. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour redevenir à peu près maître de lui-même.

Inquiet, il regardait les petites pierres répandues sur le sol. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point l'alter ego de son ami pouvait être mauvais. _Un véritable poison pour l'esprit_ , songea-t-il. Et toutes ces petites perles de haine étaient en train d'alimenter la bestialité de dizaines de wargs un peu partout dans la région.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il fixait du regard les gemmes de pouvoir, un petit éclat lumineux attira soudainement son attention. En se levant le Soleil avait accroché un bout du plastron brillant du commandant de la garnison. C'est alors que Shin reconnut le symbole de l'église de la Lumière grossièrement taillé. Pendant quelques minutes, il fut pris d'un fou-rire incoercible. Le déguisement était ridiculement mauvais... Mais après tout lequel de ces paysans des terres reculées avait déjà vu un vrai paladin, eux qui quittaient rarement les grandes cités?

Il était psychologiquement fatigué... Il lui restait à trouver le dernier soldat qui avait échappé au massacre. Il appela Eden qui le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il traqua la piste du jeune lancier. Il ne fut pas difficile à débusquer. Dans la panique, il s'était visiblement perdu et avait finit par tomber de fatigue à quelques kilomètres de là. Il dodelinait de la tête, couché contre un rocher. Au moins, il ne verrait pas la mort venir, songea Shin en bandant son arc. _Pardon petit..._ Sa flèche de glace emporta le vie du jeune homme en silence de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour son compagnon d'arme la veille.

L'archer s'approcha du corps presque solennellement.  
Comment en était-il arrivé là? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Que ce soit pour défendre sa vie ou parce que la mission l'exigeait, ça n'était pas la première fois que Shin tuait quelqu'un. Mais, cette fois-ci, les proportions qu'avait pris la situation le dépassaient. Il regardait l'homme qui gisait à ses pieds avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié.

Le coupable dans tout ça, c'était la Brute... L'homme qui avait élaboré ce plan affreux. Il fallait s'en convaincre... Aucune autre pensée ne pouvait le laver de l'ignominie de son geste. Alors, il allait faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : trouver des pistes et les remonter jusqu'à la source. La Brute pensait chasser des souris, mais il allait lui prouver que c'était lui le chat...

* * *

Et bien, voilà comment les évènements commencent à faire sortir la part sombre de notre ami Shin.  
J'espère que ça vous aura plu!


	30. Chapitre 26 - Confiance

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci aux reviewers pour leurs messages :-).  
J'avoue que j'étais assez nerveuse pour la publication de cette partie de l'histoire.

Petit rappel : dans la temporalité, la partie de Théo est celle qui est la plus avancée.

Voici un petit chapitre avec Théo et d'autres personnages (qu'il ne faut pas oublier ^^).

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 - Confiance**

Théo trouva bizarre que personne ne se lance à ses trousses. Il arrêtait Lumière de temps à autres pour jeter un œil en arrière, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de mouvement près de la porte. Il avait pourtant entendu les renforts arriver. Il s'était attendu à être pourchassé dans l'instant. Peut être que le prêtre de la Lumière les retenait... Il ne chercha pas plus d'explication et lança une nouvelle fois son destrier au galop.

Il allait tout droit sans vraiment chercher à prendre une direction particulière. Les avis de recherche qu'il avait trouvé sur le bureau d'Odan lui avait redonné espoir quant à la survie de ses camarades, mais il ignorait par où commencer les recherches. S'approcher à nouveau d'une grande ville allait s'avérer difficile. Mirages était loin et pourtant leur signalement était parvenu jusque ici; le terrain était a priori miné dans la majeure partie de la région.  
Il allait devoir procéder en toute discrétion : trouver un coin tranquille, loin de tout, se faire un peu oublier et tenter de glaner quelques informations de ci de là. A force de missions, il avait certes une bonne connaissance des lieux, mais ces derniers étaient connus d'Odan et aussi, s'il osait faire le raccourci, de ce capitaine venu de Mirages qu'il avait combattu.  
Le grand prêtre se disait de son côté, mais il avait des doutes. Les mots de Bradock lui revinrent en mémoire : _"Les vrais disciples de la Lumière sont rares de nos jours... Ne vous laissez pas emmener sur de fausses pistes. Les mirages sont nombreux dans le désert"._

Le forgeron s'était mis en danger pour lui délivrer cet avertissement et, s'il était vraiment considéré comme complice de ses actes, le seul futur qui se dessinait pour lui était une mort sur l'échafaud. Habituellement, il se souciait peu du sort des personnes dont il croisait la route, mais pour Bradock, c'était différent. Le temps qu'il avait passé chez le vieil homme lui avait apporté beaucoup et il ne méritait pas de subir des représailles pour des accusations qui le concernaient uniquement.  
C'était peut être un autre piège, mais son sens de l'honneur lui dictait de tenter de lui venir en aide. Il n'avait rien promis à ce prêtre muet, mais il fallait qu'il tente le coup.

A peine avait-il passé le dernier flambeau de la route principale qu'il fit bifurquer Lumière. Galopant à travers champs, Théo fonçait droit vers la demeure du forgeron. Le paladin lui était redevable à bien des égards et, à ses yeux, cela paierait peut être un peu de sa dette.

###

Il arriva en trombe sur la propriété du vieil homme. Il fut soulagé de trouver sa charrette dans la cour. Il n'avait donc pas été inquiété en chemin.  
La demeure était plongée dans le noir, mais vue l'heure tardive, cela n'avait rien d'anormal. Théo sauta au bas de sa monture et courut vers l'entrée de la maison. Il tambourina plusieurs fois à la porte.

Bientôt, il entendit du bruit et le forgeron apparut sur le seuil, une bougie à la main.

\- "Théo?!" s'exclama-t-il en affichant un air à la fois inquiet et soulagé.  
\- "Il faut que vous partiez tout de suite. Ce que vous avez fait pour me venir en aide tantôt va vous retomber dessus et ..." commença-t-il dans la précipitation.  
\- "Mais pour aller où?" le coupa le propriétaire des lieux.  
\- "Je ne sais pas. Où vous voulez, mais surtout loin d'ici!" avertit le jeune homme. Le visage de son interlocuteur se peignit d'une grande affection.  
\- "Et vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour venir me dire ça? Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous donner l'opportunité de fuir avant tout. Venir ici n'a fait que vous ralentir."  
\- "Mais bon sang! C'est pas le moment pour les justifications altruistes... Vous avez été déclaré complice. C'est la mort qui vous attend si les forces armées vous tombe sur le râble!" s'emporta Théo.  
\- "Qui vous a dit ça?"  
\- "Le gus qui m'a aidé à sortir de la ville. Enfin, il me l'a pas vraiment dit. Il... C'est compliqué." répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Il commençait à s'impatienter.  
\- "Comment s'appelle-t-il?" demanda le forgeron ignorant l'empressement du paladin.  
\- "J'en sais rien. Il vit au presbytère. Il est muet. Il me l'a fait comprendre en écrivant dans ma main." A ses moments mots, Bradock le fixa intensément. "Vous le connaissez?" L'intéressé acquiesça en silence. A la lueur de la bougie, Théo vit son regard s'embuer de larmes. "Et bien, il tient beaucoup à vous on dirait. Alors si vous voulez lui faire plaisir : fuyez!" ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Maintenant que son message était délivré, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire de vieux os dans le coin. Il était resté déjà bien trop longtemps à son goût. Si le forgeron ne souhaitait pas partir, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Théo s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque la main de l'artisan se referma sur son poignet.

\- "Accepteriez-vous que je me joigne à vous?"

La requête le surprit au plus au point.

\- "Comment? Mais, je viens de vous dire que vous avez été déclaré complice. Vous..."  
\- "J'ai bien entendu, Théo. J'ai compris." le forgeron marqua une pause. "Vous allez peut être me prendre pour un fou, mais je ne crois pas au hasard. Nos chemins se sont croisés pour une raison. Beaucoup de choses dans ma vie semblent tendre vers ce moment. J'en doutais encore il y a quelques temps, mais maintenant, j'en suis certain. Je... Je pense que nous devons faire la route ensemble."  
\- "Vous avez raison... Je pense que vous êtes fou." répondit le paladin avec un rictus crispé. "Je ne vous comprends pas. Je suis recherché et..."

Bradock lui sourit.

\- "Oui ou non, Théo?"

Le jeune aventurier accrocha le regard de son ainé. Ses paroles étaient peut être insensées, mais ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune folie. Le vieil homme semblait sûr de lui. Cette force tranquille qui l'animait finit par l'atteindre à son tour. Théo retrouva en quelques secondes la sérénité qui avait caractérisé son séjour chez le forgeron.

\- "Si vous voulez." répondit-il calmement. "Mais, vous devez savoir quelque chose à mon sujet."  
\- "Je vous écoute."

Le paladin prit une grande inspiration.

\- "Vous ignorez peut être les charges qui sont retenues contre moi, mais, devant la justice de la Lumière et de bien d'autres, je suis coupable de ce dont on m'accuse." Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un détachement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le silence qui suivit fut pesant. "Si vous choisissez de me suivre, sachez ceci : je sers la Lumière mais ma route est plongée dans les ténèbres."  
\- "Apprécie que vous me disiez la vérité, Théo. Je ne traverse peut être pas les même ténèbres que vous, mais je vis dans l'ombre depuis des années, et depuis que vous êtes arrivé, j'ai retrouvé un sens à mon existence..." finit-il par dire. "Laissez-moi quelques minutes, le temps que je me prépare. Pouvez-vous aller sceller ma jument en attendant?"  
\- "Dépêchez-vous." répondit simplement Théo. Le vieil homme disparut aussitôt dans les ténèbres de sa demeure.

Le paladin était assez perturbé par les mots du forgeron. Tout comme la fois où il l'avait surpris en train de prier, il se sentait gêné de l'attachement que Bradock avait à son égard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si important à ses yeux. Il ne lui apportait rien d'autres que des ennuis après tout. Troublé, il resta quelques secondes à fixer le vide, puis il finit par faire ce que son ainé lui avait demandé. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Il fit briller son armure pour éclairer ses pas et se rendit à l'endroit où étaient entreposés les outils de l'artisan. Il récupéra l'harnachement, puis se dirigea hâtivement vers l'enclos où somnolait la jument. Il l'équipa rapidement puis l'amena près de son destrier. La pauvre bête souffrait de la comparaison. Plus petite en taille, elle avait une allure pataude. Malgré une robustesse évidente, son corps portait la marque de la vieillesse. Théo soupira. Il ne pourrait pas la pousser autant que Lumière. Elle ne tiendrait certainement pas un galop soutenu.

Bradock réapparut. Il portait une sorte de plastron de lattes en cuir et à son côté pendait une épée dans un fourreau. Il transportait une double sacoche qu'il s'empressa de fixer sur le dos de sa monture. Sans attendre, le forgeron monta en scelle.

\- "Nous pouvons y aller." dit-il une fois calé sur ses aides. Théo l'imita sans un mot.

Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée que d'emmener le vieil homme avec lui, mais il était une des rares personnes en qui il pouvait dire qu'il avait confiance. Les raisons de son désir de le suivre lui échappaient totalement, mais il comptait bien avoir prochainement une discussion sur le sujet. Au moment de partir, Théo aperçut Bradock jeter un dernier regard en arrière sur sa maison. C'était un grand saut dans l'inconnu pour un homme qui n'avait rien connu d'autre pendant autant d'années.

###

Tandis qu'il s'affairait à soigner les gardes au sol, Virgile jeta un œil sur la route. A la lueur des flambeaux nocturnes, il pouvait encore distinguer la silhouette de l'homme qu'il avait aidé à fuir. Il n'aimait spécialement Théo à cause de son attitude et de ses méthodes, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il voyait pourquoi Bradock l'avait pris en affection. Il soupira avant de retourner à sa tâche. Il avait une dette indélébile envers le vieil homme et il n'avait trouvé d'autre moyen de la payer. Il espérait juste que le paladin parviendrait à le sauver.

Bientôt, les renforts arrivèrent sur place et l'encerclèrent. N'ayant aucun moyen de se faire comprendre rapidement par les soldats, à la première injonction, il leva les mains en signe de reddition et se laissa emmener vers le presbytère. Sur le chemin, il croisa quelques cavaliers de Mirages qui s'apprêtaient à s'élancer dans la nuit à la poursuite du fugitif. Il pria pour qu'il en réchappe.

###

Odan vit d'un mauvais œil les gardes revenir avec l'un de ses disciples. Le capitaine de la cavalerie attendait des explications et il n'en avait aucune à lui fournir. Le fait que Virgile soit muet n'arrangeait pas son affaire. Lui extirper des informations aller s'avérer difficile. Le jeune prêtre regardait tour à tour son supérieur et l'homme qui occupait son siège.

\- "Que faisais-tu là bas?" cria le gros.

Malgré les chaines qu'il avait aux poignet, le plus jeune exécuta le salut des membres de l'église de la Lumière. Odan le fixa intensément. Biensûr, son disciple ne pouvait pas répondre à la question qu'il avait posé, mais le choix de ce symbole le laissait perplexe.

\- "Tu penses servir la Lumière?" Virgile acquiesça. "J'espère pour toi que tel était vraiment le cas. Car si tu penses que ton handicap te sauveras, sache que je sais comment te faire parler et quoique tu veuilles cacher, tu finiras par me le révéler. Je te conseille donc de te montrer coopératif." Le jeune cracha au sol.  
\- "Imbécile... Tu vas le regretter." lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en se penchant vers lui. Puis s'adressant aux gardes, il déclara d'une voix forte : "Qu'on le mette au cachot. Je m'occuperai de son cas, plus tard." Les soldats firent sortir le jeune prêtre et Odan se retourna vers l'homme en armure qui occupait son siège. "Je lèverai le voile sur cette affaire, faîtes moi confiance."  
\- "Confiance?" déclara Hanz, dès qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls. Il se recala dans le fauteuil, dardant le prêtre grassouillet de son regard d'acier. "Vous allez devoir travailler dur pour la regagner."

Odan déglutit. En moins d'une heure, il avait perdu l'ascendant qu'il pensait avoir sur la situation. Le capitaine était un homme suspicieux qu'il avait travaillé au corps pendant de nombreux jours avant d'en arriver là, et son disciple venait de faire vaciller tout l'édifice par ses actions insensées.

\- "Virgile a agi seul. Nous ignorons s'il a révélé des choses. Il est muet après tout. Théo ne sait peut être rien." tenta-t-il.  
\- "Peut être... peut être pas. De mon point de vue, une seule chose est sûre : vous avez agit sans mon consentement en prenant la décision de piéger notre cible. Vos problèmes internes avec vos disciples rebelles ne me concernent pas. La seule chose qui m'importe est le résultat. Vous pensez que le paladin peut nous amener vers les autres, soit. J'attends de voir. En attendant, je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que vous faites."

Cette menace à peine voilée ne lui plaisait. S'il ne pouvait plus jouer la carte de la confiance, alors il allait jouer sur le même terrain que son interlocuteur :

\- "Vous parlez de résultats, mais j'ai entendu dire que, sur cette affaire d'Aventuriers en cavale, vous n'êtes pas ce qu'on appelle un modèle d'efficacité. Votre réputation vous octroie peut être des avantages auprès des forces politiques de Mirages, mais j'imagine que vos contreperformances commencent à peser dans la balance... Des résultats, vous allez en avoir, mais vous en déplaise, vous aller devoir compter sur moi."

Hanz se leva et combla en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait du prêtre qu'il dominait par sa stature.

\- "Vous jouez avec le feu..." siffla-t-il. "Ma tolérance à l'insubordination est plutôt faible."  
\- "Cela tombe bien. Je ne suis pas votre subordonné. Je suis votre allié." répondit-il avec aplomb.

Le capitaine renifla dédaigneusement et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Odan tremblait comme une feuille. Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le tabouret qui l'avait porté toute la soirée. Il avait faillit tout perdre sur ce coup, mais le rapport de force avait fait reculer la Brute. Leur coopération promettait d'être explosive.

###

Hanz traversa les couloirs endormis du presbytère à grands pas. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois rendu dans la cour. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce prêtre jouait dangereusement avec ses nerfs, et ce dernier affront lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Odan l'embarquer dans ses manigances. Il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, il en était maintenant certain.

Cependant, il devait reconnaitre que le prêtre avait marqué un point sur l'état de la confiance que les Intendants à Mirages lui portait. Des semaines après la catastrophe, malgré de nombreuses arrestations, il n'avait capturé aucun des Aventuriers responsables. Le nain et le demi-diable n'avaient toujours pas donné signe de vie, l'archer s'évertuait à lui glisser entre les doigts malgré les forces déployées dans la région et le paladin venait de lui échapper. Lui aussi avait des comptes à rendre, et cet échec serait peut être celui de trop.

* * *

Et bien voilà, on commence à boucler les boucles ^^. J'espère que cela vous aura plu.  
Pour les réjouissances futures, on continuera sur Théo avec l'histoire de Bradock, du Shin aussi et ensuite ça sera un long passage sur Grunlek et Bob.

Sinon, je vous informe qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant au moins 15j, mais cette fois-ci, ça ne sera pas à cause d'un blocage, mais pour cause de vacances loin du PC :).

Des bisous!


	31. Chapitre 27 - Discussions au coin du feu

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Un grand merci à Lilia (je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller lire sa fic dont j'aime beaucoup le développement ^^) et à Dry pour leur soutien :).  
Et un grand merci également aux personnes qui ont follow récemment!

Me voilà revenue d'Irlande, la tête chargée d'images!  
J'ai eu l'inspiration pendant que j'étais partie, mais écrire sur la tablette, ça n'est vraiment pas le pied (il y aura peut être une petite fic dans quelques temps ^^'). Je suis contente de retrouver mon clavier favori pour continuer cette histoire dont je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'emmènerait si loin. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai autant de chapitres, j'en avais prévu environ une quinzaine au départ. Mais vous savez ce que c'est... Lorsqu'on construit un personnage, il prend parfois des directions inattendues ^^.

Bref, nous continuons avec Théo et Bradock.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 - Discussions au coin du feu  
**

La jument de Bradock se montra bien plus endurante que prévu et le forgeron lui-même un plutôt bon cavalier. Ils parcoururent ainsi une grande distance durant la nuit, empruntant des chemins dérobés et s'enfonçant loin des terres habitées. Au petit matin, Théo autorisa une première véritable halte. Ils s'arrêtaient près d'un ruisseau, sous le couvert d'un petit bosquet.

Le vieil homme semblait accuser le coup de cette longue nuit à chevaucher, mais s'il souffrait, il n'en disait rien. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait commandé, il emmena les deux montures près de l'eau et retourna auprès du paladin. Ce dernier observait la scène d'un œil circonspect. Il était intrigué par son nouveau compagnon de route. Bradock semblait à la fois dans son élément et un novice complet. La manière dont il avait fixé son épée à sa ceinture mettait en évidence le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas s'en servir. Et d'un autre côté, il se montrait être le parfait homme de camp. Le jeune homme se posait de plus en plus de questions à son sujet.

La pause dura plusieurs heures, pendant lesquelles les montures purent reprendre des forces, et leurs cavaliers se rafraichir et se reposer un peu. En début d'après-midi, Théo donna le signal du départ. Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée et firent une nouvelle escale en forêt. Une nouvelle fois, Bradock devança l'aventurier sur les tâches du camp, en allant chercher du petit bois. Ce fut d'ailleurs le vieil homme qui alluma le feu. Le paladin le laissa faire. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ça de toute façon.

Après un repas frugal, composé essentiellement de quelques fruits trouvé sur le chemin, Théo annonça qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde. Le vieil homme ne disait rien, mais il était visiblement très fatigué. Son métier de forgeron lui avait certes bâti une carrure solide, mais ses muscles étaient rompus à d'autres mouvements. Leurs longues chevauchées devaient certainement éveiller quelques douleurs inhabituelles pour lui. Bradock accepta sans broncher la proposition et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le paladin observa quelques temps le vieil homme dont seule la tête dépassait de l'épaisse couverture, puis il plongea son regard sur le feu de camp qui brûlait vivement. Malgré l'angoisse latente liée à sa condition de fugitif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de goutter cet instant comme un retour au bon vieux temps. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du ragoût de Grunlek cuir doucement, la silhouette de Shin se dessiner en ombres chinoises à la lumière de la lune et le bavardage incessant de Bob emplir le silence. Étrangement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce dernier souvenir ne déclencha aucun sentiment négatif. Théo prit une grande inspiration et sourit.

###

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, ils conservèrent une allure relativement soutenue. L'aventurier tenait absolument à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les forces de Mirages qui étaient éventuellement encore à leur poursuite. Par chance, les monstres qui infestaient la région se montrèrent relativement discret eux aussi et ils purent ainsi se tailler un chemin sûr vers les montagnes du Sud.

Bientôt, les pluies fines de la fin de l'été commencèrent à ralentir leur progression. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des escarpements, le relief accidenté rendait le terrain particulièrement glissant. Ils durent réduire drastiquement l'allure afin de préserver leurs montures. Ils passèrent plusieurs mauvaises nuits en ne trouvant que des abris de fortunes, avant de finalement tomber sur un refuge plus confortable.

Un soir, ils découvrirent une caverne peu profonde au pied d'une grande paroi rocheuse. L'excavation formait un tunnel d'une quinzaine de mètres de long pour quatre ou cinq de large et la hauteur sous plafond était suffisante pour y entrer avec les chevaux. C'était l'endroit idéal pour monter un campement temporaire.

Théo et Bradock aménagèrent les lieux en déplaçant quelques rochers et ils se trouvèrent bientôt à consommer leur maigre repas du soir en regardant flamber un feu bien mérité. Le bois humide avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à prendre, et il avait fallu au forgeron déployer tout son savoir faire en la matière pour l'allumer.

\- "Bob aurait fait ça en un clin d'œil." plaisanta Théo assis sur un rocher. Bradock lui sourit.  
\- "Vous ne parlez pas souvent de vos amis. Bob, c'était le mage de votre compagnie, n'est-ce pas?"

Le paladin se rembrunit. Lors de son séjour chez le vieil homme, il avait évoqué son passé sur les routes avec ses compagnons, mais il avait toujours pris soin d'éviter d'entrer dans les détails, surtout au sujet du demi-diable.

\- "Aurai-je dis quelque chose de mal?" demanda le forgeron en voyant le visage décomposé de son cadet.  
\- "Non Bradock, rien de mal... C'est juste moi." le jeune homme marqua une pause. Il hésitait. "Que savez-vous de moi?" soupira-t-il.  
\- "Je ne comprends pas le but de votre question."  
\- "Je ne vous ai presque rien dit de moi. Vous me faites confiance presque aveuglément. Pourquoi?" clarifia le paladin.  
\- "Je suis porté par ma foi. Pas vous?"

Avait-il toujours la foi? Oui, peut être. Après tout, il n'avait pas perdu ses pouvoirs. Mais il doutait que sa foi fut la même qu'avant. Il avait traversé trop de choses pour qu'il en sorte indemne et, cette question, il l'avait rejetée avec toutes les autres lorsque le malaise était plus grand. Il faisait ça très bien : s'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de penser. Mais les choses finissaient toujours par lui revenir à la figure avec toujours plus de force. Cependant, il était certain d'une chose, c'était qu'il servait la justice au nom de la Lumière.

\- "Je pense que oui." finit-il par répondre timidement. "Mais certainement moins que vous..."  
\- "Pourquoi dites-vous ça?" demanda Bradock circonspect.  
\- "Je vous sens toujours investi d'une foi profonde. N'avez-vous jamais douté?"  
\- "Oh bien sûr que si, mais le doute ne m'a pas détourné de la Lumière." Le regard du vieil homme se durcit l'espace d'un instant avant de retrouver son éternelle douceur paternelle. Ce détail n'échappa cependant pas à Théo. "Pourquoi cette question?"

Le paladin ne répondit pas. Il avait vraiment envie de parler, de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait le faire et surtout comment s'y prendre. Lui qui détestait tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher d'une figure autoritaire ou paternelle, il se retrouvait dans une situation inédite. En quelque sorte, il voyait en Bradock un père qu'il avait peur de décevoir. Pas le sien dont il avait honte. Pas une hiérarchie oppressante à combattre. Juste un homme avec qui il aurait aimé partager des moments d'enfances et avec qui parler le soir lorsque les questions venaient le troubler. Viktor avait joué un peu ce rôle lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais il n'avait pas la même empathie que le vieux forgeron.

\- "Est-ce que cela quelque chose à voir avec votre ami, Bob?" demanda ce dernier subitement. Théo releva la tête et fixa son compagnon de route éberlué.  
\- "Mais comment?" balbutia-t-il.  
\- "De vos trois compagnons, c'est celui dont vous avez toujours eu le plus de mal à parler. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, les rares fois où vous l'avez évoqué, vous vous retrouviez dans un état de nerfs incroyables. Ce soir est peut être la première fois que je vous entends prononcer son nom sans colère. Pourtant, lorsque je vous ai invité à poursuivre, vous vous êtes renfermé. Que s'est-il passé entre vous?"

L'aventurier eut un sourire crispé, puis il plongea son regard dans les flammes avant de prendre la parole.

\- "Quelle est la pire chose qu'un fidèle de la Lumière puisse faire et qui est punie de mort?"  
\- "Pactiser avec un démon." répondit sans détour le forgeron.  
\- "Que savez-vous de moi?" demanda Théo pour la deuxième fois.

Lorsqu'il osa relever la tête pour croiser le regard de Bradock, il fut surpris de n'y trouvé aucune déception. Au lieu de ça, le vieil homme l'observait avec une certaine compassion.

\- "Lui avez-vous juré fidélité?" s'enquit-il.  
\- "Il n'était qu'un demi-diable... à l'époque." déclara le plus jeune. "Je ne lui ai jamais juré fidélité en quoi que ce soit. Cependant, je lui ai fait une promesse... Et aux yeux de notre loi, cela revient au même, n'est-ce pas?"

Le vieil homme acquiesça en silence.

\- "Je lui avais promis de le tuer si jamais il perdait le contrôle..."  
\- "Vous voulez dire que le démon qui a rasé toutes ces terres aux Nord..."  
\- "C'était lui." répondit Théo avant que l'autre ne termine sa phrase. "Et je lui en veux... tellement..." sa voix tremblait d'émotion. "En faisant ça, il a sali mon nom et ma parole... Mais pire que tout... il a fait vaciller ma foi..."

Il avait lâché les derniers mots les dents serrés. Il porta la main à ses yeux et y chassa l'humidité naissante qui menaçait de se transformer en larmes. Seuls le bruit de la pluie et celui du feu qui crépite accompagnèrent les minutes de silence pesantes qui suivirent.

\- "Vous regrettez de vous être lié d'amitié avec lui?" finit par demander Bradock après qu'il eut assimilé ce que l'aventurier venait de dire.  
\- "Je ne sais pas trop... Je regrette peu de choses en général... Mais dans toute cette affaire, j'en viens à regretter de ne pas avoir accompli mon devoir lorsque je l'ai rencontré la première fois." répondit-il en reniflant presque dédaigneusement. "Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Ca ne sert à rien de regarder en arrière... Ce qui s'est passé a peu être gâté ma foi, mais je ne renoncerai pas." Son ton se raffermissait. "S'ils sont bien en vie, je retrouverai Shin et Grunlek et nous trouverons le moyen de mettre un terme aux agissements des Intendants, une bonne fois pour toute."

Le forgeron sourit.

\- "Est-ce à lui ou à vous que vous en voulez?"  
\- "A moi pour mes erreurs de jugement et à lui... pour le reste." soupira le paladin. Le vieil homme le fixait toujours avec son regard bienveillant. "Mais qui êtes vous, Bradock? Comment faîtes vous pour rester aussi impassible devant ce que je viens de vous révéler? D'aucun aurait déjà crié à l'hérésie et aurait fuit. Vous, vous êtes là armé d'une épée dont, je suis sûr, vous ignorez le maniement. Vous me secondez dans ma fuite comme si c'était la chose à faire."  
\- "Je ne me suis pas vraiment armé... J'ai juste emporté un souvenir." dit-il en dégainait l'épée qui pendait à son flan.

La lame était finement ouvragée. Théo était surpris de trouver une arme aussi noble dans les mains du vieux forgeron. Ce dernier la lui tendit et à peine eut-il posé ses mains sur la garde qu'elle sembla réagir à sa foi. Le métal se mit à luire doucement. C'était définitivement une arme de paladin.

\- "Qu'est-ce que ... Où l'avez-vous eu?" demanda-t-il interloqué.  
\- "Je l'ai forgé moi-même... pour mon fils, lorsqu'il est entré dans les ordres pour devenir paladin. Je devais lui donner avant qu'il parte pour le camp d'entrainement où il devait débuter sa formation, mais je voulais qu'elle soit parfaite pour lui et j'ai pris trop de temps pour la finir. Je lui avais promis de la lui faire parvenir dès qu'elle serait terminée." Bradock marqua une pause. "Cette lame a été bénie à Castleblanc à titre posthume. Il ne l'aura jamais vue ni touchée. Il est mort lors d'une attaque sur la route. Les seuls survivants du massacre furent le tuteur du groupe et Virgile que je devine aisément être celui qui vous a aidé à fuir. Ils étaient amis et je sais qu'il s'en est toujours voulu d'avoir survécu à ça.  
Mon fils n'était qu'un adolescent, mais on m'a rapporté que c'est sa bravoure qui a permis aux autres de survivre. On m'a dit qu'il était mort en paladin... En héros... Il m'a fallu du temps pour me faire à cette idée. Car avant d'éprouver quelconque fierté devant son sacrifice _héroïque_ , je n'ai éprouvé que de la colère et de la peine. Il était une tête brûlée, un fonceur. Et quelque part, vous me faîtes un peu penser à lui. Vous partagez ce tempérament un peu volcanique et cette grande détermination.  
Pendant de nombreuses années, je lui en ai voulu pour le chagrin que je ressentais. Tout le monde me disait d'être fier de lui, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas... Et pourtant de la fierté, j'en avais eu à son égard lorsqu'il avait été accepté pour entrer dans les ordres. Un orgueil presque... Cette lame est aujourd'hui tout ce qui me reste de lui.  
Vous me demandez qui je suis. Vous tenez la réponse entre vos mains. Cette épée représente l'épitome de mon histoire. Elle contient tout mon savoir faire, un peu de ma foi, tout l'amour que j'ai eu pour mon fils et toutes les larmes que j'ai versées. Elle est à la fois ma fierté et ma honte. Je regretterai toute ma vie de ne pas l'avoir forgée plus vite. Je me dis parfois que si j'avais fait correctement mon travail, il aurait eu une arme pour se défendre et il ne serait pas mort... Mais ce ne sont, après tout, que des suppositions.  
Si ma femme n'a pas pu supporté la mort de notre enfant, de mon côté, je ne me suis jamais résolu à admettre que cette épreuve que je traversais était vaine. Je me suis montré patient et j'ai laissé la vie m'emmener là où elle désirait que j'aille. Et je vous ai rencontré..."  
\- "Je ne suis pas votre fils, Bradock." répondit Théo ému et troublé par l'histoire du vieil homme.  
\- "Je le sais bien. Et je ne le prétends pas. Même si je vous apprécie beaucoup et que je reconnais quelques que similarités de caractère, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas en train de vous confondre avec lui. Mais comme je vous le disais, je ne crois pas au hasard et pour moi notre rencontre n'est pas fortuite. Vous suivre et vous prêter main forte, même de la plus modeste manière qui soit, redonne un sens à mon existence. Laissez-moi vous venir en aide."

Le jeune aventurier repoussa l'épée gentiment. Le métal cessa de luire.

\- "J'apprécie votre compagnie Bradock et j'admire votre force de caractère. Malgré les épreuves que vous avez traversées, vous avez toujours une main tendue vers l'autre. Mais, je ne suis pas digne de votre compassion."  
\- "Vous ne vous pensez pas digne parce que vous vous croyez corrompu par le mal que vous avez côtoyé, mais la pugnacité dont vous faîtes preuve dans la poursuite de votre quête prouve le contraire. Vous êtes paladin et vous êtes confronté à toutes sortes d'hérésies. Votre devoir vous impose de faire écran pour protéger les simples gens comme moi de genre de choses. Nul ne devrait vous en vouloir pour vous sentir affecter par cela. Vous êtes un homme. Vous avez le droit de vous tromper et d'échouer. Ca n'est pas un pêcher."

Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Théo fut profondément touché par les mots du forgeron. Ce dernier rengaina son épée et reprit sa place de l'autre côté du feu. Aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée ce soir là, mais la nuit fut bruyante, en tout cas dans la tête du paladin. La philosophie du vieil homme commençait doucement à faire son chemin dans son esprit et de nouvelles idées germaient.

Cette nuit là, il rêva de Shin et de Grunlek. Bradock et lui les avaient rejoint et ils planifiaient ensemble une infiltration de la cité de Mirages. Il ne se souvint pas de ce qu'il en était ressorti, ni s'ils avaient mené bien leur plan, mais il avait l'impression que c'était un présage de bonne augure. L'absence de Bob dans son rêve ne le troubla pas plus que cela. Après tout, de ses trois compagnons, c'était le seul dont il ne désirait pas particulièrement recroiser la route dans l'immédiat. Il se sentait peut être plus en paix avec lui-même et moins colérique, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à pardonner.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Qui sens les retrouvailles moisies venir? :D  
En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu!

Note : J'avais écrit l'histoire de Bradock (et dans une moindre mesure Virgile) pour être racontée au coin du feu mais c'était dans un tout autre contexte. Et je voulais que ça fasse écho aux doutes présents et à l'évolution de Théo. J'espère que c'était pas trop confus.

Des bisous! ^^


	32. Chapitre 28 - Rumeurs

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci à Yuma, je crois, pour le "favorite" (mes notifs ont bugué) et à Lilia et Dry pour leurs reviews.

Bon, ce chapitre, c'est un peu la bataille de l'imparfait et du plus-que-parfait XD et comme souvent, je ne suis pas très satisfaite du résultat, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire certains passages. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^.

En tout cas, on avance, les morceaux commencent à se recoller et les ennuis à se préciser. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 - Rumeurs**

 _C'était un soir de tempête. Grunlek avançait péniblement sous une pluie battante. Il avait froid et chaque pas était une lutte contre le vent furieux qui le repoussait inlassablement et dont le mugissement le rendait presque sourd. Par moment, un éclair déchirait le ciel et illuminait son chemin, dévoilant la roche ruisselante sur laquelle ses pieds glissaient. A chaque coup de tonnerre, il avait l'impression de quitter son corps. Pourtant dans le tumulte, il percevait un autre son : une sorte de grondement sourd qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'orage. Il avait déjà entendu ce bruit lorsqu'il vivait sous la montagne, mais cette rumeur ne semblait pas provenir des profondeurs. Elle emplissait l'air tout autour._

 _Une série d'éclairs illumina soudainement les cieux. Grunlek releva la tête pour essayer de se repérer. Il distingua vaguement au travers du rideau de pluie les contours d'une formation rocheuse singulière. Il y avait une sorte d'immense falaise abrupte dont le bord semblait s'élever vers les cieux et séparé par ce qu'il devinait être un gouffre, il y avait une forme monolithique massive plus haute encore. Quelque chose l'attirait vers ce promontoire rocheux, mais il était si difficile d'avancer. Il fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Le grondement s'intensifia._

 _La pluie ruisselait sur son visage et lui brouillait la vue, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était presque certain que le monolithe avait bougé. Un éclair barbouilla soudainement le ciel et dans la lumière résiduelle, il distingua comme un visage taillé dans la pierre, et dont les yeux, comme des puits sans fond, semblaient le regarder._

Grunlek se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Haletant, il se redressa sur sa couche. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit soin de se remémorer chaque détail. Ce rêve revenait écourter ses nuits depuis des semaines, mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'en souvenait aussi bien.

Lorsqu'il fut certain de ne rien oublier, il posa son regard sur la forme endormie de Bob, enroulé dans sa couverture près du feu. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il l'observa plus longtemps, mais rien ne semblait à proprement parler anormal chez son ami. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se passa la main sur le visage. Ce devait être l'effet du cauchemar, se raisonna-t-il.

###

Debout sur la pointe des pieds, Grunlek réajustait la tunique de Bob, en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- "Evidemment, il fallait que tu fasses deux bonnes têtes de plus que moi... et que tu refuses obstinément de t'asseoir..." ajouta-t-il en tirant sur le col. "Vraiment, il y a des jours où tu ne facilites pas la tâche."

Il remonta tant bien que mal la capuche sur la tête de son ami, jusqu'à ce que l'ombre portée sur son visage cache ses yeux de félins et les écailles qui lui couvaient les joues. Puis il fit un pas en arrière pour voir le résultat.

\- "Sans, tu fais peur et avec, tu n'inspires pas confiance... mais je pense qu'on aura pas mieux." maugréa-t-il dépité. "J'espère que tu seras sage au moins."

Il attrapa le demi-diable par la main et l'entraîna vers la route. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, en sortant des bois, il avait repéré quelques habitations et désirait entamer une première approche. Avant de pouvoir apprendre ce qui se tramait à Mirages, il allait lui falloir prendre la température de la région. Ce genre de petits coins reculés étaient parfaits pour ce genre de choses. Les habitants étaient suffisamment éloignés des grandes cités pour ne pas être au courant de tout, mais toujours suffisamment proche pour avoir quelques rumeurs à répandre.

Dès qu'il eut imprimé un rythme de marche, Grunlek s'autorisa à lâcher la main de Bob. C'est derniers temps, il le faisait toujours avec méfiance. Depuis quelques jours, le comportement du mage avait évolué vers une sorte de contestation silencieuse. Ça n'était jamais très grave, mais ces petits refus répétés le rendaient nerveux. Néanmoins, dans le cas présent, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Son ami avait déjà l'air suffisamment louche comme ça. Rien ne servait d'aggraver son cas en le tenant par la main comme un enfant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la première habitation, il aperçut un homme à la carrure solide qui coupait du bois. Il se racla la gorge avant l'interpeler de loin.

\- "Ola l'ami!" s'exclama-t-il en prenant son meilleurs accent nain pour l'occasion.

Le travailleur se tourna vers eux. Après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil discret que la capuche cachait toujours efficacement le visage de son compagnon, Grunlek s'approcha de l'individu.

\- "Bonjour voyageurs." répondit ce dernier en reposant sa lourde hache et en leur adressant un regard soupçonneux.  
\- "Comment vont les affaires?" demanda le nain souriant.

Le bucheron le toisa longuement, puis fit de même pour Bob qui attendait impassible un pas derrière. L'inspection lui sembla durer des heures, si bien que Grunlek sentait ses joues faiblir tandis qu'il tentait de conserver un sourire amical.

\- "Elles vont. Elles vont." finir par répondre l'homme. "D'où venez vous, vous autres? C'est la première fois que je vous vois dans le coin. Vous n'êtes pas de la région si j'en crois votre parler."  
\- "Nous venons du Nord. Nous avons fait une longue route. Voyez-vous, je suis forgeron et je comptais m'installer dans la région." dit-il en exagérant volontairement le roulement des r. "Il y a-t-il une ville proche où je pourrai offrir mes services?"  
\- "Les étrangers ne sont pas le bienvenus ces derniers temps. Enfin... Depuis... Vous savez?" répondit l'individu en jouant nerveusement avec le manche de sa hache. "Peut être en avez-vous entendu parlé là bas dans vos montagnes?"  
\- "Si da!" affirma Grunlek en prenant un air affecté. "Terrible catastrophe en effet... Terrible..."

Son jeu d'acteur devait être convaincant car l'homme se détendit, et répondit favorablement à son air compatissant, oubliant même la présence inconfortable du demi-diable qui se tenait comme une statue de pierre derrière lui.

\- "Je ne sais pas si vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez, mais je vous conseille de continuer vers l'Est, en direction de Mirages et d'éviter le Sud. Les routes ne sont plus très sûres de nos jours. Entre les monstres et les Aventuriers qui y rodent..." La formulation le fit tiquer, mais il maîtrisa suffisamment son expression que ne pas le montrer. "Les soldats de Mirages protègent certains grands axes, et il serait plus prudent de ne pas vous en écarter. Après, vous trouverez bien quelques villages dans le coin, mais la plus grande ville commerciale se trouve être Mirages."  
\- "Merci pour le conseil l'ami. Que la fortune vous sourie!" déclara-t-il en prenant congés de l'individu.

Il ne désirait pas pousser la conversation trop loin et paraître indiscret. L'homme lui en avait déjà dit plus qu'il n'en espérait. A son grand soulagement, Bob le suivit instinctivement lorsqu'il se remit en route. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Grunlek quitta la route pour poursuivre son avancée en forêt. Des nouvelles que le bucheron lui avaient données, celles qui l'inquiétaient le plus était la présence des forces de Mirages sur son chemin et la soudaine dépréciation de la réputation des Aventuriers. Leur groupe en particulier n'avait pas toujours une aura de bienfaiteurs, mais l'accueil fait aux Aventuriers était généralement bon, surtout en des temps troublés. Il n'aimait pas ce que cela pouvait augurer.

###

Les jours qui suivirent, Grunlek avait retenté l'expérience plusieurs fois, en tentant différentes approches, sans pour autant obtenir plus d'informations. Ce qui revenait le plus souvent dans la bouche de ses interlocuteurs étaient les problèmes au Sud de l'autre côté de la zone sinistrée. Les histoires rapportées parlaient majoritairement de créatures monstrueuses ou de meurtres inexpliqués. Il ne doutait pas que ces évènements aient eu un fond de vérité, mais cela ressemblait plus à des fables de ménestrel qu'autre chose. L'une d'entre elle attira cependant son attention. Quelqu'un lui rapporta une histoire sur un mystérieux esprit de la forêt à la peau bleue et accompagné d'un loup blanc. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette description. Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de plonger vers le Sud pour aller vérifier par lui-même l'origine de cette rumeur, il poursuivit son entreprise première. Car si les nouvelles qu'il avait pu collecter lui donnaient une vague idée de ce qui les attendait à Mirages, il manquait cruellement d'informations sur ce qui se tramait au sein même de la cité.

Malheureusement, en apprendre d'avantage s'avérerait de plus en plus difficile. En effet, plus ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, plus les gens qu'ils rencontraient étaient méfiants et Grunlek devait déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour les amener à discuter avec lui. Il était conscient que Bob et son immobilisme sinistre ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche, mais même en faisant abstraction de cela, lui non plus n'échappait pas aux regards suspicieux.

Pourtant un matin, il finit par obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait au détour d'un chemin de la bouche d'un autre Aventurier : un rôdeur que Grunlek avait pris, de loin, pour Shin.

\- "Ne vous approchez pas de Mirages. Nous sommes recherchés." lui avait dit sans détour l'archer en lui tendant un parchemin. "Depuis des jours, je joue à cache-cache avec les soldats. Ils patrouillent un peu partout et arrêtent tous les Aventuriers sans distinction. Mais pour vous, ça serait encore plus difficile. Votre bras mécanique fait de vous un coupable idéal."  
\- "Mais d'où tirent-ils ces informations?" avait-il demandé sans pouvoir décoller son regard de l'avis de recherche qu'il lisait.

Les descriptions et les chefs d'accusation étaient remarquablement justes. Qui avait pu les dénoncer? Il avait du mal à imaginer que des témoins aient pu survivre à l'apocalypse, mais d'un autre côté, si lui en avait réchappé, rien n'était impossible.

\- "Ca je l'ignore." avait répondu le rôdeur. "Mais les gens sont devenus méfiant envers les étrangers et plus particulièrement tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin aux Aventuriers. Ils ont pourtant besoin de nous plus que jamais."  
\- "Vous voulez parler des attaques de monstres?"  
\- "Oui, mais ils refusent notre aide. J'ai été accueilli à coups de pierres dans le dernier village que j'ai voulu aider. Je ne comprends pas... La menace est réelle pourtant. J'ai bien failli perdre la vie en affrontant des wargs venus des terres brûlées. Je n'avais jamais vu des loups aussi résistant. C'est peut être une mutation démoniaque. Je ne sais pas..." A ses mots, Grunlek n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Bob. Heureusement, son œillade était passée inaperçu. "En tout cas, le bruit cours que ce serait de notre fait et l'avis de recherche ne fait rien pour apaiser la psychose générale. C'est peut être encore qu'une vague rumeur ici, mais la terreur se propage à une vitesse folle. Si vous continuez vers l'Est, vous allez vous heurter à une résistance farouche. Et ça risque d'empirer dans les jours à venir."  
\- "Que voulez-vous dire?" avait-il demandé.  
\- "Les choses bougent à Mirages. Les guildes se livrent une guerre de pouvoir féroce dont le vainqueur ne fait presque plus aucun doute. Les églises sont en train de se rallier aux Intendants, et elles pèsent lourd dans la balance." avait-il répondu.

Bien que tout ce que lui avait rapporté l'archer était grave, cette dernière nouvelle avait affecté Grunlek plus que toutes les autres et depuis, il luttait avec un sentiment de colère bouillonnante.

Sa rancœur vis à vis des membres du conclave et de Viktor en particulier s'en était trouvée ravivée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu confiance dans les églises et leurs disciples. Théo faisait exception malgré ses prises de décisions parfois douteuses qui mettaient régulièrement le groupe en danger ou compliquaient inutilement des situations délicates. Cependant, il n'en voulait pas au paladin de s'être emporté face à la prêtresse des Murmures. Même si sa réaction avait été disproportionnée et irréfléchie, elle émanait d'un sentiment de raz le bol partagé par le groupe face au peu de respect que les membres des clergés faisaient systématiquement preuve à leur égard. Quant à Viktor, au moment le plus critique, il avait trahi leur confiance en se servant d'eux pour atteindre son but - aussi _louable_ fut-il.

Finalement, la volonté des églises était aussi faible qu'il l'avait craint. Il avait secrètement espéré que le danger que représentait le Codex aurait été suffisant pour les maintenir liguées contre les Intendants. Hélas, privées de leurs chefs, elles avaient fini par courber l'échine. Mais ce que Grunlek redoutait plus que tout était la possibilité qu'elles l'aient fait par appât du gain. Après tout, le Codex était une relique appétissante pour quiconque désirait le pouvoir. Et après le tabula rasa opéré par Bob, nul ne pouvait prédire dans quel sens le vent tournerait.

Ce fut l'apparition de cavaliers plus loin sur le chemin qui le tira de ses réflexions. La possibilité qu'il s'agisse de soldats de Mirages le fit redescendre sur terre brutalement. Il réalisa soudainement que, perdu dans ses pensées, il avait omis de quitter la route principale et à en juger la hauteur du Soleil dans le ciel, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avançait ainsi tête baissée. Il réalisa également qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à la présence de son compagnon. Il fit volte face. A son plus grand soulagement, le mage suivait toujours, même s'il était très loin derrière.

Grunlek avait certes de petites jambes, mais il pouvait se montrer rapide et avait une grande endurance. Sans être un as de la course de fond, Bob compensait en général par sa grande foulée. Le nain se rendit compte qu'il avait dû imposer un rythme de marche très intense pour avoir autant creuser l'écart. Il trottina jusqu'à son ami, lui adressant un regard désolé, puis l'entraîna vers les fourrés. Ils n'avaient que quelques minutes avant que les cavaliers n'arrivent à leur hauteur. Ces derniers avaient certainement déjà dû les voir quitter la route, et s'il s'agissait vraiment de soldats de Mirages, la fuite était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

Malheureusement, la topographie de cette forêt ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Il y avait certes beaucoup de buissons et de feuillages, mais le terrain était plutôt plat et les arbres jeunes. Ils ne pourraient pas compter sur la distance pour mettre suffisamment d'obstacles visuels entre cette menace potentielle et eux. De plus, Bob avait l'air fatigué de la marche forcée qui lui avait imposée; il ne pourrait certainement pas courir après les efforts qu'il avait déjà fournis.

Tandis qu'il observait son ami, il se rendit compte que la cape elfique qu'il portait jouait étrangement dans la pénombre forestière. Là où elle le recouvrait, il semblait se fondre légèrement dans le paysage. Pas suffisamment pour disparaitre, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour duper le regard. Il avait déjà remarqué le phénomène auparavant, mais sans y prêter grande attention. Cette propriété allait peut être les tirer d'affaire. S'il s'y prenait bien, il pourrait se cacher tous les deux dessous.

Grunlek entraina Bob un peu plus loin, dans un endroit où les fourrés étaient assez dense pour les recouvrir. Il le força à se coucher au milieu des buissons en position fœtale, pour éviter que ses jambes ne dépassent. Puis, en se calant contre lui, il s'allongea à son tour, en prenant soin de dissimuler son bras mécanique et son sac de voyage. Il tira la cape sur eux et attendit. Avec de la chance, le tissu elfique ferait passer leur forme pour du feuillage.

Lorsqu'il entendit les chevaux s'arrêter non loin de leur position, il se raidit. S'il s'agissait de cavaliers quelconques, ils auraient poursuivi leur chemin. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, c'étaient bien des soldats de Mirages. Tout reposait à présent sur le camouflage octroyé par la cape. Grunlek déglutit nerveusement. Le demi-diable le fixait sans cligner des yeux. Ses pupilles, dilatées par la pénombre, lui donnaient un air d'animal effarouché.

\- "Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient là." déclara l'un des cavaliers.  
\- "Ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparu comme ça!" enchaîna un deuxième. "On devrait les voir d'ici. Ils sont à pieds, ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin."  
\- "Tu es sûr qu'il y avait un nain?" demanda quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- "Certain!" répondit le premier. "Le second était plus loin, mais il était grand. Humain, voire elfe. C'est peut être un mage."

Grunlek entendit quelqu'un desseller puis se rapprocher d'eux. Bob se mit à trembler. A sa manière, il devait probablement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son visage ne montrait peut être aucune expression, mais le nain lisait parfaitement la terreur dans ses yeux. Sans faire de mouvements brusques, il lui attrapa fermement le poignet en espérant que ce contact supplémentaire serait suffisant pour le rassurer. Il était impératif qu'il ne bouge pas ni ne produise de bruits.

\- "S'ils ont quitté la route, c'est qu'ils nous ont reconnu." commenta celui qui était maintenant tout proche.  
\- "Des Aventuriers sans doute... On aurait du lancer une charge dès qu'on les avait repérés." poursuivit la deuxième voix. "Mais bon, c'est trop tard. Maintenant qu'on les a perdu de vu, ça ne sert à rien de s'éterniser ici. Et puis ça nous prendrait trop de temps de fouiller le coin. Si vraiment l'autre était un mage, il a très bien pu lancer un sort de téléportation ou que sais-je encore."

L'homme à pieds s'éloigna et remonta en selle.

\- "Tu as raison, mieux vaut retourner au campement. On doit signaler l'évènement."

Grunlek patienta jusqu'à n'entendre plus aucun bruit avant d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Lorsqu'il fut absolument certain que les cavaliers étaient partis, il sortit la tête de la cape et regarda autour de lui : l'endroit était désert. Cependant, il resta un moment allongé à côté de Bob sans bouger, le temps que la tension redescende.

\- "C'est fini..." dit-il à son compagnon qui avait du mal à se calmer et tremblait toujours. "C'est fini..."

Il se redressa en premier et écarta les buissons pour aider le mage à s'extraire de leur cachette de fortune. Ce dernier semblait complètement hébété. Il eut du mal à capter son attention et à le remettre debout.

\- "Hey Bob, c'est pas le moment. On ne doit pas rester là." lui dit-il en le forçant à marcher.

Le demi-diable ne répondait plus à ses appels, mais il finit par avancer. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Sans jamais lâcher sa main, il l'entraina plus profondément dans la forêt. Il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette route et eux.

Après la colère, c'était maintenant la peur qui donnait des ailes à Grunlek. Il imposa à nouveau un rythme de marche soutenu, ne faisant que quelques rares pauses en chemin. Si bien qu'en début de soirée, quand il décida enfin de s'arrêter, son compagnon se coucha à même le sol et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Le nain lui jeta un regard un peu triste. Il était navré d'avoir eu à le pousser à ce point. Bob n'avait jamais été un adepte des longues marches, surtout en forêt et, en temps normal, il aurait râlé tout du long. Mais là, il l'avait suivi sans rien dire jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Le nain soupira en se laissant tomber lourdement sur un tronc d'arbre renversé. Lui aussi était fatigué de cette course à travers les bois. Même s'il se sentait en relative sécurité caché au milieu de nul part, tout ce qu'il avait appris et vécu aujourd'hui lui pesaient. Il avait espéré que les choses se seraient tassées avec le temps mais, visiblement, c'était tout le contraire. L'avenir semblait tout d'un coup bien plus sombre.

Il quitta son siège d'écorces et s'allongea près du demi-diable. Les plans et les réflexions attendraient que le jour se lève. Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de dormir et d'oublier. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil et dans des rêves étranges où les montagnes semblaient avoir un visage.

* * *

Grunlek est enfin mis au jus de ce qui se passe. Et nous verrons la prochaine fois ce qu'il va entreprendre ou non ;-).

Des bisous!

PS : J'avais initialement écrit une POV Bob en cette fin de chapitre, mais impossible de le tourner de manière satisfaisante, désolée... Disons que ce n'est pas de la situation qu'il avait peur :-3.


	33. Chapitre 29 - Destins croisés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà! A tout ceux qui suivent et soutiennent cette histoire, un gros merci ^^.

Désolée pour le délai. La vie tout ça tout ça... Mais comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, je n'ai pas chaumé et vu le machin qui vous attends, vous allez comprendre pourquoi j'ai mis du temps à le pondre :).

Bref! Nous y sommes, amis Power Rangers _(cette références des ténèbres)_ , nous avons enfin synchronisé nos montres :). Toutes les fils d'histoire que j'ai tissés se déroulent à présent quasiment en même temps. Les routes vont bientôt pouvoir se croiser.

Voici un chapitre donc un peu spécial, en mode fast-foward, avec une multitude de points de vue qui s'enchainent sous forme de "cadavre exquis" (ou presque ^^).  
NB : Il aurait pu s'appeler "tous au Sud" ou "Oui mais" lool.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 - Destins croisés**

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici? Virgile avait perdu le compte. Il n'y avait ni jour ni nuit. Aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Soleil lui manquerait autant. Mais après tout, il était un enfant de la Lumière, il aurait dû s'en douter...

Dans son malheur, il avait eu le droit à quelques faveurs. Sa cellule était grande. Elle était certainement prévue pour accueillir plusieurs prisonniers à la fois, mais Virgile avait l'insigne honneur de l'occuper seul. Et malgré les ténèbres environnantes, il la connaissait par cœur. Il la sillonnait de long en large depuis des jours. Il avait d'abord cherché à en connaître les limites, en longeant les murs. A présent, il pouvait presque s'y déplacer les yeux fermés.

La solitude lui pesait cependant. Son handicap l'avait toujours tenu à l'écart du plus grand nombre, mais rien de comparable à cet isolement forcé. Les autres cellules étaient vides. Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit que ceux qu'il produisait ou que les gardes faisaient lorsqu'ils lui ramenaient sa pitance. Même là, ils ne lui adressaient pas la parole. De tout sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

Il s'occupait l'esprit comme il pouvait et attendait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le gardait en vie ainsi. Il avait été jugé coupable de trahison envers l'église de la Lumière et d'entrave à la justice. Habituellement, après de tels crimes, la sentence était la mort et elle était appliquée dans les plus brefs délais. Non pas qu'il était pressé d'arriver à cette échéance, mais le fait d'ignorer ce qui allait lui arriver était pire que de connaître l'heure de sa mise à mort.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur opposé à la porte, et savoura la seule source de lumière à sa disposition : le guichet par lequel les gardes pouvaient voir dans sa cellule. Il n'y avait que par là que les torches diffusaient leur tremblotante lueur. Il serra ses bras contre son torse. Il avait froid.

###

Grunlek se réveilla tremblant et le cœur battant. Il garda les yeux obstinément fermés, malgré la clarté environnante qu'il pouvait percevoir derrière ses paupières. Il souhaitait prolonger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la nuit qui avait été malheureusement courte. Même si les bribes de son rêves commençaient déjà à s'effacer, il avait aucune difficulté à imaginer duquel il s'agissait. Ce visage colossale taillé dans la pierre devait avoir une signification, mais pour l'instant elle lui échappait.

Un bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il se résigna finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Bob était assis en tailleur non loin de lui. Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Grunlek se redressa sur un coude et l'appela sans brusquerie. Le demi-diable réagit immédiatement à son nom en cessant son mouvement de balancier, puis en se tournant lentement vers lui. Le nain était positivement impressionné par ce changement. La veille encore, il se trouvait dans un dans un état proche de la sidération.

\- "Et bien, on dirait que ça va mieux toi." commenta Grunlek en souriant.

A sa très grande surprise, Bob eut une réaction émotive. Après des semaines d'apathie, son ami exprimait enfin quelque chose. C'était un sourire timide et très étrange si l'on considérait l'aspect de son visage, mais un sourire quand même.

\- "Tu me comprends?" tenta le nain enthousiasmé. Bob pencha la tête sur le côté. "Visiblement... pas encore..." continua-t-il légèrement amère. "Bon, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas avoir tout d'un coup... "

Il se redressa et s'installa en face de son ami.

\- "Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis? On fait quoi maintenant?" Le demi-diable le fixait intensément. "Vu la tournure des évènements, j'ai bien peur que nous devions nous passer d'informations pour le moment. Et je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'éviter de s'approcher de quelconque forme de civilisation pendant quelques temps."

Grunlek avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de conversation à sens unique, mais pour une fois il aurait aimé avoir un véritable échange. Bob avait toujours un million d'idées à soumettre et son point de vu lui aurait été utile.

Il était devant un dilemme et il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment atteindre Mirages sans être pris. Le rôdeur les avait pourtant prévenus. Il s'était bêtement entêté. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus d'autre solution que de battre en retraite. Mais pour aller où?

L'Est était sous surveillance. La région des Basses Vallées, d'où ils venaient, était coupée en deux. Au Nord, s'étendaient à perte de vue de vastes plaines, ponctuées de forêts et émaillées de quelques villes qui ne lui évoquaient que des souvenirs mitigés. Ils y seraient certainement rapidement reconnus et leur réputation n'avait pas besoin d'être entachée par les médisances de Mirages pour y être au mieux considérée comme médiocre. Quant au Sud, il avait été ravagé par le démon de Bob sur une distance qu'il avait encore du mal à évaluer.

Il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se rapprocher à nouveau des terres mortes et, s'il en croyait les rumeurs, la région était devenue dangereuse, voire hostile. Même si Bob semblait plus alerte, il n'en était pas moins incapable de se défendre. C'était peut-être du suicide que de tenter l'aventure. Mais étrangement, de toutes les options, c'était la seule qui lui inspirait une once d'espoir. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là bas que se trouvait un certain esprit de la forêt à la peau bleue accompagné de son loup blanc?

###

Shin glissait dans la brume qu'il avait lui-même générée. Sa peau luisait légèrement à la lumière de la Lune et ses yeux étaient uniformément bleus. La nuit était silencieuse et calme. Pourtant quelques minutes auparavant, il y avait eu un vacarme assourdissant, peuplé de hurlements et de heurts. Son attaque avait été fulgurante et les cris s'étaient éteints avec la vie du dernier soldat de Mirages qu'il avait percé de ses flèches.

Il laissa la magie refluer et retrouva un aspect plus humain. La fatigue du combat le rattrapa. Sa forme élémentaire, comme il appelait cet état, lui conférait de grands pouvoirs, mais il ne pouvait pas la maintenir très longtemps et le contrecoup était important. Le pas traînant, il rejoignit Eden qui l'attendait plus loin. Grunlek n'approuverait pas ce qu'il lui faisait faire, néanmoins elle se montrait redoutable face aux wargs.

La louve faisait peur à voir avec tout ce sang noirâtre qui recouvrait son pelage. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Il fut soulagé de ne trouver aucune blessure.

\- "Partons de là." souffla-t-il. "J'ai ce que j'étais venu chercher... Et je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans cette puanteur." ajouta-t-il en se relevant péniblement.

Même s'il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux les effets secondaires des émanations de psyché démoniaque et qu'il restait maître de son jugement, il supportait de moins en moins d'y être exposé. Les émotions qu'elles faisaient monter en lui le révulsait. Il savait que le désir de mort et l'alacrité qu'il ressentait au moment de tuer ses victimes n'étaient pas de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vivre ainsi et il s'écœurait lui-même.

L'espace d'un instant, il eut un flash. Il avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois le demi-diable ouvrir les vannes, comme il disait, pour amplifier ses sorts de feu. Parfois, il les ouvrait un peu trop et se mettait à rire comme un dément alors qu'il noyait sous les flammes leurs ennemis. Quelle était la limite? A partir de quelle quantité de magie démoniaque le point de non retour était-il atteint? Pouvait-on faire confiance à ses sens, à son jugement lorsqu'on était habité par une telle magie? L'image du démon penché sur lui au dessus du puits lui revint en mémoire. Il secoua la tête. _Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre comme lui._ Il regarda alors autour de lui. Chaque ombre couché dans la brume témoignait de la mort qu'il avait semée. _Je le suis peut être déjà_...

###

De la vermine à éradiquer, voilà tout ce que représentait les créatures magiques à ses yeux. Hanz ne faisait aucune distinction entre les dragons, les gobelins, les démons et autres demi-élémentaires. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de voir leur tête danser au bout d'une pique. Les derniers évènements n'étaient pas là pour le faire changer d'avis.

Trois camps avaient été détruits en tout et il n'y avait aucun survivant. Il s'était certes attendu à une résistance lorsque ses proies commenceraient à se glisser dans les mailles de son filet, mais il avait définitivement sous-estimé leur capacité à répondre à l'agression. Jusque là les Aventuriers capturés n'avaient pas réellement posé de problème. L'archer du groupe recherché, enfin l'avait-il déterminé par les rares indices qui avaient été trouvé sur les scènes de crimes, avait en revanche fait montre d'une redoutable force de frappe et d'anticipation. Les unités qu'il avait déployées sur le terrain étaient certes novices pour la plupart, mais le nombre aurait dû jouer.

La solution d'Odan à laquelle il était presque obligé de se plier lui paraissait maintenant totalement hors de propos. Si un seul opposait autant de résistance, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait s'ils étaient réunis.

###

Le prêtre de la Lumière était en pleine méditation. Il lui fallait presque entrer en transe à présent pour sentir la présence du marqueur de psyché qu'il avait laissé sur les affaires de Théo. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ce dernier fuirait si vite et si loin. Ca n'était pas vraiment pour arranger ses relations avec le capitaine de la cavalerie.

Il regrettait d'avoir pensé que le militaire était un homme au crâne épais. Si son sobriquet de Brute collait parfaitement aux méthodes qu'il employait, il n'était pas révélateur de son intellect. En le côtoyant, il réalisait maintenant qu'en lui passant une laisse autour du cou, il l'avait aussi rapproché de lui et rien n'empêchait le chien de le mordre en retour...

###

Dans ses quartiers au presbytère, Hanz relisait pour la troisième fois consécutive le message qu'on lui avait transmis. La Guilde des Mercenaires avait été mandée pour lui prêter main forte et avait commencé à œuvrer sans qu'il n'en eut été averti. On lui demandait maintenant de partager avec eux toutes les informations qu'il avait sur les Aventuriers recherchés. N'y avait-il pas plus haute humiliation que celle-ci? Il chiffonna rageusement le parchemin avant de le jeter dans le feu.

A bien y réfléchir, la situation entière n'était qu'une succession d'humiliations. Les Aventuriers lui filaient sans cesse entre les doigts. Si pour le nabot et l'hérésie ça n'étaient qu'une question de malchance, pour les deux autres c'était une autre paire de manche. Le paladin en particulier en avait réchappé à cause des manigances de ce _traître_ d'Odan. Il ne voyait pas d'autre qualificatif pour le haut-prêtre.

Par ailleurs, pour lui, l'association des Intendants avec les églises était une erreur. Ces dernières avaient retourné leur veste bien trop rapidement. _Soumises à leur volonté_ : voilà comment les qualifiaient ses commanditaires. Mais lui n'y croyait pas. Il rageait intérieurement en faisant les cents pas devant la cheminée. Pourquoi était-il le seul à voir que toutes les engeances liées à la magie élémentaire se moquaient des hommes normaux? Qu'elles servaient la cause des créatures qui les avaient vu naître. Et les églises ne faisaient pas exception. Elles étaient dévouées à ces animaux magiques que les simples d'esprit voyaient comme des divinités.

Il savait qu'il était capable de venir à bout de cette mission. Il s'arrêta devant l'âtre, plongeant son regard d'acier dans les flammes. Il se sentait le devoir de montrer aux autres qu'un homme dépourvu de magie pouvait vaincre des créatures comme celle qui avait déclenché la pluie de feu sur eux et il couperait la tête de ce demi-diable devant le peuple pour leur prouver que c'était possible.

Il serra les poings jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses articulations. Pourquoi devait-il toujours composer avec plus de contraintes? Odan, maintenant les mercenaires... Les Intendants croyaient-ils bien faire en plaçant toujours plus d'obstacles sur sa route? Etait-ce une mise à l'épreuve ou juste un manque de considération? Etait-ce une manière de l'écarter de son objectif?

Sa colère retomba subitement.

Il venait de réaliser son erreur. _Son objectif!_ Il courrait quatre lièvres à la fois, alors qu'il en avait besoin que d'un seul pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Distrait par les agissements du prêtre de la Lumière, de la politique en Mirages et des derniers incidents sur le terrain, il s'était laissé dominer par ses émotions. Il s'était dispersé, attaquant tous les problèmes de front, alors que chacun d'entre eux apportait avec lui sa solution, s'il avait juste pris le temps de rester concentré sur la première tâche qui lui avait été confiée : _abattre le démon._

Le capitaine retourna d'un pas leste vers la table qui lui servait de bureau et se cala dans le siège. Sa surface de travail était recouverte de plusieurs couches de courriers : des rapports envoyés par ses unités pour la plupart. Il s'était laissé déborder.  
Les coudes posés sur la table, il joignit les mains. Touchant des lèvres le bout de ses doigts, il serra les mâchoires. Puis après avoir longuement contemplé la masse d'écritures qui lui faisait face, il ferma les yeux. Quelque part dans ces liasses, il y avait une piste à flairer, et il fallait qu'il la trouve. Tout le reste n'était que des leurres qu'ils pouvaient donner à chasser aux autres.

Selon Odan, le paladin se terrait quelque part dans les montagnes et ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir. Mais à la vérité, il n'était plus un réel problème pour le moment. Pour lui la piste était froide. Autant laisser le prêtre s'échiner à poursuivre ce gibier. Au moins pendant ce temps, il ne l'aurait pas dans les pattes.

Quant au demi-élémentaire, il battait la campagne et s'attaquait certes à ses hommes, mais la stratégie qu'il avait mis en place depuis des semaines avait déjà porté ses fruits : la population était majoritairement convertie à leur cause et soutenait Mirages. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à disperser sa force de combat de la sorte alors que ce n'était donc qu'une question de temps avant que l'archer ne finisse par s'essouffler? Les mercenaires avait besoin d'un os à ronger. Très bien, il leur donnerait de quoi se faire les dents. Cela lui laisserait plus d'espace pour chasser sa propre proie...

###

L'attaque le prit complètement par surprise. Les mercenaires l'avait pris en tenaille et si Eden n'avait pas senti leur présence, les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus graves. Shin s'en était sorti avec seulement quelques estafilades et des côtes endolories. Ses attaquants étaient d'un autre niveau que la bleusaille employée par Mirages dans ses camps de wargs.

Un bras placé autour de sa taille, il s'approcha du dernier de ses assaillants encore en vie. L'homme était couché sur le flan et se soutenait sur un coude. Sa jambe droite, ensanglantée, formait un angle bizarre. Les os n'avaient visiblement pas résisté à la pression des puissantes mâchoires de la louve.

\- "Dis moi quelque chose d'intéressant et tu as une chance de voir un autre jour se lever." déclara Shin d'un ton glacial au blessé. Le mercenaire déglutit mais resta silencieux. "Je ne m'amuserai pas à réitérer cette offre plusieurs fois."

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il généra une lame de glace. L'homme à terre semblait chercher activement une réponse mais dans la manœuvre il était clair qu'il cherchait juste à gagner du temps. Shin fit un pas de plus dans sa direction.

\- "Tu ne sembles pas accorder beaucoup d'importance à ta vie."  
\- "Que... Que voulez-vous savoir?" demanda rapidement le blessé en voyant l'archer se rapprocher.  
\- "N'importe." répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. "Quelque chose qui ait à tes yeux autant de valeur que ton futur."

C'est alors qu'il vit le mouvement discret de la main du mercenaire vers sa botte. En un quart de seconde, la lame de glace trouva le chemin vers le cœur de son adversaire.

\- "Dommage... Tu avais l'occasion de faire quelque chose du reste de ta vie..." lâcha-t-il en se penchant sur l'homme que la vie quittait lentement.  
\- "Vous... ne nous... échapperez pas." répondit le mourant dans un gargouillis sanglant.  
\- "Nous verrons bien..." déclara Shin bien après que son adversaire eut rendu son dernier souffle.

###

Hanz soupira. L'entreprise était fastidieuse. Il devait reprendre chaque rapport un par un. Mais malgré le caractère répétitif de l'opération et la fatigue, il continuait inlassablement son travail de relecture et de classement.

Ses efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'il tomba, un peu par hasard, sur une série de comptes-rendus en provenance de Mirages. La délation était devenue chose courante dans la région et elle était même encouragée. Cependant, les informations les plus précieuses venaient toujours des moins bavards. Plusieurs contrôles de routine avaient permis de recueillir des témoignages de paysans et de fermiers isolés ayant été approchés par un nain avec un bras mécanique et d'un individu capuchonné, décrit comme elfe par sa taille et sa tenue.

En recoupant les dates approximatives des faits, les lieux de rencontre et même en considérant qu'ils étaient loin de la cité, il pouvait aisément déterminer la direction qu'ils prenaient. La trajectoire était simple : ils allaient droit vers Mirages.

Les derniers témoignages dataient d'une quinzaine de jours. Le temps de transit de l'information et le fait qu'il ait ignoré la plupart de ces rapports jusque là ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Cependant d'autres rapports plus récents lui apportèrent un peu de réconfort.

Deux individus correspondants au même signalement avaient été repérés sur la route par une patrouille. Selon le rapport les suspects avaient littéralement disparu dans les sous-bois. Il fouilla encore dans les papiers jusqu'à retrouver les derniers comptes-rendus qu'il avait en sa possession. Ils avaient été aperçus à plusieurs reprises par différents éclaireurs plus au Sud. Il regarda la date.

\- "Quatre jours." murmura-t-il en souriant.

Il avait sa piste. Plus de distraction à présent, la chasse était lancée. Même s'il était loin et que les informations circulaient lentement, il avait l'avantage du terrain. Ses patrouilles étaient ses yeux et s'il jouait finement, il n'aurait qu'à orienter leur regard dans la bonne direction pour confirmer son intuition et piéger ses proies. Elles viendraient d'elle-même se jeter dans sa gueule.

###

Grunlek n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Leur progression ressemblait plus à un jeu de cache-cache avec les soldats de Mirages qu'à autre chose. Malgré les précautions qu'il prenait, ils avaient été repérés à plusieurs reprises. A chaque nouvelle rencontre, l'étau semblait se resserrer sur eux. Si au début, seuls les grands axes semblaient surveillés, les patrouilles s'aventuraient maintenant plus volontiers en dehors de la route principale et s'enfonçaient régulièrement dans les sous-bois clairsemés.

Jusque là, il avait toujours réussi à trouver une échappatoire en mettant le terrain accidenté à leur avantage mais, pour garantir leur sécurité, ils étaient à présent obligés de poursuivre leur progression en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt. Le problème était que cela devenait de moins en moins praticable pour sa physionomie naine et qu'il se fatiguait inutilement à lutter contre les ronces et les divers fourrés. Et à vrai dire, malgré sa grande taille, Bob s'en sortait difficilement mieux que lui. Grunlek craignait que l'usure ne les mette en difficulté au pire moment.

###

Même s'il ne se laissait plus autant surprendre par les embuscades des mercenaires, Shin ne pouvait éviter tous les combats. La dernière attaque l'avait vidé de ses forces mais... il était heureux. Sa quête pour retrouver la Brute l'avait finalement amené à retrouver la piste de l'un de ses compagnons. L'homme couché à ses pieds avait été particulièrement loquasse. Pour le service rendu, il aurait presque mérité de survivre. Malheureusement pour lui, sa vie s'était jouée sur un pile ou face mortel.

L'archer renifla dédaigneusement. Il ne s'embarrassait plus du poids de sa conscience. Par vengeance, par défense, ou pour protéger ses arrières, il avait maintenant tué bien trop de monde pour se laisser aller aux remords. Il préférait que la chance dicte ses actions et, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait pas eu de survivants...

Las mais animé par un espoir qui avait, au fil des jours, commencé à s'effriter, Shin quitta la scène du crime en prenant la direction du Sud. Quelque part, là bas, dans les montagnes qu'il voyait se dessiner à l'horizon, se cachait Théo de Silverberg, paladin de la Lumière. Il se jura qu'il reviendrait finir ce qu'il avait commencé et qu'il abattrait l'homme qui avait fait de lui un tueur de sang froid.

###

Grunlek maugréait. A cause des patrouilles, cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'ils se passaient de feu. Si les températures nocturnes étaient encore supportables, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri des intempéries. Ce soir là, les éléments étaient contre eux et le bivouac était particulièrement pénible. Une pluie orageuse tombait sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs heures et il avait du sacrifier l'une des couvertures pour fabriquer de tente de fortune. Cependant, la laine imbibée ne les protégeait plus vraiment des caprices du ciel. L'eau formait des rigoles au sol et leur toit gouttait abondamment. Le nain ne savait plus comment se mettre pour éviter de recevoir le trop plein sur le visage.

\- "Je m'avance peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse être pire." lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers Bob.

Il ne put retenir un rire nerveux lorsqu'il vit la tête de son ami. Peut être était-ce dû à ses yeux de félins, mais le demi-diable avait tout d'un chat mouillé. Sa chevelure noire était plaquée sur son visage et rebiquait à d'autres endroits sous l'effet de l'humidité.

\- "Désolé." poursuivit-il toujours en gloussant. "Je sais que tu détestes l'eau, mais tu verrais ta tête, mon pauvre." Bob pencha la tête sur le côté. "Ah non, c'est pire comme ça!" s'exclama-t-il en tentant de juguler son fou-rire.

D'un mouvement presque mécanique, le demi-diable lui tendit la main. Surpris par son geste, Grunlek sursauta. Puis considérant la main tendue, il l'imita. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger. Ce fut Bob qui rompit le statu quo en lui attrapant le poignet et en l'attirant à lui. Il y avait une certaine maladresse dans l'action, mais la prise était ferme et résolue. Même si le geste lui paraissait incongru et que la position qu'il tenait était loin d'être confortable, il le laissa faire. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand sa tunique trempée se colla à sa peau.

\- "Bob, je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'eau, mais à vrai dire... dans le cas présent... moi non plus." il sentit une douce chaleur émaner du corps de son ami. "Bob?"

Grunlek était partagé entre la joie de voir une étincelle de conscience s'éveiller d'une telle manière chez le demi-diable et l'inquiétude de le voir utiliser ses pouvoirs dans son état. Profitant tout de même de la chaleur offerte, il ne put s'empêcher de penser : _Ca peut toujours être pire_.

###

Il avait pu écarter Odan de sa route pendant quelques temps, mais le prêtre était pugnace et n'avait clairement pas froid aux yeux. Il devait bien lui reconnaître ces qualités. Il avait sans doute intercepté ses correspondances avec Mirages. En tout cas, il sut rapidement qu'Odan était au courant de ses agissements car peu de temps après, il l'avait vu débouler dans son bureau, le souffle court et le visage empourpré.

 _\- "Si vous pensez pouvoir tuer un demi-diable seul, laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous complaisez dans de belles illusions, Hanz." lui avait-il dit. "Ces créatures sont plus dangereuses une fois à terre. Vous ne connaissez visiblement rien à l'ennemi que vous combattez. Si vous vous y prenez mal, vous risquez de libérer le démon une bonne fois pour toute. Et dois-je vous rappeler que celui que vous chassez a déjà ouvert une fois la porte des enfers."_  
 _\- "J'imagine que seuls vos pouvoirs de prêtre sont à même de le contenir." il n'avait même pas tenter de dissimuler son sarcasme._  
 _\- "Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de prouver, mais votre orgueil vous conduira à votre perte." s'était emporté le prêtre. "Peut être que vous pensez que c'est un risque à courir, mais combien de morts faudra-t-il pour satisfaire votre égo?"_

 _Il n'avait pas répondu et Odan était parti en claquant la porte._

Depuis ce sermon Hanz ruminait. Il savait que l'heure de la confrontation approchait. Les rapports des patrouilles montraient que ses proies avaient été rabattues dans la bonne direction. Ca n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant. Mais si le prêtre avait raison, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de déclencher une nouvelle apocalypse. Il avait besoin de plus d'informations et, aussi calé sur le sujet qu'Odan avait l'air, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner la satisfaction de se rabaisser à lui demander son aide.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il jouait machinalement avec l'une des écailles de démon en sa possession, à laquelle le feu de l'âtre donnait des reflets cuivrés. Quelqu'un cogna discrètement à la porte.

\- "Entrez." s'exclama le militaire.

L'alchimiste entra et s'avança nerveusement jusqu'au bureau.

\- "Sir, vous vouliez me voir?"  
\- "Tout à fait. J'ai des questions à vous poser." dit-il en indiquant à son invité le siège qui lui faisait face. "Que savez-vous sur les demi-diables?" demanda-t-il de but en blanc, sans attendre que l'érudit ne s'installe.  
\- "Sur quel sujet en particulier, sir?"  
\- "Sur le moyen de les tuer." répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

L'érudit déglutit, puis se racla la gorge.

\- "Et bien. Physiquement rien n'indique qu'ils soient différents des hommes normaux..." le ton était hésitant.  
\- "Mais?" ajouta Hanz en levant un sourcil.  
\- "Si la mort n'est pas suffisamment rapide voire instantanée, il y a des chances pour que le démon prenne le dessus..."  
\- "Ce que vous me dites, c'est qu'un coup d'épée pourrait ne pas suffire." le vieil homme acquiesça.  
\- "Ces créatures sont dotées d'un très grand instinct de survie. Le corps humain n'est que le vaisseau pour les deux esprits. Si la part humaine succombe avant la part démoniaque..." clarifia l'alchimiste en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

Hanz se recala dans son siège. Les précisions apportées par l'érudit ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne devait pas ignorer ses conseils. Jusque là, le vieil homme avait employé ses compétences pour lui offrir la victoire. Réfléchissant aux implications de ce qui avait été dit, il resta silencieux un long moment. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, l'alchimiste sursauta.

\- "Vous qui avez étudié la psyché de celui que nous chassons. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur lui?" demanda-t-il en posant l'écaille pourpre au milieu de la table.  
\- "J'ignore les pouvoirs que notre demi-diable a exactement. J'imagine sans peine, vu le cataclysme qu'il a déclenché, que son élément est le feu, mais il n'est pas exclus qu'il possède également des pouvoirs affectant le mental. C'est chose assez courante chez les démons... Vu les effets observés sur les wargs, je conseillerai d'être prudent..."

###

Le hurlement lupin qui déchira le silence le fit sursauter. Depuis plusieurs jours, ces plaintes résonnaient dans la forêt. Inconsciemment, Grunlek se mit à marcher plus vite. En s'éloignant de Mirages et en s'enfonçant dans les terres du Sud, ils avaient peut être échappé aux éclaireurs et aux soldats, pourtant le terrain actuel lui semblait pas moins hostile. Peut être étaient-ce toutes les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues qui finissaient par lui monter à la tête, mais il ressentait une sorte de menace planante qui l'invitait à forcer l'allure.

Il trainait à bout de bras un demi-diable débraillé et hirsute. Même s'il faisait de nombreuses pauses pour permettre à son ami de rester dans la course, ce dernier semblait à bout. Le manque de sommeil et le rationnement commençait à avoir doucement raison de lui. Le nain se disait qu'il avait peut être tord de le pousser ainsi mais il voulait quitter au plus vite cette région maudite.

###

Loin de là, le convoi des nomades se dirigeait lentement vers le Nord du Cratère. Afina était assise sur les marches à l'arrière de la roulotte d'Ilda. Ses yeux sautaient sur chaque détail de la route qui défilait lentement sous elle. Elle aurait du se trouver à l'avant, avec les autres membres du groupes ou aux côtés de la voyante mais, ces derniers temps, elle éviter de se mélanger avec les siens. Elle avait déjà rencontré des personnes pour qui la séparation avait été difficile, mais c'était la première fois que le réconfort offert sa communauté ne comblait pas le vide qu'elle ressentait. Ses pensées étaient irrémédiablement tournées vers Grunlek et à chaque fois son cœur se serrait.

Elle avait peur pour lui. Elle ne connaissait de sa mission que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire, mais elle savait que c'était risqué. De plus, elle avait parfaitement conscience que si Ilda menait la troupe loin du Cratère c'était qu'elle avait vu un grand danger se profiler, et elle n'avait aucun doute que les deux étaient liés. Cependant, Afina connaissait les règles et, quand bien même elle était rongée par l'incertitude, elle n'oserait jamais demander de quelle nature était cette vision qui les poussait à fuir.

Avec le temps, elle espérait que les choses passeraient, comme cela avait toujours été le cas auparavant, et qu'elle finirait par oublier.

\- "Afina, ma fille. Viens me voir." entendit-elle dans son esprit.

L'elfe sourit. Évidemment, Ilda choisissait ce moment pour se manifester. Elle savait que ça n'avait rien de fortuit, mais elle obtempéra et pénétra dans la roulotte de la voyante.

\- "Oui, Ilda, que voulez-vous?" demanda-elle poliment.  
\- "Nous devons discuter de ce qui trouble ton esprit, ma fille." répondit la vieille femme en l'invitant à s'asseoir.  
\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ça finira par passer." soupira la guérisseuse en prenant place tout de même.  
\- "Il y a des sentiments qui naissent forts et s'amenuisent avec le temps et d'autres qui perdurent jusqu'à la fin de nos jours." déclara Ilda en souriant. Afina pinça les lèvres. Le silence s'installa quelques instants, puis la vieille femme poursuivit. "Je sais que tu es inquiète pour Grunlek et je le comprends. Je sens en toi le désire de t'éloigner de nous."  
\- "Mes pensées sont tournées vers lui, c'est pour ça." clarifia-t-elle en baissant les yeux. "Je ne souhaite pas quitter notre clan. A la vérité savoir qu'il va bien me suffirait..."  
\- "C'est un Aventurier, il faut que tu te fasses à cette idée. Il sera toujours en danger. C'est la vie qu'il a choisie." Ilda ferma les yeux une seconde. "Le pouvoir de Vision ne me permet pas de voir l'avenir à proprement parler, mais plutôt le champ des possibles. En ce qui concerne le Cratère rien n'est encore écrit, mais quelque soit l'issue de la mission qu'il poursuit, il y aura un grand bouleversement."

\- "Quelque soit l'issue?" répéta Afina soudainement très nerveuse.

###

Surveillant de temps à autre la course de la Lune dans le ciel, Grunlek restait attentif à tous les bruits que la nuit pouvait produire. Outres les hululements et cris de loup rémittents, le vent faisait grincer les arbres et bruisser les feuillages.

Malgré la fatigue, il se forçait à rester éveillé. L'impression d'être observé ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée et elle était encore plus forte maintenant que la nuit était tombée. Il avait du s'arrêter pour laisser à Bob le temps de récupérer un peu, mais le lieu ne lui plaisait pas. Ils étaient bien trop exposés. Le danger pouvait arriver de partout. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la forme allongée près de lui. Il devait laisser son ami dormir encore un peu ou il finirait par tomber d'épuisement. _Juste un peu_.

Un nouveau hurlement de loup déchira la nuit. Au moment où il se retourna vers l'origine de cette plainte lugubre, un léger éclat accrocha son regard. Dans un mouvement purement réflexe, il tendit son bras mécanique en direction de la brève source de lumière. Les filaments énergiques glissèrent à la surface du métal et son arbalète se déploya dans un déclic, libérant son carreau dans la seconde. Un bruit sourd accompagna le gémissement étouffé de l'homme qu'il venait de toucher. Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer la forme sombre de sa victime s'écrouler le long d'un tronc qu'il vit trois silhouettes glisser dans sa direction.

La soudaine agitation réveilla le demi-diable qui leva un regard embrumé vers lui. De sa main valide, le nain fit en sorte de le maintenir à terre, tandis qu'il déployait son bouclier énergétique. Le premier assaillant chargea. Sa lame fut déviée par la protection magique. Les deux autres hommes commençaient un mouvement de contournement par le côté. Grunlek serra les mâchoires. Il n'avait aucune chance de protéger toutes les directions en même temps.

\- "Qui êtes-vous?" leur cria-t-il.

Pas de réponse, évidemment. L'attaque suivante arriva par sa droite. Un genou à terre, il encaissa le choc, mais il ne put éviter le coup de pied qui le cueillit dans les côtes sur sa gauche. _Fichu angle mort_. Bien que déstabilisé, il profita de la proximité de son adversaire pour lui renvoyer la pareille... et il y mit les formes. Il prit le risque de désactiver son bouclier pour concentrer son énergie dans l'attaque. Les filaments énergiques enveloppèrent son bras. Le coup de poing atteignit l'homme en pleine cage thoracique. Avec le craquement sonore qui accompagna l'impact, Grunlek sut que l'individu ne se relèverait pas. Sa démonstration de force fit reculer les deux autres de plusieurs mètres. Il se releva et fit quelques pas dans leur direction.

\- "Alors qu'attendez-vous?"

Ses adversaires chargèrent en même temps, mais ayant anticipé leur attaque, il libéra à nouveau la magie contenue dans sa gemme de pouvoir et frappa le sol de toute ses forces. L'onde de choc fit tomber les deux hommes. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir, son poing trouva le visage du premier qui perdit connaissance. Et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à réitérer son attaque sur le deuxième qui tentait maladroitement de se relever pour fuir, il entendit un cri aigu dans son dos.

\- "Bob!" s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

* * *

Oui, je vous laisse là #cruauté ^^.  
La prochaine fois on retrouve Théo #doublecruauté.

J'espère en tout cas que ce gros chapitre _(j'en ai coupé plus de 3000 mots quand même XD)_ , bien qu'un peu spécial, vous aura plu. En tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

Des bisous!


	34. Chapitre 30 - Cette colère qui nous unit

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde. Désolée pour le délai. Je gère pas mal de montagnes russes émotionnelles en ce moment. Pour la faire courte, il est fort possible que je ne récupère pas l'intégralité de la mobilité de mon bras et notamment des doigts. J'en ai suffisamment pour ne pas être gênée dans les gestes quotidiens et pour travailler, mais le petit pourcentage qui manque m'empêche de pratiquer la musique correctement. Et vlan dans ta passion! Comme vous l'imaginez, ça ne favorise pas l'écriture non plus. Mais bon, petit bout par petit bout, j'avance.

Bon, concernant l'histoire, je vous ai lâchement abandonné sur un cliffhanger Grunlekobobien, c'est pourquoi on va voir du côté des autres ce qui se passe lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

En prévention, je glisse discrètement vers l'arrière de mon canapé afin d'échapper à de futures projectiles lancés dans ma direction de manière belliqueuse. ** garde un œil sur Dry **

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 - Cette colère qui nous unit  
**

La région était plutôt vide. Seules les vallées étaient peuplées, et le terme était peut être un peu fort. Quelques villages de taille modeste nichaient aux creux des montagnes. Ils étaient reliés par des chemins qu'il était difficile de qualifier de routes. Le reste des habitants était dispersé dans les hauteurs. La plupart d'entre eux gardait des troupeaux de moutons ou de vaches qui paissaient dans les verts pâturages d'altitude.

Même si l'accès était plus difficile pour les chevaux, Théo et Bradock restaient préférablement dans les hauteurs où les rochers dissimulaient naturellement les traces de leur passage. Ils avaient établi plusieurs camps éloignés les uns des autres de plusieurs kilomètres et ils prenaient soin de changer d'emplacement régulièrement. Le paladin comptait bien garder en toute circonstance un certain avantage du terrain. Car, bien qu'il n'y avait eu aucun signe de poursuite à proprement parler, tous les évènements qui l'avait amené à fuir le fief d'Odan avaient sérieusement entamé son sentiment de sécurité. Au fil des jours, l'absence de menace jouait davantage sur ses nerfs que si cette dernière avait été tangible.

De son côté, Bradock, en faisant le choix de suivre Théo, ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver le plaisir d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il savait qu'il ne faisait qu'effleurer la vie d'Aventurier, mais pour l'instant, malgré l'éventualité de rencontrer des dangers mortels en chemin et la nervosité du jeune homme, il se réjouissait de leur échappée. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour s'adapter aux contraintes de la vie de fugitif. Il avait toujours travaillé dur et il savait ce que c'était que de ressentir de la fatigue physique. Si au début de leur fuite, les longues chevauchées lui donnaient des courbatures en fin de journée, dorénavant, il n'en ressentait plus les effets. Théo l'avait épargné les premières nuits en prenant des tours de gardes plus longs afin de lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Maintenant, il partageait équitablement leur temps de repos.

Dès qu'il avait pu, le paladin avait commencé à lui enseigner les rudiments du combat à l'épée. Il lui avait montré comment tenir son arme afin de ne pas paraître pour un novice. Il lui faisait répéter en boucle certains gestes. Comme il disait : il fallait qu'il puisse les exécuter même en dormant. Un bon maintien pouvait parfois faire illusion et l'adversaire pouvait parfois fuir le combat par peur de se retrouver devant quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. Il lui apprenait également à lire le langage du corps afin de comprendre d'où les attaques pouvaient arriver. Il connaissait maintenant quelques bottes et parades simples; tout juste de quoi sauver sa vie, pour dire vrai, mais cela le rendait fier.

###

La journée s'annonçait maussade. D'épais nuages assombrissaient le ciel. Théo et Bradock, sur leur monture respective, observaient la vallée en contre-bas. Accroché aux rives d'une vive rivière de montagne se dessinait un village.

\- "Pensez-vous y arriver?" demanda le paladin à son compagnon de route.  
\- "Oui. J'ai l'avantage d'avoir une tête de monsieur tout le monde. On me soupçonnera moins."  
\- "Vous savez que nous n'avons pas de deuxième chance. Ces villages sont trop petits pour que l'on prenne le risque d'y retourner par la suite. Les gens se connaissent et repèrent facilement les visages étrangers." expliqua Théo en donnant à Bradock quelques pièces d'or.

Ce dernier sourit. Le paladin se comportait comme un parent qu confiait ses premières responsabilités à son enfant. D'un autre côté, le forgeron se sentait un peu comme tel. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il allait jouer les espions.

\- "Je resterai à couvert ici." poursuivit Théo en montrant le bois derrière eux. "Je ne pourrai pas intervenir. Au moindre soupçon, quittez le village. Dans le meilleur des cas, on se retrouve ici en fin de journée."

Le vieil homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis dirigea sa vieille jument sur le chemin qui dévalait la pente. Théo le regarda s'éloigner, puis lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, il prit position à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué. Il était particulièrement nerveux. Bradock était brave et dévoué mais il était inexpérimenté sur pas mal de choses, notamment sur ce qui concernait l'art du combat. Même s'il avait commencé à lui enseigner les bases du maniement de l'épée, le vieil homme restait novice et il pouvait le considérer comme sans défense si par malheur il devait se frotter à des combattants aguerris.

Alors qu'il essayait de faire taire ses doutes et ses angoisses, Théo entendit s'élever loin dans la montagne au dessus de lui le hurlement lugubre d'un loup. Il serra les dents. C'était le premier signe depuis des jours de la présence d'une créature menaçante. Il attendit quelques instants pour voir si d'autres cris répondraient au premier, mais rien d'autre ne se fit entendre. Sans doute un loup solitaire, songea-t-il.

Le reste de la journée passa avec une lenteur insupportable. Son attente était ponctuée par le hurlement du loup qui se manifestait de temps à autre et dont le cri semblait à chaque fois un peu plus proche. Théo ne se sentait pas menacé à proprement parler. S'il y avait eu des signes indiquant la présence d'une meute, il aurait eu une raison de s'inquiéter, mais un simple loup n'était pas en mesure de lui poser de réels soucis. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi chaque cri qui retentissait le rendrait un peu plus nerveux.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit et pour tenter de se rassurer un peu, il quittait régulièrement le couvert de la forêt pour venir observer le village à l'endroit même où Bradock et lui s'étaient séparés. De son perchoir tout semblait calme. L'absence d'activité visible le rassérénait.

Puis en fin de journée, alors qu'il avait regagné sa cachette dans les bois, il aperçut le forgeron sur sa vieille jument remonter le sentier. Théo vint à sa rencontre.

\- "Alors?"  
\- "Mission accomplie." répondit Bradock en affichant un large sourire. "Nous avons même le luxe d'avoir un peu de pain et de fromage pour ce soir." ajouta-t-il en tapotant les sacoches de voyages accrochés aux flancs de sa monture.  
\- "Je vois que les deniers de l'église de la Lumière sont bien utilisés." commenta le paladin en riant légèrement. "Des informations?"  
\- "Oui." répondit le vieil homme en devenant subitement plus sérieux. "Et les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes."

Théo leva la tête. Le soleil ne se coucherait que dans quelques heures, mais les nuages gris obscurcissaient le ciel et le refuge où ils passeraient la nuit n'était pas tout proche.

\- "Retournons à l'abri tant que nous y voyons encore quelque chose. Racontez-moi tout ce que vous avez appris en chemin."

Afin de raccourcir leur trajet, ils empruntèrent pendant un long moment le sentier principal. Le paladin avait les yeux partout tandis qu'il écoutait les nouvelles que Bradock avait récoltées :

Le village dans lequel il avait envoyé ce dernier était un comptoir marchand de petite taille qui servait de relai aux convois désireux de traverser les montagnes. Au final peu de marchandises transitaient par là, surtout qu'une route beaucoup plus praticable existait à l'Est. Cependant, avec les derniers évènements et la recrudescence des attaques dans la région des Basses Vallées, les marchands recommençaient à emprunter les anciennes routes, moins connues des bandits. Les Aventuriers étaient d'ailleurs comptés parmi les menaces potentielles. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur ce qui se passait autour de la zone dévastée par le démon. Pour le reste, l'avis de recherche publié par Mirages avait atteint cette région reculée, même si les gens semblaient peu se préoccuper de ce détail. L'information qui avait attiré le plus l'attention et l'inquiétude du forgeron était que la Guilde de Mercenaires étaient à présent de la partie.

Comme pour appuyer la gravité de la situation, sur les dernières paroles de Bradock, l'orage se mit à gronder dans le lointain. Théo resta silencieux quelques secondes, tandis qu'il assimilait tout ce que son compagnon venait de lui dire. D'un certain côté, il était content de voir que le vieil homme avait réussi sa mission et cela lui donnait confiance pour les futures tâches qu'il lui confierait, mais d'un autre côté, bien qu'il avait recueilli de précieuses informations, il n'avait rien appris sur ces amis.

\- "Mirages met décidément beaucoup de moyens pour nous arrêter." finit-il par dire.  
\- "Effectivement, mais je dois vous avouer avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi, sans vouloir paraître médisant."

Théo hésita un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- "Mes compagnons et moi-même tentions d'arrêter la Guilde des Intendants. Ils ont en leur possession une puissante relique que nous voulions détruire. Nous nous étions alliés aux églises pour mener un assaut sur la cité. L'attaque nous aurait servi de diversion pour intervenir. Mais disons que les choses ont mal tournées. Le démon…" le paladin marqua une pause. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de développer le sujet. "J'imagine que Mirages pense que nous avons toujours _cette force de frappe_ prête à leur tomber dessus…"

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de leur objectif, ils quittèrent la route principale pour emprunter un petit sentier caillouteux en sous-bois. La végétation, le Soleil couchant et le ciel chargé rendait la visibilité difficile. Théo fut rapidement obligé de faire briller son armure au maximum pour leur permettre de voir. Bientôt, une pluie drue se mit à tomber mais les arbres leur offrait une protection relative. Le paladin accéléra l'allure. Il ne voulait pas se trouver en forêt lorsque l'orage serait au-dessus d'eux.

Alors qu'ils attaquaient le dernier escarpement, une créature familière à Théo leur barra la route : un énorme loup blanc dont le pelage était marqué de symboles druidiques.

\- "Eden?" s'exclama le jeune homme en arrêtant Lumière. L'animal lui répondit par un hurlement long et plaintif. "C'était toi que j'entendais tout ce temps!" A ces mots la louve rebroussa chemin au pas de course. "Attends!" s'écria le paladin en la voyant disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon de la côte qu'ils gravissaient.

Sans plus réfléchir, il talonna Lumière qui, malgré la pente, prit un galop léger. La jument de Bradock ne put l'imiter et ce dernier se trouva rapidement distancé. Une fois au sommet, Théo aperçut la louve qui l'attendait plus loin en contre-bas. Le jeune aventurier plissa des yeux. Eden semblait le conduire directement vers le refuge qu'ils avaient l'intention d'utiliser pour la nuit. Sans perdre un instant, il lança à nouveau à la poursuite de l'animal druidique, mais dut se résoudre à ralentir l'allure. La pluie avait rendu le terrain glissant.

Comme il l'avait deviné, la louve l'avait conduit jusqu'à leur rejuge. Eden l'attendait la langue pendante à l'entrée. Dès qu'il l'eut rejoint, Théo sauta au bas de sa monture. Il s'approcha d'elle prudemment. Il était loin d'avoir la même confiance que Grunlek ou Bob lorsqu'il s'agissait d'interagir avec l'animal druidique. Lorsqu'il approcha la main de la tête de la louve, ce fut elle qui combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Il sourit et la caressa en retour.

\- "Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Eden rompit le contact et pénétra dans la grotte. Le paladin la suivit et la retrouva aux côtés d'un homme dissimulé dans un renfoncement rocheux. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour le reconnaitre.

\- "Shin!" s'exclama-t-il en accourant auprès de son ami.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, l'estomac noué. A la lumière que produisait son armure, il constata rapidement que le demi-élémentaire était dans un piteux état. Sa tunique était déchirée en plusieurs endroits qui semblaient être autant de lacérations et le tissus était tâché de sang. Le peu de chair visible avait un teint grisâtre, loin de la couleur bleutée qu'il arborait habituellement. Théo posa une main sur la poitrine de l'archer. Sa respiration était faible et une tiédeur anormale se dégageait de sa peau. Il avait définitivement de la fièvre. Le paladin souleva un pan de sa tunique pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les blessures de son ami. Il grimaça en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts.

\- "Théo? Qui est-ce?" demanda une voix dans son dos. Bradock l'avait finalement rejoint.  
\- "Shin… C'est Shin..." répondit-il sans se retourner. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. "Ses blessures sont infectées. J'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il a besoin d'aide."

Sans plus d'explications, il joignit les mains et se mit à psalmodier. Son armure se mit à briller de plus belle. Théo puisa dans son énergie vitale afin de renforcer son sort de soin. Il plaça une main sur l'abdomen de son ami et l'autre sur son front, puis relâcha toute la psyché dans le corps du demi-élémentaire. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir déjà les plaies se refermer et la chaleur maladive refluer légèrement.

\- "Il faut faire tomber sa fièvre. Je ne peux pas le soigner d'avantage par ma foi." dit-il en tentant de maîtriser l'émotion dans sa voix.

Le vieil homme le regardait les yeux emplis d'admiration. Il avait déjà vu Odan faire des impositions des mains, mais elles n'avaient rien d'aussi spectaculaires que ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

\- "Bradock! J'ai besoin de vous." l'interpela une nouvelle fois le paladin. Cette fois-ci, l'intéressé réagit.  
\- "Pardonnez-moi." bredouilla-t-il.  
\- "Aidez-moi à le mettre dehors."  
\- "Mais il va attraper la mort si nous le laissons sous cette pluie." protesta le forgeron en montrant l'entrée de la grotte.  
\- "Au contraire. C'est un demi-élémentaire d'eau. Il sera dans son élément."

Théo se releva difficilement en prenant appui sur la paroi qui le jouxtait. Il avait largement puisé dans ses forces pour prodiguer ses soins, il sentait déjà les effets de la fatigue. Il délogea son ami du renforcement rocheux dans lequel il s'était réfugié et glissa ses bras sous ses aisselles. Bradock se saisit des jambes de l'archer et aida le jeune homme à le faire sortir. Ils le couchèrent à même le sol à quelques mètres de l'entrée et laissèrent la magie opérer.

Théo s'assit en tailleur dans la grotte, à la limite de la protection que pouvait lui offrir leur refuge. A l'extérieur, le ciel était barbouillé d'éclairs et le tonnerre grondait férocement, mais le paladin gardait le regard braqué sur son ami. Il observait attentivement le soulèvement lent de sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il avait retrouvé Shin. Il n'avait pas imaginé le retrouver dans ces circonstances.

\- "Théo?" Le concerné mit du temps à répondre.  
\- "Qui a-t-il, Bradock?"  
\- "Prenez ça." dit le vieil homme en lui tendant une large tranche de pain et un morceau de fromage épais. "J'imagine que vous avez besoin de récupérer des forces après l'imposition que vous avez faite."  
\- "C'est gentil." le remercia simplement l'aventurier en acceptant sa pitance. "Effectivement, je vais avoir besoin de régénérer mes forces. Shin aura encore besoin de mes dons. Je n'ai pas pu le soigner complètement. La pluie n'est qu'un moyen de ralentir sa fièvre mais l'orage ne durera pas toujours." soupira-t-il avant de croquer dans le pain..

Le forgeron s'assit à côté de lui.

\- "J'espère que votre ami va s'en sortir."  
\- "Il est plus costaud qu'il en a l'air, mais j'avoue que je serai plus rassuré lorsque l'infection sera maîtrisée."  
\- "Je n'ai jamais côtoyé de demi-élémentaire auparavant."  
\- "Peut être que vous en avez déjà vu sans le savoir. Les demi-élémentaires d'eau peuvent difficilement cacher leur nature, à cause de la couleur de leur peau, mais d'autres peuvent cacher plus aisément ce qui marque leur différence."

Bradock se raidit soudainement lorsqu'il vit Eden se rapprocher d'eux. L'ignorant complètement, elle le contourna par la gauche pour venir se coucher aux pieds de Théo.

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne vous fera rien." dit-il en caressant prudemment la tête de la louve.  
\- "Elle est dressée?"  
\- "Non, c'est un animal druidique." le paladin marqua une pause. "Je suis étonnée de la voir avec Shin. En la voyant sur le chemin, je m'attendais à trouver Grunlek." Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage du vieil homme, il clarifia. "Après que sa maîtresse est morte, il a hérité du lien magique qui les liait et disons que Grunlek est très attaché à sa louve."  
\- "Je vais de découverte en découverte aujourd'hui." déclara le forgeron en lâchant un petit rire nerveux. "J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir le monde." Théo sourit.

###

Shin pouvait sentir l'orage déverser sur lui toute sa colère. La fraîcheur procurée par la pluie était plus que bienvenue. Elle lui faisait regagner progressivement ses sens. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait pieds avec la réalité, il réalisa que quelque chose clochait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir pénétré dans une grotte. Pourquoi la pluie tombait-elle sur lui? Il ne put vraiment se pencher sur la question car le sommeil le rattrapa.

 _Plus de deux jours sans attaque... Avait-il enfin réussi à les semer? Shin ne voulait pas porter ses espoirs trop haut, mais il fallait voir l'évidence : les mercenaires semblaient avoir plus de difficultés à le retrouver depuis qu'il avait atteint les montagnes. Il essayait d'apprécier ces quelques moments de répit, cependant il était loin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille._

Lorsqu'il reprit vaguement conscience, il était de retour dans la grotte, il en était certain. Il pouvait sentir sous lui la roche libérer sa fraîcheur. Avait-il simplement rêvé s'être trouvé sous la pluie? La fatigue le submergea de nouveau et il se laissa retomber dans les limbes.

 _Néanmoins, ce qui favorisait sa fuite freinait également ses recherches. En effet, les chemins caillouteux conservaient peu d'empreintes. Il savait que son ami se cachait quelque part au milieu de ces cols escarpés, mais la piste qu'il suivait était mince et se basait sur un seul postulat : Théo était toujours à cheval._

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le bavardage discret de deux hommes qui mit son esprit en alerte. Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la grotte, il n'y avait personne. Il s'était juste réfugié dans le coin le plus sombre, en espérant que sa présence ne soient pas détectée depuis l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier que les lieux n'appartenaient pas à quelqu'un. Même en cherchant dans sa mémoire, il n'arrivait à pas déterminer s'il avait aperçu des traces de présence humaine.

Le cœur battant, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Malgré sa vision trouble, il distinguait un feu et deux hommes en ombres chinoises. Il cligna plusieurs fois de yeux dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le voile qui l'empêchait de voir correctement. En vain.

Il essaya alors de se concentrer sur la conversation. Le sens des mots lui échappait. Il n'arrivait pas à focaliser son attention. Pourtant, il aurait juré que l'un d'entre eux avait la même voix que Théo. La fièvre devait le faire délirer.

 _Finalement en s'éloignant des sentiers balisés, il avait fini par trouver de maigres indices : une empreinte de sabot ferré et du crottin. A priori, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais la topographie du lieu rendait difficile l'accès pour un cheval. Aucun cavalier ne ferait passer sa monture dans des endroits pareils s'il tentait de rallier deux points rapidement. Clairement, cette personne essayait de dissimuler sa présence. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer courir le bon lièvre._

Il ne souvenait pas avoir perdu connaissance, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla la fois suivante, il se sentait plus alerte. Enfin en quelque sorte… Sa vision s'était légèrement améliorée, même si elle n'était pas encore très fiable. Les deux hommes étaient couchés près du feu qui commençait à décliner. Il tenta de se redresser sur un coude. Le mouvement provoqua une vague de douleur qui le fit retomber immédiatement à terre.

Son mouvement brusque et le cri qu'il avait certainement lâché réveillèrent l'un des deux individus endormis. Ce dernier se leva et se rapprocha de lui à grands pas. A cause de l'obscurité et à cause du voile qui persistait à lui brouiller la vue, il n'arrivait à distinguer les traits de l'homme qui se penchait sur lui. Il essaya de ramper en arrière, mais il ne fit qu'agiter mollement les bras sur le sol.

L'inconnu lui toucha le torse et il sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans son corps, décrisper ses muscles tendus et effacer les douleurs de ses blessures. Il connaissait cette sensation, mais son esprit fatigué refusait une nouvelle fois de coopérer. Il replongea dans un sommeil agité.

 _Il fit une pause dans une côte particulièrement raide et posa machinalement une main sur son flanc. Les assauts qu'il avait subis les jours précédents avaient considérablement entamé ses forces. Ses côtes le lançaient douloureusement lorsqu'il fournissait ce genre d'efforts et ses plaies à peine refermées le rappelaient à leur bon souvenir. Depuis sa première rencontre avec les mercenaires, il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de se poser pour s'occuper de ses blessures et les attaques suivantes n'avaient fait qu'empirer son état. A chaque rencontre, il y laissait des plumes : de nouvelles contusions, de nouvelles plaies qu'il n'avait pas le temps de panser. Arriverait bientôt le moment où il ne pourrait même plus se défendre. A présent, chaque relief que Shin gravissait était plus pénible que le précédent. Il sentait la fatigue des combats répétés dans chacun de ses mouvements._

 _Après avoir repris son souffle, il leva la tête pour évaluer la distance qui lui restait à parcourir avant d'arriver au bout de la côte. A vue de nez, il en avait encore pour quelques minutes. Eden l'attendait au sommet, couchée sur un large promontoire rocheux. Elle devait se rendre compte des difficultés qu'il avait car si auparavant, ou quand le groupe était entier, il lui arrivait de vaquer à ses occupations et de disparaître pendant plusieurs jours, à présent, elle ne le quittait plus des yeux. Elle trottinait souvent en tête mais, dès qu'il était trop loin, elle s'arrêtait pour lui laisser le temps de la rattraper. Brave bête..._

Il se réveilla avec la sensation incongrue qu'une langue râpeuse glissait le long de son visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec la gueule massive d'Eden. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il repoussa doucement la tête de l'animal et se redressa. Il se sentait faible et avait la tête qui tournait, mais la fièvre était partie et avec elle le brouillard qui avait engourdi son cerveau et perturbé sa vision.

A l'aide du mur derrière lui, il se remit debout. La louve se mit à japper joyeusement.

\- "Chuuuuutt." gémit Shin en essayant de la faire taire.

Très vite, il entendit un pas lourd se rapprocher. Par réflexe, il généra instantanément une lame de glace et se tint près à recevoir comme il se devait celui qui arrivait. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'homme en question, le poignard se liquéfia entre ses doigts. Devant lui se tenait un Théo de Silverberg dans son éternelle armure de la Lumière. Son visage arborait une barbe de plusieurs jours, mais il n'y avait pas de doute sur son identité.

\- "Dis moi que je ne rêve pas." s'exclama Shin d'une voix rauque. Le paladin lui tendit la main et l'aida à faire les quelques pas qui les séparait du centre de la caverne.  
\- "Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants. Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur tu sais. J'ai eu un mal de chien à te soigner. Ca fait deux jours que tu dors comme un loir." se moqua-t-il gentiment. "Tu sais on ne peut pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. J'étais en train de me résoudre à devoir te charger comme un sac à patates sur le dos de Lumière."  
\- "Mais comment…" balbutia l'archer ayant toujours des difficultés à réaliser qu'il était avec Théo.  
\- "C'est Eden qui t'as conduit jusqu'ici j'imagine. J'ignore comment elle a fait, mais elle est venue me trouver sur la route et m'a ramené jusqu'à toi. Cette caverne est un des refuges que nous utilisons."  
\- "Nous?" demanda l'archer incrédule.  
\- "Bradock et moi. Il est parti chercher de l'eau et relever les pièges à lapin, il va bientôt revenir. C'est un homme de confiance."

Shin acquiesça machinalement. Il avait du mal à réaliser que le miracle s'était produit. Le paladin l'aida à s'asseoir près des restes du feu de camp et lui tendit une outre pleine et un morceau de pain.

\- "Mange un peu. Tu as des forces à récupérer." lui dit-il après s'être assis sur un rocher un peu plus loin.

Après avoir vidé, la moitié de l'outre, le demi-élémentaire croqua avidement dans la tranche de pain. Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil au paladin qui le regardait manger d'un air satisfait. C'était bien son Théo. Il n'avait plus ce teint blafard et cet air usé que le Mort lui avait donné lorsqu'elle le possédait. Il semblait définitivement libéré de son emprise. Cependant, il semblait avoir un peu changé quand même. Il aurait dit : mûri. Peut être était-ce la barbe qui faisait cet effet là?

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu pendant tout ce temps?" demanda Shin la bouche pleine.  
\- "Oh! Je suis allé droit dans les ennuis. Tu me connais." l'archer pouffa. "J'ai offert mes services à un prêtre de la Lumière. Je tuais les abominations qui pullulaient autour de la cité contre un peu d'argent et beaucoup de tranquillité. Je me suis fait piéger par les forces de Mirages et je dois mon salut qu'à ce bon vieux Bradock. Il m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu sais. Et toi? Dans quels situations impossibles t'es-tu fourré?"

Avant d'expliquer quoique ce soit, Shin voulait clarifier un point.

\- "Du conclave... De quoi te souviens-tu exactement?" le paladin plongea son regard dans les braises fumantes.  
\- "Les prêtres m'ont attaqué et j'ai perdu connaissance. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais loin et Bob était en train de déchaîner l'enfer sur terre..." le rictus colérique n'échappa pas au demi-élémentaire.

Shin entreprit alors de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec la Mort et ce qui avait conduit leur ami à libérer la bête. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, il vit le visage du paladin se durcir. Sa réaction était parfaitement compréhensible étant donné la nature de la discussion qu'ils avaient. Après tout, on parlait de sa possession par une entité venue d'un autre plan et capable de faire marcher les morts, de la trahison et du sacrifice de son mentor Viktor, et de la libération d'un démon.

\- "Est-ce que tu serais en train de justifier sa décision?" demanda sèchement ce dernier après qu'il se fut tu.  
\- "Non. Mais je dois avouer que les options étaient alors très limitées..." Shin déglutit avant d'ajouter. "Cependant, j'ai des doutes moi aussi. Mon expérience de la psyché démoniaque me fait même douter de ses motivations réelles."  
\- "Que veux-tu dire par là? Quelle expérience?"  
\- "Les forces de Mirages se sont servis de la psyché du démon pour faire de simples wargs de véritables machines à tuer et propager des rumeurs calomnieuses sur les Aventuriers. En essayant de démanteler le réseau, j'ai été exposé, _pendant un temps_ , à de grandes concentrations de la magie démoniaque de Bob… Ca a failli me rendre fou..." lâcha-t-il dans un murmure comme s'il lui en coûtait d'avouer ce fait.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant Shin décela une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de son ami. Il sourit amèrement. Finalement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Les raisons n'étaient peut être pas les mêmes, mais ils étaient tous deux aigris et près à en découdre. Si sa rage à lui était tournée vers la Brute et Mirages, il ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu'elle convergeait au final avec celle qui animait Théo, car le dénominateur commun était Bob. Toute cette histoire allait mal finir, il en était certain.

* * *

Et bien voilà, Shin et Théo se sont retrouvés. Et Eden est Lassie chien fidèle ^^. Je déconne. Mais désolée, si ça parait un peu deus ex machina. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à mettre à plat mes idées en ce moment. Je n'ai pas réussi à le tourner autrement.  
Bref, j'espère que je galèrerai moins pour la suite (Grun et Bob).

Des bisous.

PS : Je vais continuer de cuver ma PLS d'hier sur le final de la saison 10 de Doctor Who. Moi qui avait déjà les feels en vrac, j'ai été servie ^^'.


	35. Chapitre 31 - Sous influence

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci à Lilia et Yuma pour leur message!

Et bien voici la suite. On reprend directement après le cliffhanger d'il y a un chapitre. On arrive dans les gros soucis pour Grun et Bob. Vous voilà prévenus :).

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 - Sous influence  
**

Négligeant complètement la présence de son propre adversaire, Grunlek se retourna d'un bloc. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit Bob recroquevillé au sol. Son regard bascula automatiquement vers celui qui avait sans aucun doute agressé son ami. Le visage de l'individu exprimait étrangement un mélange de peur et de douleur.

L'action qui suivit fut plus animée par un réflexe protecteur qu'une pensée réfléchie. Le golem laissa la magie l'envahir de nouveau. Puisant dans sa gemme de pouvoir, son bras répondit à sa volonté instantanément. Les filaments énergétiques recouvrirent le métal qui commença à se tordre. Grunlek visa juste en dessous de la cage thoracique. Son poing se désolidarisa du reste de son bras et combla la distance qui le séparait de sa cible en moins d'une seconde. L'homme se retrouva projeté par la puissance de l'impact et alla s'écraser un peu plus loin contre un arbre.

Tandis que la chaîne rougeoyante qui reliait son poignet à sa main se rembobinait, il jeta un regard en arrière vers le dernier homme encore debout. Comprenant visiblement qu'il ne ferait pas le poids, ce dernier tituba vers l'arrière et s'enfuit dans l'obscurité. Grunlek maugréa. Il n'était pas d'un naturel belliqueux, mais dans leur situation, il aurait préféré qu'il y n'eut pas de survivant. Il n'avait aucun doute que le fuyards appellerait des renforts qui arriveraient tôt ou tard et il ne serait pas toujours capable de s'en sortir de la sorte.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux implications de cette fuite, son bras se remodelait pour reprendre sa forme d'origine et, par les interstices des pièces métalliques qui le composait, libérait en jets de vapeur concentrée l'excédent d'énergie et de chaleur emmagasiné. Puis, résistant à l'envie de se précipiter aux côté de son ami, il s'attela à vérifier dans un premier temps que leurs attaquants tombés au combat ne se relèveraient pas.

Le premier était juste à quelques pas de lui. Il se pencha sur lui et porta sa main valide à son cou. Grunlek fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne trouva aucun pouls. Visiblement il l'avait frappé bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sans perdre un instant, il courut ensuite jusqu'à l'homme qui l'avait chargé en premier. Il se souvenait du bruit sinistre qui avait suivi son coup de poing et ce qu'il vit quand il s'approcha confirma qu'il ne poserait plus de soucis à qui que ce soit. Il se détourna pour l'aller inspecter le dernier des attaquants qu'il avait mis au tapis.

\- "Tiens bon. J'arrive tout de suite." lança-il à Bob alors qu'il passait à coté de lui.

L'individu était maintenu dans une position à moitié redressée par une longue branche qui lui traversait la poitrine. Aucune chance qu'il ait survécu à ça. Grunlek remarqua alors le carreau d'arbalète qui dépassait de son épaule gauche. Il s'agissait donc du premier homme qu'il avait aperçu et sur lequel il avait tiré. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à chercher dans les fourrés un autre corps. Il hésita une seconde, mais décida finalement d'aller récupérer le trait qu'il avait utilisé. Après tout, il en avait un stock limité.  
Ce fut pendant l'extraction du carreau qu'un détail attira son attention. Les protections d'avant-bras de l'homme étaient légèrement fumantes et portaient chacune deux larges traces noires qui ressemblaient à des mains. Il gratta du bout du doigt la surface du cuir. Elle avait été brulée en profondeur, peut-être même jusqu'au tissu en dessous. Grunlek se souvint de l'expression que l'individu affichait juste avant qu'il ne le frappe. Peur et douleur.

Tout en rangeant le carreau dans le réservoir de son bras métallique, le nain se retourna, le regard soupçonneux, vers Bob qui n'avait pas changé de position.

\- "Démon es-tu là?" murmura-t-il pour lui-même en s'approchant prudemment du demi-diable.

Puis, il s'agenouilla doucement à ses cotés, prêt à frapper au moindre signe suspect. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du mage et l'aida à changer de position avec précaution.  
Il se détendit légèrement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait aucun attribut démoniaque autre que ceux qu'il possédait déjà. Il était sur la défensive, mais il ne pouvait rester indifférent à la souffrance visible de son ami. Comme il l'avait initialement craint, ce dernier était blessé. Il serrait convulsivement son flanc gauche et même à la lumière de la Lune, le nain pouvait voir le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts.

\- "Laisse moi voir, veux-tu?" dit-il en essayant de paraître le plus doux possible.

Le demi-diable ne résista pas lorsqu'il lui écarta les mains. Grunlek grimaça en découvrant la blessure. Un coup de poignard. Il chercha des yeux la lame qui avait provoqué la plaie. Il la trouva à moins d'un mètre enchevêtrée dans des ronces. Il l'extirpa et la produisit assez haut pour l'analyser à la lumière de la Lune. Bob eut un mouvement de recul.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferai pas de mal avec." soupira le nain en voyant son air effrayé.

A première vue, c'était une lame ordinaire, il y avait donc peu de risque d'empoisonnement ou de malédiction et, s'il se fiait aux traces de sang sur le métal, elle n'avait pas pénétré trop profonde. Il rangea l'arme dans son sac. Cela pourrait toujours servir. Puis avec les moyens du bord, il confectionna un bandage de fortune qu'il resserra autour de l'abdomen de son ami. Il s'assura d'appliquer suffisamment de pression pour arrêter le saignement, avant de remettre le mage sur ses pieds. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester sur place plus longtemps, surtout avec la menace potentielle d'une nouvelle attaque plus importante. Grunlek n'avait pas l'intention de forcer le demi-diable à marcher sur des distances incroyables - dans son état, il n'y arriverait pas - mais il fallait a minima trouver un abri défendable.

S'aidant de sa vision nocturne, il leur trouva un chemin relativement praticable et entraina tant bien que mal Bob à sa suite. Le premier quart d'heure fut le plus difficile, mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier ne flancha pas et sembla même au contraire reprendre des forces à mesure que le temps passait. Bien que ce regain d'énergie était le bienvenu dans leur situation, le nain n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des choses. Gardant un œil sur son ami, il en profita tout de même pour pousser leur fuite plus en avant. Ils marchèrent donc le restant de la nuit et ne firent halte qu'au petit matin.

Il leur trouva un abri convenable sous un grand arbre renversé entouré de hautes fougères. Dès qu'il eut vérifié qu'aucun danger ne les menaçait dans l'immédiat, il s'occupa de la blessure du mage qui semblait anormalement en forme. A première vue, il avait perdu pas mal de sang. Le côté gauche de sa tunique et le bandage, même s'il avait tenu, étaient complètement imbibés, mais étrangement Bob n'avait pas l'air plus affecté que ça. Il retira le pansement de fortune avec prudence afin d'éviter tout nouveau saignement, puis il nettoya l'excédent de sang qui lui recouvrait le flanc. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une exclamation surprise lorsqu'il ne trouva qu'une fine cicatrice.

Tout autour, la peau était nervurée de noir, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à un début d'infection ni d'empoisonnement. Les veinules formaient une sorte de dessin régulier, similaire à la peau d'un lézard. Grunlek déplia le bandage qu'il avait bouchonné et déposé plus loin. Il trouva dans les replis du tissu de fines écailles pourpres.

\- "Bob?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le demi-diable ne broncha pas. Il produisit une des écailles et la rapprocha du visage de son ami. Même couleur, même forme.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui est de toi? Qu'est-ce qui est de _lui_?" souffla-t-il soupçonneux.

Il replaça l'excroissance chitineuse avec les autres et bouchonna à nouveau le bandage inutilisable. Il creusa un trou sous la souche de l'arbre et l'y enterra rapidement. Il savait que ça n'était pas ça qui empêcheraient les bêtes sauvages de les traquer, car la tunique de Bob était toujours couverte de sang, mais il fallait au moins tenter de dissimuler ce qui pouvait l'être.

Tout en gardant un œil sur son compagnon, il cala son paquetage à l'endroit le plus exigu de l'arbre afin d'en faire une sorte de dossier, puis il s'assit tout contre. Le mage vint presque immédiatement se coller à lui. Si Grunlek s'amusait en général de ce comportement, cette fois-ci, il était beaucoup moins à l'aise avec cette démonstration d'affection. Il garda cependant un air neutre et le laissa faire. Il voulait vérifier une théorie.

Avant qu'il ne tombe dans cet état, lorsque Bob perdait, ne serait-ce que légèrement, le contrôle du démon, cela se voyait tout de suite sur son visage. Son regard semblait se tourner vers l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui complètement. Malheureusement pour Grunlek, les yeux de son ami étaient maintenant insondables. Il lui était donc difficile de savoir dans quel état de conscience il se trouvait. Il lui fallait trouver un autre moyen.

Il avait remarqué que les rares incidents qui lui avaient fait se poser des questions étaient dans des moments où la conscience du mage - enfin le déduisait-il - pouvait être plus faible, notamment au moment de dormir ou de se réveiller. S'il faisait le bilan, la plupart du temps, lorsque le demi-diable refusait de manger ce qui lui donnait ou ne coopérait pas quand il s'occupait de lui, c'était à ces moments de la journée.

Il patienta donc jusqu'à ce que ce dernier commence à s'endormir. Puis doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il laissa son bras métallique reposer sur le sien et lui attrapa fermement le poignet. La prise n'était ni douloureuse ni brutale, mais il ne pourrait s'en défaire.

\- "Si jamais _tu_ m'entends la dedans, sache que j'honore mes promesses." prononça-t-il d'une voix grave et menaçante.

Bob avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration s'allongeait déjà, mais Grunlek vit se dessiner sur son visage un sourire fugace. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Il avait maintenant la preuve que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le démon était de retour. Il ignorait juste dans quelles proportions et qu'elle était l'influence réelle qu'il avait sur son ami.

###

Ilda se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Elle avait presque envie de vomir. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, elle entendait Bélial gronder en démonique. Elle savait que le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas vraiment un songe. L' _autre_ s'était immiscé dans ses rêves. Elle se redressa péniblement sur sa couche. Son vieux corps n'était pas très coopératif. Puis, elle rassembla ses forces. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son démon l'envahir de la sorte. Elle ravala sa nausée et plongea dans l'espace mental qu'elle et son démon partageaient.

Il faisait noir. Bélial ne tarda pas à apparaitre sous la forme qu'il préférait : celle d'un faune à tête de bouc.

\- "Pourquoi m'as-tu montré ça?" attaqua-elle directement.  
\- _"Tu as le droit de savoir."_ répondit sa moitié démoniaque. Sa voix grave et puissante résonnait dans l'obscurité.  
\- "Non. Ca n'est jamais aussi simple…"  
\- _"Qui a dit que les démons ne pouvaient pas se montrer magnanimes."_ fanfaronna le démon dont le visage animal se peignit d'un sourire grotesque.

Il était visiblement d'humeur taquine, mais, étant donnée la nature de la vision qu'il lui avait imposée, Ilda n'avait pas envie de plaisanter.

\- "Vous ne l'êtes jamais…" répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
\- _"Tu as peut-être raison."_ continua-t-il sur le même ton que précédemment.  
\- "Alors qu'est-ce que c'était?"  
\- _"La contrepartie de nos actions..."_

A ses mots, la vieille femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Le démon lui laissa le temps de se reprendre avant d'ajouter :

\- _"Tu le sais... Tout a un prix... Toujours."_  
\- "Oui, je sais… Mais pourquoi elle?" gémit-elle.  
\- _"Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher à ces créatures fragiles qui t'accompagnent."_ gronda-t-il.  
\- "Après toutes ces années, je pensais que tu finirais peut-être par voir la vie de mon point de vue." soupira la voyante lasse.  
\- _"Je ne m'abaisserai pas à faire une telle chose."_ s'offusqua le faune.  
\- "Très bien... mais alors que veux-tu de moi? Je pensais que je servais suffisamment nos _intérêts_ pour que tu ne t'amuses plus à me faire souffrir de la sorte..."

Au fil du temps, son démon et elle avaient trouvé une sorte de compromis. D'aucuns auraient trouvé ce contrat abjecte, mais c'était le choix qu'elle avait fait pour conserver son intégrité mentale. Par son action, il venait de briser l'une des règles fondatrices de leur accord.  
Bélial avait une manière particulièrement vicieuse de s'y prendre. Il s'insinuait lentement dans ses pensées, jusqu'à lui faire croire que ces idées fallacieuses venaient d'elle. C'était encore plus difficile à détecter lorsqu'il s'attaquait à ses rêves. La nausée la reprit. Un viol mental, voilà à quoi cela s'apparentait.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de semblable qu'elle avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait de se faire envahir de la sorte. Elle eut une pensée pour Balthazar dont le combat serait certainement jamais terminé. Puis la colère et la peine reprirent le dessus.

\- "J'ai le droit de savoir, dis-tu?" s'emporta-t-elle. "Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que j'aurai préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me le dire en face? J'ai déjà perdu plusieurs de mes _enfants_. Tu m'en as pris certains." l'accusa-t-elle en levant son doigt noueux dans sa direction. "Le grand Bélial aurait-il soudain peur de sa part humaine?"

Le faune se contenta de poser sur elle un regard hautain.

\- "Allons réponds-moi!" cria-t-elle, agacée par son silence. "Pourquoi m'as tu montré ça? Est-ce juste pour jouer avec mes sentiments? Tu t'ennuyais, peut-être?"  
\- _"Rien de tout ça."_ l'interrompit Bélial. _"Ma vision du futur est encore troublée et il y a des choses que je ne découvre que trop tard. Je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre que tu te réveilles. Je voulais que tu saches ce qui t'attendait et te donner la possibilité de choisir la manière dont elle s'en ira..."_ Il renifla dédaigneusement avant de disparaître. _"Je me montre magnanime..."_

Les mots du démon résonnèrent un moment dans l'obscurité puis Ilda se refit surface. Elle avait un goût amère dans la bouche. L'envie de vomir était plus forte que jamais. Si c'était vraiment un acte de générosité de la part de sa moitié maléfique, c'était pire que tout.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se pencher d'avantage sur la question car elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

\- "Ilda, je sais qu'il est très tard, mais puis-je m'entretenir avec vous?"

Même si les mots étaient étouffés par les murs, elle n'eut aucun mal reconnaître la voix d'Afina. La voyante eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait un poignard dans le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- "Entre ma fille."

* * *

Voilà voilà :). La situation est posay pour le petit arc qui va suivre et qui je l'espère vous tiendra en haleine. Moi en tout cas, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire :).

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous dis à bientôt.  
Des bisous!

Note : Sauf méga tuile, les chapitres qui suivent devraient mettre un peu moins de temps à sortir car il y en a qui sont déjà presque terminés d'avance.


	36. Chapitre 32 - La chasse

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde avec un peu de retard : un bloc en particulier m'a posé beaucoup de soucis.  
En tout cas, c'est ici que tout part sévèrement en cacahouètes pour nos amis Grunlek et Bob.

Bonne lecture à vous. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

PS : Merci au nouveau favorite ^^.

 _[Edit] Je viens de réaliser (une semaine après) qu'il y avait déjà un chapitre s'appelant "La traque" °3°. Parfois, je suis un peu lente lol. Je procède donc à un petit renommage rapide du chapitre en "La chasse". C'est un peu la même idée hein ^^._

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 - La chasse  
**

Entre la crainte que le démon de Bob ne refasse surface dans son sommeil et celle d'être de nouveau attaqué en traître, Grunlek ne dormit pas sereinement et se réveilla angoissé. Il avait le sentiment persistant d'être pris au piège. Tout comme la fois où il avait fuit les cavaliers de Mirages au sortir de la zone dévastée, il sentait dans son corps une vibration émaner de la terre. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de direction générale. C'était plus diffus, plus discret et cela semblait venir de partout à la fois. Son instinct lui disait de partir séant, mais si cette sensation que le sol lui transmettait était bien le danger qui les guettait, il ne voyait d'échappatoire possible cette fois-ci… Il jeta un coup d'œil au demi-diable qui dormait toujours. Tout ça allait mal finir...

###

Odan fut très surpris de la proposition qu'Hanz lui fit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le capitaine de cavalerie vienne en personne lui demander de participer à la capture du demi-diable. Après les derniers échanges houleux qu'ils avaient eu, il pensait que La Brute se serait braquée et serait partie mener sa _guerre_ seul. Il se doutait que ce dernier ne lui demandait pas son expertise juste pour la beauté de la forme et qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un geste tactique de sa part, cependant il était ravi des nouvelles perspectives que cela lui offrait.

Ainsi, il participa à la dernière réunion de préparation avant la traque. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, une dizaine d'hommes aux couleurs de Mirages étaient déjà présents.

\- "Odan, je vous présente mes meilleurs cavaliers. Soldats, voici le haut prêtre Odan, représentant de l'église de la Lumière."  
\- "Messieurs." salua t-il poliment en retour.

Hanz lui indiqua une chaise proche de son bureau et l'invita à s'assoir. Le prêtre s'exécuta sans mot dire. Il jeta un regard aux hommes que le capitaine avait choisi. _Si peu_ songea-t-il, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- "Comme vous le savez, nous avons réussi à retrouver la trace du demi-diable et de son acolyte nain. Il nous aura fallu du temps et la tâche fut ardue, mais nous les avons rabattus jusqu'ici et ils sont maintenant à notre portée."

Odan plissa des yeux. Il était resté longtemps ignorant de la majeure partie des manœuvres militaires que les forces de Mirages avaient menées dans la région - notamment parce que Hanz avait tout fait pour qu'il ait le moins de visibilité possible - mais il se comportait comme s'il était au courant de tout. Il laissa échapper un petit sourire. Il devait le reconnaître que la forme était impeccable. Quiconque étranger à leur conflit personnel penserait qu'ils collaboraient depuis longtemps, mais dans les faits le capitaine n'avait pas l'intention de partager plus d'informations que nécessaire.

\- "J'avais souhaité que les mercenaires n'interfèrent pas dans notre poursuite du demi-diable, mais il est très difficile de savoir quels sont les informations qu'ils reçoivent et les objectifs qui leur sont donnés. J'imagine que certains d'entre eux ont eu pour mission d'intervenir sur le sujet qui nous intéresse. Malheureusement pour nous, ils n'ont pas pris les même dispositions que nous. Il y a deux jours, un petit groupe a mené une action nocturne contre nos fugitifs. Apparemment, le nain les aurait découvert au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'action. Nos rabatteurs ont récupéré le seul survivant de l'attaque... Je vous laisse tirer les conclusions qu'il faut sur le sujet." il y eut un mouvement de malaise chez les soldats. "Si cette attaque est venue perturber notre propre traque et a rendu la situation un peu plus compliquée, il y a quand même une contrepartie intéressante à tout ça. Nous n'avons jamais fait que couper la route de nos fugitifs. Il n'y a jamais eu confrontation et ni de réelle poursuite. Les mercenaires en revanche ont eu une toute autre approche et le survivant de cet évènement fâcheux a pu nous fournir des quelques précisions." Odan fixait à présent le capitaine. "Il a rapporté que le demi-diable était certainement affaibli. Il lui a semblé être muet, ou en tout cas il n'a montré aucun signe de communication orale. Le survivant est allé jusqu'à utiliser les termes _diminué mentalement_ pour décrire son comportement. Le nain s'occupe de lui comme on s'occuperait d'un enfant."

Hanz braqua son regard d'acier dans le sien. Il attendait visiblement de lui une quelconque réponse. Le prêtre se racla avant de prendre la parole.

\- "Si l'information est effectivement intéressante, ça n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Je crains que ce ne soit le signe que, bien qu'il ait repris forme humaine, la part démoniaque est en train de gagner du terrain. Il faut compter avec la possibilité qu'il puisse lâcher prise complètement."  
\- "Que se passerait-il si cela venait à arriver?"  
\- "Il peut très bien libérer la bête. Dans ce cas, il sera vulnérable le temps de la transformation. Après il sera trop tard. Mais il peut très bien agir aussi en conservant sa forme humaine et il faudra composer avec des sorts puissants. Mon seul conseil, si vous comptez le tuer lors de votre chasse, sera d'agir vite."  
\- "J'entends bien mais le nain posera problème. N'oubliez pas qu'il a tué trois mercenaires dans une attaque d'opportunité. Même si nous avons l'avantage du nombre, il n'est pas interdit de penser qu'il essaiera de gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que le démon soient en mesure d'agir."  
\- "Que comptez-vous faire?" demanda alors le prêtre.  
\- "Utiliser toutes les compétences que nous avons à disposition."

Odan frissonna à la vue du sourire carnassier qu'affichait le capitaine.

###

Lorsque Grunlek vit fondre vers eux les chiens, il sut que le moment qu'il avait redouté depuis l'attaque nocturne était arrivé. Les aboiements lui étaient parvenus de très loin et il avait tout tenté pour essayer de brouiller les pistes, mais les bêtes semblaient les suivre sans détour aucun. Etait-ce le sang sur les vêtements de Bob qui les avait menés jusqu'à eux? A une si grande distance, il en doutait. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'ils aient été pistés depuis le lieu du combat et tout prouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis.

L'attaque fut foudroyante. Il eut tout juste le temps de déployer son bouclier avant que le premier des molosses ne leur saute dessus. Le choc fut violent mais plus pour l'animal que pour lui.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu es?" siffla le nain écœuré en voyant l'aspect de la bête.

Elle était d'une maigreur anormale et sa peau sombre et pelée semblait par endroit tomber en lambeau. De ses babines s'écoulaient une salive noire pâteuse et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Très vite deux autres chiens présentant les mêmes caractéristiques se joignirent à la première.

Les bêtes tournaient à présent autour d'eux en grognant et aboyant de plus belle. Elles semblaient étrangement agressives et fébriles à la fois. A plusieurs reprises, elles chargèrent et vinrent se fracasser contre son bouclier dans des attaques désordonnées. Bob semblait particulièrement visé, mais Grunlek n'avait aucun mal à s'interposer : le demi-diable était visiblement figé par la peur et les attaques bien que répétées étaient plutôt maladroites. Le nain avait l'impression que les chiens tentaient juste désespérément de les atteindre.

Bientôt la rumeur sourde que il ressentait au fond de lui se fit plus nette. Quelque chose approchait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de chevaux lancés à pleine charge. L'espace d'un instant, l'image d'une immense chasse à courre lui traversa l'esprit. Son estomac se noua soudainement. C'était donc cela depuis le début : une traque longue et méthodique. Il était en train de réaliser que toutes ses tentatives d'échapper aux soldats de Mirages avaient été prévues et qu'ils avaient été rabattus comme du bétail jusqu'ici. Les chiens avaient été lâchés et les chasseurs arrivaient.

###

La cavalerie maintenait un galop léger. Hanz se dirigeait aux cris des chiens, enfin ce qu'il en restait. La mixture qui leur avaient été donnée avait eu un effet plus virulent que sur les wargs. Le capitaine les avait fait préparer pour ce moment depuis des semaines. Les molosses avaient succombé rapidement à l'effet de la psyché démoniaque et semblaient littéralement pourrir sur pattes. Cependant, le résultat était bien là. Les bêtes devenues accrocs à la substance avaient sans peine retrouvé la trace du demi-diable.

Les aboiements redoublèrent dans le lointain. C'était le signe qu'il attendait. Il ordonna la charge. Son sang de chasseur bouillonnait. Il n'avait rien ressenti de tel depuis longtemps. Il était grisé. Des mois de planification aboutissaient enfin.

Le terrain n'aidait pas à avoir une bonne visibilité, mais il put bientôt apercevoir la silhouette trapue du nain qui se battait au milieu des fourrés et celle plus haute du demi-diable qui se tenait un peu plus en retrait. D'un simple geste du bras, il indiqua à ses hommes de se déployer et fit ralentir sa monture pour se mettre au niveau d'Odan qui peinait à conserver le rythme.

\- "C'est le moment de prouver que vous êtes notre allié." lui dit-il sans le regarder. "Vous êtes au cœur de la bataille maintenant."  
\- "Je ne suis pas un guerrier, Hanz." lui répondit le prêtre essoufflé.  
\- "Dans ce cas, faîtes preuve de bon sens et sachez rester à votre place."

Le capitaine talonna sa monture pour rejoindre ses hommes qui se mouvaient comme une seule entité pour encercler ses proies.

###

Odan eut un rictus crispé. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi La Brute l'avait fait participer à toute l'opération. Si ce dernier réussissait par la force de son bras, sa victoire serait absolue. Mais s'il échouait, il tomberait avec lui. L'échec n'était plus une option.

###

Les cavaliers de Mirages les encerclèrent bien avant qu'il put se défaire du dernier chien encore debout. Il n'essaya pas de fuir. Le combat contre les molosses avait déjà sapé une grande partie de ses forces et l'épuisement des jours passé le rattrapait sournoisement. Il observait du coin de l'œil les chevaux qui formaient une ronde mouvante presque continue autour d'eux. Les soldats avaient la lance à la main, prête à servir, mais ils étaient dans l'attente.

Profitant de ce temps suspendu, il reporta son attention sur Bob qui se balançait nerveusement sur place à quelques pas de lui. Ce dernier semblait sur le point de détaler d'une seconde à l'autre. Grunlek voulait le rejoindre et le calmer, mais il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher de lui sans que cela soit interprété comme une menace.

Deux autres cavaliers arrivèrent. L'un d'entre eux franchit le cercle, tandis que l'autre resta en retrait. Le soldat qui s'approcha d'eux avait une grande stature et un regard perçant.

\- "Vous êtes un petit coriace." déclara ce dernier en portant nonchalamment la main à la garde de son épée.

Grunlek releva le geste mais ne bougea pas. Il sentait chez l'individu une sorte de tension. Rien qui ne ressemblait à de la peur : il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte de frénésie contenue... de l'excitation. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme qui n'avait pas franchi le cercle de soldats. Il ne s'agissait clairement pas d'un guerrier. Il se tenait très à l'écart partiellement dissimulés par un arbre, comme s'il redoutait le combat qui se profilait mais, chose étrange, il avait mis pied à terre. Il n'avait donc pas l'intention de fuir. Essayait-il de se cacher ainsi? D'observer?

Le nain grimaça. _Faux-semblants_. C'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il y avait dans tout ça comme une sorte de mise en scène. A première vue, les lanciers semblaient la menace la plus immédiate, pourtant ils ne faisaient que cela : menacer. Le cavalier qui lui faisait face, quant à lui, était prêt à attaquer et, contrairement aux autres, il était armé d'une épée. Si le combat s'engageait, il viendrait l'affronter au corps à corps. Le type était massif et son armure, bien que flexible, semblait résistante. Il allait devoir déployer des trésors d'énergie s'il voulait l'atteindre.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, le soldat sauta au bas de sa monture. Grunlek se crispa. Les scénarios défilaient dans sa tête, mais aucun ne le voyait victorieux d'une confrontation directe. Il fallait gagner un peu de temps.

\- "Avant de faire quelque chose que nous regretterions tous, je vous propose de discuter." déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. "Je n'ai rien contre vous et vos hommes et, si je le peux, je préfèrerai éviter le combat."  
\- "Vous ne manquez pas d'aplomb pour une créature aussi petite." ricana l'individu. Grunlek serra les dents à la remarque clairement raciste. "Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas qu'un petit discours suffirait à me détourner de mon devoir."  
\- "Et vous n'imaginez pas ce que vous protégez par votre obédience aveugle envers les Intendants de Mirages." le coupa-t-il vertement. "Car j'imagine aisément que ce sont eux qui vous ont missionné pour nous arrêter, n'est-ce pas?"  
\- "Obédience? Vous parlez d'obédience. Vous qui vous avez vendu votre âme à un demi-démon. Qui de nous deux est sous le joug d'une servitude intellectuelle?" cracha le soldat haineusement.  
\- "Celui qui ne sait pas que ses yeux sont fermés." répliqua Grunlek sans perdre son calme. "Les Intendants doivent être arrêtés."  
\- "Vous osez dire que vous vous en prendriez aux Intendants et vous espérez que je vous épargnerais!"  
\- "Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit." l'épéiste haussa un sourcil. "Le meurtre n'est pas la seule solution."  
\- "Dîtes-vous après avoir rasé une région entière." rugit le gradé en pointant Bob derrière lui.

Grunlek se raidit et laissa le reste de sa psyché atteindre la gemme de pouvoir placée dans son bras. Il était prêt à déployer son bouclier au moindre signe d'agression. Cela ne lui laisserait que peu de marge de manœuvre pour l'attaque, mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'homme s'approcha d'un pas lourd.

\- "Si vous voulez négocier, je …"  
\- "Ne vous méprenez pas. Je suis me mets juste à portée." le coupa le soldat avec un sourire carnassier.

Aussitôt, il dégaina son épée et frappa dans un large mouvement rotatif du côté où se trouvait le mage encapuchonné. Sans doute possible, le coup était prévu pour tuer. Dans un réflexe salvateur, Grunlek déploya son bouclier au maximum de sa puissance et s'interposa. Le coup fut absorbé de justesse. Malheureusement, le demi-diable prit peur et commença un mouvement de fuite vers l'arrière.

\- "Non!" hurla le nain en repoussant son adversaire.

Il se retourna et tenta d'attraper la main de son ami avant qu'il ne fonce dans au milieu des lanciers. Il parvint à le retenir mais il eut juste le temps de croiser son regard affolé qu'un coup de pied puissant le cueilli dans le dos. Le souffle coupé, il tomba lourdement au sol. Malgré la douleur, il roula sur le côté prêt à esquiver. Mais une nouvelle fois, il vit que l'épéiste brandissait son arme en direction du demi-diable. Grunlek eu tout juste le temps de se redresser et de donner un coup de poing au niveau de l'avant bras de leur assaillant. Bob échappa de justesse au fil de la lame et dans sa panique fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

\- "Non, non non..." gémit le nain en se relevant difficilement. "Ne bouge pas..." lâcha-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

Il vit l'un des lanciers se préparer à l'intercepter de côté la lance levée. Le cavalier était trop loin pour qu'il ait une chance de l'atteindre sans qu'il n'épuise ce qui lui restait d'énergie dans l'opération. Il tendit donc le bras en direction de Bob qui était une cible plus facile. Son poing se détacha de son poignet vint trouver le thorax du mage qui chuta lourdement sur le dos alors la lance lui passait à côté. Dans sa chute, la capuche qui couvrait son visage glissa, ce qui provoqua un murmure dans l'assemblée et un mouvement de recul de la part de leur assaillant principal. Cependant, ce dernier ne fut pas déstabilisé très longtemps et revint à la charge. Grunlek rembobina la chaine qui retenait sa main aussi vite qu'il put et tenta de s'interposer.

Au dernier moment son adversaire pivota et il reçut de plein fouet le pommeau de l'épée dans la tempe. Le coup fut violent et il tomba au sol sonné. Il tenta plusieurs fois de se relever mais la douleur lui vrillait le crâne et un vertige nauséeux lui retournait l'estomac. Au travers du voile flou qui lui brouillait la vue, il distingua l'épéiste s'approcher de lui. Un coup de pied bien senti le fit rouler sur le dos. L'homme s'accroupit à côté de lui :

\- "Vous faites honneur à votre espèce, golem. Vous avez le crâne épais." cracha-t-il dédaigneusement. "J'espère que vous apprécierez le spectacle lorsque je vais trancher la tête de votre bête de foire." jubila-t-il en se relevant.

Grunlek voulait réagir mais entre la douleur et la désorientation il en était juste incapable. Clignant frénétiquement des yeux pour réajuster sa vision, il vit l'imposante silhouette du soldat s'approcher de son ami qui n'avait pas changé de position.

Il ressentit soudainement une sensation familière. Sa vue s'éclaircit légèrement tandis qu'une douce chaleur se diffusait lentement dans son corps. Il se rendit compte qu'une main était posée sur son front. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'un homme grassouillet au crâne dégarni. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de soin. C'était très léger, mais la douleur reflua un peu. En tout cas suffisamment pour qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits.

\- "Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-il d'une voix faible à l'individu qui était penché sur lui.  
\- "Une connaissance de Théo..." susurra ce dernier avec un sourire en coin. Ce fut à ce moment que Grunlek interloqué remarqua les vêtement qu'il portait. Un médaillon symbole de la Lumière était cousu à sa tunique.  
\- "Mais... ?"  
\- "Chut... Ne bougez pas trop. Cette _brute_ n'y est pas allé de main morte. Le coup aurait pu vous tuer. Il ne faudrait pas que vous aggraviez votre état." déclara l'homme d'église à voix basse. "J'ai besoin de votre tête." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Soudainement, le visage du prêtre se tordit dans une grimace de douleur et ce dernier porta ses mains à ses tempes. Tous les personnes présentes ou presque se mirent à hurler en même temps. Grunlek embrassa la scène du regard. Les cavaliers se tenaient la tête à pleines mains. Certains étaient tombés de leur monture et se roulaient au sol. Il tourna alors la tête en direction de Bob. Ce dernier s'était relevé, une main sur la poitrine, à l'endroit où il l'avait frappé, et faisait face à son assaillant qui le menaçait toujours avec son épée. Cependant, bien qu'il ne criait pas, le soldat de Mirages semblait dans le même état que les autres. Il le vit s'avancer pour frapper, mais ce dernier tituba et tomba à genoux devant le demi-diable.

Son arme glissa de sa main alors qu'il portait devant ses yeux ses poings convulsivement fermés. Il se retenait visiblement de hurler.

Grunlek tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais le mouvement lui fit voir trente-six chandelles. Une forte nausée le prit et il se laissa retomber au sol. Le coup de pommeau qu'il avait reçu à la tête était bien plus mauvais qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il commençait même à glisser dans l'inconscience. Il luttait contre la sensation de lâcher-prise, mais ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Il vit par intermittence ce qui se déroula ensuite.

Les cris avaient cessé pour la plupart. Plusieurs des soldats avaient perdu connaissance. Sans qu'il puisse déterminer de qui il s'agissait, il vit quelqu'un s'approcher la main tendue dans le dos de son ami. Grunlek voulut l'avertir, mais sa voix ne s'éleva pas plus haut qu'un murmure. Il sentit une déflagration magique et vit le demi-diable s'arque-bouter. La dernière image que son cerveau enregistra fut l'éclair de lumière qui suivit. Il eut l'impression qu'un poignard lui traversait le crâne et ce fut le noir complet.

###

Lorsque Hanz reprit connaissance, il était dans un lit. Une serviette humide était posée sur son front. Une douleur sourde enveloppait son cerveau et plus il refaisait surface plus il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait creusé un trou dans sa tête. Les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire soudainement. Il se redressa d'un bloc mais son mouvement fut intercepté par une main sur son torse.

\- "Odan?" dit-il lorsqu'il reconnut le propriétaire de la dite main.  
\- "Allez-y doucement. Vous venez de subir un grand traumatisme."  
\- "Ma tête," gémit-il. La sensation de trou était encore plus forte. "Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait?"  
\- "C'était une invasion mentale." expliqua patiemment le prêtre. "Il a pénétré dans nos esprits de manière brutale." Hanz eut un frisson.  
\- "Où est-il?" demanda-t-il inquiet.  
\- "Avec le nain, dans les cachots. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne peut plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit." ajouta rapidement l'homme grassouillet en voyant l'expression de son patient.  
\- "Que s'est-il passé?"  
\- "J'ai pu pour ma part repousser l'intrusion mentale suffisamment pour intervenir. J'ai utilisé un sceau puissant. C'est temporaire mais le demi-diable sera incapable d'utiliser quelconque forme de magie le temps qu'il sera actif. Je vous garantis que le sort résistera le temps qu'il faudra. Lorsque vous serez sur pieds, nous pourrons procéder à l'exécution publique. J'ai pensé que cela vous apporterait un peu de réconfort. En attendant, vous avez besoin de repos."

Au moment où le prêtre se leva, Hanz lui attrapa le poignet.

\- "C'est bien trop généreux de votre part." siffla-t-il. "Que gagnez-vous dans l'histoire?"

Odan se dégagea de l'étreinte avec un sourire en narquois qui détonnait complètement avec l'attitude neutre qu'il avait affiché jusque là.

\- "Vous voir ramper et pleurer comme un enfant était déjà une satisfaction en soi. Maintenant, je vous offre le moyen de garder la face vis à vis du peuple et de vos commanditaires. Faîtes preuve de bon sens et sachez vous tenir à votre place."

Le prêtre quitta la pièce sans se retourner, laissant le capitaine seul avec son humiliation.

* * *

Bien bien, voilà donc la situation de m...e dans laquelle Bob et Grun se trouvent ^^.  
Petite note perso : j'aime beaucoup écrire Hanz et Odan et surtout les faire interagir. Ce sont deux gros ripoux dans un style bien différent mais j'adore les détester loool.

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite!  
Des bisous!


	37. Chapitre 33 - Quand une porte se ferme

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Merci à Hestia pour le favorite/follow et à Lilia pour son soutien continu ^^.

J'ai vu passer les "10j d'Aventures" sur le net, c'était bien bien cool! J'espère que lors d'une prochaine session j'aurai l'occasion d'y participer :). Pour le moment je me concentre à finir cette histoire (ça n'est pas une mince affaire lol) Je dois avouer avoir particulièrement aimer certains Fanarts sur Twitter. En tout cas, très chouette initiative!

De mon côté, je vous retrouve avec la suite des mésaventures de Grunlek et Bob qui ont un peu payer chers :).  
J'avais l'intention de finir la dernière passe sur ce chapitre ce soir, mais vu que je me suis réveillée à 5h du mat comme une grande, un jour où je ne travaille pas, on va le faire ce matin XD.

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 - Quand une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre  
**

Afina était nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais remis en question les règles, ni les décisions d'Ilda, mais elle en était arrivée aujourd'hui à un point où le doute et l'incompréhension la rongeaient.

\- "J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur ce qui s'est passé durant ces dernières semaines." commença-t-elle. "J'aimerai comprendre certaines choses..." La vieille femme resta impassible. "Je vous ai toujours connue à la tête de nôtre clan. Vous nous avez toujours protégés et guidés avec sagesse. Cependant, de la manière la plus objective que je puisse avoir sur le sujet, je ne comprends pas les décisions que vous avez prises concernant Grunlek. Il y a peu, vous m'avez dit que, quelque soit l'issue de la quête qu'il mène, une catastrophe se produirait. Alors pourquoi l'avoir secouru? Pour avoir savoir sauvé son ami alors que cela va à l'encontre de vos principes concernant les... personnes de votre espèce?" elle buta légèrement sur la dénomination par peur de froisser. "Pourquoi avoir pris autant de risques si le résultat est néfaste? Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé le destin faire?"  
\- "Il te faudra réviser la définition de point de vue objectif, ma fille." plaisanta sèchement la voyante. Afina se crispa, mais resta silencieuse. "Cependant tes questionnements ont du sens et sont légitimes." la vieille femme marqua une longue pause avant de reprendre : "Si je te montrais deux chemins. L'un passerait pas les entrailles de la terre. Il serait étroit, suffocant, obscur et déroutant. L'autre existerait à la surface dans un désert aride. Ses contours seraient indéfinis et changeant au grès du mouvement des dunes. Lequel choisirais-tu?"

L'elfe prit le temps de la réflexion. Elle connaissait bien la voyante et sa manière parfois un peu détournée de lui faire comprendre les choses. La question avait clairement un but instructif.

\- "Pourquoi?" finit-elle par demander. Ilda sourit légèrement. "Pourquoi devrais-je choisir l'un de ces deux chemins? Dans quel but?"  
\- "Exactement..."

Afina fut déstabilisée par cette réponse, mais la voyante ne lui laissa pas le temps de digérer l'information. Cette dernière lui attrapa le poignet avec une vélocité et une précision que son âge et son handicap ne laissaient pas présager. Soudainement, l'esprit de la guérisseur fut bombardé d'images d'elle-même vivant une infinité de futurs possibles dépourvus de l'espoir qu'elle recherchait. Elle se sentit disparaître dans l'abondance et l'intensité des visions. Puis au milieu de cette myriade de vies inachevées, elle entrevit une voie qui l'emmènerait là où elle voulait être au fond d'elle-même. Mais le choix qui la conduirait à emprunter ce chemin lui couterait plus que de l'affliction.

Lorsqu'elle reprit pieds avec le réel, elle était en larmes. Elle ne se souvenait pas de quand elle s'était mise à pleurer, mais elle savait pourquoi. La tempête émotive faisait toujours rage en elle et la submergeait.

\- "Tu connais maintenant le prix du but que tu cherches à atteindre..." murmura la vieille femme, les yeux mi-clos.  
\- "Pourquoi?" hoqueta l'elfe.  
\- "Parce que tout à un prix... Toujours..." Le visage d'Ilda laissa transparaître pendant quelques secondes une profonde peine, puis elle se ressaisit : "Tu peux choisir de laisser le destin continuer avec ou sans toi. Cela s'appelle la vie et elle se termine de la même manière pour tout le monde, peu importe notre longévité. Elle est semée d'embranchements, de décisions, d'embuches et de troubles. La plupart du temps, on ne s'en rend pas compte et cela n'a pas de conséquences graves, mais parfois tout est chamboulé et on se retrouve au milieu d'évènements qui nous dépassent. Quelque soit ton choix, ne crois pas que ne rien faire ne contribue pas à faire avancer les choses. Seulement, elles n'iront peut être pas dans la direction que tu souhaites. La seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est décider d'agir ou de subir... Mais dans les deux cas, demande toi pourquoi..."

###

La première chose dont Grunlek prit conscience fut du terrible mal de tête qui faisait battre ses tempes. La deuxième fut le froid pénétrant qui lui gelait les os. Depuis combien de temps était-il couché là? Il pouvait presque sentir les aspérités de la roche dans son dos. Lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de douleur. Malgré la très faible luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce, sa migraine s'intensifia au point d'être difficilement supportable. Il referma prestement les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration.

De manière assez confuse, les derniers évènements lui revinrent progressivement en tête : leur fuite désespérée dans la forêt... l'éclair de lumière... l'attaque des soldats de Mirages... Bob... Bob!

Avec prudence, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Cette fois-ci, la douleur se fit moins aiguë. Sa première observation de son environnement lui révéla qu'il était sans doute dans un cachot. La lumière provenait du guichet de la porte, sans doute d'un flambeau très loin dans le couloir. Il fouilla l'obscurité à la recherche de son ami. Les ombres étaient denses mais il était presque certain de distinguer deux silhouettes. L'une était couchée près du mur qui faisait face à la sortie, l'autre était recroquevillée dans un coin et semblait vouloir se tenir le plus éloigné possible des autres occupants.

Il se risqua à bouger légèrement pour avoir, d'une part, une meilleure vue sur ses colocataires et, d'autre part, pour dénouer ses muscles engourdis par l'immobilité et le froid. Si sa tête coopéra dans les grandes largeurs en lui épargnant de nouveaux pics de douleur trop intenses, son bras robotique en revanche ne répondit pas. Il tenta de bouger les doigts mais il ne se passa rien. Même si le combat avait été intense, il doutait avoir consommé l'intégralité de sa gemme de pouvoir. Il n'avait pas non plus le souvenir d'un quelconque dysfonctionnement, ni que son bras eut échappé à son contrôle, comme cela arrivait parfois.

Avec la force de la migraine qui lui étreignait le cerveau, il entreprit la difficile tâche de regarder par dessus son épaule. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la chaîne qui lui enserrait le poignet. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à l'attache sur le mur derrière lui. Il n'avait a priori pas d'autre lien. La chaîne était suffisamment longue pour que, s'il arrivait à se redresser, il puisse faire quelques pas autour de son point d'attache, mais dans l'ensemble elle ne lui laisserait que très peu de latitude. Il se reconcentra sur son bras. Une pâle lueur semblait émaner de son réceptacle à gemmes : comme une sorte d'enchevêtrement de fils éthérés. Cela ressemblait étrangement aux liens de psyché que lui même généraient, mais il ne les contrôlait pas. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une entrave magique. Visiblement, ses détenteurs craignaient uniquement qu'il se serve de son bras mécanique. En tout cas, incapacité de cette manière, il lui serait difficile de tenter quoique ce soit pour se libérer.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux autres occupants de la cellule. Lequel d'entre eux était Bob? Vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à savoir. La luminosité n'était pas suffisante. Il se souvenait l'avoir frapper dans la poitrine lors du combat, mais il était aussi certain de l'avoir vu debout peu de temps après. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite était vague. Etait-il possible qu'il eut été blessé? Grunlek espérait que ça n'était pas le cas.

\- "Bob?" appela-t-il doucement. La forme allongée ne bougea pas, mais l'autre sembla relever la tête. "Tu m'entends?" insista-t-il.

Il fallut du temps mais celui qui avait réagi finit par combler la distance qui les séparait en avançant doucement dans sa direction. Il restait accroupi et semblait tâter le terrain devant lui. L'ingénieur réalisa que seul lui pouvait y voir un tant soit peu avec la faible lumière qui parvenait à pénétrer dans la cellule. Il sut rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas du demi-diable car l'inconnu n'avait pas de cheveux. Cependant, il fallut que ce dernier s'avance encore un peu pour qu'il distingue correctement ses traits. L'homme était maigre, peut être là depuis un bon moment et certainement sous nourri. Le prisonnier s'arrêta à un pas de lui, lorsqu'il sembla le voir aussi.

\- "Qui êtes vous? " demanda le nain sur la défensive.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas. Ce dernier tenta une première fois d'attraper sa main valide, mais Grunlek se dégagea. Surpris par le mouvement brusque, le chauve fit un pas en arrière puis il tendit sa main gauche dans sa direction, paume ouverte. Il fit mine d'y écrire quelque chose avec son doigt, puis le pointa du doigt. Grunlek hésita quelques instants mais, considérant que l'individu ne semblait pas constituer une menace, il finit par lui tendre la main. Un sourire se peignit sur le visage du prisonnier. Il réitéra son approche et le saisit sans brusquerie. Il commença à écrire au creux de sa paume.

\- "Virgile? C'est comme ça que vous vous appelez?" Le chauve acquiesça. "Vous êtes muet?" Le concerné hocha de nouveau la tête.

La situation n'était pas banale, mais au moins il n'était pas enfermé avec une brute. L'ingénieur coula un regard en direction de l'autre pensionnaire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Cet immobilisme commençait à l'inquiéter. Profitant que le muet était proche et surtout qu'il n'était pas entravé, il lui dit :

\- "Je crois que c'est mon compagnon qui est allongé là bas. Je ne pense pas vraiment être en mesure de me déplacer jusqu'à lui." Il faisait allusion à la chaine qui l'entravait mais aussi au mal de tête qui le clouait au sol. "Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire comme il va?"

Le prisonnier secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, puis il lui attrapa la main et écrivit dans la précipitation : _monstre_. Grunlek soupira. Au moins cela confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien de Bob. Bon gré mal gré, il essaya de se redresser mais la migraine se fit plus violente et il fut contraint de se recoucher rapidement. Il lui fallut un moment pour récupérer de l'expérience. Virgile lui adressa un regard désolé.

\- "J'ai reçu un violent coup à la tête. J'ai une très forte migraine." expliqua-t-il entre deux profondes respirations. "J'ai bien conscience que l'aspect de mon ami peut-être effrayant, mais il ne vous fera pas de mal. Je vous assure. J'aimerai juste que vous me disiez comment il va." poursuivit-il.

Le chauve jeta un regard vers la forme allongée. Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis il lui attrapa de nouveau la main. _Hérésie_ finit-il à écrire dans sa paume. Grunlek fronça les sourcils. Le terme était un peu trop spécifique pour être employé par un simple badaud.

\- "Vous êtes un prêtre?" demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Virgile dessina dans le vide un symbole que le nain n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

\- "Eglise de la Lumière... Je vois... Inutile d'essayer de vous convaincre dans ce cas..." soupira-t-il. "Je crois que Théo était vraiment une exception dans votre ordre." marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard blasé à son compagnon de cellule.

Le prisonnier lui attrapa soudainement la main et y dessina le mot _paladin_.

\- "Théo de Silverberg... Vous le connaissez?" demanda le nain en se redressant sous l'effet de la surprise.

Son mouvement brusque fut récompensé d'une douleur fulgurante qui lui traversa le crâne de part en part. Il se laissa retomber une nouvelle fois au sol en tremblant. Il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Bientôt il sentit une main se poser sur son front. Il eut une sensation étrange au niveau de sa tempe blessée puis la migraine reflua lentement jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Il fallut néanmoins un bon moment pour que le soin fasse effet complètement. Il rouvrit les yeux au moment où la main de Virgile se retira.

\- "Merci." Libéré de ce mal entêtant, il se releva et, avec l'aide du prisonnier, il s'assit dos au mur. "Vous connaissez Théo?" répéta-t-il.

Le muet fit une moue mitigée. Il se semblait chercher désespérément un moyen de communiquer plus efficace que celui qu'il utilisait jusqu'à maintenant.

\- "Je peux essayer de vous poser des questions auxquelles vous répondriez par oui ou non." proposa le nain.

Le visage de Virgile s'éclaira. Cependant, au moment où le nain s'apprêtait à poser sa première question, un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte du cachot. Le prêtre recula précipitamment et retrouva sa place dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. Les lourds verrous claquèrent et la porte grinça sinistrement quand elle pivota sur ses gonds. Un homme d'église - à en juger par son habit - pénétra dans la cellule. Il tenait à la main flambeau qu'il accrocha au mur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Profitant de cet apport en lumière, Grunlek jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction du demi-diable. Ce dernier était allongé sur le côté et lui tournait le dos. Ses vêtements d'elfes avaient été remplacés par sa robe de mage déchirée. L'effort avait été certainement fait pour le rendre plus misérable. L'ingénieur reporta son attention vers le nouvel arrivant qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il s'agissait du prêtre qui était intervenu pendant son combat contre les cavaliers de Mirages. Son visage aurait pu paraître amical si le regard qu'il portait sur les occupants de la cellule n'était pas si dédaigneux.

\- "Je vois qu'on s'est remis de ce vilain coup à la tête." commença-t-il en haussant un sourcil. "Je veux bien que les personnes de votre espèce aient une bonne constitution, mais avec le traumatisme crânien que vous aviez, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver conscient de si-tôt." Le prêtre jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Virgile qui sembla se faire encore plus petit. "J'imagine que vous avez eu un peu d'aide... Enfin, au moins je n'aurai pas à dépenser plus d'énergie pour vous soigner..."  
\- "Qui êtes-vous?" demanda sèchement Grunlek.  
\- "Je doute que cette information vous soit d'une grande utilité pour le temps qu'il vous reste à vivre. Si nous n'y faisons rien dans deux jours vous ne serez plus."  
\- "Il n'y a donc aucun risque à me le dire dans ce cas." rétorqua le nain sans se laisser impressionner par la menace.  
\- "Si ça peut vous satisfaire, je m'appelle Odan." déclara le prêtre avec un petit sourire.  
\- "Et que voulez-vous de moi, _Odan_?" l'ingénieur appuya volontairement sur le nom. "Mes souvenirs du combat sont encore un peu confus, mais je crois bien me rappeler de vous. C'est vous qui m'avez dit avoir _besoin de ma tête._ Je peux me tromper mais je doute qu'il fallait prendre cette remarque au sens propre." La remarque toucha visiblement son interlocuteur qui ne put retenir une moue contrariée. Satisfait de l'effet produit, Grunlek se recala contre le mur. "Alors que voulez-vous?"  
\- "Avant tout, connaître la vérité et comprendre vos motivations." répondit l'intéressé.

L'ingénieur resta silencieux. Il se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un moment. Puis devant le mutisme du nain, Odan reprit la parole, tout en s'approchant nonchalamment du prisonnier allongé.

\- "Théo s'est confié à moi. Il m'a parlé de l'alliance des églises et de la relique des Intendants. Vous savez, je ne suis pas favorable à ce partenariat avec Mirages. Je n'aime pas savoir mon église soumise à l'influence d'une guilde, surtout en sachant que ce pouvoir s'exerce par le biais d'un _objet_ potentiellement dangereux."

Grunlek plissa des yeux. Théo avait-il révélé à ce prêtre ce qui s'était passé au conclave et leur mission? Il y avait dans le ton employé par Odan quelque chose qui sonnait étrangement vrai. Jouait-il la comédie? Disait-il la vérité? Il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Il décida de rester dans le flou.

\- "Si vous savez de quoi il retourne alors pourquoi avoir aidé à notre capture? Vous savez que nous serons plus utiles là dehors."  
\- "Vous connaissez le dicton : garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près." répondit le prêtre en souriant. "Hanz et moi sommes alliés sur le papier. Nous collaborons parce que nos supérieurs nous l'ordonnent, mais nos idéaux divergent. C'est un homme détestable, arrogant et, disons le clairement, profondément raciste. Je pense que vous vous en êtes rendu compte... Il abhorre tout ce qui est lié de près ou de loin à la magie. Comprenez que la collaboration entre les églises et Mirages ne lui plait pas vraiment non plus. Cependant, c'est un homme d'honneur et pour lui une victoire n'est une victoire que s'il on joue dans les règles... Au départ, ma participation lui tenait lieu de faire-valoir... Pour ma part, si j'ai accepté de participer à votre capture, c'est que je savais qu'il allait droit dans le mur. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas intervenir. L'enjeu était trop important. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le démon se libérer. Notre région n'aurait pas survécu à une nouvelle catastrophe."

En prononçant ces mots, l'homme d'église fit rouler Bob sur le dos du bout du pied. En le voyant, Grunlek se crispa, mais resta silencieux. Une transformation partielle semblait avoir opéré. De ce qui était visible au travers des haillons, les écailles recouvraient maintenant une bonne partie de son corps et son visage était presque méconnaissable.

\- "Comme vous le voyez, nous avons échappé au pire."  
\- "Qu'est-ce qui retient le démon?" demanda finalement l'ingénieur inquiet.

Odan s'agenouilla et tira sur le pan de la robe qui couvrait le torse du demi-diable. Un enchevêtrement de fils de psyché similaires à ceux qu'il avait découvert sur son bras métallique courraient sur la peau partiellement écailleuse de son ami.

\- "Le sceau bloque le passage de la psyché dans son organisme. Je suis navré si j'ai du me résoudre à faire la même chose pour votre bras. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que vous l'utilisiez pour vous échapper. Et ça aurait paru suspect si je ne l'avais pas fait. Surtout après votre démonstration de force..."  
\- "Et donc vous espérez que je collabore avec vous? Vous comptez nous faire sortir de cette prison?"  
\- "Pour votre ami, c'est impossible. C'est un monstre après-tout. Et après ce qui s'est passé, son exécution apportera un peu de soulagement au peuple. Quant à vous, je pourrai éventuellement intercéder en votre faveur. Disons que cela dépendra de ce que vous me direz."

Grunlek sourit amèrement. L'espace d'un instant, il avait adhéré au discours du prêtre.

\- "Vous êtes comme les autres. Chantage. Trahison. Ce sont les seuls langages que vous comprenez... Vous ne méritez pas de connaître la vérité et vous ne comprendriez pas nos motivations, car elles ne sont pas dictées par un désir de pouvoir politique ou religieux."

Un rictus nerveux se peignit sur le visage du prêtre.

\- "C'est dommage que vous prenez les choses de cette manière." dit-il en se redressant aussi vite que sa surcharge pondérale le lui permettait. "Nous aurions pu avoir une conversation civilisée et entrevoir des possibilités intéressantes."

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, attrapa le flambeau, puis tambourina sur la porte en métal. Un garde lui ouvrit. Odan se retourna une dernière fois vers Grunlek. Les flammes donnaient au visage bouffi du prêtre un air particulièrement malsain.

\- "Vous savez, je connais la voie de _maux_ que vous ignorez. Même cet idiot de Virgile a avoué ses crimes... et il est muet." Il émit un rit contenu que seuls les soubresauts de son ventre proéminent révélèrent. "Je reviendrai demain. J'espère que la nuit vous portera conseil."

Il quitta les lieux et la porte du cachot se referma dans un claquement sec. Les verrous cliquetèrent dans leur fermoir. Les occupants de la cellule se retrouvèrent à nouveau plongés dans le silence et les ténèbres.

###

Le portail se referma derrière elle. Afina regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un point de repère. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais dans sa tête c'était le chaos. Au milieu de tous les futurs possibles, elle avait vu celui qui lui permettrait peut être de sauver Grunlek. Il fallait qu'elle s'en souvienne. Il y avait trop d'informations à gérer, trop d'écueils à éviter. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle respira profondément et se concentra pour essayer de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entrevit le chemin se tracer dans son esprit. Le Sud... Une ville fortifiée... L'aventurier y était retenu prisonnier... Il y aurait dans quelques jours une exécution publique...  
La vision de Grunlek entre les mains du bourreau la troubla et elle perdit le fil de ses pensées.

\- "Pas trop vite..." se dit-elle pour elle-même. "Une étape à la fois... Je dois trouver la ville."

Elle prit fébrilement la direction du Sud. Tandis qu'elle marchait, elle passa distraitement une main sur le haut de sa poitrine. La gemme de pouvoir saillait sous sa peau. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle avait peur. Peur d'échouer. Peur des conséquences de son choix. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle ravala ses angoisses et accéléra le pas.

* * *

Petites notes de fin :

Le bloc d'Afina (début) aurait du se trouver dans le chapitre précédent, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à le rendre concis. Le dialogue avec Ilda durait _beaucoup_ plus longtemps et c'était un peu trop philosophico-prout-prout. Je pense que je suis arrivée à un bon compromis avec ça lol. Le second bloc est volontairement confus parce qu'elle est paniquée.

Odan aussi m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai réécrit son échange avec Grunlek 1 million de fois XD. Il est assez tendu à écrire parce qu'il manipule les autres en disant la vérité :D.

A propos, si ça vous intéresse, une fois que j'aurai fini cette histoire (oui elle a une fin °3°), je pourrai faire une annexe sur les caractéristiques de mes personnages et sur ce que j'ai voulu dire à travers tout ça (oui il y a un sens MDR!)

Allez, des bisous et à bientôt!


	38. Chapitre 34 - Espoirs chancelants

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde. Je ressurgis après plus d'un mois. Ce chapitre a été écrit petits bouts par petits bouts mais il est enfin là. Je pensais avoir plus de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps mais les choses ne sont pas passées comme prévues :D. Rien de grave je vous rassure, juste du pas le temps lol.

C'est pas le chapitre le plus joyeux de la terre, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ;).

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 - Espoirs chancelants  
**

Afina atteignit l'enceinte de la ville fortifiée plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Les portes étaient gardées mais les soldats qui contrôlaient l'entrée était débordés. La nouvelle de l'exécution publique des responsables de la pluie de flammes avait été rapidement relayée aux villages alentours. La populace avait aussitôt accouru. L'elfe n'eut donc aucun mal à se glisser parmi les badauds venus en masse.

Peut-être était-ce dû à son angoisse des jours - heures - à venir, mais elle se sentait très mal à l'aise dans cette ville. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de se trouver dans un endroit fortement peuplé. Elle était déjà allée dans de grandes cités - bien plus grandes d'ailleurs - mais celle-ci dégageait quelque chose de malsain. Chaque regard qu'elle croisait lui paraissait hostile sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Rapidement, elle se mit à marcher les yeux braqués sur le sol pour éviter le malaise. Elle ne relevait la tête qu'à de rares moments pour voir où elle se dirigeait.

Les rues de la cité grouillaient d'activité. Dans un premier temps, Afina se contenta de se laisser porter par le mouvement, tout en essayant de faire taire sa paranoïa grandissante. Cependant au détour d'une rue, elle tomba sur un crieur de l'église de la Lumière, à en juger par sa tenue. Elle n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait. Le ton lui suffisait pour comprendre de quoi il parlait et l'énergie qu'il dégageait lui donnait envie de fuir très loin. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait ce sentiment de peur panique. Quelque part, elle savait qu'elle angoissait pour Grunlek, mais d'un autre côté, c'était pour elle-même qu'elle craignait. Elle toucha machinalement à travers ses vêtements la gemme sur sa poitrine.

 _Ilda tendit sa main droite dans sa direction. Afina vit la magie se concentrer dans la paume de la vieille femme, jusqu'à devenir une bille rougeoyante._

 _\- "Tu as demandé l'aide du démon et il a accepté. Tu dois maintenant remplir ta part du contrat…" la voix de la voyante était teintée d'une pointe d'amertume._

 _L'elfe dégrafa sa tunique et guida la main d'Ilda vers sa poitrine. Lorsque la gemme pulsante toucha sa peau, elle ressentit un grand froid intérieur mais, à sa surprise, aucune douleur._

 _\- "Tu portes à présent sur toi une fraction du pouvoir de Bélial. Considère cette gemme comme un poison." Afina baissa les yeux sur la pierre qui semblait avoir fusionné avec sa peau. Déjà des veinules sombres se formaient tout autour. "Elle répondra à ta volonté tant que tu n'auras pas utilisé toute la magie qu'elle contient. Mais prends garde. La magie démoniaque à un coût et tu ne sauras toujours que trop tard ce qu'il est. Sois donc prudente et agis avec avec raison gardée."_

 _\- "Vous voulez dire que ça peut me tuer?" demanda-t-elle en réalisant soudain l'implication de son geste.  
\- "C'est possible. Je ne sais pas. Cela dépendra de la volonté de Bélial..."_

 _Une part du démon..._ Afina ignorait beaucoup de choses sur les églises mais elle savait que, dans leurs attributions, l'élimination des créatures hérétiques avait une place prépondérante. Sans être un sujet tabou, les croyances et les différents cultes des sédentaires étaient loin des préoccupations des membres du clan. Pourtant lorsque le groupe devait faire une halte dans une ville, Ilda accordait de l'importance aux religions en place. La guérisseuse avait remarqué que la voyante évitait soigneusement les endroits à forte concentration ecclésiastique. Et maintenant qu'elle avait un peu de Bélial en elle, son instinct lui criait de faire de même. Elle accéléra donc sensiblement le pas en essayant de passer le plus loin possible du crieur et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Tout en s'efforçant de faire abstraction de ses angoisses, elle s'aventura plus avant. Elle se retrouva presque par hasard sur la grand place où l'estrade qui allait servir pour l'exécution finissait d'être aménagée. Elle fut prise d'un violent vertige lorsqu'elle se retrouva assaillie d'une multitude de visions de ce qui allait se produire. Sous le choc, elle recula de plusieurs pas, bousculant dans son mouvement quelques passants qui lui lancèrent un regard noir. Elle bégaya quelques excuses avant de prendre, dans la précipitation, une rue adjacente moins peuplée. Elle s'y arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait des souvenirs de ce qu'Ilda lui avait montré, car au départ elle avait dû fournir de gros efforts pour se remémorer la moindre chose qui y était liée, mais maintenant tout semblait s'emballer de la même manière que lorsque la voyante avait partagé initialement sa Vision. Etait-il possible que la gemme réagisse à son subconscient? Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et toucha la pierre qui saillait. _La volonté de Bélial..._ Elle leva les yeux. La boutique qui lui faisait face portait distinctement le symbole d'un bélier. Elle se trouva partagée entre le soulagement et la peur. Etait-elle devenue malgré elle le jouet du démon? Elle savait ce qui guidait son cœur, mais avait-elle encore le choix du chemin à emprunter? Avait-elle encore son libre arbitre?

Faisant fis de ses questionnements et du tournis que rendait son pas peu assuré, elle pénétra dans la boutique.

###

Virgile restait prostré dans le coin de la pièce. Visiblement, Odan avait une grande influence sur lui. Dans un sens, sa réaction inquiétait Grunlek quant aux menaces que le haut prêtre avait formulées. Considérant que le disciple ne tenterait certainement plus rien, l'ingénieur décida d'agir seul. Ses muscles toujours engourdis, il se releva péniblement en s'aidant du mur derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas pour tester la longueur de sa chaîne. Même en se servant de l'allonge que lui fournissait son bras robotique inerte, il n'atteindrait pas Bob. Dépité, il observa quelques instants son ami qui gisait dans l'exacte position qu'Odan l'avait laissé. Les filaments énergétiques qui couraient sur sa poitrine éclairaient faiblement son visage. Grâce à ce point de vue plus en hauteur, Grunlek remarqua que le demi-diable avait les yeux ouverts.

\- "Bob?" tenta-t-il à voix basse.

L'intéressé tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Son regard félin accrocha le sien un bref instant. Le nain sentit son cœur se serrer. Outre l'aspect démoniaque, ce qui le marqua fut l'expression résignée que son ami affichait. Malgré les yeux jaunes, les dents pointues et les écailles qui le défiguraient, il y avait plus d'humain en lui qu'il n'en avait vu durant leurs mois d'errance. Il avait rarement vu ce regard chez le demi-diable car il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Grunlek reporta son attention au sceau qui brillait sur sa poitrine.

 _Ils étaient tombés dans un piège magique assez vicieux. Habituellement ce genre de champs anti-magie ne faisait que vider celui qui le traversait de sa psyché ou bloquait l'émanation magique hors du corps du porteur. Ce piège-ci semblait avoir été spécialement conçu pour les demi-élémentaires. Si Théo et lui-même n'avaient été que peu affectés, Bob et Shin s'étaient écroulés aussitôt. Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes après qu'ils aient désarmé le mécanisme pour que leurs compagnons reprennent connaissance._

 _\- "Est-ce que ça va?" leur avait-il demandé._

 _L'archer et le mage avait tous deux répondu par la négative, mais seul Bob avait développé sa réponse._

 _\- "Le piège a brisé pendant quelques instants le lien qu'il y a entre notre part humaine et élémentaire. On vient de vivre une expérience de mort subite."  
\- "Pourquoi ça ne m'a-t-il pas affecté?"  
\- "Sans vouloir paraître offensant Grun, tu es un golem. Par définition, tu n'as pas de part humaine. J'imagine que ça aurait fini par t'affecter avec le temps. Mais pour nous autres demi-élémentaire, notre lien à la magie est ténu. Contrairement à la magie pure qui met plus de temps à se dissiper, il est facile de le briser - si on connait la méthode, j'entends bien. Heureusement que Théo et toi étiez là..." avait ajouté en demi-diable en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.  
\- "Cela veut dire que sans ton démon…"  
\- "Ouais, je ne survivrai pas... Maudits jusqu'au bout." avait ajouté Bob avec ___un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin_. "Ne fais pas cette tête Grun, tu vas me faire avoir de la peine pour moi-même..."  
_

Il réalisa que, même s'il ne coupait pas complètement le lien entre la part démoniaque et humaine, le sceau d'Odan entravait suffisamment la psyché pour que le demi-diable se sente partir. Il comprit alors que Bob attendait juste que les choses se passent, comme une proie fatalement blessée attend que la mort la rattrape. Il n'avait rien qu'il puisse faire ni rien qu'il puisse dire pour le soulager. Il eut un petit rire nerveux et recula jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser contre et s'asseya lourdement. Puis, il plaça son bras mécanique de manière à ce qu'il ne le gêne pas et fit comme ses deux compagnons de cellule : il patienta.

###

Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'entrevue avec Odan, Virgile avait gardé la tête baissée et partiellement cachée dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux repliés. Il était curieux mais il souhaitait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Le souvenir des séances de _questions_ était encore vif. Le haut prêtre était un guérisseur avant tout et, comme tout ceux de sa profession, il avait une parfaite connaissance du corps humain. Malheureusement, cette connaissance ne lui servait pas qu'à soigner les plaies et les maladies. Il pouvait par imposition des mains aussi bien ressouder les os, qu'enflammer les nerfs et, ce, sans jamais laisser de trace. Le disciple avait pu goûter à l'étendue du savoir de son ancien mentor… Il avait attendu qu'Odan fût parti et que la cellule fût à nouveau plongée dans les ténèbres pour relever les yeux.

L'obscurité avalait les contours de ses voisins de cellules, mais Virgile devinait leur présence. Il entendait la respiration légèrement rauque de la bête près du mur à sa droite et, depuis que le sceau avait été dévoilé sur sa poitrine, il distinguait le faible rayonnement des filaments de psyché qui en émanait.

Quant au nain, il ne percevait de lui que quelques cliquetis de chaînes et bruissement de tissu. Peut-être était-il en train de se déplacer. Il savait que l'homme de petite taille pouvait voir malgré le peu de lumière qui filtrait - c'était une particularité des gens de son peuple qui avaient des yeux taillés pour la vie souterraine - mais que tentait-il de faire? Rejoindre son _ami_ comme il le qualifiait?

Les jours passant, il avait appris à envisager le monde avec un autre regard. Le mal et le bien étaient devenus pour lui des concepts bien plus complexes à identifier. En temps normal, en réalisant que ces colocataires étaient du côté des ténèbres, il aurait juste tenté de se faire tout petit, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'être isolé. De plus, au début, il n'avait pas saisi le lien qui unissait le nain à la bête, car ni Odan ni les gardes n'avaient mentionné quoique ce soit en la matière lorsqu'ils avaient été enfermés avec lui. Il s'était donc rapidement rapproché de l'homme de petite taille. Maintenant, il n'était plus très sûr de la conduite à adopter.

La voix du nain l'arracha soudainement à ses réflexions.

\- "Bob?" demanda timidement ce dernier.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'entendait appeler le démon ainsi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un nom parfaitement ridicule pour une créature qui était censée avoir causé un cataclysme. Il n'avait pas une connaissance approfondie des élémentaires démoniaques, mais les rares noms qui lui revenaient en mémoire étaient plus inspirés. Après quelques secondes, il entendit le nain s'asseoir lourdement sur le sol, puis ce fut le silence. Il eut presque l'impression d'être à nouveau seul entre ces quatre murs. Il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. Il détestait être seul...

###

Perdu dans ses pensées, Grunlek resta silencieux un long moment. Le temps semblait défiler avec une lenteur insoutenable. Chaque seconde s'éternisait mais le temps qui s'écoulait le rapprochait inexorablement de l'issue fatale de toute cette aventure. Étrangement, il était serein bien que la situation avait largement de quoi le désespérer. Il décida d'occuper son temps à se remémorer tout ce qui avait rythmé ces dernières années. Il se retrouva bientôt à sourire dans le noir tandis qu'il se rappelait des anecdotes de son périple avec ses compagnons. De leur première rencontre à cet instant rien avait été ordinaire. Ensemble, ils avaient le don pour attirer sur eux tous les ennuis possibles et imaginables. Ils en bavaient souvent mais il retenait surtout les bons moments qui en découlaient. Oubliant la présence de Virgile dans le coin, il se mit à parler à voix haute.

\- "Hey Bob, tu te souviens de la première fois où Théo a voulu te mettre au bûcher?" commença-t-il en gloussant. "Il s'énervait parce que le feu ne prenait pas, sans comprendre que c'était toi qui étouffait les flammes. On s'est moqué de lui pendant des jours après ça." Il pouffa avant de poursuivre. "Et la fois où Shin nous a congelé les pieds en ratant son saut élémentaire alors qu'on essayait de fuir un minotaure. Quel combat ridicule... On s'en était bien sorti quand même."

Il marqua une pause. Si ces souvenirs l'amusaient en partie, ils ramenaient également à la surface une rancœur sourde.

\- "On était pas les meilleurs, mais on aura quand même réussi à sauver le Cratère… Deux fois… Quelle mort ingrate... Remarque!" poursuivit-il sur un ton plus léger. "Il paraît que chez les hommes, il est courant que les nobles finissent de la sorte : décapité ou pendu... Chez nous aussi les conflits se règlent dans le sang, mais on a le choix de pouvoir défendre sa vie. Enfin la plupart du temps… Je n'ai pas vraiment envi de retourner dans mon royaume, mais quand j'y songe, il y a des choses que j'aurai aimé vous faire découvrir. Pas sûr que l'architecture et l'art nain passionnent Théo, mais je pense que ça t'aurait plu…"

Grunlek s'arrêta de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci parce que Virgile avait bougé. Il le distinguait que vaguement mais il lui semblait qu'il avait redresser la tête. Il semblait écouter ce qu'il racontait.

\- "Est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

Le prêtre ne lui répondit évidemment pas et, contre toute attente, il se déplaça vers lui. De la même manière qu'il avait procédé la première fois, il avança à tâtons dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de le voir. Sans rien dire, Grunlek lui tendit sa main valide. Un seul mot fut écrit dans sa paume. _Pourquoi_.

\- "Pourquoi quoi?" Le muet pointa vaguement dans la direction du demi-diable. "Pourquoi je lui parle?" Virgile acquiesça. "Pourquoi pas?" répondit-il froidement. Puis se rendant compte qu'il déversait sur son compagnon de cellule sa frustration d'être impuissant face à la situation, il se radoucit un peu. "Il doit être terrifié de ce qui lui arrive. Depuis qu'il est comme ça, j'ai remarqué que ma présence l'apaise. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me voit, alors je lui fais savoir que je suis là… C'est tout. Et puis ça me fait du bien de parler."

Le disciple de la Lumière le dévisagea longuement, puis il lui prit la main. _Monstre_. L'appellation le crispa mais Grunlek se retint de toute forme de colère. Après tout, le prêtre avait été éduqué pour voir les choses d'une certaine manière.

\- "Dans un sens, c'est vrai, il en est un. Mais il est aussi humain. C'est à cette moitié là que je parle."

Virgile s'assit en tailleur en face de lui. Sur son visage se peignait un mélange de doute et d'incompréhension.

\- "Je sais que c'est quelque chose de difficile à admettre pour vous, mais je suis certain qu'au fond de vous vous savez que les monstres ne portent pas forcément de cornes. Il y a certes des démons qui se cachent parmi les hommes, il y a des engeances démoniaques qui portent le germe du mal en eux, mais il y a aussi des hommes investis de pouvoirs qui agissent de manière parfois contre nature sans jamais avoir été soi disant pervertis par de telles hérésies. Un démon n'est pas toujours caché derrière chaque acte malveillant."

Grunlek parlait de manière générale. Dans le fond de son esprit, il pensait notamment aux nains corrompus qui régnaient sous la montagne, mais la référence pouvait également s'appliquer à d'autres. Visiblement, Virgile songeait à quelqu'un en particulier, sans doute à Odan. Il lut la compréhension son visage, ce qui l'invita à poursuivre.

\- "Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que Bob est bon." ajouta-t-il en souriant. "Disons qu'il est pragmatique… Il ne s'encombre pas toujours de morale ni de remords lorsqu'il doit agir. Cependant, il n'est pas mauvais non plus. Ce qu'il a fait est terrible j'en conviens mais, croyez-moi, il en paye déjà le prix..."

L'espace de quelques secondes, il revécut la difficile plongée qu'il avait effectuée avec Ilda dans l'esprit tourmenté de son ami et il se revit en train de prendre soin de lui alors que toute forme de conscience semblait l'avoir quitté. Il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de ces images pénibles et jeta un œil en direction du demi-diable dont il accrocha le regard. Comme pour illustrer son propos précédent, il remarqua que les yeux de ce dernier étaient étonnamment humides. Étaient-ce ses paroles qui l'avaient ému? Encore fallait-il que Bob soit suffisamment conscient pour saisir le sens de ses mots. Ou alors était-ce juste sa condition actuelle qui le faisait souffrir? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, ni aucun moyen de lui venir en aide. Il reprit la parole d'une voix lasse.

\- "Quoiqu'il en soit, il a fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire au moment où aucune autre solution ne pouvait être trouvée... Est-ce bien ou mal?" Il haussa les épaules. "Seul le temps nous le dira..."

Virgile et lui se dévisagèrent longuement. Ses paroles semblaient faire leur chemin dans la tête du disciple de la Lumière.

\- "Qu'en est-il de vous? Êtes-vous un monstre déguisé? Qu'avez-vous fait de si répréhensible pour que l'on vous jette au cachot de la sorte?" _Théo_. La réponse surprit Grunlek. "Il vous a fait prisonnier?"

Le muet inscrivit une suite de mots dans sa paume. _Virgile, aider, Théo, fuite, piège, Mirages, Odan._ La manière dont il s'exprimait était extrêmement synthétique mais l'ordre et le choix des mots suffisaient à donner du sens.

\- "Vous savez où il est maintenant?"

Le prêtre haussa les épaules, marquant clairement son ignorance et peut être aussi un peu son désir de ne pas vouloir connaître la réponse. Grunlek voulait poser plus de questions, mais le handicap du disciple rendait les choses un peu compliquées malgré son ingénieuse méthode de communication. Le fait de savoir Théo possiblement loin de tout ça lui donnait un peu de baume au cœur. Peut-être que dans tout ce marasme, il y avait un peu d'espoir pour le Cratère.

###

Afina fut soulagée de ne trouver dans la boutique d'autre client qu'elle. Elle se dirigea prestement vers le comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait un elfe brun richement vêtu. Ce dernier releva la tête à son approche et la gratifia en souriant d'une formule de bienvenue toute faite en langage commun. Cependant son sourire s'effaça bien vite alors qu'il la vit.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?" demanda-t-il inquiet.  
\- "J'ai besoin de l'aide de mes frères." répondit-elle dans leur dialecte.

Le commerçant porta la main à son cœur et poursuivit dans sa langue.

\- "Les enfants d'Ilda sont les bienvenus dans ma maison."

Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit lui fit relâcher toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée jusque là. Son vertige s'intensifia et, avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit d'autre, elle bascula en arrière sans que rien n'arrête sa chute. Elle perdit connaissance avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

###

Hanz n'arrivait pas à se reposer. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais l'expérience d'invasion mentale l'avait plus que secoué. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait comme un écho la douleur fulgurante qui lui avait traversé le crâne et paralysée de terreur. Odan lui avait préconisé du repos pour se remettre de l'épreuve mais l'inactivité allait le rendre fou. Il avait donc rapidement quitté le lit et le presbytère pour se ressourcer en plein l'air.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment par l'extérieur et se retrouva rapidement sur la grande place qui jouxtait l'église. Il y avait pas mal d'activité. Le brouhaha ambiant l'apaisa presque immédiatement. Habituellement il n'aimait pas le bruit, mais le mélange de voix indistincts le distrayait de ses propres pensées et du souvenir de son traumatisme. Son regard fut rapidement attiré par l'estrade qui avait été préparée pour l'exécution. Elle ressemblait presque à une scène de théâtre. Il s'approcha pour admirer l'ouvrage.

Il devait reconnaître que le prêtre ventripotent avait un certain savoir faire en la matière. La rampe d'accès avait été placée de manière à être efficacement gardée et le cortège serait toujours visible de la foule. A l'arrière de l'estrade avait été monté un cadre de bois sur lequel étaient accrochés les étendards de l'église de la Lumière et du Vent, ainsi que celui de Mirages. Le capitaine ne manqua pas de noter l'ordre dans lequel avait été placés les drapeaux : les deux clergés encadrant celui de Mirages. C'était peut être un détail mais connaissant Odan cela n'avait pas été fait au hasard.

Sur le devant de la scène, placée bien en évidence, se trouvait une large et haute pierre grise gravée de symboles qu'il associa sans peine au culte de la Lumière. Sur l'un des côtés saillait un large anneau de métal destiné sans doute à faire passer les chaînes du prisonnier afin de le maintenir dans la position adéquat. Il eut un sourire carnassier en songeant au moment où il tuerait le démon. Il ne restait plus que deux nuits avant d'être libéré de ce poids. Cette chasse interminable prendrait fin, ses échecs seraient lavés et il pourrait laisser derrière lui le souvenir cuisant de l'invasion mentale.

###

Afina se réveilla dans une chambre étrangère faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies. Une odeur de thé flottait dans l'air. Elle connaissait cette fragrance légèrement piquante. Les nomades avaient l'habitude d'ajouter quelques épices amères à leur décoctions. Elle tourna la tête en souriant. Une tasse fumante l'attendait sur la table de chevet qui la jouxtait. Elle se redressa doucement. Le vertige était passé. Elle se saisit du récipient encore chaud et en huma le parfum avant d'en boire quelques gorgées. _Comme à la maison_ songea-t-elle.

Elle reposa la tasse et se glissa hors du lit. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la chambre. Le vieux parquet grinçait sous ses pas. Elle entendit bientôt quelqu'un venir dans le couloir. Après quelques coups donnés à la porte, l'elfe qu'elle avait vu derrière le comptoir de la boutique entra dans la pièce. Il avait une belle prestance. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient maintenus dans une tresse épaisse qui retombait sur son épaule. Il tenait, rabattus sur son bras, quelques vêtements.

\- "Je suis heureux de vous voir sur pieds. Vous avez dormi longtemps." dit-il dans leur dialecte.  
\- "Combien de temps?" s'inquiéta Afina.  
\- "Plusieurs heures. Nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit."  
\- "Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.  
\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillais." Il déposa les vêtements sur le bord du lit. "C'est pour vous. Si vous souhaitez vous déplacer en ville, cette tenue attirera moins l'attention que vos habits de nomades. Les rôdeurs et les aventuriers sont assez mal vus depuis quelques temps dans la région."  
\- "Merci beaucoup..." souffla-t-elle un peu confuse.

Les vêtements proposés étaient de très bonne facture. Ils étaient elfiques, à n'en pas douter, mais ils ne portaient aucun signe d'appartenance au clan d'Ilda. Afina se doutait que ceux qui quittaient les nomades pour se sédentariser faisaient en sorte de se confondre avec la population, mais elle trouvait dommage de cacher ainsi leur identité. Elle observa attentivement son hôte. Lui-même portait un mélange de vêtements issus de plusieurs peuples elfiques. C'était le signe du bélier sur la porte de sa boutique qui l'avait incité à utiliser la langue de leur clan quand bien même le commerçant lui avait parlé en langue commune. Rien dans son apparence ne pouvait laisser deviner son origine.

\- "Pourquoi vous cachez-vous?" demanda-t-elle perplexe.

L'elfe lui sourit mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se présenta.

\- "Commençons par le commencement, voulez-vous? Mon nom est Salidar, à qui ai-je l'honneur?" Afina s'empourpra en réalisant qu'elle avait manqué de courtoisie. Elle bafouilla son nom ainsi que quelques excuses maladroites. "J'ai conscience que ce que vous observez chez moi va quelque peu à l'encontre de nos traditions. Croyez bien que je porte fièrement le sang de notre clan mais notre héritage est un poids à porter qu'il parfois nécessaire de laisser dans l'ombre. Il est difficile de se faire un nom dans le monde des hommes lorsque nous sommes des nomades. Nos rites sont considérés comme de la magie noire par les églises locales et elles sont particulièrement sévères. J'ai plusieurs siècles d'expérience sur le sujet pour savoir qu'en temps de troubles comme ceux que nous vivons il est essentiel de savoir rester discret."

La guérisseuse remarqua alors les quelques rides que son hôte arborait. Le temps marquait très peu les elfes. Si ces marques de l'âge étaient visibles sur lui, c'était qu'il avait déjà vécu une longue vie. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa l'implication de ce fait. Elle en fut presque abasourdie. Elle recula pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- "Vous êtes un enfant d'Ilda…" Il acquiesça. "Mais alors quel âge a-t-elle?"  
\- "Je l'ignore. Certainement plus d'un millier d'années." répondit Salidar en prenant place à ses côtés, le regard compatissant. "Les demi-diables ont une longévité incroyable lorsqu'ils ont la chance de survivre aux épreuves que la vie leur réserve et plus encore lorsqu'ils ne luttent plus contre leur part démoniaque."  
\- "Comment?" s'exclama Afina choquée par cette allégation.  
\- "Ne prenez pas mal mes propos. Je n'ai jamais douté des intentions d'Ilda. En revanche ce que réserve son alter ego à ceux qui croisent sa route est quelque chose de bien plus obscure. Il y a longtemps que j'ai quitté le clan pour échapper à son influence." Il soupira. "J'ignore ce qui vous amène ici, mais j'imagine que c'est important. Vous n'auriez pas pactisé avec le démon sinon." Son regard glissa l'espace d'une seconde vers sa poitrine à l'endroit où se trouvait la gemme. "J'honore les traditions de notre clan et je ferai mon possible pour vous aider mais sachez que je n'obéirai pas à la volonté de Bélial."

Salidar s'était exprimé sans hargne mais il était catégorique. La guérisseuse se sentit comme vidé. A l'espoir de trouver de l'aide venait de se substituer de nouvelles déceptions et une cruelle réalité: quoiqu'elle doive affronter dans les jours à venir, elle serait seule. Le brun avait certainement remarqué son malaise car il ajouta :

\- "Vous devriez vous reposer, vous avez l'air épuisé. Nous parlerons de tout cela demain à tête reposée."

Afina lui répondit par un sourire crispé. L'elfe quitta la chambre, la laissant seule avec ses doutes. L'esprit chargé de questionnements, elle s'allongea sur le lit et, sans qu'elle ne le sente venir, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité. Les bougies s'essoufflèrent une à une, la plongeant dans une obscurité épaisse dont elle n'eut pas conscience. Seule la gemme démoniaque lovée dans sa chaire pulsait d'une lueur rougeâtre sous le vêtement qui la recouvrait.

* * *

Voilà voilà...  
Ca s'annonce bien non? :D

Des bisous!


	39. Chapitre 35 - Sombres motivations

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Encore merci à Lilia pour sa review. Ca m'a bien boosté :).

Désolée pour ceux qui préfèrent Shin et Théo, on reste encore sur Grunlek et Bob et on s'enfonce toujours dans le pas glop pour eux. Je préfère prévenir, il y a une scène un peu tendue qui arrive. Il n'y a pas de gore a proprement parler, mais ça reste de la torture. Voilà, le mot est dit.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 - Sombres motivations**

Grunlek ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi que lorsque le loquet de la cellule claqua dans le fermoir. Il se réveilla le cœur battant au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur la large silhouette d'Odan qui entra une torche à la main. Ébloui par cette source de lumière inattendue, il plaça machinalement sa main valide devant ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Il entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, Virgile se réfugier dans le coin. Ce dernier semblait également avoir été réveillé en sursaut. La porte se referma derrière le haut prêtre dans un claquement sec.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, Odan combla l'espace qui les séparait et lui saisit le bras. L'ingénieur ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il regarda d'un air circonspect le prêtre s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur. La torche se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètre de ses yeux. Grunlek tenta de se dégager pour éloigner la flamme de son visage. Mais au moment où il contracta ses muscles, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son bras était raidi jusqu'à l'épaule. Il tenta de donner un coup de pied, mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas non plus.

\- "Qu'est-ce que …" bafouilla-t-il en clignant frénétiquement des yeux pour échapper à la brûlure de l'éblouissement provoqué par la torche.  
\- "Je vous conseille de vous détendre, maître nain." murmura Odan d'une voix grave. "Plus vous vous débattrez, plus ça sera difficile."

Comme pour illustrer le propos du prêtre, Grunlek commença à suffoquer. Les muscles de sa cage thoracique se contractèrent, si bien qu'il lui devint rapidement pénible de respirer.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" croassa-t-il entre deux inspirations tremblantes.  
\- "Des réponses."

Odan écarta la flamme de son visage. Malgré les taches de couleur rémanentes qui lui brouillaient la vue, l'ingénieur vit l'air concerné qu'il affichait.

\- "Depuis que votre ami a déclenché cette pluie de feu, c'est le chaos. Les dirigeants de tous les cultes ayant disparu, le pouvoir des Intendants de Mirages a grandi d'autant plus vite. Ce qui reste des têtes pensantes de nos églises a rapidement courbé l'échine. Théo semblait affirmer que les Intendants détiennent un objet de pouvoir qui leur permettent d'asseoir leur domination. J'aimerai comprendre comment tout ceci est arrivé, mais les informations filtrent à peine. Les rares missives qui me parviennent de mon église contiennent des messages évasifs ou l'injonction de collaborer… Mais ça je ne l'accepte pas."  
\- "Pas mon problème..." lâcha péniblement le nain.  
\- "Au contraire. Vous êtes impliqué."  
\- "La faute à qui." railla Grunlek.  
\- "A vous de me le dire.." répondit son interlocuteur avec un sourire indéfini.

Le nain pinça les lèvres. Pendant près d'une minute, Odan et lui n'échangèrent que des regards, se sondant l'un l'autre. Dans la pièce, seule la respiration lourde du golem, qui luttait pour prendre faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons, se faisait entendre. Le prêtre ventripotent lui lâcha le poignet et, d'un geste précis, il appliqua une pression du pouce au niveau de son épaule. Son bras se relâcha instantanément et retomba inerte à son côté, tout comme sa prothèse mécanique. L'ingénieur essaya à plusieurs reprise de bouger, mais rien n'y faisait, il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de ses muscles. Odan se releva et fit un pas en arrière.

\- "J'aurai sincèrement préféré que nous discutions tranquillement de tout ça, malheureusement vous semblez être quelqu'un d'obtus et le temps me manque pour faire preuve de patience. J'ai la possibilité de diminuer votre peine, si vous me révélez des informations intéressant sur Mirages."  
\- "Cachot à perpétuité? Vous parlez d'une alternative…" se moqua le nain.  
\- "Il y a d'autres options. Intégrer l'église et suivre la voie de la Lumière pour laver votre âme. Nous pourrions travailler dans l'ombre à un moyen de contrecarrer Mirages. J'ai des ressources, dont l'église du Vent avec qui nous collaborons depuis des dizaines d'années. Avec les informations que vous avez, nous pourrions arriver à quelque chose, j'en suis sûr."

Grunlek aurait ri s'il ne lui avait pas été si pénible de respirer.

\- "Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas compris… Je ne m'associerai pas avec les églises."  
\- "C'est pourtant votre seule chance."  
\- "C'est VOTRE seule chance." corrigea-t-il.  
\- "Alors dites moi, maître nain, quelle est la vôtre, hmm?"  
\- "Mes compagnons… sont toujours en liberté et… je crois en eux." Il commençait à manquer de souffle.  
\- "Théo est un paladin de la Lumière. Vous êtes déjà allié de mon église que vous le vouliez ou non."  
\- "Je fais la différence entre croyants… et les prêtres comme vous… avides de pouvoir… Théo peut bien croire en ce qu'il veut… Il est mon ami avant tout… et j'ai confiance en lui…"  
\- "Je serai presque ému par votre foi aveugle en vos compagnons. Votre innocence est touchante. Théo sert la Lumière de toute façon."  
\- "Vous voulez dire : à sa façon."

La nuance que Grunlek souligna sembla irriter Odan au plus au point.

\- "Vous avez le sens de la formule, mais je pense que vous devriez concentrer vos efforts à formuler d'autres idées. Car vous avez beau avoir une grande maîtrise de vous même, vous ne pourrez pas lutter indéfiniment contre l'asphyxie." énonça le prêtre avec un calme terrifiant.  
\- "Mais si vous me tuez..." tenta le nain en prenant une grande inspiration. "Vous ne saurez rien."  
\- "Croyez bien que je ne souhaite pas en arriver à cette extrémité." rétorqua son interlocuteur en souriant. "J'espère bien que vous ferez preuve de raison avant ça."  
\- "Vous êtes vraiment... prêt à tout… pour cette… satanée relique…"  
\- "Tout comme vous." siffla Odan en pointant de la torche le demi-diable qui était couché plus loin. "Vous pouvez faire des jugements moraux, mais vous n'avez pas hésité à détruire une grande partie des Basses Vallées, que je sache."

Grunlek accrocha le regard félin de Bob. A la lumière du flambeau, ses pupilles n'étaient plus que de fines fentes. Il n'avait d'apparence quasiment plus rien d'humain.

\- "Imaginons que je collabore… que nous récupérions la relique… Qu'en feriez-vous?" demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur son tortionnaire.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de coups à jouer et, dans sa position, il n'allait certainement pas gagner. Cependant, l'ingénieur avait bien l'intention que ça dernière joute verbale compte. S'il pouvait plonger ce prêtre pourri dans la confusion, il en tirerait une grande satisfaction.

\- "Je l'ignore. L'étudier dans un premier temps. Si cette relique a effectivement un grand pouvoir, elle pourrait servir au peuple. Peut être même réparer les dégâts que vous avez commis." répondit finalement Odan après un temps de réflexion.

C'était le moment de le cueillir.

\- "L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions..." ricana faiblement l'ingénieur. "D'autres ont essayé."  
\- "Vous savez ce qu'elle fait?" Le prêtre ne pouvait cacher son excitation.  
\- "La relique est une hérésie..." répliqua Grunlek en savourant l'effet que sa réponse eut sur son interlocuteur.  
\- "Que voulez-vous dire?"

L'ingénieur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il laissa le temps à l'autre de mijoter un peu. Il en profita pour choisir ses mots. Il avait le souffle de plus en plus court. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de faire de longues phrases. Il fallait que ça touche du premier coup.

\- "Elle permet l'ouverture… sur le plan éthéré… L'intendant Bragg l'a utilisé… et il a ouvert la voie… à une créature… capable de contrôler les morts..." peina-t-il à énoncer.

Comme l'avait prédit le prêtre, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester maître de lui-même très longtemps. La panique commençait déjà à le gagner. Le manque d'oxygène faisait battre son cœur plus fort et il était pris de vertiges. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de parler, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

\- "Elle s'est manifestée… lors du conclave... La région des Basses Vallées… a été le prix à payer… pour l'arrêter..." conclut-il à bout de souffle.

Visiblement, sa pirouette fonctionna. Odan avait l'air ulcéré. Imaginer qu'un démon puisse avoir contribué à sauver le monde d'une hérésie plus grande par un acte de destruction massive était visiblement au delà de ses capacité. Malheureusement, Grunlek n'eut pas le temps de goûter à sa petite victoire.

\- "Vous mentez!" éructa soudainement l'homme d'église, hors de lui.

Dans mouvement vif, ce dernier se pencha sur lui et le saisit au niveau de la gorge. Le nain ressentit une douleur foudroyante lui traverser la poitrine. Il eut tout à coup l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Un spasme réflexe comprima sa cage thoracique si fort qu'il se retrouva dans l'incapacité totale de respirer. Rapidement, sa vision se troubla et il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

###

Dans le coin de sa cellule, Virgile était figé par la peur. S'il en avait été capable, il aurait très certainement hurlé.

Au moment où le nain sembla suffoquer, il vit le démon fondre sur Odan avec une violence et une force assez inattendues, étant donné l'état quasi végétatif dans lequel il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Concentrés sur l'interrogatoire, personne n'avait prêté attention au râle sourd et annonciateur que la bête avait émis avant de passer à l'attaque. Le visage reptilien était soudainement apparu dans le dos du prêtre, et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir, ses mâchoires aiguisées s'étaient refermées sur son épaule.

Suite au choc initial, Odan bascula vers l'avant. La torche s'échappa de sa main et roula sur le pavé humide à ses pieds. La bure épaisse semblait avoir absorbé une partie de la morsure mais, au rictus qu'affichait son mentor, le muet devinait que les dents avaient très certainement atteint la chair.

\- "Gardes! Gardes!" cria l'homme d'église tout en se débattant.

La porte claqua contre le mur et deux soldats armés de lances courtes entrèrent en trombe. Ils se figèrent aussitôt, incapables de déterminer comment intervenir.

\- "Mais qu'est que vous attendez? Attaquez!" hurla le prêtre à leur adresse.

Sous l'injection, l'un des deux se risqua à faire une approche par le côté et tenta de planter sa lance dans le dos du demi-diable. Le métal déchira les guenilles sur une large portion, dévoilant les écailles pourpres qui le recouvraient et qui empêchèrent la pointe de se planter dans sa chair. La lame de la lance glissa sur son dos, déséquilibrant l'attaquant au passage. L'échec de l'opération fit tout de même lâcher prise à la bête. Malgré la douleur, Odan profita de la diversion procurée pour se dégager en assénant un violent coup de coude à son agresseur. Le démon tituba un peu plus loin avant de se jeter à nouveau sur sa proie.

Même si le haut prêtre vit l'attaque arriver, il eut à peine le temps de se relever. Par pur réflexe, il plaça son bras déjà blessé en protection. Les crocs se plantèrent profondément dans son avant bras. Il ne put se retenir de crier, mais eu la présence d'esprit de contre-attaquer immédiatement. Virgile vit la psyché se concentrer dans la paume de sa main. Son ancien mentor frappa le monstre à la poitrine et le sceau qui s'y trouvait se mit à briller plus fort. La bête relâcha lentement sa prise avant de retomber au sol comme un pantin désarticulé.

\- "J'en ai combattu des plus féroces que toi." siffla Odan avec hargne, tout en plaçant sa main encore chargée de psyché sur ses blessures. "Vous n'êtes donc bons qu'à garder les portes." hurla-t-il en se retournant vers les gardes visiblement encore sous le choc. "Allez chercher les chaînes. L'étourdissement ne durera pas éternellement."

Après quelques invectives particulièrement virulentes, les deux soldats, d'abord réticents à laisser le prêtre seul avec les prisonniers, quittèrent la cellule au pas de course. Le muet avait rarement vu l'homme bedonnant dans une colère aussi noire. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause des explications du nain ou de l'attaque du démon.

Odan se mit à faire les cents pas devant la porte en attendant le retour des gardes.

\- "Ça n'est pas normal. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche." murmura-t-il comme perdu dans ses pensées. "Il ment… Ressusciter les morts… Impossible..." Le prêtre s'arrêta longuement devant la bête. "Et les démons ne font pas ça... Ils ne protègent pas leurs suppôts."

Cette dernière remarque troubla Virgile au plus haut point. A bien y réfléchir, c'était bien à ça que l'attaque ressemblait. Le demi-diable s'en était pris à l'agresseur de son compagnon au moment où il était devenu évident que celui-ci était en danger de mort. La dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec le nain lui revint en mémoire. Y avait-il encore de l'humain en lui? Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par les gardes qui revenaient avec l'équipement demandé.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?" beugla le prêtre, visiblement sur les nerfs. "Qu'il se réveille, peut être?"

Précautionneusement et sous l'œil vigilant d'Odan, les geôliers s'activèrent pour menotter le prisonnier.

\- "Messire, que fait-on pour les deux autres?" demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Le muet se ramassa encore un peu plus sur lui-même, tandis que le haut prêtre balayait la cellule du regard.

\- "Rien. Laissez-les là. Le nain ne verra certainement pas le jour se lever et l'autre n'est une menace pour personne. Nous devons nous occuper de celui-là en priorité."

Sans autre forme de procès, le demi-diable fut évacué de la cellule et la porte se referma dans un claquement sec. Après cela, Virgile écouta les bruits qui provenaient du couloir. Il reconnaissait vaguement la voix du haut prêtre, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, le silence se fit de nouveau, il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser qu'il était à présent seul avec le nain.

La première chose qu'il remarqua était que la torche qu'Odan avait laissé tomber était toujours là. La flamme avait grandement faibli; la mince flaque d'humidité dans laquelle elle reposait y était certainement pour quelque chose. Le muet s'en saisit et, après plusieurs opérations de sauvetage du feu mourant, il s'approcha de son compagnon de cellule.

A la lumière vacillante du flambeau, il vit que les lèvres de ce dernier avaient commencé à bleuir. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine. Le nain allait certainement mourir asphyxié s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de faire se relâcher les muscles de sa cage thoracique. Contrairement à son ancien mentor, Virgile n'avait que de faibles connaissances en anatomie, cependant, il connaissait la technique employée et savait à peu près comment s'y prendre. Il plaça sa main libre sur le torse du prisonnier évanoui et se laissa guider par les résidus de psyché qu'Odan avait laissé. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais il finit par trouver les points de pression à stimuler. Il regarda avec un mélange de satisfaction et de soulagement la poitrine du nain se soulever de nouveau plus librement.

###

Odan fermait la marche. Devant lui, le demi-diable était traîné au sol par les gardes comme un sac de marchandises trop lourd. Le groupe s'arrêta bientôt devant une cellule étroite.

\- "Enfermez-le là." ordonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

Les morsures à son épaule et sur son avant-bras lui faisaient mal. Juste après l'attaque, il avait eu le temps d'utiliser qu'un sort de soin léger. Si sa bure avait empêché que les crocs ne pénètrent trop profondément, les blessures étaient à peine refermées et restaient douloureuses. Il aurait pu prendre le temps de se soigner d'avantage mais il voulait s'affranchir de cette tâche avant tout autre chose.

\- "Accrochez-le en hauteur, et faites en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas bouger les bras." lança-t-il sèchement. "Bloquez ses jambes également. J'aimerai éviter qu'il puisse nous sauter dessus à l'avenir."

Il resta sur le pas de la porte pendant que les deux hommes exécutaient avec difficulté ses ordres. L'étroitesse de la cellule rendait toutes les manœuvres complexes. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Odan entra à son tour pour contrôler les entraves. Le prisonnier, les bras légèrement écartés, reposait maintenant dans une position assez inconfortable contre le mur du fond. Son visage était caché par son épaisse tignasse noire, tandis que sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Le sceau y était parfaitement visible entre les pans partiellement déchirés de sa robe. Il vérifia l'intégrité de la marque magique qui pulsait à un rythme lent dans la pénombre.

Tout était en place. Il aurait dû s'en satisfaire, mais il fit la grimace. Il ne s'expliquait pas comment le demi-diable avait trouvé l'énergie de se jeter sur lui de la sorte. L'entrave de psyché aurait dû contenir l'agressivité du démon.

\- "Le sceau tiendra." déclara-t-il en sortant. Il fit signe aux geôliers de fermer la porte. "L'incident n'a pas besoin d'être reporté."  
\- "Mais messire, vous avez manqué de…"  
\- "C'est exact. Dans ce cas, dois-je faire mention de votre incompétence?"  
\- "Non, messire…" baragouina le soldat qui avait osé s'opposer au prêtre.  
\- "Très bien. Retournez à votre poste."

Les gardiens acquiescèrent nerveusement et se retirèrent. Odan ne perdit pas un instant pour quitter les cachots. Il remonta à ses quartiers par un passage dérobé. Il avait peu de chance de croiser quelqu'un au milieu de la nuit mais il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque qu'on le voit dans cet état. Sa bure était déchirée et la marque des morsures étaient parfaitement identifiable.

Dès qu'il eut rejoint sa chambre, il fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une potion de soin. Il but cul sec la moitié du flacon qu'il trouva et, après avoir retiré le haut de son vêtement, il versa le reste directement sur ses blessures. Il patienta quelques instant, le temps que le soin agisse, et regarda avec soulagement la peau se refermer. Il sourit. Il n'aurait même pas de cicatrices. Si les gardes tenaient leur langue, personne ne saurait ce qui s'était produit dans les cachots.

Puis son expression se rembrunit. Il avait fondé beaucoup d'espoirs sur les informations qu'aurait pu lui fournir le nain. La seule chose qu'il avait gagné ce soir était une foultitude de questions supplémentaires. Il ne voulait pas croire ce que le prisonnier avait dit mais sa version tenait presque la route. En tout cas, le comportement étrange du demi-diable étayait son propos. Cela pouvait presque donner du sens au revirement de Théo vers les forces occultes. Hélas, le temps lui manquait pour essayer de percer ce mystère.

Il soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il lui restait une dernière carte à jouer, et elle galopait quelque part dans les montagnes du Sud.

###

Lorsque Bob reprit conscience, il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche et se sentait terriblement faible. Tout le haut de son corps lui faisait mal et il avait froid. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le sceau sur sa poitrine éclairait faiblement son environnement immédiat. Il était seul dans une toute petite cellule. L'absence du petit homme fut sa première cause de panique. Le moment de terreur qui l'avait habité lorsqu'il l'avait vu suffoquer s'imprima douloureusement dans son esprit. Il se souvenait avoir tenté de le défendre bec et ongles. Avait-il échoué?

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve à tout prix. Il essaya de se relever, mais son mouvement fut interrompu par les entraves qui le retenaient au mur. Il se débattit quelques secondes mais la manœuvre ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur qui lui barrait le dos et les épaules. Il regarda avec incompréhension les chaînes que ses mouvements désordonnés faisaient cliqueter puis, devant le problème insoluble qu'elles représentaient, il se laissa retomber dans la seule position qu'elles lui permettaient de garder sans effort.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, le haut du corps en partie suspendu, à écouter le clapotis intermittent de l'eau qui s'écoulait du plafond. Puis, alors que l'épuisement, plus que le sommeil à proprement parlé, commençait à l'emporter, il entendit l'écho d'une voix, à la fois sinistre et familière, susurrer des choses à son intention. Il la reconnaissait : c'était l'Autre, mais elle semblait venir d'ailleurs. Elle ne résonnait pas comme d'habitude dans son esprit.

Au début, elle ne prononça que quelques mots, puis rapidement les phrases devinrent plus longues, jusqu'à former un flot continu de paroles. Le sens ne s'imprimaient toujours pas dans son esprit défectueux, mais les sentiments passaient aisément le filtre de son incompréhension. _Doute. Peine. Douleur. Peur._ Il secoua énergiquement la tête comme pour faire partir physiquement ce bourdonnement incessant d'idées négatives. La voix se fit progressivement plus dure. _Colère._ Ce sentiment se renforça en lui jusqu'à devenir la seule chose dont il eut conscience. Bob se mit à trembler presque compulsivement. Il avait envie de hurler, mais la seule chose que put produire sa gorge transformée fut un râle sourd et guttural. Mû par une impulsion de peur liée à cette rage étrangère qui bouillait en lui et à sa condition de bête, il força violemment sur ses liens. Ses muscles protestèrent douloureusement à ce mauvais traitement.

Il était désespérément impuissant face à la situation. Il abandonna finalement la lutte. Il se laissa glisser vers l'intérieur en suivant la voix de l'Autre. Après tout, il savait peut être quoi faire. Il avait déjà répondu à sa détresse par deux fois avant sa capture. Peut-être qu'il serait assez fort pour lui permettre de se libérer une bonne fois pour toute. Et peut-être que s'il venait à lui, il arrêterait de le harceler.

Il se retrouva dans un endroit où, il y avait encore quelques mois de ça, il avait l'habitude de converser avec sa moitié. Il resta un long moment à attendre dans les ténèbres, puis une silhouette se dessina dans le lointain. Elle était floue, indistincte, mais à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, il en distinguait mieux les traits. Hirsute, Enoch avançait vers lui d'un pas légèrement traînant et le dos voûté.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à un pas l'un de l'autre. Son père tendit la main dans sa direction et il fit de même. A sa grande surprise, ses doigts rencontrèrent un obstacle invisible. Il fronça les sourcils puis tambourina sur la barrière qui les séparait. Enoch se déplaça de quelques pas. Le mage le suivit. Le démon toucha à nouveau la protection qui, cette fois-ci, se mit à briller à son contact. Sa main sembla même la déformer à l'endroit où il poussait. Baltazar hésita une seconde, avant d'imiter son alter égo démoniaque. Leurs mains se joignirent sans se toucher directement. La fine barrière de lumière épousait la forme de leur doigts sans pour autant céder. Il sentit un fourmillement désagréable l'envahir. Il voulut lâcher prise, mais les doigts de son père agrippaient fermement les siens. Le sceau magique se contracta soudain et une impulsion psychique l'illumina soudainement. L'immense toile qui séparaient les deux facettes du demi-diable se dévoila. Les filaments de psyché qui la composaient s'étirèrent et se mirent à onduler dans le vide. Le fourmillement devint progressivement chaleur, puis la chaleur, brûlure. Balthazar essayait par tous les moyens de se dégager de l'étau qui s'était refermé sur lui, mais sa moitié, solide comme un roc, ne bougeait pas.

Devant ses tentatives, l'Autre lui sourit: _Continue comme ça fils, libère-nous._ Dans un premier temps, Balthazar ne comprit pas le sens des mots, mais la fin de l'expérience clarifia pour lui la pensée de son père. Alors qu'il tirait de toute ses forces, la toile céda et un tout petit trou se forma. A ce moment, le démon lâcha prise.

Dans sa cellule, Bob haletait et tremblait comme une feuille. Sur sa poitrine le sceau brillait intensément. Au moment où l'Autre le relâcha, il sentit un flot de psyché démoniaque jaillir de l'entrave magique, à la manière d'une artère tranchée laissant s'échapper le sang. Il en ressentit une grande alacrité et un soulagement certain. Pendant quelques secondes il se sentit de nouveau entier. Malheureusement, l'hémorragie magique se tarit presque aussitôt. La brèche, que la lutte des deux moitiés avait provoquée, se referma et le sceau se reforma.

Cependant, le désir de retrouver la psyché de l'Autre se fit plus fort que jamais. Maintenant qu'il savait comment faire, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé la source de son pouvoir, il serait assez fort pour aider le petit homme. Au fond de son esprit, il entendit l'encouragement de sa moitié. _Bravo mon fils, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, maintenant._ Il sourit.

###

Derrière le voile, le démon se réjouissait. Il avait enfin réussi à atteindre sa moitié et à la piéger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que son fils fasse tout le travail. Au moment opportun, il aurait juste à s'engouffrer dans la brèche et à envahir son esprit. Dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait, Enoch ne doutait pas de son succès. Après la débâcle que Bélial lui avait infligée, il allait enfin pouvoir se libérer et il se délectait d'avance de ce moment.

* * *

Bien bien... toujours aussi joyeux n'est-ce pas? ^^.  
Sinon, vous vous doutez avec cette fin que les Interludes vont pouvoir reprendre.

Le chapitre suivant mettra peut être un peu de temps à sortir. Je suis en train de finir de passer mon permis et c'est la dernière ligne droite pour moi :). C'est aussi la fin des vacances et donc des longues heures consacrées à l'écriture.

Après le chapitre qui vient, on glissera (pas tranquillou XD) vers le dernier tiers de cette histoire. On va aussi bientôt retrouver Shin et Théo.

Merci aux wariors qui continuent de me suivre depuis tout ce temps.

Des bisous!


	40. Chapitre 36 - Ce qu'il en coûte

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Bien le bonsoir. Me voilà de retour après des semaines d'absence. On ne peut pas dire que ces derniers temps ont été une source de joie intense, mais j'ai beaucoup écrit, comme vous pourrez le constater avec ce chapitre obèse que je vous offre en guise d'indigestion pré-fêtes :D.

Je remercie Lilia pour le soutien et la bêta!

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 - Ce qu'il en coûte.**

Odan pénétra dans le réfectoire au moment même où Hanz le quittait. Le prêtre lui céda le passage avec une courtoisie forcée. Le capitaine accrocha à peine son regard tandis qu'il le dépassait et partait d'un pas leste. Le rondouillard fronça les sourcils. Durant ce court échange visuel, il avait remarqué les cernes qui marquaient le visage du soldat. Ce dernier avait l'air de manquer cruellement de sommeil.

Faisant mine de rien, il salua ses confrères avant de s'installer derrière un bol de gruau chaud. Le petit déjeuner était rarement un moment de palabres au presbytère, mais aujourd'hui dans la pièce régnait un silence pesant qui n'était interrompu que par les coups de cuillères ou occasionnellement quelques raclements de gorge. Cette atmosphère lourde accompagnait souvent les exécutions publiques. Odan savait que la foule réagirait avec enthousiasme à l'événement, pourtant le camp des bourreaux ne semblait être dans le même état d'esprit. C'était le paradoxe qu'il y avait entre leur mission sacrée et leur devoir de protection du peuple. Lui n'avait pas ce genre de relation conflictuelle avec le fait de voir mourir ou de tuer quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une hérésie, cependant il respectait l'état d'esprit de ses confrères. Il attaqua donc sa pitance dans le même silence recueilli que les autres.

Peut être était-ce l'ambiance qui finit par l'affecter car au bout de quelques minutes une angoisse sourde lui noua les entrailles. Les doutes qu'il nourrissait sur sa capacité à mener à bien la mission qu'il s'était donné refirent surface. Qu'il le veuille ou non, les événements de la veille avaient chamboulé ses projets.

Donnant un dernier coup de cuillère dans l'écuelle, il soupira. Peut être se faisait-il du souci pour rien. Peut être devait-il juste faire confiance en la Lumière pour lui montrer le chemin à suivre le moment venu. La lourde chaise en bois racla bruyamment sur le sol lorsqu'il se leva. Il adressa un sourire convenu aux quelques têtes qui s'étaient redressées au bruit qu'il avait produit. Il quitta la pièce abandonnant son bol vide sur la table.

###

Afina attendait nerveusement le début de l'exécution. Elle était dans les tous premiers rangs, près de l'estrade. Non pas qu'elle souhaitait réellement assister à la mise à mort de celui qu'elle aimait, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait tenter quelque chose. Elle s'était positionnée à l'endroit exact de sa vision. Contre l'avis de Salidar, elle avait passé la journée précédente à déclencher ce fragment du don de Bélial qui lui avait été accordé pour entrevoir plus précisément le futur. A chaque nouvelle tentative, elle y voyait plus clair et elle avait fini par trouver une solution… En quelque sorte... Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle si elle agissait comme sa vision lui dictait, mais dans son esprit il était évident que Grunlek aurait une chance de s'en sortir.

 _\- "Vous vous êtes faite prisonnière. La gemme vous consumera avant que vous obteniez ce que vous désirez. D'autres avant vous sont tombés dans son piège. Bélial vous fait espérer et miroiter une fin heureuse à votre histoire, mais le moment venu il réclamera le prix de votre obéissance." lui avait confié l'ancien nomade avant qu'elle ne quitte sa demeure._

Afina savait que Salidar avait raison sur la question du prix à payer pour ce qu'elle allait entreprendre. Cependant, elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête pour contrer la volonté démoniaque à laquelle elle était liée. Elle écarta donc les doutes de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. Il fallait qu'elle garde l'oeil affuté pour repérer le moment précis de son intervention.

L'heure approchant, la foule s'était densifiée. Les conversations allaient bon train et une certaine excitation s'emparait progressivement des gens. Elle ne partageait pas ce sentiment, mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer et hochait la tête poliment lorsque quelqu'un la prenait à partie. Elle ne souhaitait pas attirer trop l'attention sur elle. A vrai dire, ses expériences divinatoires avaient laissé quelques marques. Elle avait le teint bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et les veinules noires avaient progressé sur son corps. Ses vêtements cachaient encore le plus visible et son allure générale pouvait vaguement la faire passer pour un elfe des marais, mais elle ne voulait pas pousser sa chance trop loin et laisser les gens la dévisager.

Bientôt, le carillon du beffroi retentit. Afina sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait.

###

Même plusieurs heures après que Grunlek eut repris ses esprits grâce à l'intervention de Virgile, la douleur persistait au niveau de sa cage thoracique. C'était très désagréable mais au moins il pouvait respirer sans encombre.

A côté de lui était assis le jeune prêtre de la Lumière, recroquevillé sur les restes d'une torche depuis longtemps éteinte. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans une prière interminable que Grunlek n'osait pas interrompre. Il respectait le besoin d'intimité de son compagnon de cellule. Lui-même n'avait pas très envie de parler de toute manière.

Il reposa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses amis. Si c'était le bout du chemin pour lui et Bob, il espérait que Théo et Shin s'en sortiraient. Il fit la grimace à sa propre réflexion. _Le bout du chemin_ … Le pensait-il sincèrement?

Lui et Virgile sursautèrent à l'unisson lorsque le loquet de leur cachot claqua dans son fermoir. Plusieurs gardes entrèrent suivis d'Odan engoncé dans des vêtements de cérémonie. Ce dernier leva un sourcil étonné lorsqu'il vit qu'il était toujours en vie, mais n'en fit cas. Après tout, ce qui s'était passé dans le cachot n'avait certainement rien d'officiel et il souhaitait sans doute éviter les questions si ces méthodes d'interrogatoire venaient à s'ébruiter parmi les membres de son clergé.

La sortie de cellule se déroula en silence sous la supervision du haut prêtre. On leur passa des fers aux poignets avant de les accompagner hors du cachot. Virgile fut le premier à être évacué, puis vint son tour. Au moment de sortir, Grunlek testa discrètement la solidité de ses entraves. Les menottes étaient vieilles et légèrement oxydées. Si son bras mécanique avait été opérationnel, il aurait pu aisément les briser, mais, en l'état, elle offrait suffisamment de résistance pour le retenir prisonnier.

La procession avançait lentement, presque solennellement. Le silence n'était perturbé que par le cliquetis des équipements des geôliers et des chaînes des condamnés.

Au détour d'un couloir, Grunlek vit Odan tourner la tête. Un petit sourire satisfait se peignit sur son visage. Avant de continuer son avancée, le prêtre se tourna subrepticement vers lui et accrocha son regard. Le nain ressentit un grand malaise à l'expression de plaisir qu'afficha le visage joufflu pendant ce bref instant.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son tour à l'intersection, il comprit la raison pour laquelle le prêtre avait eu l'air réjoui, cependant la vision de Bob entouré par un contingent de gardes et pratiquement traîné de force dans le couloir ne fit que lui nouer les entrailles. Virgile lui avait rapporté les événements qui avaient conduits à l'éviction du demi-diable de leur cellule, mais il n'avait pas imaginé le revoir à ce point métamorphosé.

Au travers de sa robe déchirée, il devinait aisément les plaques chitineuses recouvraient une bonne partie de son corps. Néanmoins la répartition était assez hétérogène. Si son bras droit était entièrement métamorphosé, seul l'avant de son bras gauche avait muté. Le visage en revanche était monstrueux. Les écailles pourpres le recouvrait intégralement. Des excroissances osseuses noires sortaient par ses pommettes, tandis que des bourgeons de cornes s'étaient développés sur son front. Deux trous longilignes marquaient l'emplacement de son nez et sa bouche, dépourvue de lèvres, dévoilait une dentition carnassière impressionnante.

D'un coup dans les côtes, Grunlek fut sommé d'avancer par le garde derrière lui. Sans quitter le demi-diable des yeux, il se remit en marche. Il accrocha quelques secondes son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de féroce et de bestial qui s'en dégageait, cependant sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, dans ces yeux de félins, il reconnaissait son ami de toujours. Celui qui a une idée derrière la tête et qui va mettre tout en œuvre pour l'appliquer, qu'importe les conséquences. Le contact visuel fut rompu lorsqu'il passa l'angle du couloir.

Après plusieurs escaliers, ils atteignirent enfin la surface. Une clameur se faisait entendre. Apparemment, il y avait foule. Odan ouvrait la marche. Derrière lui, Virgile encadré par deux gardes avançait la tête basse. Grunlek suivait de peu. Il bomba légèrement le torse avant d'entrer dans la fosse. Il refusait de partir en courbant l'échine. A plusieurs pas derrière, il savait que Bob suivait.

L'ingénieur avança au milieu des soldats de Mirages qui formaient une haie jusqu'à une estrade. Sur la scène attendait le guerrier massif qui avait participé à leur capture. Il ne portait pas son armure mais une tenue officielle brodée de l'écusson de la cité des Intendants. Il se tenait, la main sur le manche d'une hache imposante, à côté d'une haute pierre blanche gravé. Malgré sa prestance, ses yeux cernés et un léger tic au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres trahissaient un malaise certain, voire même de l'anxiété. Le capitaine de cavalerie posa un regard méprisant sur lui avant de reporter son attention sur le dernier groupe à sortir des cachots. La clameur se transforma en murmures lorsque le demi-diable fut amené sur le devant de la scène.

###

Hanz ne pouvait qualifier d'homme la chose qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son regard glissa vers la poitrine du prisonnier où, entre les pans de sa robe déchirée, on pouvait voir pulser le sceau magique d'Odan. Le prêtre était-il certain que sa barrière magique était efficace? Aux vues de la transformation qui s'était opérée, il commençait à en douter. L'angoisse d'une nouvelle invasion mentale s'insinua en lui et il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour ne pas le montrer.

\- "Est-ce normal qu'il soit comme ça?" siffla-t-il à Odan lorsque ce dernier passa à côté de lui.  
\- "C'est une réaction assez commune. Le lien magique entravé n'empêche pas sa part démoniaque de se manifester. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même s'il a l'apparence du démon, il est faible. Vous aurez tout le loisir de lui trancher la tête."

La démarche hasardeuse du demi-diable semblait confirmer les propos du prêtre, toutefois sa réponse ne lui convenait qu'à moitié. Sa méfiance sur l'utilisation de la magie renforçait ses doutes, mais il n'ajouta rien. Après tout, l'apparence actuelle du prisonnier allait servir l'image : celle d'un homme terrassant la bête.

###

Grunlek avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Il était dans une sorte de déni. Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi... Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit que l'on tirait Bob plus avant. Ce dernier se débattait inefficacement entre les gardes. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très physique, mais le manque d'énergie était flagrant dans ses mouvements désordonnés.

Le temps d'y être attaché, il fut plaqué et maintenu de force contre la pierre gravée qui servirait certainement de billot, L'anneau auquel furent accrochées ses chaînes le maintenait dans une position inconfortable, les bras tendus vers le bas et le haut du corps couché sur le roc. Une fois leur tâche accomplie les geôliers s'écartèrent et le colosse de Mirages s'avança. Sa haute stature lui cachait en partie la vue, mais Grunlek pouvait toujours apercevoir les mains de son ami agrippées aux entraves de métal.

D'une voix tonique et puissante, Odan interpella la foule devenue silencieuse.

\- "Habitants des contrées de Mirages, votre peine prend fin aujourd'hui. Justice va être rendue. Les démons marchent sur la terre et leur engeances maudites sont aussi viles que leur géniteurs. Déjà notre belle cité a été victime de leurs méfaits, mais jamais nous nous sommes laissés faire. Vous qui avez perdu vos foyers et vos terres, sachez que le coupable va payer de sa vie pour ses crimes."

Son petit discours fut accueilli par un une salve d'applaudissements et d'acclamations.

\- "Voyez le visage du mal dévoilé par la Lumière."

Le haut prêtre toucha la pierre. Les symboles sur le billot se mirent à luire. Grunlek vit les mains de Bob serrer convulsivement ses entraves. Contre toute logique d'autoconservation, il fit un pas en avant dans le but de lui venir en aide. Il fut brutalement ramené à sa place par les gardes qui l'encadraient.

\- "Voyez ce qu'il a fait." s'exclama Odan, à qui la manœuvre n'avait pas échappé. Il le désigna. "Ce nain le sert. Ce nain a protégé la bête. Il a été corrompu par le démon. Comme l'exige ma fonction, je suis allé à sa rencontre et j'ai recueilli ses dernières paroles. J'ai pu voir avec effroi ce que le démon a fait de lui. Dans sa folie, il est convaincu de faire le bien." Des murmures parcoururent le public. "Il pense qu'il sert une cause supérieure, ignorant qu'il ne sert que la vision malsaine de son maître. Les diables sont sournois et traîtres. Ils agissent dans l'ombre et lorsqu'ils se dévoilent, il est déjà trop tard. Voyez ce que cet enfant des ténèbres a fait. Personne n'est à l'abri de leur influence." Le prêtre marqua une pause rhétorique. "Cette bête a contaminé le cœur d'hommes que nous pensions purs. Théo de Silverberg, le paladin qui nous avait rejoint il y a quelque temps, avait succombé. Hélas, je l'ai vu trop tard et dans sa déchéance, il a emporté notre cher Virgile." conclut-il avait un ton amer.

Le prêtre fit signe aux gardes de faire venir le muet qui secouait frénétiquement la tête et essayait de résister à la poigne de fer des hommes qui le traînaient vers l'avant.

\- "Aujourd'hui, nous allons détruire l'une des racines du mal. Ici et maintenant prend fin son règne de terreur, par la main même de l'homme qui a mis en œuvre sa capture."

Les paroles du prêtre furent à nouveau accueillies par des démonstrations de joie de la part du public. Grunlek ressentait un profond dégoût pour Odan, mais il devait lui reconnaître un don certain pour la manipulation des masses.

Empoignant son arme, le colosse recula d'un pas, dévoilant le corps tremblant du demi-diable avachi sur le billot. Et lorsque le soldat aux couleurs de Mirages leva sa hache, le nain ferma les yeux.

###

La tête posée sur la pierre froide, Bob parcourait la foule du regard. Perdu dans l'hostilité de la multitude, il sentait poindre une faible source de psyché démoniaque. Cette petite flamme noyée dans la masse le captivait. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose de terriblement douloureux : la descente aux enfers de laquelle il peinait encore à se relever. Cependant, au cœur de ces tourments mémoriels se mêlaient des moments de joies simples et de paix intérieure.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par une vive brûlure au niveau de sa poitrine. La lumière émise par le sceau s'intensifia en même temps que la pierre sur laquelle il reposait s'illumina. Il sentit le lien qui le reliait à sa part démoniaque vaciller. Son cœur s'emballa dangereusement et ses yeux se révulsèrent tandis qu'il glissait à l'intérieur de lui-même.

 _Dans les ténèbres Balthazar faisait face à son père. Un semblant de panique se lisait sur son visage._

 _\- "Viens vite mon fils. C'est maintenant où jamais." s'exclama le démon d'une voix grave où transpirait une certaine urgence._

 _Sans vraiment saisir le sens de la phrase, il comprit tout de même sans peine ce que l'Autre attendait de lui. La barrière invisible qui les séparait se renforçait. Il fallait percer la protection avant que la seule faille ne se rebouche, en scellant leur destin dans la mort._

 _Sa résolution était prise depuis longtemps. Que les chaînes soient physiques, mentales, ou magiques, il n'allait pas se laisser disparaître sans rien faire. Ça n'était pas dans sa nature. Une multitude de souvenirs l'assaillirent : des moments de colère, voire de rage, dans lesquels il ouvrait les vannes et laissait déferler en lui la psyché de sa moitié. Il avait besoin de cette force. Maintenant!_

 _Le démon semblait revivre en même temps que lui ces quelques instants. Il lui sourit et tendit la main dans sa direction. D'un geste presque gracieux, il effleura le sceau invisible. La lumière jaillit à ce contact et se diffusa dans le vide comme une onde à la surface de l'eau. Enoch invita d'un geste de la main sa progéniture à agir. Galvanisé par son désir de liberté, Balthazar plongea ses mains dans l'entremêlement de fils de psyché luminescents et l'Autre fit de même en l'agrippant par les poignets. Comme la première fois, la brûlure était intense mais il ne lâcha pas et attira le démon à lui de toutes ses forces._

 _La toile magique s'illuminait à chaque secousse que les deux parts du demi-diable lui infligeait, si bien qu'il n'était maintenant presque plus possible d'y voir au travers. Après quelques secondes interminables, leurs efforts portèrent leurs fruits. Balthazar sentit sous ses doigts comme un relâchement. La barrière allait finir par céder. Des micro-fissures commençaient à se former autour de la zone malmenée. Au delà de l'éclat, il distinguait vaguement la silhouette de son père, dont il sentait à présent filtrer la magie. Enivré par ces quelques gouttes de pouvoir, il redoubla d'efforts._

 _\- "Oui! C'est ça! Détruis le!" rugit l'Autre en accentuant la pression._

 _Plusieurs déchirures se produisirent simultanément dans la toile. Enoch le relâcha au moment même où la barrière magique craqua. Balthazar tituba en arrière puis, recouvrant son équilibre, il contempla d'un air satisfait son œuvre. Les fils de psyché détruits commençaient à s'évaporer, dévoilant un trou béant dans lequel le démon s'engouffra maladroitement. Les filaments de lumière étaient à présent trop endommagés pour se reformer totalement. Ils remuaient dans le vide comme des centaines de serpents aveugles à la recherche de leur congénères._

 _\- "Tu voulais acquérir mon pouvoir, fils. Laisse-moi te servir comme il se doit." énonça calmement Enoch avec un sourire victorieux._

 _Auréolé de cette béance agitée, ce dernier lui faisait face avec un port altier. Le sceau percé s'embrassa soudainement et disparut rapidement dévoré par les flammes. Sans précipitation ni violence, le démon posa sa main sur sa poitrine et Balthazar sentit la magie affluer. Si les premiers instants, il savoura presque la sensation que l'énergie déversée en lui procurait, il devint rapidement conscient que les choses ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Il y en avait trop. Beaucoup trop... Et il ne pouvait pas tout canaliser._

Tremblant de l'effort mental qu'il avait fourni pour détruire le sceau, il serraient à présent presque convulsivement les chaînes qui le retenaient à la pierre. Le métal entre ses doigts se mit à chauffer. Il sentait la psyché démoniaque s'échapper de son corps par vagues de plus en plus intenses. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait indéfiniment supporter une telle quantité de magie.

 _Il essaya de reculer pour se soustraire au toucher du démon et couper le flux magique, mais il était comme paralysé._

 _\- "Ne cherche pas à le contrôler. Ton esprit est trop faible pour ça, mon fils. Laisse-toi aller."_

 _D'un coup, la main de son père pénétra en lui jusqu'au poignet. La douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentit à cet instant oblitéra tout le reste._

Ignorant le fait qu'il était enchaîné, il se projeta en arrière comme pour fuir physiquement la pénétration du démon dans son esprit. Les chaînes chauffées à blanc cédèrent et il tomba à la renverse, abruti par la douleur et l'incompréhension. La foule se mit à hurler, mais la clameur lui parvint comme lointaine.

Sans vraiment chercher à analyser la situation, il regarda autour de lui. Le colosse, la hache dressée, le fixait avec un mélange de dégoût et de peur. Derrière lui, quelqu'un hurlait des instructions aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Bob ressentait une haine viscérale pour cette personne, mais ses tourments intérieurs l'empêchaient d'avoir une pensée cohérente à son sujet. Son regard se porta alors un peu plus en arrière. Son ami de petite taille, encadré par deux gardes visiblement figés par la terreur, l'appelait sans relâche. Il se releva péniblement et fit quelques pas chancelants dans sa direction. Les soldats prirent la fuite à son approche. Le petit homme se rapprocha de lui et lui adressa la parole. A défaut de comprendre, il voyait l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il aurait aimé lui expliquer ce qui se déchaînait en lui, mais les mots lui faisaient toujours défaut. _Abandonne_. Il se mit à trembler de plus belle. Il était en train de craquer sous la pression du démon sur son esprit et de la psyché qu'il déversait en lui. Il regarda ses mains recouvertes d'écailles noircies et fumeuses. Les menottes et les chaînons de métal qui lui ceignaient les poignets étaient rougis et coulaient en grosses gouttes magmatiques sur le sol. _Demi-diable._ Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir contenir le pouvoir de la bête?

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'inquiéter réellement du problème, un éclair le cueillit au niveau de la poitrine. Sous la violence du choc, il tituba en arrière. Hébété, il baissa la tête. La marque de l'impact était visible sur les écailles qui recouvrait son torse, mais il était miraculeusement indemne. Peut être que la psyché démoniaque qui émanait de son corps avait formé une sorte de bouclier. Confus, il se tourna dans la direction de l'attaque où plusieurs hommes en toge incantaient déjà leur prochain sort. Le symbole de la Lumière qui décorait leur vêtement attisa sa colère. _Enfin était-ce vraiment la sienne?_ Puis sans qu'il ne contrôle ses gestes, Bob leva les bras. Il sentit la psyché démoniaque vibrer en lui. Le cône de feu qu'il généra embrasa une bonne partie de l'estrade, dispersant les rares figures d'autorité qui n'avaient pas encore fui. Il ferma les poings; l'incendie s'intensifia jusqu'à former un véritable mur de flammes. Tous ces cris, toute cette terreur qui transpirait des hommes autour de lui l'excitaient. La bête en lui jubilait à l'idée de massacrer toute cette foule venue pour le voir périr. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire malsain.

Dans un éclair de conscience, Bob refoula cette envie meurtrière et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Sa démarche fut loin de plaire à sa moitié.

\- " _Laisse-moi faire, imbécile. Je peux nous sauver."_ rugit le démon en lui.

Le mage se braqua et essaya maladroitement de faire barrage. Enoch siffla de mécontentement et accentua la pression sur son esprit. Bob, attaqué de l'intérieur, physiquement et mentalement ne put résister à ce violent assaut. Le démon le plongea alors dans son enfer personnel, ravivant des souvenirs que sa conscience fragilisée avait occultés. Les cris de la foule se mélangèrent à ceux qui remontaient de cette mémoire non désirée. L'effroyable expérience le rendait presque aveugle et sourd. Se prenant la tête à deux mains, Bob tomba à genoux devant son ami.

 _Au milieu du chaos, il entendait une pulsation sourde mais frénétique. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des battements de son propre cœur, tambourinant contre ses côtes. La brûlure de la psyché démoniaque qui le parcourait était à présent insupportable. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser. L'Autre ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'ils ne survivraient pas s'il continuait ainsi? Balthazar glissait progressivement dans les ténèbres. Il sentait sa conscience s'effriter mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'éviter. Il n'avait pas les moyens de résister._

 _Bientôt, il fut submergé par la bestialité d'Enoch. Pendant quelques instants, il crut devenir fou. Il était écrasé par la pression exercée sur son corps et son esprit. Puis de manière assez incongrue, comme un écho lointain dans le chaos, il perçut une musique légère… Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Cela lui semblait appartenir une époque révolue. Une époque où il avait encore une forme d'innocence… C'était la chanson qu'il chantait avec sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant._

 _Comment quelque chose de si délicat pouvait-il l'atteindre au milieu de cet ouragan? Il focalisa ce qui lui restait de conscience sur cette petite mélodie. Les visions violentes, les hurlements et la douleur commencèrent à s'estomper. D'autres souvenirs refirent surface. Accroché ce petit bourgeon de délicatesse éclos au cœur de la tempête, Balthazar se remémorait les moments simples passés avec son père à la boulangerie, les heures de lecture à la bibliothèque de la Tour des Mages ou encore sa rencontre avec ses amis aventuriers…_

 _Il sentait l'Autre rager et se débattre à la frontière de cette part de lui-même restée intacte. Balthazar sourit... Cette petite rengaine était son fragment d'humanité intouchable... inviolable. Quoique le démon veuille faire de lui, il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être ces éclats de rires, cet enthousiasme pour la vie. Il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être lui._

 _L'illusion se brisa et il se retrouva de nouveau dans l'espace mental qu'il partageait avec sa moitié. Les fractures de son esprit se reflétaient à présent sur son corps éthéré, comme autant de craquelures et de fêlures qui couraient sur sa peau. Enoch était en train d'investir tous ces espaces creux qu'il avait laissé en lui lors de leur dernière confrontation. Son but était clairement de faire voler en éclat ce qui restait de lui. Presque avec indifférence, il regarda son père dont le bras traversait toujours sa poitrine. Étrangement, cela représentait tout ce qu'ils étaient. Un démon dans un corps humain. La bête faisait partie de lui. Il était temps de l'accepter s'il voulait survivre... Moitié homme, moitié diable. Il ne pouvait être l'un ou l'autre, ni exister l'un sans l'autre._

 _Balthazar fredonna doucement la chanson de son enfance et, embrassant sa nature profonde, il accueillit le démon en lui. Il sentit alors la haine et la rage de l'Autre devenir siennes. Il transforma progressivement ces pulsions en autre chose. Elles devinrent en quelque sorte moteur de sa volonté. De manière assez ironique, son acceptation presque aveugle de cette facette de lui même qu'il avait rejeté jusque là fut la clé de sa victoire. Il sentit les forces du démon décliner tandis que lui devenait plus fort._

 _Enoch bascula soudainement en avant en poussant un râle plaintif. De sa main libre, il s'accrocha à l'épaule de son fils pour éviter de tomber, mais ses genoux fléchirent et il finit par lâcher prise. Dans sa chute, son bras glissa hors de la poitrine de sa progéniture. Au même moment, le mage sentit quelque chose se débloquer en lui. Ses idées si confuses et opaques jusqu'alors s'éclaircissaient. Les mots si longtemps oubliés ressurgissaient. Le sens qui lui échappait était de nouveau à portée._

 _\- "Tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir résister… Tu n'es plus rien…" gronda le démon au sol._

 _\- "Tu… es… moi…" articula péniblement Balthazar avant de se détourner et d'abandonner sa moitié dans les ténèbres._

Lorsqu'il reprit pieds, Bob comprit qu'un instant à peine venait de passer. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies. Il croisa le regard de Grunlek et fut pris d'un fou-rire incoercible lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se souvenait du prénom de son ami. Si son corps partiellement métamorphosé avait pu en produire, il aurait versé des larmes de joie. Inquiet, le nain le dévisageait.

\- "Bob, c'est bien toi?" demanda l'ingénieur en fronçant les sourcils.

Il essaya de répondre, mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Au fond de lui, il entendit l'Autre ricaner. _Pauvre petite chose. Alors on ne trouve plus ses mots?_ Il l'ignora et se contenta d'acquiescer. Son handicap n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. Les mots importaient peu, seuls les actes comptaient.

Il attrapa la chaîne qui retenait les mains de son compagnon et y concentra une partie de la psyché démoniaque qui bouillonnait toujours en lui. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que le métal fonde. Puis ignorant ce qui se passait autour de lui, il apposa sa main griffue et noircie sur le sceau qui brillait sur le bras robotique de son ami. Il sentit sous ses doigts l'intrication des fils de psyché de Lumière se résorber. Bien que résistante, l'entrave magique du nain était moins complexe que celle qui l'avait séparé de sa moitié, et la briser lui semblait plus aisé.

###

Visiblement Bob avait trouvé un moyen de supprimer le sceau d'Odan. Grunlek observait d'un œil circonspect le demi-diable, penché sur lui, agir sur son bras. Son corps produisait une vapeur étrange, légèrement rougeâtre et le nain pouvait sentir la chaleur anormale qu'il dégageait. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de phénomènes et en général cela n'augurait rien de bon. A vrai dire, il craignait fortement une combustion spontanée, ce qui arrivait parfois lorsque le mage ouvrait la vanne démoniaque un peu trop fort.

De plus, même s'il avait l'air en partie maître de lui-même, son aspect général et les instants précédant cette reprise de contrôle étaient loin de le rassurer. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, le bras de Grunlek sembla répondre positivement. Les différentes plaques métalliques qui le composaient commencèrent à se soulever et par les interstices ainsi créés s'échappèrent quelques jets de vapeur : la machine se remettait doucement en marche.

Malheureusement, concentré sur ce que faisait le mage, l'ingénieur ne vit qu'au dernier moment le colosse de Mirages attaquer. Ce dernier entamait un mouvement circulaire à hauteur d'épaules, dans le but certain de décapiter le demi-diable sur pieds. Grunlek n'eut pas le temps d'avertir son compagnon, cependant son regard en direction de la menace sembla suffire.

Il observa stupéfait le demi-diable se retourner d'un bloc et parer l'attaque en attrapant au dernier moment le bras de son agresseur au niveau du poignet. Le nain fit la grimace. Il avait conscience que son ami avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ouvert les vannes démoniaques et qu'il était en quelque sorte dopé à la psyché, mais ce qui venait de se passer était quasiment impossible. Habituellement, même partiellement transformé, Bob restait désavantagé sur le plan physique. Comment pouvait-il tenir tête à une force de la nature telle que l'homme qui leur faisait face?

Ce dernier semblait également surpris de la tournure des évènements. Il luttait visiblement pour extraire de la grippe du demi-diable, cependant, la solution lui vint rapidement et avec force. Grunlek ne put s'empêcher de siffler de douleur par empathie lorsque un revers de la main puissant s'écrasa avec un bruit mat sur le visage du mage qui lâcha immédiatement prise et tomba lourdement au sol sous la violence du coup. Sans attendre, le soldat de Mirages raffermit sa prise sur le manche de sa hache et s'approcha dans le dos de Bob qui peinait à se remettre debout. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, le nain chargea le capitaine et lui donna un violent coup d'épaule à hauteur du flanc. Il avait beau être petit, il était massif et le colosse chuta sous la force de l'impact.

\- "Va en enfer nabot!" hurla l'homme à terre en braquant sur lui un regard de dément.

Puis, sans vraiment comprendre comment il était possible qu'une telle chose se produise, le nain vit le demi-diable s'arc-bouter au sol et soudainement s'extraire à la gravité en effectuant un bond impossible, jusqu'à atterrir à califourchon sur le soldat qui le fixait, les yeux emplis d'horreur. Avec une lenteur dosée, Bob se pencha sur ce dernier, jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages. L'échange visuel ne dura que quelques secondes. Le capitaine se mit subitement à trembler. Grunlek n'était pas certain de savoir s'il devait intervenir ou non. Son ami ne semblait plus vraiment aux commandes, cependant il était actuellement le seul à pouvoir leur permettre de s'en sortir vivant. Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, il décida finalement de laisser faire et recula de quelques pas.

S'ils étaient en quelque sorte en position de force, la situation était loin d'être sous contrôle. Essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui, Grunlek jeta un coup d'œil alentours. La panique avait gagné la foule. Les gens hurlaient, se bousculaient. Sur la scène, les gardes avaient déserté leur poste, repoussés par les flammes qui rongeaient avidement les planches. Plus loin, Odan et Virgile partageaient la même expression d'horreur devant ce qui se déroulait, cependant, contrairement au muet, le haut prêtre semblait chercher un angle d'attaque.

\- "Bob!" hurla le nain pour se faire entendre au dessus du tumulte.

Au même moment, il y eu comme une détonation de psyché. Les cris redoublèrent. Tous se retournèrent en direction de la foule. Une personne encapuchonnée, probablement une elfe, à sa tenue, se tenait debout au milieu d'une dizaine de personnes qui avaient été projetées à terre par l'onde magique. L'air semblait se distordre autour de l'inconnue. Bientôt, un trou lumineux apparut dans le vide derrière elle. Il s'élargit rapidement jusqu'à former un large disque. C'était un portail magique à n'en pas douter. _Une porte de sortie? Mais vers où?_ songea Grunlek.

Il vit Bob se redresser et avancer à quatre pattes vers le bord de l'estrade, abandonnant sa proie tremblante derrière lui, puis traverser la barrière de feu comme si les flammes qui rongeaient les planches n'existaient pas. Grunlek le perdit de vue quelques secondes tandis qu'il se laissait glisser maladroitement au bas de la scène, puis le vit s'approcher d'un pas incertain vers l'inconnue. De son côté, il cherchait du regard un moyen de descendre en sécurité, mais l'incendie s'était propagé et il ne semblait y avoir d'autre chemin plus rapide que celui que son ami avait emprunté. Il plaça ses bras en protection devant son visage avant de s'élancer. A la seconde où il plongea dans le brasier, il songea de manière assez incongrue aux fois où Bob lui avait mis le feu, que ce soit par inadvertance ou à des fins dites tactiques. Cette fois-ci il, ironiquement, il était volontaire.

Sans vraiment voir où se trouvait le bord de l'estrade, il sauta à l'instinct et atterrit un peu en vrac sur le pavé en contrebas. Par précaution, il se roula à terre pour éteindre les quelques flammèches qui auraient pu s'accrocher à ses vêtements, puis courut en direction de l'inconnue qui semblait à présent s'entretenir avec Bob.

Le demi-diable l'observait la tête penchée, comme un animal curieux. L'elfe rabattit un peu plus la capuche sur son visage, à son approche. Le geste n'échappa pas à Grunlek et la manœuvre s'avéra plutôt inutile, car du fait de sa petite taille, il pouvait parfaitement voir son visage. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui tentait maladroitement de se cacher de lui.

\- "Afina! Comment…" balbutia-t-il, partagé entre la confusion et la joie de la revoir.  
\- "Pas le temps de tergiverser, fuyez!" le coupa-t-elle en ramena le bord de sa capuche plus près de son visage.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit ce qu'elle essayait vainement de dissimuler. L'inquiétude se substitua rapidement à l'allégresse quand il remarqua les stigmates qui la marquaient.

\- "Afina, que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-il en approchant sa main de sa joue zébrée de veinules sombres.  
\- "Il faut partir, maintenant." répondit elle en le repoussant. "Je ne pourrai pas maintenir le portail ouvert indéfiniment."

Comme pour illustrer son propos, le disque lumineux vacilla. L'elfe posa un genou à terre. Grunlek pinça les lèvres et observa d'un œil critique les marques sombres qui couraient sur sa peau. La voix gutturale de Bob le coupa dans son examen. Il releva la tête, juste le temps pour lui de voir un puissant trait de feu passer au-dessus de lui. Par réflexe, il ramena Afina près de lui, la protégeant de son bras métallique, tandis que du coin de l'œil, il observait le demi-diable créer une véritable barrière de feu magiques autour d'eux.

\- "Bob? Qu'est-ce…" commença-t-il dès que ce dernier eut relâché son sort.

Il s'interrompit de lui-même lorsqu'il vit l'expression bestiale qu'il affichait. Ses yeux fauve fixaient un point derrière lui. Grunlek se retourna. Derrière le rideau de flammes, il vit le colosse à la hache, l'arme au poing. Ce dernier semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Il avait le visage rouge et les veines saillantes. Il avait perdu de son aplomb, mais il semblait plus dangereux que jamais. Grunlek en venait presque à regretter que l'intervention d'Afina ait arrêté Bob dans sa tâche meurtrière. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à aimer ces solutions extrêmes, mais le capitaine était une menace certaine. Il se demanda également pourquoi le demi-diable avait préféré les isoler plutôt que d'anéantir leur ennemi une bonne fois pour toutes.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le mage, il remarqua alors que ce dernier tremblait légèrement, comme agité par quelques tics nerveux. Son regard s'attarda sur ses mains et ses avant-bras aux écailles cramoisis. Grunlek ignorait si c'était dû à la chaleur ou s'il s'agissait d'une manifestation de la psyché démoniaque mais une fumée légèrement rougeâtre semblait se dégager de sa peau. Il craignait de plus en plus que Bob ne se transforme en torche humaine ou tout simplement que le démon ne se libère pour de bon. Cette tentative de fuite tenait du miracle et ils dansaient constamment sur le fil du rasoir. A vrai dire, il redoutait un revirement brutal de situation, comme il leur en arrivait régulièrement.

Finalement, profitant des précieuses secondes que le demi-diable leur avait fait gagner par son intervention, il reporta son attention sur l'elfe qui se redressait à son tour.

\- "C'est un portail, n'est-ce pas? Où est ce qu'il mène?" lui demanda-t-il urgemment.  
\- "Vers un futur où vous vivez." répondit-elle avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Grunlek fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard dubitatif sur le disque lumineux qui flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Au même moment, il vit une silhouette passer en courant, franchissant d'un bond le cercle de flammes. Il eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir que l'individu sauta au travers du portail qui clignota dangereusement après son passage.

\- "Virgile?" souffla-t-il incrédule, réalisant après coup de qui il s'agissait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le jeune prêtre puisse choisir cette issue, après toutes ces manifestations de magie démoniaque. Afina semblait loin d'approuver sa démarche.

\- "L'imbécile." siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. "Ça n'était pas prévu…"  
\- "Prévu?" tiqua à nouveau l'ingénieur sur le choix des mots de la nomade.

Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, elle se tourna vers le demi-diable et lui adressa un hochement de tête complice. Bob posa alors sa main fumante sur le dos de l'elfe dont la peau vira soudainement au gris cendre. Elle se cambra comme sous l'effet d'une grande douleur, sans pour autant émettre le moindre son. Le mouvement involontaire dévoila la gemme purpurine que ses vêtements dissimulaient, ainsi que la multitude de veinules qui couraient sur sa peau. Enchâssée au cœur de ce réseau sombre, le joyau pulsait d'une lueur sanguine.

\- "Bob arrête ça tout de suite, tu lui fais du mal!" cria l'ingénieur en entamant un mouvement dans sa direction. Afina le retint.  
\- "J'ai besoin de sa force." expliqua-t-elle le souffle court. "Il n'y a plus assez de psyché dans ma gemme de pouvoir. J'ai besoin de lui pour maintenir le portail... Fuyez..."  
\- "Et vous?" objecta-t-il inquiet, commençant à redouter le pire.  
\- "Je vous suis. Je dois passer en dernier pour refermer le portail. Votre ami m'aidera…" déclara-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Grunlek coula un regard suspicieux vers le demi-diable dont le visage monstrueux était déformé par une grimace. Le nain ignorait si le rictus était dû à l'effort intense qu'il semblait fournir ou s'il s'agissait juste d'une manifestation de la personnalité de l'Autre. Il décida de faire confiance au jugement de l'elfe à qui il offrit un sourire crispé avant de courir vers la porte de sortie.

###

La foule s'était presque entièrement dispersée, repoussée par les flammes et la menace d'un demi-diable déchaîné. L'air était saturé d'une épaisse fumée irritante dégagée par les incendies.

Au travers du rideau de feu, Hanz regarda impuissant ses proies s'enfuir. _Impuissant_... Il avait vu le disciple d'Odan franchir le cercle de flammes que lui-même ne pouvait se résoudre à approcher. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais connu la peur autrement que dans le regard de ses victimes. Et pourtant, maintenant c'était lui qui était terrifié, incapable de faire ce qu'un prêtre chétif en haillons venait d'accomplir devant lui. Jamais avant cela il n'avait eu peur du feu… Mais un simple regard avait suffi à la bête pour le faire quasiment cuire de l'intérieur. Il sentait encore la brûlure envahir son être, investir son cerveau, lui faisant perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il avait réussi à descendre de l'estrade. Il avait la nausée. Cette nouvelle souillure sur sa personne le maintenait désespérément de ce côté des flammes.

Il vit le nain franchir à son tour le portail. L'espace d'une seconde, il croisa le regard fauve du demi-diable. La terreur s'insinua au plus profond de lui et il baissa les yeux. Puis réalisant qu'il venait de courber l'échine, la colère remplaça la peur. Il se détourna rageusement, essayant de trouver un passage au milieu des incendies vers celui qui allait payer pour ce fiasco infernal. Avant même qu'il ait pu se frayer un chemin, les flammes s'évanouirent subitement, ne laissant qu'une trace noirâtre et fumante à l'endroit où elles avaient été. Il jeta un regard en arrière. Le portail avait disparu et avec lui les prisonniers qu'il avait eu tant de difficultés à capturer.

Le capitaine fulminait. Il serrait si fort le manche de sa hache qu'il en avait les jointures blanches. A grandes enjambées, il rejoignit un Odan livide. Il attrapa le prêtre au col. Il lui fallait plus qu'une petite explication cette fois-ci.

\- "Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il les mâchoires serrées.  
\- "Ca n'aurait pas dû se produire. Je le jure." commença le prêtre visiblement confus. "Le sceau empêche l'hôte d'utiliser la psyché démoniaque. Il faudrait une grande force mentale pour espérer l'entamer. L'esprit du mage était en miette, il n'aurait pas du pouvoir." Hanz tiqua.  
\- "En miette, vous dites." siffla-t-il.  
\- "C'est difficile à expliquer. Ça nécessite des notions de…"  
\- "Simplifiez tout très vite ou votre tête roulera sur le sol."  
\- "Il n'avait plus de pensées conscientes réelles, enfin pas plus qu'un animal si vous préférez." répondit l'homme d'église dans la précipitation.

Le capitaine laissa sa hache tomber au sol et dégaina vivement un poignard de sa ceinture. Il passa un bras autour de des épaules d'Odan et pressa la lame contre ses côtes. Sa bouche était maintenant au niveau de l'oreille du prêtre.

\- "Il est possible que vous soyez capable de me mettre hors d'état de nuire mais je doute que vous soyez assez vif pour éviter le fil de ma lame. C'est votre cœur qui se trouve à son extrémité." Odan déglutit nerveusement. "Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, faisons quelques pas ensemble. Il y a un endroit que j'aimerai vous montrer."

###

Revigorée par l'abondante psyché démoniaque qui parcourait son corps, Afina se redressa. Prenant soin de garder un contact physique avec le demi-diable afin de ne pas interrompre le flux de magie, elle franchit le portail en même temps que lui.

Au moment où elle passa le seuil du disque lumineux, elle eut une vision. Les images, sans doute parasitées par l'énergie d'Enoch qui courrait en elle, étaient floues, déformées et étrangement monochromes. Cependant au milieu de ces taches qui dansaient dans son esprit, elle se reconnut. Elle évoluait dans un endroit vide qui semblait alternativement sombre puis excessivement clair. La vision s'évanouit avant qu'elle n'ait pu réussir à déterminer réellement ce qu'était ce lieu, ni ce que tout cela signifiait.

La sensation de déplacement dura moins d'une seconde et lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur la terre ferme, un nouveau lieu se dévoila. Sous un ciel anthracite se déroulait une terre sombre aride et craquelée. Le sol exhalait une chaleur étouffante qui perturbait l'air et déformait l'horizon. Cette plaine noire et sans vie semblait se dérouler à l'infini. Il n'y avait aucun relief à perte de vue. Au loin une source de lumière puissante qui n'avait rien à voir avec le soleil éclairait les ténèbres tel un phare dans la nuit. Dans cette clarté se détachait deux silhouettes de tailles différentes. L'elfe sourit. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Grunlek et de l'homme qui l'avait précédé.

Le demi-diable dont elle presque oublié la présence rompit le contact. Elle se tourna vers lui. Son corps était entouré d'un halo rougeâtre qui semblait s'évaporer avec les courants d'air chaud qui émanaient du sol. Il entamait un lent retour à sa forme humaine. Les attributs démoniaques qui le défiguraient se résorbaient progressivement. Les écailles qui le recouvraient commençaient à se détacher par petites plaques. Il semblait cependant accuser le coup des efforts qu'il avait fourni. Son dos était légèrement voûté et un tremblement agitait son corps.

\- "Est-ce que vous allez bien?" s'enquit-elle. Il acquiesça avec lenteur. Quelque peu assurée, elle poursuivit. "Où sommes-nous? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel."

Il leva son bras et ouvrit la main. Une large plaque écailleuse se décrocha de son bras et le halo coloré virevolta. La lueur se concentra dans sa paume jusqu'à prendre l'aspect d'une flamme tremblante.

\- "Du feu?" demanda-t-elle en fronça les sourcils. "Je ne comprends pas."

Il grimaça puis il tendit la main vers elle et tapota du bout des doigts la gemme que ses vêtements dissimulaient. La psyché du demi-diable s'accrocha à elle et s'effilocha lorsqu'il éloigna sa main. Afina ouvrit sa tunique. La pierre aspira les résidus du halo rougeâtre qui flottaient dans l'air. La gemme semblait avide de ce pouvoir. Son éclat était plus terne qu'auparavant, mais elle produisait toujours une lueur maléfique. L'elfe remarqua pourtant que les veinules noires avaient complètement disparu. Sa peau avait retrouvé de la couleur et elle ne sentait plus en elle la présence de Bélial. Elle se sentait libérée. Les deux sources de magie démoniaque s'étaient en quelque sorte court-circuitées. Elle avait imaginé que quelque chose de la sorte se produirait, mais c'était au delà de ses espérances.

\- "Vous m'avez libérée!" s'exclama-t-elle avec le sourire.

Pendant quelques secondes, le mage la fixa de ses yeux jaunes. Puis, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, visiblement pour parler, mais il n'émit qu'une suite d'onomatopées sans cohérence. Il se frappa mollement la tête du poing.

\- "Ce n'est rien. Ne forcez pas." lui dit-elle en comprenant sa frustration. "Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher?" Il acquiesça. "Je pense que les autres sont un peu plus loin." ajouta-t-elle en indiquant les deux silhouettes qui se détachaient dans la lumière.

Ils se mirent donc en marche. A la grande frustration d'Afina, le mage n'avançait pas très vite, cependant elle ne lui en voulait pas particulièrement. Elle imaginait aisément que les derniers événements aient pu avoir eu un grand impact sur sa forme physique. Elle lui aurait volontiers proposé son épaule en soutien, mais elle n'osait plus le toucher. Sa gemme de pouvoir avait potentiellement absorbé une grande quantité de sa psyché et elle avait peur d'en aspirer d'avantage et de saper ses forces.

Malgré leur faible vélocité, ils rejoignirent rapidement leur camarades. Le sang d'Afina ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle les vit. Grunlek et l'autre homme semblaient ne pas faire parti de la réalité qu'elle et Bob partageaient. Brumeux, ils avançaient au ralenti. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour du nain et du prisonnier en haillons, cherchant à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Leurs corps avaient bien une sorte de réalité physique car elle avait pu les distinguer dans la lumière et ils projetaient une ombre au sol, cependant, elle pouvait voir au travers et l'image qu'ils renvoyaient était trouble.

\- "Mais que se passe-t-il ici?" s'enquit-elle inquiète.

Sans tenir compte de sa question, d'un pas trainant, Bob se remit en marche en direction de la lumière. Elle le laissa partir devant, préférant rester aux côtés de Grunlek. Le demi diable n'était de toute façon pas très véloce. Il ne prit finalement que peu d'avance sur elle.

La randonnée fut loin d'être une partie de plaisir. L'absence de tout repère en dehors de cette lumière qu'ils poursuivaient au ralenti et qui semblait étrangement décliner à mesure qu'ils approchaient rendait Afina de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Certaines paroles prononcées par Ilda et Salidar revenaient la hanter. Elle revivait en boucle certaines discussions, certaines réflexions. Elle y découvrait de nouveaux sens et elle commençait à envisager l'hypothèse qu'elle s'était fourvoyée en pensant qu'elle était totalement libérée de l'influence de Bélial. Elle avait l'impression qu'un piège invisible était en train de se refermer sur elle. _Le prix à payer._

Afina jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil en direction du mage qui marchait en tête. Elle remarqua qu'à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la lumière le halo qui entourait Bob s'effilochait et s'étirait de plus en plus loin derrière lui, comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par une brise légère. Maintenant que le phénomène était plus intense, il lui semblait que ces émanations de psyché étaient animées d'une volonté propre. Un peu comme si elle essayait de rester dans ce lieu et évitait l'endroit où ils se rendaient.

Elle trottina vers lui.

\- "Bob?" demanda-t-elle doucement lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

Le demi-diable s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Il avait presque perdu tous ses attributs démoniaques. Subsistaient ses yeux de félin et une poignée d'écailles sur ses pommettes. Il posa sur elle un regard las.

\- "Que ce passe-t-il ici? La psyché…"  
\- "Reste…" la coupa-t-il d'une voix cassée. Il prononça ensuite une suite de syllabes gutturales qu'elle identifia comme étant du démonique. Le mage passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et agrippa férocement une touffe toute en grimaçant. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois avant de reprendre la parole. "Reste... ici."

Afina pinça les lèvres. Il semblait que le mage avait fourni un effort intense pour lui répondre, mais hélas ses mots n'avaient pas de sens. Soudainement, sur le visage de Bob se peignit un rictus monstrueux. Les mots démoniques qui sortirent ensuite de sa gorge lui donnèrent des frissons d'effroi. Puis, aussi vite que cela était arrivée, son expression se radoucit. Il se détourna d'elle et reprit sa progression vers la lumière.

Ce petit échange ne fit qu'alimenter son angoisse. Si Bob semblait avoir récupéré depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu au campement de nomades, il semblait encore loin d'être guéri. En fait, il semblait à la fois plus humain et plus maléfique, comme si les deux moitiés de sa personnalité étaient exacerbées. Intimidée, elle le laissa reprendre de l'avance.

###

Le temps semblait s'écouler étrangement dans ce lieu. Leur avancée dura des heures, mais ils finirent par toucher au but. La source de lumière éblouissante qu'ils avaient suivi tout du long formait maintenant un portail identique à celui qu'ils avaient franchi en premier lieu. Bob attendait à quelques pas, le dos voûté et les traits tirés.

\- "Ca ne fait pas de sens." s'exclama-t-elle tout en observant l'inexorable course du nain. "Où sommes-nous?"

Le spectre de l'homme qui les accompagnait traversa en premier.

\- "Où est-ce que ça mène?" demanda-t-elle paniquée, voyant que Grunlek approchait maintenant dangereusement du disque de lumière.

Bob ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder son ami disparaître comme le jeune prêtre avant lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle. Afina hésita quelques instants. Le mage semblait attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Le cœur battant, et l'esprit embrouillé par le doute, elle se décida à franchir à son tour le portail. Cependant au moment où elle atteignit le cercle, la lumière formait une barrière infranchissable.

Incrédule, elle réessaya plusieurs fois, sans succès. _Reste ici._ Elle sentit son sang se geler et ses jambes trembler.

\- "Je suis prisonnière, c'est ça que tu voulais me dire?" sans confirmer ni infirmer, Bob patientait. "C'est la sortie et je ne peux la franchir. Si proche du but." sanglota-t-elle. "Voilà le prix de Bélial…" _Tu ne le sauras que trop tard_.

Elle avait été prévenue tant de fois qu'elle s'engageait sur un chemin qui la conduirait aux larmes. Elle était partagée entre un profond ressentiment envers ses guides et une bouillonnante colère envers elle-même.

\- "J'aurai aimé… J'espérai… Je…" termina-t-elle dans un murmure sanglotant. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains. "J'ai cru que je pourrai jouer avec le destin. Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais..."

Alors que le chagrin supplantait tout le reste dans son cœur, elle sentit des bras se refermer sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le demi-diable l'enlaçait maladroitement. Appréciant le geste, elle sourit tristement avant d'épancher sa peine sur son épaule. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il le sentit trembler légèrement qu'elle réalisa que sa gemme était en train d'aspirer son énergie. Séchant ses larmes, elle le repoussa doucement.

\- "Allez-y rejoignez-le. Quelque part, j'ai eu ce que je désirai. Promettez-moi juste de prendre soin de lui pour moi." lui-dit elle le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mais le mage ne bougea pas. Il pointa du doigt le joyaux qui luisait contre sa poitrine avant de parler d'une voix cassée.

\- "Dire... lui."

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'était en train de faire le mage. Chargée de sa psyché, elle avait une chance de passer. Émue, elle lui sourit. Elle doutait qu'il le fasse pour elle, mais si c'était pour Grunlek qu'il lui permettait de dire au-revoir, elle comprenait maintenant la profondeur du lien d'amitié qui unissait les deux hommes. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine qu'il fut complètement humain, mais au moins il lui restait le cœur.

\- "Est-ce seulement possible?" demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.

\- "Essayer." croassa-t-il après plusieurs tentatives.

Il l'attrapa par le bras. Afina ferma les yeux. Elle avait fait le choix de se soumettre à la volonté d'un démon une fois. Elle faisait à présent le choix de croire en la moitié d'un homme habité par un autre démon. Il y avait une certaine ironie dans la situation, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'alternatives. Son coeur frappait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Lorsque le demi-diable la tira finalement en avant, elle se laissa porter. Elle sentit la surface du portail résister à son passage, puis la bulle se creva et elle fut de l'autre côté.

###

La première chose dont prit conscience Grunlek fut du froid humide qui commençait à traverser ses vêtements, puis de la main qui secouait son épaule. Il se redressa découvrant avec stupeur un paysage de montagne enneigé. Virgile, drapé sommairement dans ses haillons noircis, le regardait avec inquiétude. Un vent glacial sifflait au milieu des arbres nus qui les entouraient. Le nain se remit prestement sur ses pieds.

\- "Où sommes-nous?" demanda-t-il aussitôt, réalisant qu'en utilisant le portail ils avaient sans doute de parcouru une très grande distance. Le muet haussa les épaules. "Ils sont passés?" s'enquit ensuite le nain en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au disque lumineux qui se confondait presque avec la neige.

Virgile secoua la tête. Grunlek pinça les lèvres. Mais avant qu'il ait pu formuler ses inquiétudes à voix hautes, une haute silhouette émergea à reculons du portail magique.

\- "Bob!" s'exclama l'ingénieur en reconnaissant son demi-diable se retourna avec lenteur. Son maintien témoignait de son état d'épuisement. "Où est-elle? Où est Afina?" demanda le nain en se rapprochant.

Le mage ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois puis de sa gorge s'échappèrent une suite de mots que Grunlek n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme du démonique. Le portail vacilla plusieurs fois avant de disparaître définitivement. L'ingénieur sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.

\- "Bob… Où est-elle?" demanda-il à nouveau d'une voix plus grave. "Elle a dit que tu l'aiderais à traverser. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'elle?" son expression devint menaçante.

Le mutisme du demi-diable fit monter la colère en lui. L'inquiétude qu'il avait nourri face aux derniers agissements de son ami semblaient s'être synthétisés de la plus cruelle manière qu'il fut. Il l'attrapa brusquement par le col. Le mouvement déstabilisa le mage à l'équilibre incertain, le faisant basculer en avant. Ce dernier se rattrapa maladroitement à ses épaules. Exaspéré, Grunlek se dégagea sans douceur et Bob poursuivit sa chute jusque dans la neige. Loin d'être ému par ce moment de faiblesse apparente, l'ingénieur s'agenouilla pour se mettre à hauteur et l'obligea à se redresser par ce qui restait de sa robe.

\- "Oh non non non!" s'énerva-t-il. "Tu ne joueras pas à ça avec moi! Je t'ai déjà prévenu.. toi à l'intérieur. J'honore mes promesses. Qu'est que tu as fait d'Afina?" Bob grimaça et secoua la tête. "Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes simulacres. Réponds!" hurla l'ingénieur en le secouant.

Devant la manifestation de sa colère, le mage tenta de glisser hors de sa prise, mais Grunlek ne lâcha pas.

\- "Réponds-moi." répéta-t-il plus doucement, son courroux se muant progressivement en chagrin. Sans pour autant libérer son compagnon, il poursuivit sur un ton chargé d'amertume. "Tu l'as utilisée pour nous sortir de là, n'est-ce pas? Je sais que tu en es capable. Toi! Et pas seulement l'Autre! Tu en es capable, oui…" accusa-t-il, gagné par la confusion. "Tu ne respectes rien…" enchaîna-t-il à la limite du dégoût. "Elle comptait pour moi… Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" cria-t-il en repoussant le mage qui s'écroula à nouveau dans la neige.

Délaissant son compagnon qui tentait de se relever, il tourna la tête vers Virgile qui l'observait un peu en retrait, les bras serrés autour de son torse, et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Une main tremblante il lui agrippa le poignet. Le mage était à présent à genoux à côté de lui. Grunlek se dégagea une première fois mais Bob recommença.

\- "Qu'est ce que tu…" commença-t-il, prêt à le repousser de nouveau.

Le demi-diable, le dos voûté, tendit son bras libre en direction de l'endroit où s'était trouvé le portail magique un peu plus tôt. L'ingénieur le regarda incrédule refermer sa main dans le vide. Puis soudainement, l'air glacial autour d'eux sembla se réchauffer légèrement. Grunlek fronça les sourcils. Dans le mugissement sinistre du vent, il lui semblait distinguer une voix. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il crut reconnaître la voix d'Afina. Il fouilla l'espace devant lui à la recherche de l'elfe, mais il ne la trouva pas.

\- "Bob?" demanda-t-il, cherchant désespérément à comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire.

Le vent murmura à nouveau à son oreille. Grunlek se tut, espérant capter le sens des paroles qui lui étaient soufflées. L'espace d'un instant, le silence chargea l'air d'une solennité emprunte de gravité. Il sentit alors comme une caresse sur sa joue et une étrange chaleur vint trouver ses lèvres. Bob s'effondra subitement contre lui et l'étrange sensation disparut aussitôt.

Ebété et ému, Grunlek resta plusieurs secondes à fixer le vide. Il cherchait dans le mugissement du vent qui avait redoublé d'intensité un écho, une preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais, à présent, il ne charriait plus rien d'autre qu'un froid mordant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au demi-diable avachi qui glissait inexorablement vers le sol. Il étudia son visage devenu livide malgré le froid, cherchant dans ses traits chargés de fatigue une réponse.

Les émotions se bousculaient en lui. Colère, chagrin, amertume, et une étrange forme de reconnaissance. Il ne savait plus que penser. Son esprit lui disait que Bob venait de tenter quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour lui, mais son cœur lui disait que tout était de sa faute et il avait une furieuse envie de l'abandonner à son sort sur cette montagne gelée.

Il ravala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et, écoutant la voix de la raison, il chargea le demi-diable sur son dos de la seule manière que sa courte taille lui permettait. La position était sans aucun doute très inconfortable pour ce dernier mais pour le moment, il ne s'en souciait guère. D'un ton neutre, il s'adressa à Virgile.

\- "Nous allons devoir descendre si nous ne voulons pas mourir de froid."

Puis sans attendre, il se mit en marche. Sans hésitation, le muet lui emboîta le pas.

A mesure qu'ils descendaient, les traces de neige se faisaient plus rares, cependant il semblait qu'un hiver précoce frappait la région, à moins qu'en plus d'avoir voyager sur de longues distances, ils aient également fait un bond dans le temps.

Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée qu'ils finirent par trouver une maison en bordure d'une forêt. Une écurie la jouxtait. Sans hésitation, Grunlek se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Une simple barre en bloquait l'entrée. Sans délicatesse, il déposa Bob contre le mur afin d'avoir les mains libres pour retirer l'entrave. Il traîna ensuite le demi-diable à l'intérieur et l'installa dans un box vide. Les traces d'effractions étaient évidentes mais il n'avait pas l'intention de séjourner ici. La nuit ferait l'affaire. Virgile referma la porte derrière eux.

Les trois chevaux que comptait l'écurie dégageaient une forte odeur et réchauffaient un peu l'atmosphère. Le nain se coucha dans la paille à côté de Bob toujours inconscient. Il entendit leur compagnon de fuite s'installer un peu plus loin. Son cas l'intéressait peu. Il observa un long moment le demi diable qui lui faisait face. Il attrapa la main de son ami et pendant de longues minutes, il attendit que le miracle se produise, mais rien ne se passa. Le vent ne murmura rien à son oreille et aucune chaleur ne vint trouver ses lèvres. Amer, il repoussa la main du demi-diable et roula dans l'autre sens pour lui tourner le dos. Il laissa finalement l'épuisement physique et émotionnel l'emporter dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Et bien voilà cet arc est enfin terminé. On rejoint le début des épisodes intersaison ^^.  
Je vais me faire discrète encore quelques temps, car je pense que j'aurai toutes les difficultés du monde à écrire dans les prochains jours, voire semaines : quoique j'ai un magnifique Paris-Toulouse de 6h pour la noël. Si j'ai le jus... on ne sait jamais :D.

En tout cas, ça sera du Shin/Théo pour la prochaine fois :).

Des bisous et joyeuses fêtes !


	41. Chaptire 37 - L'espoir renait

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai monstrueux avec lequel je publie ce chapitre. J'ai fait un terrible blocage pendant un loooong moment. Pourtant j'avais la suite prête à 90% mais ça ne voulait pas. D'un côté, j'ai peur de la lassitude chez vous car c'est vraiment une très longue histoire, mais en même temps, je souhaite la finir avec son développement lent, du coup, c'est la guerre dans mon cerveau :D. Bref! Je suis tout de même de retour... pour vous... ** sort **

En tout cas, je remercie ceux qui ont follow et favorite pendant cette longue période et toujours Lilia pour son soutien.

On reprend en douceur avec un petit chapitre sur Shin, Théo et Bradock.

* * *

 **L'espoir renait**

Couché sur le sol blanchi par l'hiver précoce, Shin regardait d'un air absent le ciel chargé de nuages gris lumineux. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui; il allait bientôt se remettre à neiger. Il savait qu'il devait rejoindre Théo et son acolyte Bradock, mais son corps réclamait ardemment la morsure du froid. Depuis sa renaissance, il aimait l'hiver. Cette saison résonnait en lui. Elle rechargeait ses batteries, là où étrangement elle sapait le moral des autres. Et il avait besoin de cette énergie maintenant… Alors il patienta, jouant machinalement avec la pièce de glace qui avait décidé du sort de sa dernière victime.

Shin avait perdu le compte des mercenaires qu'il avait tués. Il tourna la tête. L'un d'entre eux était couché à quelques mètres de lui. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos. Tant mieux… Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de son visage. Les morts anonymes étaient plus faciles à encaisser - enfin s'en convainquait-il.

Bientôt, il sentit le fond de l'air changer. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit les premiers flocons se poser délicatement sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans cette fraîcheur venue du ciel. La neige tomba avec légèreté pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même plus d'une heure. Shin ne savait pas très bien. A vrai dire, il ne se souciait pas vraiment du temps qui passait dans ces moments là.

Lorsqu'il se décida à quitter les lieux, une fine pellicule blanche recouvrait le paysage. Revigoré, il se redressa, dispersant en fine pluie la neige qui s'était posée sur lui. Finalement, il réalisa qu'il avait trop tardé. Il était temps de retrouver Théo et de lui faire part de la précieuse information qu'il avait pu glaner au prix de la vie des quelques mercenaires qui reposaient dorénavant sous le fin manteau hivernal : les aventuriers se rassemblaient à l'Est et envisageaient de lancer une contre-offensive.

La rumeur avait certes besoin d'être vérifiée mais c'était la première véritable bonne nouvelle qu'il avait entendue depuis des semaines. Il se releva et prit d'un pas lent la direction de la vallée. Ses compagnons l'attendaient certainement inquiets de son absence prolongée.

###

Bradock avait gagné en assurance et était maintenant capable de défendre sa vie. Il avait étrangement, et presque naturellement, trouvé sa place dans le groupe, allant parfois même jusqu'à passer à l'offensive aux côtés de Théo et Shin. Cependant, même s'il savait reconnaître les qualités du demi-élémentaire, depuis que ce dernier les avait rejoints, les choses avaient changé. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était pour le meilleur ou le pire, car, même si ensemble, ils étaient plus efficace en combat, il avait l'impression que l'archer avait attiré avec lui toutes les forces lancées à leur poursuite.

Paradoxalement, leurs rencontres avec les groupes de mercenaires étaient plus espacées mais aussi beaucoup plus violentes. Il s'agissait de grosses mêlées où les coups pleuvaient et où il fallait jouer des coudes pour éviter les blessures. Ces combats là n'avaient rien à voir avec les quelques escarmouches dans lesquelles Théo et lui avaient trempé au début.

Toutefois, bien que leurs ennemis étaient plus nombreux, même avec sa faible expérience, il semblait au vieux forgeron que les recrues qui étaient envoyées à leur poursuite étaient beaucoup moins bien préparées. Ces dernières comptaient visiblement plus sur le nombre que sur la stratégie pour les avoir. Cela avait sans doute un lien avec le montant de la récompense pour leur capture/assassinat qui avait atteint une somme déraisonnable au fil du temps et devait avoir attiré dans la chasse plus âmes cupides qu'intelligentes.

Si d'un point de vue purement physique le groupe s'en sortait avec assez peu de casse - en tout cas rien que Théo ne put soigner - d'un point de vue moral, les choses étaient plus grises. Aventuriers ou non, la chasse incessante et le nombre de morts commençaient sérieusement à peser sur les consciences. Le soir, autour du feu, la morosité se manifestait chez ses deux compagnons de route par un silence dérangeant.

De son côté, dès qu'il le pouvait, Bradock se réfugiait dans la prière. Bien qu'il s'accommodait de sa condition, l'environnement moribond dans lequel ils baignaient était difficile à supporter pour un simple civil tel que lui. Après tout, il n'était ni guerrier, ni aventurier et il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de discuter de son malaise avec ses compagnons de route. Même Théo s'était comme barricadé.

La relation qu'il avait développée avec le paladin était basée bien plus sur une compréhension mutuelle implicite que de véritables échanges expansifs - ce dernier n'était de toute manière pas un grand bavard - mais l'arrivée de Shin avait mis naturellement un peu plus de distance entre eux. Bradock comprenait naturellement la relation qui pouvait lier les deux hommes après des années à arpenter le Cratère et à combattre ensemble. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre que le simple fait que ces amis de longue date puissent sans le faire exprès l'isoler un peu de leur univers. Il y avait comme un accord tacite entre eux. Shin et Théo échangeaient de manière silencieuse une énergie commune alimentée par la douleur et la colère.

Jusque là, Bradock n'était pas intervenu car il pensait qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler aux décisions des deux aventuriers. Cependant, cette ombre qui commençait lentement et insidieusement à voiler leur cœur inquiétait le vieil homme. Il craignait particulièrement pour Théo dont il lui semblait que le jugement moral se détournait progressivement de la Lumière. L'arrivée de Shin avait amplifié le phénomène. En effet, au fil des combats, il avait senti l'attitude de ses compagnons glisser doucement vers quelque chose d'un peu malsain. Le demi-élémentaire, particulièrement, se montrait parfois cruel. Bradock comprenait le sentiment de vengeance qui pouvait découler presque naturellement de leur situation mais la malice féroce dont il faisait preuve quelquefois cachait un malaise bien plus profond. Il n'avait pas assez d'affinité avec l'archer pour oser entamer ce genre de conversation avec lui, alors il avait tenté d'en parler à Théo. Malheureusement, ce dernier esquivait ce genre de discussion, allant même jusqu'à justifier les actions de son ami.

###

Shin était finalement revenu de sa mission de reconnaissance dans les hauteurs. Il avait plusieurs heures de retard et ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Il était visiblement tombé sur une embuscade dont il était sorti victorieux mais épuisé. Malgré son état préoccupant, il avait l'air presque content, voire revigoré. Après que Théo se fut assuré que les traces sanglantes qui zébraient son habit ne lui appartenait pas, le demi-élémentaire délivra la nouvelle qui allait changer la donne : les Aventuriers se rassemblaient et se préparaient à une éventuelle contre-attaque.

\- "Qu'allons-nous faire?" demanda Bradock sur un ton laconique. Ses compagnons parurent surpris par sa question.  
\- "Trouver du renfort, évidemment." répondit Théo en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est une chance inespérée de mettre fin aux agissements de Mirages. En plus, on a peut être une chance de retrouver les autres. S'ils ont eu aussi vent de la nouvelle, je sais qu'ils choisiront de suivre cette piste."  
\- "Faisons attention tout de même." Prévient l'archer avec une réserve en demi-teinte. "Il ne faut pas négliger le fait que ça puisse être un piège."

Théo posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et acquiesça en silence. Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres. Shin lui rendit brièvement son accolade avant de se séparer de lui.

\- "Allons-y." dit-il simplement.

Alors que le soleil hivernal glissait doucement derrière les sommets enneigés et que sa lumière blafarde étirait les ombres devant eux, le groupe prit la direction de l'Est. Eden ouvrait la marche, trottinant dans la poudreuse à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Son pelage immaculé se confondait avec l'environnement, si bien qu'elle semblait disparaître par moment. Sans mot dire, Théo et Shin chevauchaient le destrier du paladin tandis, qu'à l'arrière, Bradock fermait la marche sur sa vieille jument.

Le forgeron fixait d'un air pensif le dos de ses compagnons de route. L'espoir de retrouver les membres manquants du groupe et de pouvoir enfin cesser de fuir avait ravivé la flamme dans le cœur du paladin et de l'archer. Cependant, il ne partageait pas entièrement leur enthousiasme, car il devinait qu'au fond il s'agissait d'une flamme animée par un esprit de vengeance. Théo l'avait prévenu : sa voie vers la Lumière était plongée dans les ténèbres. A présent, il avait une petite idée de ce que cela signifiait.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Je ne promets pas encore un rythme régulier, mais j'espère repartir sur de bonnes bases. Pour le moment, je dépoussière mes notes et mes rushs de chapitres, pour remettre tout ça en forme :).

Des bisous et des cookies!


	42. Chapter 38 - La voie du silence

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Et beh, il aur mis du temps, mais voilà le nouveau chapitre lol. Il devait arriver bien plus tôt, mais j'ai pas trouvé le temps, désolée.  
Merci aux nouveaux venus qui ont eu le courage de se taper toute l'histoire d'un bloc :-D.

On est toujours avec Théo, Shin et Bradock. Pour la petite précision, ça se passe pendant tout le bazar avec Grun et Bob. Et cette partie plus précisément pendant qu'ils traversent le portail d'Afina. Pour changer un petit peu, on a un peu de Eden POV ˆ_ˆ.

Note: j'ai terminé l'édiion sur tablette (je suis en vacances et pas chez moi lol) et il y aura peut-être plus de fautes qu'à l'accoutumée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai plus de mal à le relire sur tablette... Je corrigerai certainement le tout à mon retour.

* * *

 **La voie du silence**

Elle en avait croisé de plus téméraires et de plus dangereux. Eden trouvait ces proies humaines-ci particulièrement farouches et désordonnés. Ils détallaient devant elle et leur fuite excitait son instinct de chasseur. Dans les faits, elle attaquait rarement. Il lui suffisait en général de charger pour semer la panique chez les bipèdes. Toutefois, elle rechignait presque à tuer ses victimes, n'agissant qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Elle préférait laisser à sa meute le soin d'achever les blessés. Non pas qu'elle ne s'impliquait pas dans le combat, bien au contraire. Quand il le fallait, elle n'hésitait pas à sauter à la gorge de ceux qui se montraient trop dangereux. En témoignait le sang de sa dernière victime dégoulinant le long de ses babines.

Ses oreilles pivotaient dans toutes les directions. Elle savait reconnaitre au son où se trouvaient ses compagnons. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise lorsqu'une flèche de glace vint trouver le flanc de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Alors que ce dernier titubait en arrière, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant et sauta. Ses mâchoires puissantes se refermèrent sur la gorge du blessé. Ils retombèrent ensemble dans la poudreuse. Sans attendre que la vie quitte le corps de sa victime, elle repartit dans la mêlée. Rien ne la détournerait de son devoir de louve alpha. Elle protégerait les siens coûte que coûte.

Analysant d'un coup d'œil la situation, elle décida de se joindra à l'homme bleu qui venait de lui offrir l'ouverture pour diminuer le nombre de leurs ennemis. Il semblait quelques peu en difficulté. En règle générale, elle aimait bien combattre à ses côtés. Depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, après le grand feu venu du ciel, tous les deux avaient presque atteint cet étrange équilibre qu'elle avait avec sa moitié spirituelle. La communion n'était cependant atteinte que dans ces moments-là : lorsque la bestialité prenait le dessus sur l'humanité. Il combattait comme elle ; avec la même rage et le même désespoir que celui qui a déjà perdu sa meute et cherche à protéger la nouvelle.

Profitant d'un moment de distraction de l'ennemi, elle entama une attaque sournoise. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir, elle sentir une douleur intense vriller tout son être. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir à nouveau la terrible déchirure spirituelle. Le lien druidique tenu qu'elle partageait avec le petit homme au bras de métal venait de se briser. Elle l'avait senti vaciller plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours mais, cette fois-ci, il avait bel et bien disparu.

Le temps sembla alors se dilater. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait devenant une éternité. Sourde au combat qui faisait rage autour, elle resta pétrifiée. Il n'y avait que ce vide en elle qui menaçait de l'engloutir toute entière.

###

La menace écartée, Shin s'approcha de la louve druidique qui était inexplicablement prostrée et gémissait faiblement.

\- « Eden, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.  
\- « Qu'est qui se passe ? » demanda Théo rengainant son épée.  
\- « Je ne sais pas. Eden s'est soudainement arrêtée de combattre. Elle semble avoir peur. Elle tremble. » répondit le demi-élémentaire sans se retourner. Il entendit le pas lourd du paladin dans son dos  
\- « Elle est peut-être à bout. On lui en a demandé beaucoup. Ça n'est qu'une bête après tout. »

Les gémissements de la louve s'intensifièrent. Shin lui caressa la tête doucement. Si les premières secondes elle se laissa faire, elle émit bientôt un grondement sourd et menaçant. L'archer retira promptement sa main. C'était clairement un avertissement.

\- « J'espère que ce n'est que ça. » déclara avec gravité le demi-élémentaire.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de la louve qui lui rappelait leur première rencontre. Mais il n'osa pas le mentionner.

Il tenta à nouveau d'approcher la main. Il parlait à voix basse, de manière à ne pas effrayer l'animal, mais rien ne semblait y faire. Elle était de plus en plus agitée et son langage corporel montrait une agressivité grandissante. L'archer craignait qu'elle ne finisse par l'attaquer s'il continuait. Toujours agenouillé, il recula lentement. Puis, au moment où il se redressa, la louve blanche détalla. Sa fuite laissa tout le monde sur le carreau.

\- « Que fait-on ? On va la chercher ? » demanda Shin.  
\- « Non. Elle risque de nous faire courir la campagne. On n'a pas les ressources ni le temps pour aller se perdre dans la montagne. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une bête sauvage. » Il pointa un des mercenaires qu'elle avait égorgés. « C'est un allié précieux qui s'en va, j'en conviens, mais on doit se concentrer sur notre tâche. »  
\- « Bien. » concéda l'archer un peu à contre-cœur.

###

Ignorant la direction, Eden courut jusqu'à ce que ses pattes ne puissent plus la porter. Haletante et tremblante, elle se laissa tomber dans l'épaisse couche de neige et attendit que le froid finisse par l'anesthésier.

###

La fuite d'Eden, plusieurs jours de cela, avait accentué la nervosité du groupe, ou plus précisément celle de Shin et de Théo. Bradock observait les deux hommes murés dans un silence pesant tandis qu'ils préparaient le campement du soir. Sentant probablement sur lui le regard du vieil homme, le paladin l'invita à aider Shin dans la récolte du petit bois. Le forgeron s'exécuta sans rien dire et suivit le demi-élémentaire.

Profitant de ce moment, seul à seul avec l'archer, Bradock engagea la conversation.

\- « Shin, puis-je vous poser une question ? »  
\- « Allez-y. » répondit ce dernier sans se retourner.  
\- « Vous avez l'air particulièrement soucieux depuis la louve est partie, pourquoi ? »

L'archer soupira. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de discuter du sujet mais il lui répondit tout de même.

\- « Son comportement m'a rappelé le jour où nous l'avons trouvée. Elle venait de perdre sa meute et la druidesse à laquelle elle était liée. »

Il fallut un moment à Bradock pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

\- « Vous craignez pour la vie de votre ami, n'est-ce pas ? » Il vit la main de Shin se resserrer avec un plus de vigueur que nécessaire sur la branche qu'il venait de ramasser. « Je vois… Est-ce que Théo sait ? » L'archer se retourna pour lui faire face.  
\- « Peut-être… Peut-être pas... Je ne lui en ai pas parlé et je ne sais pas s'il a compris la détresse d'Eden lorsqu'elle est partie. Enfin, j'en doute. Déjà qu'avec les humains l'empathie n'a jamais été son fort, alors avec un loup… » répondit-il sur un ton presque léger. Bradock ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à envisager le pire pour le moment. »  
\- « Et vous ? »  
\- « Je m'y prépare comme je peux mais Je ne suis pas prêt non plus. » Le vieil homme s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, mais Shin l'interrompit. « Ramassons du bois plutôt, voulez-vous? »

Bradock n'insista pas et continua sa tâche en silence.

###

Un loup est une créature robuste. Un loup druidique l'est certainement encore plus. Mais aussi forte que fut Eden, les jours pendant lesquels elle s'était laissé dépérir avaient grandement entamé son incroyable vitalité. Les pattes faiblardes, elle cheminait pourtant avec détermination au milieu des étendues neigeuses vers le porteur du lien. Elle ne s'expliquait pas la raison de la rupture ni sa réapparition soudaine, mais c'était comme si son coeur s'était remis à battre. Elle se sentait vivre à nouveau.

Elle pouvait sentir sa présence plus proche que jamais. Et au travers du lien, elle pouvait sentir ses émotions aussi clairement que si elles avaient été siennes. Il y avait une grande peine en lui, semblable à ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant la rupture. Elle souffrait de le savoir ainsi. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le rejoigne. Il fallait combler le vide. Pour elle et pour lui.

###

Lorsqu'elle entendit les chevaux, Eden s'arrêta. Elle reconnaissait ce son et le rythme des pas des montures. Sa meute n'était plus très loin. Ils traversaient sans doute un passage rocailleux. Elle savait que très vite ils quitteraient cette zone bruyante pour retrouver le couvert d'un chemin plus silencieux.

Elle hésita un instant. Le besoin de rejoindre sa moitié spirituel était fort, mais son instinct de louve alpha lui commandait presque de rejoindre les autres pour les guider. La meute devnait se reconsituer et pour cela elle devait leur montrer la voie.

Elle regarda en direction du Sud-Est, où elle savait être l'homme au bras de fer. Elle ferma les yeux et au travers du lien lui transmit ses pensées : "j'arrive". Elle savait qu'il n'était pas druide et qu'il ne connaissait cette manière de communiquer, mais leur lien était fort - peut-être même plus fort que celui qu'elle avait partagé avec son ancienne compagne - alors il entendrait peut-être.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse, pourtant quelque chose traversa le lien : l'écho d'une force ancestrale, les bribes d'une force tellurique. L'image d'un géant de pierre s'imprima difficilement dans son esprit. Tout était flou et distordu comme des souvenirs lointains ou les restes d'un rêve qui s'efface au petit matin. Elle ne comprit pas la signification du message mais elle considéra que le petit homme l'avait entendue. Alors, elle prit donc la direction de l'Est, où résonnait encore faiblement le bruit des sabots.

###

Shin eut presque du mal à reconnaître Eden. La louve druidique avait le poil hirsute et sale. Elle semblait très affaiblie pourtant dans son regard brillait la flamme d'une détermination sans faille. Elle se laissa approcher sans difficulté bien qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir rester en place. Elle tournait en rond lentement et s'arrêtait de temps en temps les oreilles dressées fixant un point dans le lointain.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda Théo impatient et imperméable au manège de l'animal druidique.  
\- « Je pense qu'elle nous indique une direction. » répondit Shin fasciné.  
\- « Shin, nous allons à l'Est. Nous devons passer le col tant que la route est dégagée. Avec cet hiver précoce, on ne sait pas combien de temps le chemin restera praticable pour nos montures. On ne peut pas se permettre de faire un détour pour vérifier la piste d'un loup druidique. »  
\- « Je sais, je sais. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas prendre son message à la légère. Parce que si je ne me trompe pas, elle a retrouvé la trace de Grunlek. »  
\- « Quoi ? Comment ? »  
\- « Le lien druidique, Théo. »

Le paladin resta pensif un moment. Il observait Eden qui continuait inlassablement sa ronde.

\- « Shin, j'espère que tu as raison, mais on ne peut vraiment pas faire le détour. On ne sait pas à quelle distance il peut-être. Le mieux est qu'il nous rejoigne. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse faire comprendre ça à un loup. »  
\- « A un loup non, mais à un nain oui. »

Shin se précipita vers la monture de Bradock, au flanc de laquelle pendait la sacoche de Bob. Il en extirpa un morceau de parchemin cassant, une fiole d'encre sèche et une plume. Il déboucha la fiole et généra de l'humidité à l'intérieur. Il cristallisa et décristallisa le contenu plusieurs fois jusqu'à rendre l'encre liquide. Puis, il fit jouer quelques instant le parchemin entre ses doigts. Il perdit progressivement son aspect cassant et s'assouplit. L'archer y griffonna alors rapidement un message puis il se précipita à nouveau vers la sacoche et fouilla copieusement à l'intérieur. Il finit par trouver son bonheur dans un morceau s'étoffe rouge qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour utiliser comme attache. Songeant que dans les circonstances Bob ne lui en voudrait pas d'utiliser ses sous-vêtements de la sorte, il le déchira en une longue bande.

\- "Théo, file moi un avis de recherche."

Le paladin fouilla dans ses bageages puis lui tendit un parchemin froissé. Shin utilisa un peu de psyché pour lui rendre un aspect plus lisse et l'enroula à l'intérieur de la note qu'il avait rédigée. Il attacha aussi solidement que possible les parchemins à la bande de tissu qu'il noua au cou d'Eden.

\- "Ecoute moi bien! Donne ça à Grunlek. C'est très important. Ramène-le nous, ok?" dit-il à la louve avec lenteur. "Il doit avoir le message…" insista-t-il.  
\- "J'espére que tu sais ce que tu fais, Shin. Si des mercenaires trouve le message, on va droit dans un piège."  
\- "J'ai confiance en elle. Elle est la meilleure chance que nous avons de retrouver Grunlek. Bradock, donnez-moi la plus grosse pièce de gibier qu'il nous reste." Théo s'apprêtait à protester mais le demi-élémentaire le coupa sèchement. "Tu auras ta ration. Si je ne réussis pas à chasser aujourd'hui, je ne mangerai pas ce soir."

Le paladin bougonna quelque à propos de l'utilité de garder ses forces pour le combat puis s'éloigna. Bradock hésita un instant puis déccrocha le plus gros des lièvres qu'ils avaient chassés la veille.

\- "Est-ce bien raisonnable?" demanda-t-il en jetant le gibier au pieds de la louve qui le dévora avidement.  
\- "Non, ça ne l'est pas mais Eden a besoin de reprendre des forces. Elle doit rejoindre Grunlek à tout prix. On a besoin de lui. Si tout marche comme prévu, Grunlek nous rejoindra et nous serons plus fort. C'est un bon combattant. Je sais que je fais des paris sur l'avenir mais que nous reste-t-il d'autre? Sur le long terme, si nous ne faisons rien, nous sommes condamnés. Les forces de Mirages finiront par nous avoir à l'usure."

Bradock ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'observer. Le demi-élémentaire répeta ses instructions à la louve. Dès qu'elle eut terminé son repas, elle repartit au petit trot dans la direction qu'elle leur avait indiquée et disparut rapidement dans le décor enneigé. Shin se leva et fit signe à Théo qu'ils pouvaient reprendre la route. Ce dernier remonta sur Lumière et sans attendre les autres se dirigea vers l'Est.

\- "Bradock, est-ce que je peux monter avec vous, au moins jusqu'à ce soir? Je crains que l'accès à Lumière me soit interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre." Le vieux forgeron l'invita à monter à sa suite.  
\- "Jamais vous n'essayez de désamorcer les situations telles que celles-ci par le dialogue?" demanda-t-il tandis qu'il rattrapait le paladin.  
\- "Théo a tous les droits d'être en colère contre moi. A court et moyen termes, je nous ai tous mis en danger. Mais il connait mon sens de l'honneur et il sait que je ne lui ferai pas défaut dans les moments difficiles. Il n'y a rien à discuter." Bradock fit sensiblement ralentir sa jument afin de conserver une certaine distance.  
\- "Je sais que je connais pas tout de votre histoire ni que je n'aurai jamais cette complicité implicite que vous partagez, mais je suis loin d'être aveugle ou idiot. Que vous le désiriez ne change rien, vous redoutez tous les deux, à différents degrés, le retour de vos compagnons et ce n'est pas une question de nombre de mercenaires à vos trousses." se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.  
\- "Vous êtes un homme perspicace, Bradock." répondit Shin sans élever la voix.

Il laissa cependant les explications en suspension. Le vieil homme soupira lourdement comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à débloquer une situation dont il devinait qu'elle allait être explosive.

Lorsqu'il était seul avec Théo, ce dernier avait pu parler à coeur ouvert de certains sujets sensibles. Maintenant que Shin était là, le paladin faisait du silence une règle pour tout ce qui était trop personnel ou émotionnel. Cette connaissance implicite de l'état de l'autre que ce dernier partageait avec le demi-élémentaire prévalait sur le dialogue, renforçant progressivement ce malaise et cette colère sourde qu'il avait déjà décelés. Bradock grimaça. Il connaissait la voie du silence et savait qu'elle ne menait à rien de bon.

* * *

Et voilà, deux voies du silence : l'une bénéfique, l'autre néfaste. On rejoint bientôt l'intersaison de Grunlek :-).

Des bisous!


	43. Interlude - Esurio

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Bon, presque 3 mois cette fois-ci. J'y crois encore -_-, on va dire.  
Blague à part, je ne suis pas restée sans rien écrire non plus, mais rien en rapport avec Aventures. J'avoue honteusement que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Désolée...

J'ai vu qu'il y avait eu quelques follows. Je vous remercie. Et courage à vous pour tenir cette long run.

Enfin, bref... Me revoilà avec un interlude un peu particulier, puisqu'il ne concerne pas uniquement Balthazar.

* * *

 **Interlude - Esurio**

Odan grelottait en fixant le feu. Il n'avait pas froid pourtant, bien au contraire. Ses tremblements incontrôlés provenaient de sa lutte intense pour essayer de dissimuler la douleur que provoquait le maléfice qui le rongeait. Cela faisait dix jours qu'il était sur la route avec la Brute et l'alchimiste. Cela faisait dix jours maintenant qu'il était forcé de boire quotidiennement l'infâme concoction que ce dernier avait inventée. Dix jours qu'il ressentait la brûlure démoniaque. Dix jours qu'il luttait pour conserver ce qui lui restait d'humanité.

Le prête de la Lumière releva la tête. L'espace d'une seconde, il croisa le regard de l'alchimiste, mais ce dernier baissa les yeux presque aussitôt. Odan renifla dédaigneusement. Il ne ressentait que du dégoût et de la pitié pour ce vieil homme hirsute et anonyme. Hanz n'avait jamais prononcé son nom, le hélant la plupart du temps lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui et le haut-prêtre se refusait à éventuellement le lui demander en personne. Rarement, il avait vu d'homme aussi totalement soumis. Au mieux, il ne pouvait que le définir comme un instrument de la volonté de Hanz, exécutant ses ordres malgré la répugnance certaine qu'il avait parfois à les accomplir. Un homme indigne, voilà comment Odan le considérait. Et même dans sa condition actuelle, il ne pouvait se rabaisser à ça.

Une vive douleur lui vrilla soudainement les entrailles. Il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément, en attendant que la douleur reflue. Il ne savait pas combien de temps, il résisterait. Il avait vu les effets de la potion d'essence démoniaque sur les limiers et, bien qu'il ralentissait les effets de la détérioration physique, il savait ce qu'une mort similaire l'attendait au bout du chemin. Maintenant qu'il en était victime aussi, il comprenait ce qu'il était arrivé aux bêtes. Il savait quelle faim atroce les animait et les avaient poussé à retrouver le demi-diable. Au fond de lui, Odan reconnaissait le génie malsain de Hanz et les aptitudes de l'alchimiste dans l'élaboration de la potion qui avait permis cela.

Le haut-prêtre coula un regard en direction de son bourreau. Hanz semblait serein et maître de lui-même. Odan savait que ça n'était qu'une apparence. S'il ne l'avait pas connu avant l'incident durant la capture du demi-diable, il n'aurait jamais décelé les signes de sa perte de raison. Le soldat avait tant bien que mal réussi à dissimuler son malêtre jusqu'au jour de l'exécution, mais la seconde confrontation avec la bête l'avait plongé dans un état second. Il était incapable de comprendre le sentiment de vulnérabilité qui l'habitait. Il ne vivait plus que pour se venger de celui qui l'avait laissé dans cet état. Il continuait de dire qu'il servait les intérêts de Mirages, mais ça n'était en vérité qu'un simple faire-valoir maintenant. Par ses actes, il était devenu un déserteur. Que pouvait-il bien attendre de ses anciens commendataires? Il ne recevrait aucune louange et son nom était terni à jamais.

Quoiqu'il advienne, Odan était convaincu d'une seule chose : c'est qu'il avançait aveuglément vers une mort certaine. La Brute n'avait pas caché ses intentions lorsqu'il l'avait amené de force dans visiter les réserves militaires de sa compagnie. Il l'avait forcé à boire ce liquide maudit qui lui rongeait les entrailles et faisait de lui son nouveau _chien_. Il se souvenait encore avec horreur du regard fou et enragé que guerrier lui avait lancé alors qu'il lui révélait, avec un rictus qu'il serait audacieux d'appeler sourire, ses projets. De manière aussi frontale que Hanz semblait l'envisager, tenter de tuer le demi-diable était du suicide. Odan avait senti la quantité de psyché que ce dernier avait réussi à canaliser dans sa forme intermédiaire, il était donc à craindre qu'une confrontation directe ne conduise soit à leur fin prématurée soit à un nouveau cataclysme.

Toutefois, le haut prête n'avait pas l'intention de rester passif devant cette mort impure. Il voulait partir comme un homme et, selon sa conviction, il servirait la Lumière jusqu'au bout. La tâche était toutefois loin d'être aisée. Comme les chiens avant lui, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la faim qui le poussait à rejoindre le demi-diable. Le désir d'absorber directement à la source la psyché démoniaque, et non pas par le biais de cette potion dénaturée, était tel qu'il était attiré par elle comme un papillon de nuit par la chaleur d'une flamme. Cependant, plus proche, il y avait une autre source de psyché, plus ténue en comparaison, mais dans laquelle il fondait tous ses espoirs : le marqueur qu'il avait laissé sur Théo était toujours actif et le paladin se trouvait sur sa route. Il était sa dernière carte et sa seule option pour arrêter à la fois la Brute et le demi-diable.

Il réajusta son vêtement et replongea dans la contemplation des flammes, essayant de faire abstraction de la faim démoniaque qui lui dictait de courir ventre à terre vers son _maître_. Il n'ignorait pas qu'à un moment ou un autre sa volonté fléchirait. Silencieusement, il pria la Lumière de lui pardonner ses moments d'égarement et de lui accorder la force de lutter quelques jours de plus.

###

 _Balthazar était penché au dessus de l'eau, au bord d'un petit bassin alimenté par une cascade. Il n'arrivait pas à voir son reflet. Non pas que l'eau était particulièrement trouble ou agitée. Il ne distinguait juste pas ses traits. C'était un visage anonyme qu'il contemplait. Il en ressentait un certain malaise. Toutefois, sa gêne ne venait pas uniquement de là. Il ressentait une profonde tristesse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il plongea les mains dans l'eau, brouillant d'avantage ce miroir qui ne lui renvoyait pas son image, puis s'aspergea le visage, espérant que la fraicheur lui ferait du bien. Cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Il se redressa et s'essuya dans la manche de sa tunique. Puis, il regarda autour de lui._

 _L'endroit avait du charme. L'automne tapissait le sol d'ocre et de pourpre et enflammait la végétation qui n'avait ici pas encore perdue toutes ses feuilles. Il sourit. Il n'aimait pas cette saison humide et encore moins l'hiver qui suivait, mais il aimait ces couleurs flamboyantes._

 _Absorbé par la contemplation de la nature autour de lui, il ne prêta pas attention aux bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit l'appel vociféré à son intention. Il se retourna d'un bloc, le cœur battant. Théo dans son éternelle armure de la Lumière se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, l'épée tirée au clair. Il était presque comme dans ses souvenirs. Presque... Quand avait-il laissé poussé sa barbe, s'interrogea le demi-diable. Était-ce bien un souvenir? Balthazar ressentit un étrange mélange de joie, de tristesse et de peur en le voyant. Sans attendre, le paladin le héla de nouveau, le pointant du doigt. L'expression de colère de son ami troubla le mage encore plus le reste. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il disait, mais l'intention était claire._

 _Dans une tentative d'apaisement, il leva les mains en signe de reddition et tenta quelques mots. Il fut le premier surpris d'entendre sa voix déformée par son démon intérieur prononcer une tirade en démonique. Le visage de Théo se crispa aussitôt et la prise sur son arme se resserra. Sa lame se mit à luire, ainsi que le symbole de la Lumière sur sa poitrine. C'est alors que Balthazar remarqua avec effroi que ses mains étaient recouvertes d'écailles. Ignorant l'air menaçant du paladin, il se précipita au bord de l'eau pour tenter de voir son reflet une nouvelle fois. L'image fut très nette cette fois-ci. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il était presque entièrement transformé et pourtant il se sentait parfaitement maître de lui-même. Il comprenait maintenant la réaction de Théo. C'était ainsi qu'il le voyait, et il n'avait aucun moyen de le détromper. La peur se mua en terreur._

 _Il sentit une main puissante se refermer sur son épaule et presque instantanément une lame froide lui traverser l'abdomen. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux pour constater l'étendu des dégâts, il eut juste le temps de voir l'épée ensanglantée quitter son corps aussi vite qu'elle y avait pénétré. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas de douleur physique, pourtant il avait mal. Il comprenait pourquoi s'était arrivé, pourquoi il allait mourir, mais il se sentait trahi et abandonné. Trahi par sa nature profonde et abandonné par son ami qui n'avait même pas cherché l'étincelle d'humanité en lui. Il était maudit jusqu'à la moelle._

 _Théo le tira brutalement en arrière. Balthazar chercha à garder l'équilibre mais son corps ne répondit pas. Il tomba d'un bloc et sentit ses poumons se vider subitement sous l'impact. Tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, il entendit le pas lourd du paladin qui le contournait pour lui faire face de nouveau. Sa haute silhouette apparut à sa gauche. Il était légèrement à contre jour, mais_ _ _maintenant qu'il était plus proche_ , le mage remarqua un détail étrange sur le visage de son ami. Ses pupilles étaient anormalement grandes et rectangulaires. L'image d'un démon à tête de bélier s'imprima subrepticement dans son esprit._

 _L'instant suivant, Théo fondait sur lui pour lui porter le coup fatal. Il ne sentit pas la lame imbuée de psyché sacrée lui traverser le corps une nouvelle fois. Il vit la scène de l'extérieur comme s'il flottait à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Il réalisa alors qu'il était en train de rêver, ou plus exactement de cauchemarder. Le paladin se redressa et recula de quelques pas._ _ _Balthazar observa avec une certaine fascination morbide son corps épinglé au sol comme un papillon dans la boite d'un collectionneur d'insectes. Ses ailes de démon partiellement formées accentuaient le parallèle. A ses côtés, Théo était agité._ Il semblait chercher activement quelque chose dans les environs. Soudainement, il leva la tête et le mage croisa son regard._

L'instant suivant, il était dans le noir, dans l'espace qu'il partageait normalement avec sa moitié démoniaque, mais ce n'est pas son démon qu'il lui faisait face. Il se trouvait, minuscule, flottant dans le vide, devant une immense créature mi-homme mi bélier.

\- " _Tu n'as pas rêvé, fils d'Enoch._ " La voix de l'entité raisonnait comme un roulement de tambour dans sa tête. " _Je suis impatient de voir ce que tu en feras de ma Vision._ "  
\- "Pourquoi?" croassa Balthazar encore sous le choc.  
\- "E _noch n'est pas le seul à jouer. Au fond, nous convoitons tous la même chose, n'est-ce pas?_ " répondit le géant avant de disparaître.

Balthazar eut soudainement la sensation de tomber dans le vide et se réveilla en sursaut.

###

Il se redressa prestement. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait fait un cauchemar mais sa mémoire convalescente lui fit défaut. Déjà les images s'effaçaient, comme tout ce qu'il y avait de traumatisant depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait de vagues souvenirs des évènements qui s'étaient passés ses derniers jours, mais il se rappelait parfaitement des sentiments. Il avait été empli de tant de peur et de colère en si peu de temps.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer un tant soit peu. Il guérissait. Il le sentait. Ca n'était pas le moment de s'occuper des traumatismes qu'il enfouissait. Tout referait surface à un moment ou un autre, quand il sera prêt pour les affronter. Encore un peu groggy, il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était sans doute une étable ou une écurie. Il était assis dans du foin et cela sentait le bétail. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il pouvait deviner qu'il était encore tôt. Le fond de l'air était frais voire froid et quelques timides rayons de soleil hivernal perçaient entre les interstices des planches mal ajustée du bâtiment.

Il jeta ensuite un regard à côté de lui. Grunlek lui tournait le dos et dormait encore à poings fermés. Il ronflait légèrement. Toutefois, une autre respiration, bien plus discrète, attira son attention. Cela venait d'un peu plus loin dans l'écurie. Bob se mit à quatre pattes et avança prudemment vers le bord de la stalle. Il repéra bientôt l'origine ce bruit délicat. Il sourit, ce qui, dans son état actuel, ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'autre chose. Un chat rayé roux et blanc reniflait les pieds d'une personne qui semblait s'être réfugiée dans un autre compartiment.

Captivé par le petit animal, Bob sortit de sa cachette, ignorant complètement la silhouette frêle qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Personne ne put cependant ignorer la présence de la fillette lorsqu'elle se mit à hurler en le voyant apparaître au grand jour.

* * *

Bon et bien, voilà pour cette fois.  
Pour info : Esurio peut signifier à la fois "je désire" ou "je convoite", mais également "j'ai faim".

Bises et pluie de cookies sur vous!


	44. Chapitre 39 - Lina

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures et toutes les araignées ^^ appartiennent à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Vous n'y croyiez pas et pourtant tada! Un autre chapitre en moins d'un mois. Que se passe-t-il? Clarine est en feu?  
Bon, en vrai, je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, donc profitez-en lol.  
Mais si ça pouvait durer jusqu'à ce que je finisse cette histoire, ça serait cool :D.

Bref, on reprend les choses juste après l'interlude.

Y'a un mini drama pour la route. #jaimeledrama ;-P

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 - Lina**

Grunlek se réveilla en sursaut. Bob lui tomba littéralement dessus alors qu'il reculait sous l'effet de la panique. Le nain le repoussa et se leva aussitôt. Virgile avait fait de même. Ils se rejoignirent dans la partie centrale de l'étable. Grunlek remarqua alors la porte qui était grand ouverte et jura dans sa barbe. Ils avaient dormi trop longtemps. Il courut vers la sortie pour rattraper la personne qui les avait découvert. Il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant.

\- "Attends!" cria-t-il inquiet, alors qu'elle fuyait droit vers la forêt. "Pas par là!"

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa poursuite, la porte de la maison adjacente s'ouvrit dans grand un fracas. Une femme brune d'une trentaine d'année en sortit, visiblement vêtue à la va-vite et armée d'un poêlon.

\- "Qui êtes-vous?" vociféra-t-elle en découvrant l'intrus. "Que faites-vous sur ma propriété?"  
\- "On ne vous veut aucun mal, madame." tenta l'ingénieur. "Nous avons trouvé refuge dans votre écurie pour la nuit. Nous allons repartir."

La femme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui et semblait toujours vouloir en découdre. Elle s'approcha à grands pas. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, la poêle en fonte prête à frapper d'un revers.

\- "Pourquoi ma fille a-t-elle hurlé dans ce cas? Que lui avez-vous fait? Où est-elle?" A chaque question, elle criait un peu plus fort.  
\- "Rien, je vous le jure, madame. Elle a seulement vu l'un de mes compagnons et a pris peur."

La mère lui jeta un regard circonspect avant de prendre la direction de l'écurie. Grunlek la suivit.

\- "S'il vous plait écoutez moi avant d'entrer!" Mais évidemment, elle l'ignora.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle croisa Virgile qui, devant son air furieux, s'écarta du chemin sans demander son reste. Elle inspecta chaque box et stalle. Elle tomba rapidement sur ce qui avait provoqué la terreur de sa fille.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda-t-elle dans un souffle lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le demi-diable qui s'était réfugié dans un coin et l'observait avec des yeux ronds.  
\- "C'est... mon ami..." répondit Grunlek. Il ne tenta pas de pénétrer dans la stalle car la femme semblait toujours sur le point d'asséner des coups avec son arme de fortune. "Je sais qu'il peut sembler dangereux, mais il ne l'est pas." Il prononça ses dernières paroles à moitié convaincu. Le premier pic d'adrénaline passé, les évènements de la veille refaisaient surface et il n'était pas certain de ce qui s'était réellement passé avec Afina. "Il est aussi effrayé par vous que vous l'êtes par lui." poursuivit-il. Au moins, ça, c'était la vérité.

La femme se tourna vers lui, visiblement troublée.

\- "Mais qui êtes-vous?"  
\- "Ca n'a pas grande importance et, sincèrement, je pense que c'est mieux pour vous de ne pas le savoir." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Laissez-moi juste rejoindre mon compagnon. Nous allons quitter les lieux sur le champ."

Elle lui céda le passage en reculant de quelques pas. Grunlek s'approcha de Bob et lui fit signe de se lever. Ce dernier obéit mais ne quitta pas la femme des yeux. Le nain lui prit la main et le conduisit lentement vers la sortie. Virgile le rejoignit. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent tous à l'extérieur, Grunlek regarda ses compagnons et grimaça. Bob semblait avoir récupérer son aptitude à générer de la chaleur et ne semblait pas souffrir du froid - pour le moment - mais le disciple de la Lumière grelottait déjà. Seul lui avait des vêtements suffisamment chauds pour affronter les températures fraîches de cette saison.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?" demanda sèchement la mère qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- "Mon ami, ici, ne pourra pas voyager par ses températures." répondit Grunlek en désignant Virgile.  
\- "Et l'autre en guenilles oui?"  
\- "Il n'est pas comme nous. Il ne souffrira pas du froid. Enfin, pas aussi vite."  
\- "Il y a une ville un peu plus bas dans la vallée." dit-elle en pointant le chemin qui serpentait au nord.

L'ingénieur acquiesça poliment. Il n'avait pas vraiment intention d'aller dans la direction que la femme avait indiquer, mais il ne pouvait pas rester, alors ce fut par là qu'il se dirigea. Il n'avait fait que quelques mètres lorsqu'un cri perçant, en provenance de la forêt, se fit entendre.

\- "La fillette." s'exclama-t-il dans un souffle.  
\- "Lina!" hurla simultanément la mère en courant droit vers le hurlement.

Grunlek hésita un instant puis, lâchant la main de Bob, il se précipita à la suite de la femme. Il la retrouva un peu plus loin. Elle tentait d'éloigner à l'aide de sa poêle deux énormes araignées du corps de sa fille étendue un peu plus loin. Le nain chargea la première créature, déployant son bouclier énergétique en même temps. Esquivant agilement les pattes, il s'écrasa de tout son poids contre le corps de l'arachnide. Il la déstabilisa suffisamment pour la renverser sur le côté et attirer vers lui l'attention de la seconde.

\- "Emmenez votre fille loin d'ici!" cria-t-il à l'intention de la mère.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier. Abandonnant son arme de fortune, elle prit délicatement le corps de sa fille, l'enveloppant dans le châle qu'elle portait et prit la direction de la maison. Cependant, elle s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le demi-diable qui la fixait de ses yeux de chat. L'autre individu en guenilles était là aussi, légèrement en retrait. Inquiet, il regardait le combat qui se livrait juste derrière, sans s'occuper d'elle. Elle se retourna. Le nain esquivait avec habileté les attaques des deux monstres mais ne semblait pas en mesure de faire autre chose que se défendre.

Elle sursauta lorsque le brun en haillon parla soudainement d'une voix forte. Étrangement, il ne prononça qu'une série de syllabes gutturales, mais son compagnon au combat sembla comprendre le message. Après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, il cria: "Ne restez pas là! Courrez!". Puis il fit une roulade en arrière pour s'éloigner des deux araignées. La femme obtempéra sans réfléchir. Serrant sa fille contre elle, elle courut en direction de la maison. Elle ne s'arrêta pas même lorsqu'elle entendit comme une sorte de déflagration et ce qui semblait être une plainte bestiale.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle fut loin de toute menace immédiate que la femme se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec sa fille. Son visage avait pris une teinte grisâtre et elle semblait respirer avec difficulté.

\- "Lina?" appela-t-elle doucement.

La fillette n'eut aucune réaction. Elle l'avait trouvée évanouie mais, au premier abord, elle n'avait pas vu de blessure. Elle avait pensé que la petite avait simplement perdu connaissance sous l'effet de la peur. La mère fouilla fébrilement le corps de sa fille. Elle trouva rapidement plusieurs marques de griffures rougeâtre et boursoufflées au niveau de ses jambes. Elle comprit rapidement qu'un venin devait courir dans ses veines et qu'il lui était certainement impossible de rejoindre la ville dans les temps pour demander de l'aide. Elle se mit à pleurer.

###

Virgile avait pu prendre abri derrière un arbre suffisamment grand pour éviter le gros de la déflagration. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cachette, il vit que toute la zone était en feu. Une épaisse fumée s'échappait des corps calcinés des deux araignées, maintenant recroquevillées sur le dos. Le demi-diable semblait repousser naturellement les flammes autour de lui, tandis que le nain se protégeait avec une sorte de bouclier énergétique qui semblait émaner de son bras mécanique.

\- "Bob, stop!" cria ce dernier.

Le mage ne fit aucun mouvement mais l'incendie se résorba instantanément. Le disciple de la Lumière regarda fasciné la scène absurde qui se déroula ensuite sous ses yeux. Il vit le nain se redresser alors que le bouclier énergétique se dissipait et ramasser au milieu des cendres le poêlon que la femme avait abandonné pour prendre soin de sa fille. Puis, il le vit s'approcher du demi-diable d'un air partiellement menaçant.

\- "Je sais pas ce qui se trame là dedans." commença-t-il en pointant la tête de son compagnon avec le manche de l'ustensile. "Mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais! Tu as bien failli nous faire cramer!" Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes puis éclata soudainement d'un rire tonitruant qui se mua rapidement en fou-rire nerveux. La voix coupée par des hoquets de rire ou de larmes - Virgile n'arrivait pas vraiment à le déterminer - le nain poursuivit. "Tu as peut-être tué une personne qui m'était chère. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien... D'un autre côté, tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie... Mais on y arrivera pas, je te le dis! A peine, on se réveille que c'est la cata! Des araignées géantes... Par ce froid!" sa voix partit dans les aiguës alors que le fou-rire s'intensifiait. Le fait que le demi-diable restait stoïque alimentait très certainement son hilarité. "On est tombé sur les deux seules araignées du Cratère à aimer le froid. C'est remarquable!" Le fou-rire du nain était contagieux. Virgile se surprit lui-même à sourire à cette dernière remarque. "Je sais pas si c'est toi qui attire les problèmes ou si c'est la combinaison de nos poisses respectives mais, même après toutes ces années, j'arrive encore à m'étonner de ce qui nous arrive!" Il s'interrompit de lui-même lorsqu'une nouvelle crise de rire le secoua. Il reprit presque à bout de souffle. "Et c'est la nième fois que tu manques de me mettre le feu! T'as un sérieux problème avec ça!"

Grunlek continua de rire seul quelques instants avant de pouvoir se calmer pour de bon. Il tapota gentiment du dos de la main sur le torse du demi-diable avant de déclarer avec le sourire:

\- "Tu sais... ça m'avait presque manqué." puis il regarda le poêlon dans sa main. "Je crois que nous devrions rendre ça à sa propriétaire. Quelques civilités ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal."

Le trio rebroussa chemin. Dès qu'ils sortirent de la forêt, ils comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. La propriétaire des lieux était assise par terre et serrait le corps de sa fille inerte. Grunlek se précipita vers elle.

\- "Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.  
\- "Le venin..." répondit simplement la femme et découvrant les jambes de la fillette, et dévoilant les marques boursoufflées qui les marquaient. "La ville est trop loin. Je ne peux rien faire..." continua-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Virgile s'approcha à son tour et s'agenouilla à côté de la femme. Il essaya en quelques gestes de faire comprendre à cette dernière qu'il pouvait aider, mais visiblement cela ne ressemblait qu'à de simples gesticulations pour elle, et elle ne fit que le regarder avec des yeux amplis de peur.

\- "C'est un prêtre de la Lumière." s'expliqua calmement Grunlek. "Sa magie peut peut-être la guérir."

La femme regarda à tour de rôle le chauve en haillon et le demi-diable qui observait la scène un peu en retrait. Cependant, elle n'hésita pas longtemps et laissa Virgile intervenir. Le prêtre posa ses mains sur les blessures et une faible lueur en émana. Cela ne sembla pas avoir grand effet et rapidement il devint évident que l'ancien prisonnier n'avait pas assez de psyché pour réussir dans sa tâche. Sans attendre, Grunlek ouvrit le compartiment à gemmes de son bras mécanique et lui tendit le joyau qui s'y trouvait.

\- "Est-ce que tu peux utiliser ça?" demanda-t-il.

Virgile ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant l'énorme pierre, puis il acquiesça. Il saisit la gemme dans une main et continua de prodiguer ses soins de l'autre. Cette fois-ci, l'effet fut immédiat. Les blessures de la fillette se résorbaient à vue d'œil. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucune trace. Puis au grand soulagement de tous, après quelques secondes de suspense, elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle à sa mère d'une petite voix. Bob se mit soudainement à applaudir, exprimant son allégresse quant au sauvetage réussi. La fillette se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère.  
\- "N'aie pas peur. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Il est juste... content que tu ailles bien." déclara Grunlek sur un ton apaisant.

Virgile tapota sur l'épaule du nain pour attirer son attention, puis lui rendit la gemme de pouvoir. Ce dernier s'empressa de la réinsérer dans son bras mécanique. Tandis qu'il vérifiait que tout fonctionnait correctement, la mère lui adressa la parole.

\- "Croyez bien que je suis extrêmement reconnaissante pour ce que avez fait et que je ne veux pas paraître ingrate, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là? Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus?"  
\- "Vous aviez oublié quelque chose dans la forêt." répondit Grunlek en montrant le poêlon. "Ca m'a semblé approprié de vous le ramener."  
\- "Vous êtes les vagabonds les plus étranges que j'ai jamais vu." déclara la femme en le regardant comme s'il était fou.  
\- "Vous n'avez pas idée, madame!" s'exclama le nain en souriant. "Vous n'avez pas idée!"

* * *

Et hop, voilà pour aujourd'hui :)  
J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

A bientôt!


End file.
